Dark Paradise
by AmbroseGraves
Summary: Après 97 ans à vivre dans l'espace, 100 jeunes délinquants sont envoyés sur Terre. Parmi eux, Cassidy Kane, fille du Vice Chancelier Marcus Kane, et de la mécanicienne Claire Evans. Entre aventure, dévastation et effusion de sang, la vie sur Terre ne semble pas être si tranquille qu'ils l'avaient imaginé.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, ceci est ma toute premier fan fiction, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire les erreurs que j'ai faites. Ou des incohérences. J'ai jamais écrit. Donc je prend tout les conseils et les critiques.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf mes deux OC. Cassidy Kane et Claire Evans.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère.

P.S. Merci également à londonbella qui m'a inspiré pour ma story et qu'il a bien voulu que je inspire de sa story pour débuter la mienne. Si vous parlez anglais, je vous laisse aller lire sa story « Outside » qui est juste une des meilleure série fanfiction sur The 100.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'exil**

 _« Ça fait 97 ans qu'une apocalypse nucléaire a tuée tous le monde sur Terre, contaminant notre planète de ses radiations. Heureusement, il y a eu quelques survivants. Douze nations avaient des stations spatiales en orbite au moment des bombardement. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste que l'Arche, une seule station construite à partir des 12 autres. On nous avait dit qu'il faudrait encore un siècle à la Terre pour redevenir habitable. Quatre générations captives de l'Espace, avant que l'Homme puisse revenir sur Terre. »_

Juste au moment où elle terminé la page de son livre, un bourdonnement résonna dans la petite cellule. Prudemment, elle referma le livre, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit afin que ses pieds touchent le sol.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux gardes, l'un d'eux, portait une mallette qu'il posa sur le bureau de la cellule.

"Prisonnier 480, face au mur." ordonne un des gardes.

 _« Sur l'Arche, tout crime est passible de mort. Sauf pour les moins de 18 ans. Les jeunes délinquants on les enferme ici. Dans les cages de l'espace. »_

"Que se passe-t-il ?" questionne-t-elle tout en s'exécutant.

"Silence. Tendez votre bras droit." ordonne-t-il tout en prenant quelque chose dans la mallette.

"Attendez. Il doit y avoir une erreur. J'aurais 18 ans dans 4 mois. Aller demander à mon père. Vous vous trompez de personne."

Elle était sur le point de se débattre quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre.

"Fait ce qu'il te demande, Cassidy." dit Marcus Kane.

"Papa ? P'pa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Devant le regard de culpabilité de son père, Cassidy commença à comprendre. "Vous allez tous nous tuer c'est ça ? Réduire la population pour laisser plus de temps aux autres ?" C'était pas possible, elle avait encore 4 mois, et dans 4 mois son dossier devait être réexaminé, et elle aurait une seconde chance. C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Devant le regard perdu de sa fille, Kane s'avança vers elle puis la prit dans ses bras. "Cassidy, personne ne va t'exécuter." La rassure Kane. "Tu vas aller sur Terre." Marcus s'éloignât de sa fille pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

"La Terre ? C'est une blague ? Ça va quand même me tuer, dès le moment où j'aurais mis un pied sur le sol, c'est beaucoup trop risqué." Elle se sentait trahi par son père. Abandonner.

"Le conseil a voté. La Terre est le seul moyen pour tous nous sauver." Lui intima Kane tout en essuyant du pouce une larme solitaire que sa fille avait laissé échapper. "Maintenant, écoute moi bien. Ces bracelets." Dit-il tout en prennent un des dit bracelet. "Ces bracelets, vont nous indiquer tous vos signe vitaux, nous seront, en temps réel si la Terre est habitable et comment v..." Kane s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il regard dans les yeux de sa fille avant de reprendre. "Je serais si tu vas bien. Et ta mère également." Dit-il pour la rassurer. "Maintenant, s'il te plaît, tend ton bras droit Cass."

Cassidy hésita, son propre père aller l'envoyer à une mort certaine, elle et plusieurs autres délinquants. Mais en même temps, une part d'elle voulait aller sur Terre, savoir si les histoires que sa grand-mère lui disait été vrai. Elle voulait voir les océans, les animaux, respirer une autre air que celle de L'Arche. Elle voulait vivre et mourir de vieillesse sur Terre pas ici.

Alors elle tendit son bras a son père. Sellant son sort avec ce simple geste.

Marcus Kane mis le bracelet autour du poignet de sa fille. Cassidy sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Père et fille se regardèrent dans les yeux, peut être une dernière fois.

"Puissions nous nous retrouver." dit Kane, tout en embrassant son front.

"Puissions nous nous retrouver."

Kane fit signe de tête aux deux gardes se trouvant derrière sa fille. Cassidy, les sentit s'approcher dans son dos et lui prendre chacun un bras et l'escorter jusqu'à la navette qui causera soit sa perte et celle des autres, ou le salut de tous.

* * *

La navette a été lancé sans hésitation, condamnant à mort toutes les personnes se trouvant à bord. De là où elle était assise, Cassidy pouvait voir que Clarke Griffin faisait également parti du voyage. Et à côté d'elle, se tenait Wells, fils du Chancelier Jaha, elle aurait menti si elle disait être surprise de le voir. Wells traverserait l'Enfer pour Clarke.

Cassidy ferma les yeux quand la navette prit une secousse particulièrement dur. Elle ne voulait pas se voir mourir. Peut-être, que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle aller se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

"Prisonnier de L'Arche, écoutez maintenant." Cassidy rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête à la voix du Chancelier sur l'écran de la navette. "On vous a donné une deuxième chance, et, en tant que Chancelier, j'espère que vous voyez cela comme une chance non seulement pour vous, mais pour nous tous, et même pour l'humanité elle-même. Nous avons aucune idée de ce qui vous attend là-bas. Si les chances de survit étaient meilleures, nous en aurions envoyé d'autres. Franchement, nous vous envoyons car vos crimes vous on rendu sacrifiables."

"Ton père est un enfoiré, Wells." Crie un des délinquants.

"Vos crimes seront pardonnés et vos casiers seront effacer." Continua Jaha.

Cassidy fixé l'écran sans bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait, si elle pouvait choisir elle aurait préféré être envoyé à la dérive, c'était, simple, rapide et sans douleur. Au lieu de ça, elle et 100 autres prisonniers, m'étaient le cap tout droit vers une planète irradiée, où ils avaient plus de chance de mourir que de survivre, car ils étaient ˋsacrifiable´.

"Le lieu d'atterrissage a été soigneusement choisi. Avant là dernière guerre, Mont Weather était une base militaire construite sur une montagne. Il devrait y avoir assez de nourriture non-périssables pour soutenir trois-cents personnes pour au moins deux ans."

"SpaceWalker a encore frapper. "  
"Whooo !"  
"Aller Finn !" Se mirent à crier plusieurs délinquants.

Cassidy détourna la tête de l'écran pour voir qu'un des 100 prisonniers avait détaché sa ceinture de sécurité et flottait devant Clarke et Wells. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre leur discussion d'où elle était.

"Hey ! Vous deux restez attaché si vous voulez vivre." Se mit a crier Clarke à deux autres garçons qui voulaient se détacher pour prendre exemple sur leur camarade.

Elle se re-concentra sur l'écran, où Jaha continuait son discours. "Mont Weather est la vie. Vous devez localiser ses provisions immédiatement. Votre seule responsabilité est de rester en vie."

Au même moment, une énorme secousse secoua la navette, envoyant le SpaceWalker et les deux autres contre les murs de là navettes.

"Finn ça va ?" Cria Clarke

Cassidy se tenait fermement au poignet de sa ceinture de sécurité et pria de toutes ses forces, n'importe quelle divinité qui voudrait bien leur venir en aide.

* * *

 **Arche : salle des conrôle  
**

"Pas maintenant." Dit Kane à une femme au cheveux noir et lisse, se nommant Callie.

"Panne total du système. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils étaient en train de dévier avant que l'on perdre le contact."

"Et les communications ?" Demanda Kane

"Autre que la télémétrie de leurs bracelets... nous n'avons rien. Pas d'audio, pas de vidéo, pas de lien informatique. Tout ce que nous avons programmé pour les aider est à sèche. Ils devront se débrouiller seuls." Lui répondit Sinclair

* * *

Ils allaient mourir. Tous. C'était les seuls pensés qui passées dans la tête de Cassidy. Ils allaient mourir et elle n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à sa mère et sa grand-mère.

Cassidy pouvait entendre ses camarades hurler. Est-ce que elle aussi hurler ? Tout à coup à crash de fit entendre et tous se fit silencieux dans la navette.

"Écoutez." Dit une voix dans le dos de Cassidy. "Plus de bruit de machines."

"Whoa. C'est nouveau." Commente une seconde voix.

Comme un signal, tout les délinquants détachèrent leur ceintures et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Cassidy resta assise sur son siège. Après 1 minutes, elle se décida à se détacher et a rejoindre la reste du groupe.

"Hey ! Reculez tout le monde." Un garçon plus vieux qu'elle, portant une veste de la garde se tenait devant le levier pour ouvrir la porte.

"Stop." Intervient Clarke. "L'air pourrait être toxic."

"Si l'air est toxic, on est mort de toute façon." Il a pas tord pensa Cassidy, même si l'air est toxic, ils ne pourraient pas tous vivrent ici et en plus, sans eau ni nourriture, c'était la mort assurée.

"Bellamy ?" Intervient une voix. En tournant sa tête, Cassidy identifia très vite la personne. C'était une fille, son âge à peut près, avec des cheveux long et brun et des yeux de couleur bleu bébé. Elle s'approcha du dit Bellamy et il lui sourit.

"Mon Dieu, tu as tellement grandi." Dit Bellamy avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Après quelque minute, la brunette se détacha de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu porte. C'est un uniforme de la garde ?"

"Je l'ai emprunté pour monter à bord. Quelqu'un devait garder un œil sur toi." Bellamy, offrit un sourire rassurant à la brune. Sa bouche s'ouvrir pour dire lui quelques chose d'autre, mais une voix le coupa.

"Où est ton bracelet ?" Questionne Clarke.

"Tu permet. Je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis 1 an." Dit la brunette tout en se retournant pour fixer Clarke du regarde.

"Personne n'a de frère." Hurla une voix parmi la foule.

"C'est Octavia Blake, la fille qu'ils ont trouvé cacher sous plancher." Dit une autre voix.

Octavia Blake. Cassidy avait entendu parler de cette histoire. Sa mère l'avait cachée pendant 16 ans sous le plancher. Quand elle avait su que le conseil l'avait enfermé, Cassidy n'avait pas compris. On enferme les coupables, pas les personnes innocentes, pas celles qui n'ont pas demander à naître. Pour elle, Octavia aurait du rester libre. La mère était coupable, pas la fille.

Octavia était sur le point d'aller faire taire la personne qui avait eu l'audace de crier cette phrase, mais son frère là retient par le bras.

"Octavia, Octavia non. Montrons leur autre chose pour qu'il se rappel de toi."

"Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?" Demanda Octavia en se retournant vers son frère.

"Comme, être là première personne depuis 100 à mettre un pied sur Terre." Sur ses mots, il retourna Octavia faire la porte. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur avant d'actionner l'ouverture de la porte.

Et tout s'arrêta. Les murmures, les respirations. Les 100 s'étaient figé. Cassidy, sentit la chaleur sur sa peau, le vent dans ses cheveux noir ébène. L'air, l'air était magnifique. Doux. Elle avait rêver de ce moment mile fois, mais à ce moment là était mieux qu'un rêve, mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre au cours de sa courte vie.

"ON EST DE RETOUR BATARD !" Hurla Octavia, les bras vers le ciel. Et comme un feu vert, tout les délinquants se mirent à courir, sauter, danser, crier de joie.

* * *

"Alors voilà, nous savons qu'ils ont atterri, mais les communications sont en panne, ce qui signifie que nous somme toujours aveugle aux conditions sur le terrain. Néanmoins, grâce au bracelet d'Abby, nous savons au moins comment ces conditions affecte le corps humain, ce qui est plus que ce que nous avons appris en 100 ans. Bon travail. Maintenant, que nous dissent-ils ?" Marcus Kane se tenait dans la salle de surveillance de la Terre, avec lui, en autre Abigail Griffin, les quelques ingénieurs, dont Claire Evans, la femme avec qui il avait eu Cassidy, des scientifiques et des médecins mis dans le secret des 100.

"Deux morts, les cases sombre." Avait répondu la mère de Clarke tout en montrant de la tête les dits écrans sombre. "Dr Jackson, s'il vous plaît, partager votre théorie avec le conseiller Kane."

Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années prit la parole suite à la demande d'Abby. "Bien sûr. Ils ont dû atterrir il y a environ 7 minutes, nous croyons que les décès sont dû à l'atterrissage et non aux radiations."

"Tout deux sont mort au même moments quand nous avons perdu les communications." Repris Abby.

"Mauvais atterrissage. C'est ta théorie ?" Demande Kane à Abby.

"Les points se connectent." Lui répondit Abby.

"Êtes tu d'accord pour dire que si il y avait des radiations, les décès augmenteraient assez rapidement ? Parce que je remarque beaucoup de rouge sur ce tableau." Fit remarquer Kane en pointant un doigt vers les écrans, où étaient affiché les photos et les signes vitaux des 100 prisonniers se trouvant sur Terre.

Abby reprit la parole. "Accélération du rythme cardiaque. Deux possibilités. Une, des blessures dû à l'atterrissage."

"Et l'autre ?"

"Ils sont excités d'être sur Terre." Conclu Abby tout en tournant sa tête pour regarder l'écran où se trouvaient les informations concernant Clarke.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Claire Evans regardait les donnés concernant sa fille, elle baissa les yeux quand elle sentit un regard sur elle, Marcus Kane l'a regardé avec un air désolé sur le visage. Il ne croyait pas en la théorie d'Abby.

* * *

Cassidy sorti de la navette à la suite de Clarke. Tout se qu'elle voyait était purement magnifique. Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que la Terre était l'une des plus belle création de Dieu. Elle était pourtant une grande fervente de la religion, mais elle ne l'avait jamais cru. Mais maintenant, qu'elle voyait les arbres, les fleurs et le bleu du ciel, elle ne pouvait que confirmer les paroles de sa grand-mère. Oui la Terre est l'une des plus belles chose que Dieu est créé. Même la plus belle.

Cassidy se détourna de la vue du ciel et regarda les groupes de personne dansant et riant de joie. Une seule pensé lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, où allaient-ils tous mourir. Elle allait retourner à l'intérieur de la navette pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire quand elle aperçu Clarke devant la rampe du vaisseau entrain de lire une carte.

"Clarke." salua-t-elle.

"Cassidy ?" Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la fille de Marcus Kane ici. Après quelques seconde où Clarke l'a fixé avec de grands yeux, Cassidy brisa le silence.

"Tu sais que si tu continue à me fixer comma ça, je fais croire que tu tombe amoureuse de moi." Elle finit sa phrase en lançant un clin d'œil à la blonde qui secoua la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la carte.

"On nous a lâcher sur la mauvaise montagne." précise Clarke. "Regarde."

Elle examina la carte, puis leva les yeux vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le Mont Weather puis elle baissa les yeux vers la fille du Docteur Griffin. Cassidy aller dire quelque chose, quand la voix de Wells lui coupa la parole.

"Nous avons un problème. Le système de communications est mort. Je suis aller sur le toit, une douzaine de panneaux sont manquants. Tout les fils ont grillé." Dit Wells à Clarke et Cassidy.

"Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est d'atteindre le Mont Weather. Regarde, ça c'est nous. Et ça, c'est là où on doit aller si on veut survivre." Dit Clarke tout en reliant les points qu'ils devraient rejoindre si ils voulaient tous survivre.

"Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? Ton père ?" Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclaires, Wells serait mort griller. Cassidy aller intervenir, pour détendre l'atmosphère, quand une autre personne le fit pour elle.

"Cool, une carte. Il y a un bar dans cette ville ? Je vous paie une bière." dit un garçon plutôt maigre avec des cheveux brun et des lunettes de ski sur le fond. Jasper Jordan. Suivit de son fidèle acolyte, Monty Green. Cassidy se souvenait d'eux car Monty était l'apprenti de sa mère en ingénierie avant de se faire arrêter. Et l'un n'aller pas sans l'autre.

"Tu permet." Wells avait réagit en poussant le garçon qui s'était rapproché de Clarke.

"Hey, Hey, hey. Lâche-le. Il est avec nous." Oh cette voix, Cassidy pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Quand elle tourna la tête pour confirmer sa pensé. elle le vit. Lui. John Murphy.

Bien qu'elle soit la fille de Marcus Kane. Cassidy avait passé la plupart de son enfance à vivre avec sa mère. Avec la place que possède son père sur L'Arche, il était rarement dans ses quartiers, donc il avait peu de temps pour s'occuper d'un jeune enfant et encore moins d'un bébé, mais il trouvait toujours un peu de temps, 2-3 heures par jours pour être avec sa fille.

Sa mère était tombée enceinte alors qu'elle pensait que sa contraception était toujours valide. Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait été dévastée. Elle ne voulait pas donner naissance dans une boîte de conserve, quitte à ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Mais, elle ne pouvait se ressoude à avorter. Alors, elle en avait parlé à Marcus, et tout deux avaient décidé, et ce malgré le faite qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de sentiments ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, de garder cet enfant et de l'aimer. Et ils l'ont fait, Cassidy n'en doute pas. Et elle les aime plus que tout.

Alors, elle et Murphy avaient grandit ensemble. Toutes les bêtises qu'il était possible de faire, Murphy et elle l'ai avaient faites. Puis ils avaient grandi, Cassidy avait commencé à developper des sentiments amoureux pour Murphy. Puis un jour, ils se sont embrassés, son premier baiser c'était avec lui qu'elle l'avait partagé. Sa première fois, elle l'avait faite avec lui et elle n'avait rien regrettée. Ils ont été ensemble 1 an et demi. Puis Murphy l'a quitté. Comme ça. Sans explication. Elle avait eu mal. Très mal. Elle avait pleurer pendant plusieurs jours. Voir des semaines. Puis elle c'était relevé. Elle avait continué, elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un, quelque chose, comme une peine de cœur la brisée. Non, elle était Cassidy Kane. Alors elle avait mis cette douleur dans un coin de sa tête et avait repris sa vie.

Mais, en voyant, John devant elle, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Et elle avait mal. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre relations depuis lui car elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. La vérité était qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Et cette vérité là fait mal.

"Relax" répondit Wells. "On essaie juste de trouver où on est."

"On est sur Terre. C'est pas suffisant pour toi ?" Intervient Bellamy.

"On a besoin d'aller au Mont Weather." Reprit Wells. "Vous avez entendu le message de mon père. C'est notre priorité."

"On emmerde ton père." Dit Octavia. Elle se trouvait à côté de son frère. Wells lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Quoi, tu pense que tu es en charge ici, toi, ta petite princesse et Sainte-Cassidy?"

Cassidy, sortit de ses pensées. Oh Dieu, qu'elle détestait ce surnom ridicule. Elle était sur le point de remettre cette petite peste à sa place quand Clarke l'en empêcha. C'était pas le moment pour se déclarer la guerre, pour l'instant ils devaient tous s'entraider. "Tu crois que ça nous intéresse de savoir qui est le chef ? Nous devons aller au Mont Weather, pas parce que le Chancelier l'a dit, mais parce que, plus nous attendons, plus nous mourront de faim et plus sera difficile. Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous allons tenir sans provision ? Nous avons une randonnée de 32KM à faire. Donc, si nous voulons y arriver avant la nuit, nous devons partir maintenant."

"J'ai une meilleur idée." Dit Bellamy. "Vous trois avaient cas y aller. Laissons les privilégier faire le sale travail pour une fois"

"OUAIS !" C'était mit à crier le reste du groupe.

Cassidy n'était pas sûr si à ce moment elle voulait leur hurler d'aller au Diable, les gifler ou tous les tuer. A trois pour rapporter des provisions pour 100 ? Des particules de radiations avaient dû toucher leur cerveau. Si cerveau il y avait bien sûr.

"Vous n'écoutez pas. Nous devons tous y aller." Était intervenu Wells avant de se faire pousser dans le dos par Murphy.

"Regardez tout le monde... Le chancelier de la Terre."

"Tu penses que c'est marrant ?" répondit Wells avant que Murphy ne le mette au sol avec un croche pied.

"Wells." Avait crier Clarke, mais un des amis de John là retiens.

Cassidy n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait les yeux fixé sur Murphy. Il n'avait pas changé. Que se soit physiquement, que son caractère. Elle secoua la tête quand les autres s'en mirent à crier.

"Allez frappe le !" Crièrent certain des délinquants.

"Non, mais ça, ça l'était." Dit Murphy.

"Tu vas faire quoi Wells ?" Demande une voix masculine dans ma foule.

Wells c'était relevé et prêt à se battre. Cassidy allait intervenir mais Finn est apparu en sautant du toit de la navette et atterrissant entre les deux face à Murphy. Surprenant John qui recula d'un pas.

"Il est blessé à la cheville. Tu t'en prend à un mec qui sais plus se battre ?" Dit Finn à Murphy. Ce dernier aller répliquer quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

"Hey, SpaceWalker, c'est moi que tu dois sauver." Dit Octavia tout en se rapprochant de Finn. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui souris.

Cassidy et Clarke se rapprochèrent de Wells pour l'aider.

"Eh bah." Dit Cassidy. "Ça va pas être facile de cohabiter avec eux."

"Ils comprennent rien surtout." répondit Wells pendant que Clarke examiné sa cheville.

"On ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Combien d'entre eux ont étaient arrêtés par mon père et combien d'entre eux on perdu un membre de leur famille à cause du tient ?" Cassidy avait tourné sa tête pour regarder un petit groupe de délinquants occupés à discuter. Franchement, elle leur en voulait pas, certes elle y était pour rien, mais, elle aussi, si son père n'avait était qui il est et qu'elle c'était retrouvée dans cette situation, elle aurait lancé toute sa haine sur eux.

"Donc le Mont Weather. Quand est-ce que l'on part ?" Demande Finn à Clarke, ce qui fit tourner la tête de Cassidy vers la mini Griffin.

"Maintenant." Dit Clarke en se levant et regardant Finn. "Nous serons de retour demain avec la nourriture." A-t-elle dit à Wells.

"Comment à vous trois aller vous réussir à rapporter de la nourriture pour 100 ?" Demande Well assis sur le sol, dos contre la rampe.

Finn scruta les groupes qu'avaient fait les adolescents et agrippa les épaules de deux d'entre eux. C'était le type aux lunettes et son ami asiatique.

"Nous somme 5. On peut partir maintenant ?" Dit Finn

"Ça ressemble à une party." Intervient Octavia en marchant vers le groupe de Cassidy. "Ça fait 6."

Bellamy attrapa le bras de sa sœur "Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demande-t-il.

"Faire une promenade." répondit Octavia.

Whoa. Non, sérieusement, Cassidy était contente que l'Arche est imposé le système d'un enfant par famille. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir quelqu'un lui dictant ses moindre fait et geste. Son père suffisait amplement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose sur le bracelet de Finn.

"Tu as essayé de l'enlever ?" demande-t-elle.

"Oui et ?"

"Et ? Ce bracelet transmet tes signes vitaux à L'Arche. Enlève le et ils penseront que tu es mort." expliqu Cassidy tout en lui lâchant le poignet.

"Je devrait m'en soucier ?"

"Je sais pas." Dit Cassidy. "Tu veux que les personnes que tu aimes meurt ? Tu veux qu'ils te suivent ici dans deux mois ? Parce que ils le feront pas si ils pense que tu es mort."

Si cet idiot essayé encore une fois d'enlever son bracelet, elle aller l'attacher à l'intérieur du vaisseau jusqu'à que sa mère et sa grand-mère soit avec elle.

"On y va." Dit Clarke au groupe après le sermon de Cassidy sur Finn.

* * *

 **L'Arche : salle des contrôles**

"Hey, comment va Clarke ?" Demande Callie en s'approchant d'Abby.

Celle ci, arrêta de pianoter le clavier et leva la tête et offrit un petit sourire à son amie. "Ses signes vitaux sont forts, la glycémie est faible, elle n'à pas mangé." Lui répondit le Dr Griffin en faisant un signe de tête vers l'écran de où la photo et les données de sa fille était affichée.

Le téléphone à côté d'Abby se mit a sonner, elle décrocha.

"Ici le Dr Griffin j'écoute." Répondit Abby. "J'arrive." Abby raccrocha et commença à partir. "Jackson, j'ai besoin de toi. On a besoin de beaucoup sang, du A négatif. Ensuite ramène toi au bloc." Dit Abby passant les porte en direction du bloc.

"Abby, que se passe-t-il ?" L'arrêta Callie.

"On a tiré sur le Chancelier."

* * *

Le groupe marchait dans le bois afin de rejoindre le Mont Weather. C'était magnifique. Toutes ces couleurs, ces odeurs.

Cassidy se tenait juste devant Jasper et Monty, et devant elle, Finn et Octavia marchaient. Clarke avait pris la tête du groupe.

"Ça mon ami, c'est de ce qu'on appel de la drague." Dit Jasper à Monty, quand il vit Finn mettre une fleur dans les cheveux d'Octavia.

"Ça, mon ami, c'est du sumac de poison." répondit Monty.

Octavia se précipita pour enlever la fleur de ses cheveux. "Quoi ? Vraiment ?"

"Les fleurs ne sont dangereuses. Elles sont médicinales, calmantes, en faite." Repris Monty tout en mangeant une pétale de la dite fleur.

"Et comment tu le sais ?" questionna Cassidy en le regardant.

"Sa famille cultive tout les produits pharmaceutiques de L'Arche." Répondit Jasper

"Eh, les gars vous pouvez avancer plus rapidement." Clarke c'était retourné vers eux.

"C'est bon, lâche toi. Pourquoi tu profite pas un peu de la nature ?" Demande Finn tout en se rapprochant de Clarke.

"C'est simple, je me demande 'pourquoi nous avons pas vu d'animaux ?' Peut-être que c'est parce que il y en a pas. Peut-être que nous avons été exposés à suffisamment de radiations pour nous tuer." Leur répondit Clarke. Après un petit temps de silence elle rajouta. "Bien sur, c'est jolie, cependant." Et elle repris sa marche.

"Quelqu'un devrait lui glisser un sumac de poison." Commenta Octavia, ce qui fit rire les 4 autres.

Ils reprirent leur route à la suite Clarke. Ils marchèrent un peu en silence quand Finn parla.

"Je me demandais." dit Finn. "Comment vous trois, vous vous êtes fait arrêter ?" Pas besoin d'être né de la dernière pluie pour savoir que cette question s'adressait à elle, Jasper et Monty. Pour Octavia c'était évident.

"Le sumac n'était pas là seule herbe dans le jardin, si tu vois ça que je veux dire." Dit Monty avec un petit sourire.

"Quelqu'un a oublié de remplacer ce qu'on a pris." Commenta Jasper avec un air de reproche en direction de Monty.

"Et quelqu'un c'est excusé plusieurs fois." dit Monty. "Et toi Cassid, comment la fille de Marcus Kane c'est retrouvait enfermé ?"

Cassidy s'arrêta, ce qui fit arrêter le groupe, sauf Clarke qui n'avait pas remarqué, une nouvelle fois. "J'ai piraté le réseaux informatique de L'Arche car mon père ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi Jaha avait exécuté le père de Clarke et pourquoi on avait envoyé cette dernière dans la Skybox." Leur confia Cassidy qui regardait le dos de Clarke. Est-ce qu'elle savait ce que sa mère avait fait ?

* * *

 _8 mois plus tôt_

 _Cela faisait 4 mois que Clarke avait été envoyée dans la Skybox. 4 mois que Cassidy essayait de comprendre pourquoi Jack Griffin avait été envoyé à la dérive. Elle avait d'abord demandée à son père mais tout ce qui lui avait répondu était "ceci regarde seulement le conseil, pas toi." Alors, elle c'était tournée vers Wells, mais lui aussi n'avait pas voulu lui répondre._

 _Voilà pourquoi, à 02h00 du matin, Cassidy Kane se retrouvait assise devant les écrans informatiques de la salle de contrôle. Elle devait savoir. Savoir pourquoi le Chancelier Jaha avait fait exécuter son meilleur ami. Elle devait savoir pour Clarke et peut-être, essayait de la faire sortir. Parce que pour elle, tout le monde avaitt le droit a une seconde chance. Si Dieu pardonne. Les humains aussi._

 _"Ok Cass, tu suis le plan, tu récupères les informations et tu retourne te coucher. Simple." Cassidy se motiva avant d'entrer les code. Les yeux rivaient sur l'écran et les doigts pianotant sur le clavier, Cassidy cherchait les informations qu'elle avait besoin._

 _Et elle avait su. L'Arche mourrait, il leurs restaient 1 an. Alors Jack avait voulu avertir la population. Abby l'avait dénoncé. Jack avait été envoyé à la dérive pour trahison et Kane avait fait arrêter Clarke pour complicité. Elle resta assise devant l'écran. Abby avait dénoncé son mari. Elle l'avait envoyé à une mort certaine. Un bruit sortit Cassidy de ses pensées. Elle devait partir. Pirater le système informatique est un crime. Elle devait partir. Elle n'en eu pas le temps. Elle était sur le point d'éteindre l'ordinateur quand la pièce s'alluma._

 _"Que fais-tu ici ?" Demanda un homme vêtu d'une veste bleu. Ce qui signifie, qu'il était ingénieur ou médecin._

 _"Je... je me suis trompée de salle. Désolée." Il fronça les sourcils à la réponse de Cassidy, cette dernière voulu sortir mais l'homme là retiens par le bras._

 _"Tu reste ici." ordonna-t-il. "Tu expliquera ça à un membre de la garde."_

 _Elle était fichu. Premièrement elle était sortit après le couvre feu et deuxièmement, elle n'avait strictement rien à faire dans cette salle._

 _Elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps. 15 minutes après l'appel de l'ingénieur, son père et 3 autres gardes entraient dans la salle. Kane avait parlé avec l'ingénieur avant de s'approcher de sa fille, qui se tenait debout, les yeux rivaient sur le sol._

 _"Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse valable." tonna Marcus._

 _"Je me suis perdu." Elle avait relevé la tête pour regarder son père avec des yeux de petite fille apeuré, elle voulait pas aller en prison._

 _Kane ferma les yeux puis se pinça l'arête du nez avant de parler. "Cassidy Evans-Kane." Cassidy déglutit, quand ses parents l'appeler par ses deux nom de famille c'était toujours mauvais signe. "Les codes personnel de ta mère on servit pour un des ordinateurs. Et on te retrouve ici. Alors, je redemande. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit ?"_

 _Cassidy baissa la tête. Merde. "Je voulais juste savoir pour Clarke."_

 _Son père hocha la tête devant sa réponse et fit signe aux gardes. "Cassidy Kane." Repris-t-il. "Je t'arrête pour piratage informatique des données de L'Arche. En tant que mineur, tu seras envoyée dans la prison de L'Arche ou ton dossier sera réexaminé à t'es 18 ans. Messieurs, vous pouvez l'emmener." Marcus Kane avait parlé professionnellement. Cassidy avait regardé son père et secouer la tête. Elle connaissait les lois._

 _Elle avait passé 8 mois dans la Skybox, avant d'être envoyé sur Terre. Pendant tout ce temps le Chancelier pensait qu'elle avait piraté le système pour faire une face. Si son père avait dit la vérité, le Chancelier l'aurait considéré comme dangereuse pour L'Arche et elle aurait sûrement était envoyé à la dérive à ses 18 ans._

* * *

Les cinq jeunes délinquants allaient continuer leur route mais Finn les arrêta quand il remarque Clarke, accroupi. Ils s'avancèrent alors lentement, et se mirent dans la même position que Clarke. Devant eux, se tenais une biche. Cassidy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, premier jour sur Terre et juste devant ses yeux se tenait un petit animal.

"Incroyable." Commente-t-elle à voix basse, des étoiles plein les yeux, sans lâcher l'animal du regard.

"Pas d'animaux hein" Dit SpaceWalker en regardant Clarke avec un sourire. Il s'avança prudemment mais il marcha sur une brîdille qui craquant sous son pied. L'animal se retourna d'un coup, dévoilant une deuxième tête. Le groupe sursauta de surprise.

* * *

Abby Griffin reviens dans la salle de contrôle après avoir passait plusieurs heures à opérer le Chancelier.

"Hey Ab, comment ça le Chancelier ?" Demande Callie.

"Redemande moi si il passe la nuit." répondit Abby. "Qui d'autres avons nous perdu ?"

"Murphy et Mbege, tout deux s'appelaient John." répondit un apprentie en affichant les informations des deux jeunes.

"Aucun des deux n'étaient blessés durant l'atterrissage." Dit Kane. Murphy. Marcus savais très bien qui était ce jeune. Il avait fait pleurer sa fille pendant 1 mois après que celui ci l'ai quitté. Lui et Claire avaient eu du mal à la consoler et à l'an faire sortir de son lit. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de l'apprentie.

"Je confirme. Leur mort est dû à autre chose. Une seconde ils allaient bien et après BANG"

"Alors, ce n'est pas mes radiations." Conclu Abby.

"Allons Abby." Intervient Kane. "L'espoir n'est pas une bonne science." Marcus avait croisait les bras et fixe Abby avec orgueil.

"Ce n'est pas de l'espoir." Répondit le Dr Griffin. "Une seconde, bien, et après BANG n'est pas la façon donc l'exposition aux radiations se présente." Explique Abby a Kane et aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

"Eh bien, ça pourrait l'être si il y en avait assez."

"Si il y en avait, ils seraient tous mort. Ta fille inclut." Abby c'était retournée vers l'écran de Clarke. "S'il vous plaît faite que j'ai raison." Pria-t-elle.

Marcus Kane avait également levé la tête. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que l'écran indiquait mais il était toujours allumé, ce qui signifiait que Cassidy était vivante. Et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui importait.

* * *

Après, l'aventure de la biche, le groupe de Cassidy avait repris la route vers le Mont Weather. Ils marchaient dans la forêt en silence quand Finn le brisa.

"Vous savez ce que j'aimerais savoir ?" Leurs dit-il. "Pourquoi nous envoyer sur Terre après 97 ans ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"Qui s'en préoccupe. Je suis juste contente qu'ils l'aient fait. Je me suis réveiller en prison et maintenant je marche dans les bois." Dit Octavia en trouvant autour d'un arbre.

"Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose sur un vieux satellite." Dit Monty, les mains dans les poches de sa veste rouge.

"C'est pas un satellite." Intervient la fille du Vice Chancelier. "L'Arche se meurt. Avec la population actuelle, il doit leur rester trois mois d'oxygène. Peut-être quatre maintenant qu'on est partit." Leur explique Cassidy. Depuis qu'elle avait su que l'Arche mourait, elle tenait les comptes du temps qu'ils leurs rester. Maintenant, elle les tenait pour ses parents et sa grand-mère.

"C'est pour garder le secret qu'ils ont emprisonnaient Clarke." Dit Finn a Cassidy avant de se trouner vers Clarke. "C'est pour ça que tu a été en isolement et ton père a été envoyé à la dérive." Conclut Finn a Clarke.

"Mon père était l'ingénieur qui a découvert la panne. Il pensait que les gens avait le droit de savoir. Le conseil n'était pas d'accord. Ma mère n'était pas d'accord. Ils avaient peur que ça cause une panique. On allait le rendre public, quand... quand Wells..." Explique Clarke a ses camarades.

"Quand Wells a dénoncé ton père ?" Questionna Monty. Clarke hocha positivement la tête. Cassidy la regarda, elle ne savait pas. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire ? Faudrait qu'elle en parle à Wells d'abord.

Clarke repris la parole. "Bref, les gardes ce sont montrer avant qu'on est eu le temps de le faire. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi ça valait le risque. Même si nous mourrons tous, au moins ils gagnent du temps."

Monty posa alors la question que tout le monde se demandaient. "Ils vont tuer plus de gens n'est-ce pas ?"

Cassidy aller lui répondre que c'était sûr à 100% quand Octavia passa devant elle. "Bien, après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je dis, qu'ils crèvent tous." Et elle est partie sur cette dernière phrase.

"Tu ne le pense pas." Dit Jasper tout en la suivant.

Cassidy, Monty, Finn et Clark étaient rester en arrière.

"On doit les avertir." Dit Finn a Clarke.

"C'est ce que mon père disait." Lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux.

Après cette phrase, Clarke se retournant pour reprendre la route suivit des 3 autres. La voix de Jasper qui se tenait sur un rocher les intrigat.

"Whoa. J'aime la Terre." Commenta-t-il.

Les 4 derniers du groupe le rejoignirent et découvraient Octavia en train d'enlever son pantalon.

"Oh ! Sainte-mère..." Dit Monty.

Elle était maintenant en petite culotte. Et s'apprêtait à sauter.

"Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande Clarke, mais elle n'eu aucune réponse, Octavia avait sautait. Le reste du groupe accouru pour la trouvé dans l'eau.

"Octavia ! On sais pas nager." Lui dit Monty.

"Je sais. Mais on peut se tenir debout." Octavia se leva de sa position pour leur montrer avec un sourire recouvrant son visage.

"Haha génial." Commente Cassidy en enlevant sa veste pour aller rejoindre sa camarade.

"Attendez. Il ne devait pas y avoir une rivière ici." Dit Clarke.

"Mais il y en a une. Alors enlève tes vêtements." Finn commencé à défaire ses lassés de chaussures. Les autres avait suivit le mouvement. Même Clarke.

Jasper se débattait avec sa ceinture, quand du coin de l'œil, il vit un truc bouger dans l'eau-de-vie dirigé vers la cadette des Blakes.

"Oh... Octavia, sort de l'eau. Sort de l'eau tout de suite." hurle Jasper en pointant du doigts derrière elle.

Octavia tourna la tête mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir que quelque chose lui attrapa le pied et elle disparu sous l'eau.

Les autres coururent le long du rocher essayant de savoir où était la cadette des Blake.

"C'est quoi ça ? On doit l'aider. On fait quoi ?" Demand Monty, paniqué.

"Essayer de pas se faire manger." Dit Finn en enlevant sa veste, près à sauter pour sauver Octavia.

"Attend !" L'arrête Cassidy. "Si on le distrait il l'a laissera sûrement partir. Aider moi." Elle agenouilla pour pousser un gros caillou dans l'eau. Les autres avait suivit le mouvant. Le rocher tomba dans l'eau et la créature lâcha Octavia.

"Ça a marché. Il l'a lâché." Dit Finn. Tous se tournèrent vers Jasper qui était partit aider Octavia.

"Octavia, viens sur la rive." Jasper avait sauter dans l'eau pour l'aider à sortir. "Je te tiens". Dit Jasper a Octavia, mais la créature, revient à la charge sur eux.

"Il reviens droit sur vous." Crie Clarke

Cassidy, Clarke, Finn et Monty coururent pour aider Jasper et Octavia à sortir de l'eau. Les deux derniers, arrivèrent à temps sur la rive avant que la créature ne les attrape.

Arrivé sur la rive, Clarke examina la blessure d'Octavia, elle déchira un morceau du t-shirt de Jasper et fit un bandage à la brunette, cette dernière remerciée Jasper avec un câlin.

"Ça va aller." Lui dit Clarke après s'être occuper de la blessure.

"Note à moi-même, la prochaine fois, sauver la fille." Commente Monty, ce qui fit rire le petit groupe.

* * *

"Dix de plus. Les uns après les autres." Abby se tenait devant les écrans qui s'éteignaient les uns après les autres. Annonça que les signe vitaux des 100 disparaissaient.

"Abby, regarde." dit Jackson en pointant les écrans. "L'osmolarité du plasma. Elle monte partout."

"Ils ont trouvé de l'eau." Dit Abby en attrapant le bras de Jackson.

C'est à ce moment là que Marcus Kane fit son entre dans la salle, suivit de plusieurs garde.

"Conseiller Abigail Griffin, vous êtes en arrestation pour avoir dépassé le maximum de rations médicales autorisés pour un patient. Désolé de devoir faire ça en public. La politique dans ce domaine est très claire, aucun traitement de faveur." dit Kane alors qu'un garde lui attacher les mains derrière le dos. "Combien de sang as-tu utilisé Abby ?"

"Ne répond pas." Lui conseilla Jackson.

Mais Abby ne l'écouta. "J'ai utilisé tout ce qu'il fallait. Briser les lois pour t'empêcher de devenir Chancelier à été la décision la plus facile que j'ai jamais prise." provoqua-t-elle.

"Dans ce cas, vu tes aveux, en tant que Chancelier temporaire tu ne me laisse pas le choix que de te déclarer coupable." Annonça Kane.

"On a toujours le choix." dit-elle. "Tu as choisi de porter des accusations contre mon mari, ton ami, même si tu savais qu'il se ferait exécuter pour cela. Tu as choisi d'inclure ma fille dans ses frais, et maintenant tu choisi ça. Se cacher derrière la loi ne t'absous de rien."

Marcus s'avança vers le Dr Griffin. "Dans ce cas, conformément au code pénal, parce que tous les crimes commis par des personnes majeures sont des crimes capitaux, tu es condamné à mort. L'exécution est prévue pour le matin, et je choisis à chaque tour et à n'importe quel prix pour m'assurer que la race humaine reste vivante." Il s'était retourné et s'apprêté à partir, quand Abby l'interpella.

"C'est la différence entre nous, Kane. Je choisis de m'assurer que tu méritons de rester en vie." Sur cette dernière parole Kane fit un signe au garde derrière Abby pour l'emmener et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Kane était dans ses appartement. Après avoir fait arrêter le Dr Abigail Griffin, il était venu ici prendre un petit remontant. Il était devant la fenêtre à contempler la Terre quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se detourna de la vue pour voir Callie entrer.

"Tu es fou ?" dit-elle. "Tu ne peut pas tuer tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec toi."

"Vous pensez tous que je suis le méchant, mais je suis le seul à vouloir faire ce qu'il faut pour nous sauver." Tonna Marcus exaspéré.

"C'est ma meilleure amie." Callie avait les yeux rempli de larmes.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? ˋje suis désolé'. J'ai envoyé ma propre fille à une mort certaine sur Terre. Alors non, je ne le suis pas." dit Kane sans la quitter des yeux. Et il rajouta. "L'amitié est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre, et si je dois nous conduire vers un Adam et Ève cosmique, je le ferai."

"S'il te plaît, montre de la pitié, si ce n'est pour Abby, alors pour moi." Supplia-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

"Nous ne pouvons nous permettre la pitié non plus." Ajouta Kane sans aucun remord. Il retourna à la contemplation de la Terre où devait se trouver sa fille. Il jeta un rapide tour d'œil quand Callie quitta les lieux.

Le lendemain, Kane se tenait devant le SAS où Abby aller être envoyait à la dérive. Le Commandant Shumway se tenait devant le bouton d'ouverture.

Des pas se firent entendre et Abby arriva escortée de quatre gardes. Un des gardes lui détacha les mains. Quand elle se retourna, Callie se jeta dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un câlin. Après seulement 30 seconde la voix de Kane intervient.

"Ça suffit." Dit-il. Un des garde attrapa Callie par les bras pour la séparer de son amie.

"Surveille Clarke pour moi." demande Abby.

Callie hocha la tête, les larmes envahissant ses yeux. Abby s'avança sans le SAS, quand elle se tourna, elle cria à Jackson.

"Jackson, utilise les bracelets. Il doit y'a avoir un moyen d'inverser la fréquence pour la communication. Parle à Sinclair et Evans en ingénierie. Hoche la tête si tu as compris." Dit-elle juste avant que les poste ne se referme.

Shumway était sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton pour exécuter le Dr Griffin quand une voix familiers se fit entendre.

"Stop. Le Dr Griffin est gracié." Intervient juste à temps le Chancelier Jaha en avançant vers le SAS. "Je traiterai avec toi plus tard." Di-il à Kane. Il se tourna ensuite vers Shumway. "Ouvrez la porte." Ordonne-t-il. Shumway hésita mais obéis quand Kane lui dit signe de tête.

Abby sortit du SAS et se posta devant Jaha. "J'ai passé 12 heures à remettre ces intestins ensemble." Lui dit Abby. "Remettez le au lit." Ordonne-t-elle à l'infirmier. Elle pris la main de Callie et toute deux quittèrent les lieux.

"Parle moi des 100." Demanda Jaha à Kane. "Ils ont réussi ?"

* * *

Clarke, Finn, Cassidy, Octavia, Monty et Jasper, étaient devant la rivière. Cassidy, avait eu l'idée d'utiliser une liane pour passer de l'autre côté sans risquer de se faire manger par le serpent géant. Finn et Jasper était en haut du rocher. Finn a voulu se lancer en premier et avait donc la liane dans les mains.

"Tu voulait y aller en premier. Alors vas-y. Le Mont Weather nous attend" dit Cassidy qui commençait à s'impatienter.

"Tient bon jusqu'à l'Apogée et tout ira bien." L'encourage Jasper.

"L'Apogée, comme les indiens ?" Blagua Finn.

"J'ai dit ˋApogée´ pas ˋApache´." dit Jasper tout en regardant Octavia.

"Il sait." Intervient Clarke. "Maintenant Finn"

"Aye, Aye capitaine." Dit Finn tout en faisant le signe du `garde à vous'. "On se voit de l'autre côté." Dit-il à Jasper alors qu'il prenait son élan pour s'élancer.

"Attend." L'arrête Jasper. "Laisse moi y aller en premier."

"Je savait que tu étais un dur." Répondit Finn en lui tapant l'épaule et lui donnant la liane.

Jasper hésita à s'élancer mais Finn l'encouragea. Après une dernière phrase, Jasper s'élança et atterri de l'autre côté de la rivière. Le groupe se mirent à hurler de joie quand Jasper leva une pancarte avec écrit `Mont Weather'.

Clarke était sur le pont de rejoindre Jasper quand quelque chose passa devant leur yeux et atterrir dans la poitrine de Jasper, le frappant de plein fouet.

Clarke, Cassidy, Finn, Monty et Octavia appelèrent Jasper mais se dernier ne se releva pas.

"Baisez vous. Baisez vous." dit Finn alors que le groupe se mettait à l'abris derrière des rochers.

"On est pas seul."

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Comment vous avez pu le constater, mon personnage je va pas prendre la place de leadership et tomber pour Bellamy, comme dans la plupart des fan fiction que j'ai pu lire. J'ai décidé de laisser l'histoire tel que la série mais tu point de vue d'un autre héros. De plus, je me suis toujours demandée comment se comporterait Marcus si il avait un enfant. Beaucoup de story décrivent Marcus comme un mauvais père. Alors je voulais changé un peu le "je déteste mon père" et "je sais qu'il n'a jamais était fière de moi."

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. J'ai vraiment besoin de conseils.

Merci.

P.S. Je ne sais pas encore quand sortira le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas._

 _Les OCs Cassidy Kane et Claire Evans sont des personnages ne figurant pas dans la série._

 _Merci a londonbella pour m'avoir autorisé à m'inspirer de sa story pour créer la mienne._

* * *

 **Signe de vie.**

Clarke Griffin, Cassidy Kane, Finn Collins, Monty Green et Octavia Blake courraient à toute jambe dans la forêt, Jasper Jordan venait de se faire transperçer par une lance devant leurs yeux. Ils devaient retourner à la navette le plus vite possible pour prévenir les autres et essayer de trouver un moyen de contacter L'Arche.

Monty chuta sur des ossements au sol.

"Qui est-ce ?" Demande Cassidy pendant qu'Octavia et Finn aidaient Monty à se lever.

"Pas qui mais quoi." répond Clarke avec un crâne, de forme inhumain dans les mains.

"On est foutu." Dit Octavia.

Le petit groupe était sur le point de retourner au camp quand la voix hurlante de Jasper se fit entendre.

"Il est vivant." Commenta Clarke et sans perdre une minute, elle courut en direction de la rivière suivit de près par Collins, Kane, Blake et Monty.

Arrivé à la rivière où devait se trouver Jasper Jordan, les 5 jeunes délinquants se cachèrent derrière des arbustes. Alors qu'ils pensaient apercevoir leur ami, les cinq, eurent la surprise le voir nul part.

"Non. Où est-il ?" Demande Monty.

"Ils l'ont pris." Répond Cassidy à Monty, les yeux fixant l'endroit où aurait dû se trouvait Jasper.

"On doit retourner au camp et prévenir les autres. Tout de suite" Ordonne Finn avant de courir à nouveau suivit de ses camarades.

Avec l'adrénaline, le groupe de Cassidy arrivèrent rapidement au camp. Alors qu'ils traversaient les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient du camp, ils pouvaient entendre quelque délinquants crier à la bagarre. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Wells tenait un couteau fabriquer à partir de morceaux de la navette sous la gorge de Murphy.

"Wells!" Intervient Cassidy. "Laisse-le partir." Cassidy s'approcha des deux délinquants suivit de Clarke et Finn. Wells obéi et laissa John partir. Murphy allait attaquer de nouveau Wells mais Bellamy l'en empêcha. Ce dernier tourna sa tête et lâcha Murphy quand il vit Octavia soutenu par Monty.

"Octavia. Tu vas bien ?" S'inquiéte-t-il tout en aidant Octavia s'assoir.

La cadette des Blake hocha la tête. "Oue."

"Où est la nourriture ?" Demande alors Bellamy.

"On a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au Mont Weather." répondit Cassidy qui se tenait près de Murphy.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passait ?" Interrogea-t-il.

"On a était attaqué." Répondit Clarke.

"Attaquer ? Par quoi ?" Demande Wells à Clarke.

"Pas par quoi. Mais qui." Commenta Finn. "Il se trouve, que quand le dernier natif de la Terre est mort sur L'Arche, il n'était pas le dernier natif."

"C'est vrai." Dit Griffin. "Tout ce que nous savons sur la Terre est faux. Il y a des gens ici, des survivants." Pendant sont discours, la fille du Dr Griffin regardait tout le monde. "La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on peut survivre. Les radiations ne nous tuerons pas."

"La mauvaise, c'est que les natifs le feront." Dit Finn pour confirmer ce que toutes les personnes pensaient.

Alors que les délinquants digéraient les mots que venait de dire Finn, Wells brisa le silence.

"Où est le garçon avec les lunettes ?" Demande-t-il.

"Jasper a était frappé. Ils l'ont capturaient." répondit Cassidy. Elle baissa les yeux au sol quand elle remarqua quelque chose sur Wells et alors son cœur rata un battement. "Où est ton bracelet ?"

Clarke pris alors le poignet de Wells pour l'examiner. "Où il est ?" Redemande Clarke, un brin de colère dans sa voix.

Wells lui arracha son poignet des mains et fit un signe de tête vers Bellamy. "Demande-lui."

"Combien ?" S'énerve Clarke.

"24, et ça continue." Repondit Murphy, sourire au lèvre. Cassidy qui se trouvait à sa gauche tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

"Espèce d'imbécile." dit-elle. John tourna sa tête vers elle, ne s'attendant pas à ce que qu'elle lui adresse la parole même pour l'insulter. Et alors, depuis maintenant bientôt 2 ans, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle avait tout fait pour'éviter depuis qu'elle l'avait vue, voilà pourquoi elle était parti avec Clarke et les autres. Mais maintenant, ils se retrouvaient face à face. Elle avait envie de lui dire tant de chose. Oh, combien elle le haïssait mais en même temps, lui dire qu'il lui avait tellement manqué et combien elle avait mal.

Clarke brisa le silence qui avait pris place, et se faisant, s'attira les regards de Kane et Murphy.

"Les systèmes de L'Arche se dérèglent. C'est pourquoi ils nous ont envoyé ici. Ils ont besoin de savoir si la Terre est viable, et nous avons besoin de leur aide pour nous défendre. Si vous enlevez vos bracelets, vous ne les tuez pas seulement eux, vous nous tuez nous aussi."

"On est plus fort que ce tu pense." dit Bellamy après quelque secondes en s'avançant pour s'adresser aux autres. "Ne l'écoutez pas. Elle fait partie des privilégiés. Si ils descendent, elle en profita. Combien d'entre vous peuvent dire la même chose ? Nous pouvons prendre soin de nous mê'mes. Ce bracelet fait de vous des prisonniers. On n'est plus des prisonniers ! Ils disent qu'ils pardonneront vos crimes. Je dis que vous êtes plus des criminels ! Vous êtes des combattants, des survivants ! Les natifs devraient s'inquiéter de nous !" Leur hurla Bellamy. Son discours fut accueilli par des cris de joie de la part des délinquants.

* * *

"Wells." Appela Cassidy en entrant dans la navette où se trouvait Wells en train de fabriquer un sac et prendre le nécessaire pour aller secourir Jasper.

"Hey, tout va bien ?" Demande-t-il en tournant sa tête en direction de Cassidy.

"On doit parler." Répondit-elle en aidant se dernier dans son œuvre.

Wells la questionna du regard. "Écoute, si c'est à propos de Murphy, il a commençé, j'a..."

"Non, c'est pas ça." Le coupa Cassidy. "C'est... c'est un propos d'Abby." dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. "J'ai... j'ai lu le... le rapport sur l'exécution de Jake. Je... Clarke ? Elle sait ? Elle sait que c'est sa mère qui a dénonçé son père ? Que c'est de sa faute qu'il a été exécuté ?"

Wells leva la tête pour vérifier si Clarke n'avait pas entendu. En constant que sa meilleure amie ne descendait pas face aux allusion de la fille de Kane, il parla en regardant Cassidy droit dans les yeux. "Tu ne dois pas lui en parler."

"Mais Wells..." Commença Cassidy avant de se faire couper par ce dernier.

"Non Cass. Jamais." Il continua de ranger la tente parachute dans le sac et releva la tête vers Cassidy. "Si elle le sait, elle sera détruite. On peut pas lui dire. Tu l'as connais." Il hésita avant de reprendre. "Elle a perdu son père, je veux pas qu'elle perdre sa mère aussi. Et tu garde pour toi. Compris ?" Cassidy hocha la tête. "Bien, je vais lui dire qu'on est prêt à partir" Wells monta l'échelle pour rejoindre Clarke, laissant aidons Cassidy seule dans ses pas pensées.

10 minutes après Wells et Clarke descendaient l'échelle pour la rejoindre. En passant devant elle, le fils du Chancelier lui lança un regard que Cassidy traduisit par un _"Dit lui et t'es la prochaine à mourir."_ Alors elle lança un sourire à ses deux camarades.

"Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que on attend pour y aller ?" Demande-t-elle. Si elle pouvait pas parler à Clarke alors son cerveau devait trouver autre chose pour se tenir occuper et le sauvetage de Jasper était une bonne idée.

"Que Wells te donne son sac." répondit Clarke. Cassidy leva un sourcil à cette phrase.

"Tu es revenu pour avoir des renforts. Alors je viens aider." Dit Wells à Clarke.

"Clarke, il a raison." Intervient Monty qui était en train de trifouiller dans un panneau électrique de la navette. "On a besoin de lui. Jusqu'à présent, personne d'autre s'est porté volontaire." Finit-il par dire en s'approchant du petit groupe de trois.

"Désolé Monty, mais tu ne viens pas non plus." Dit Clarke à se dernier.

"Bien sûr que si je viens. Jasper est mon meilleur ami." Répondit Monty Green.

"Tu es trop important. Tu as été élevé dans la Farm Station et recruté en ingénierie." Dit Clarke.

"Et alors ?" Lui demande Green, les sourcils froncés signe qu'il se concentrait pour essayer de comprendre Clarke.

"Nourriture et communications." Clarke posa son indexe sur la temple de Monty. "Ce qui il y a dedans va tous nous sauver. Tu trouve un moyen de conctacter L'Arche et je ramène Jasper."dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la sortie où Finn venait d'entrer. "Hey. Tu es prêt ?".

"Je ne vais nulle part. Et vous non plus. Cette lance a été lancée avec une pression extrême de 100 mètre."

"Alors quoi, on laisse Jasper mourir ?" Dit Monty.

"Pas question." Dit Clarke avant de sortir de la navette.

Cassidy suivit cette dernière mais s'arrêta devant Finn. "SpaceWalker ? Quelle blague. Tu pense être un aventurier alors que tu n'es qu'un lâche."

Cassidy et Wells rejoignirent Clarke rapidement. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers Bellamy et Octavia.

"Tu aurait pu être tuée." Entendirent-ils de la bouche de Bellamy à sa sœur.

"Elle le serais si Jasper n'avait pas sauté dans l'eau pour la sauver." Dit Clarke en avançant vers eux.

"Vous partez ? Je viens aussi." Dit Octavia en se levant. Bellamy l'en empêcha en la ressayant.

"Non, c'est hors de question."

"Il a raison. Ta jambe risque de nous ralentir." Clarke se tourna alors vers Bellamy. "Je suis là pour toi."

"Quoi ?""Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Dirent en cœur Cassidy et Wells qui avaient écouté la conversation.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une arme." Dit Clarke plus faire comprendre à Cassidy et Wells de lui faire confiance que comprendre que pour Bellamy. Ce dernier confirma ces dires en levant son t-shirt où l'on pouvait apercevoir un pistolet dépasser de la ceinture de son pantalon. "Bien. Suis moi."

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Parce que tu veux que eux te suivent." Dit Clarke en tournant sa tête vers le petit groupe composé de Murphy, Atom et Mbege. "Et là tout de suite, ils pensent que l'un de nous à peur."

Avant de suivre ses deux amis, Cassidy pu entendre Bellamy ordonner à Murphy de venir avec eux.

"Ces gars ne sont pas juste des brutes, Clarke." Dit Wells. "Ce sont des dangereux criminels."

"Je compte sur ça." Répond Clarke en avançant dans la forêt.

Cassidy, hocha des épaules quand Wells tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle faisait confiance en Clarke. Mais pas en Bellamy. Elle ralenti un peu le pas quand les deux autres arrivèrent enfin. Elle s'était plaçait de façon stratégique et pouvait ainsi entendre leur conversation.

"Depuis quand on fait dans le sauvetage ?" Questionna Murphy à Bellamy.

"L'Arche pense que le Prince est mort. Une fois qu'ils penseront que la Princesse l'est aussi, ils ne viendront pas." Répond Bellamy. "J'aurais ce bracelet même si je dois lui couper la main. Et toi." Dit-il à Murphy. "Toi tu t'occupe de celui de ta copine." Murphy hocha la tête avant de sourire au plan parfait de Bellamy.

Cassidy leva un sourcil aux mots de Bellamy. Elle tourna un peu la tête sur le côté pour leur jeter un œil. Elle lui faisait définitivement pas confiance. Quand elle trouna sa tête, Clarke et Wells se trouvaient déjà bien loin devant, elle pressa le pas pour les rejoindre.

"Hey, ralentissez." dit Bellamy qui les avait rejoint, arme en main suivit de Murphy. "Qu'est-ce qui presse ? Tu ne survie pas à une lance à travers le cœur."

"Range ton arme, Bellamy." Intervient Wells en s'imposant entre Clarke et Bellamy.

"Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne fais pas quelque chose propos ça." Dit Murphy en poussant Wells par les épaules.

"Jasper a crier quand ils l'ont capturés." Explique Clarke, sans prêter attention à l'altercation entre Wells et Murphy. "Si la lance avait touchée son cœur, il serait mort sur le coup."

"Mais, ça ne veux pas dire que l'on perdre notre temps." Précise Cassidy qui était déjà en marche pour repartir.

"Aussitôt que Clarke aura enlevé son bracelet on pourra partir." Cassidy s'arrêta et se tourna pour fixer Bellamy.

"Laisse-la tranquille Bellamy, elle ne va pas te donner son bracelet."

"Le seul moment où L'Arche me pensera morte, c'est si je suis morte. Compris." Clarke c'était rapproché de Bellamy et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Si il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer mais elle serait gagnante à la fin.

"Brave Princesse." Dit Bellamy, ironiquement.

Alors que Cassidy pensait que Bellamy allait se jeter sur Clarke pour lui retirer son bracelet, une voix vient couper court à leur conversation.

"Hey, pourquoi tu ne trouverais ton propre surnom." Intervient Finn, sortant des arbres et se dirigeant vers eux. "Vous appelez un groupe de sauvetage ? Séparez-vous en groupe de deux pour couvrir plus de terrain. Clarke, tu viens avec moi. On reste à distance de voix, si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, il crie." Ordonne-t-il en avançant suivie par Clarke.

Cassidy allait proposer à Wells d'y aller tout les deux, mais Bellamy fut plus rapide qu'elle et tira Wells par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui tout en faisant signe de tête à Murphy vers le poignet de Cassidy.

* * *

Cassidy et Murphy marchaient en silence à la recherche d'indices pouvant indiquer où se trouver Jasper. John Murphy marchait derrière Cassidy, une distance d'un bras les séparants. De temps en temps, Cassidy jetait des coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir si Murphy suivait.

Aucun des deux n'avait parler à l'autre depuis qu'ils c'étaient retrouvé seuls. Murphy ne savait pas quoi dire et Cassidy avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire, qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Ce silence était pesant alors elle décida de concentrer la conversation sur Jasper.

"J'espère que Clarke a raison et que Jasper va s'en sortir." Dit-elle, mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse. "Qui aurait pu penser que la Terre compter des survivants." Toujours rien. Murphy marchait, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant Jasper ou juste regardait-il le paysage. Alors elle continua, si elle devait faire un monologue pour faire disparaître ce silence, alors pas de problème. "Tu penses qu'ils ont deux têtes ? Je suis sure qu'ils ont deux têtes avec un troisième œil au milieu du front." Elle tourna la tête et aperçut un fin sourire sur le visage de Murphy qui disparut aussitôt qu'il remarqua son regard sur lui.

"Ok." Dit Cassidy en s'arrêtant d'un coup et se tournant vers Murphy. Ce dernier faillit lui rentrer dans dedans. "Tu vas rester sans me parler ? Parce que si il y a bien une personne ici qui a le droit de pas parler à l'autre, c'est moi. J'ai tout les droits d'être en colère contre toi."

Mais Murphy ne lui répondit pas, ni ne l'a regarda, au lieu de cela, il passa à côté d'elle en l'ignorant pour reprendre son chemin.

"Je te déteste." hurla Cassidy les yeux emboué de larmes. Cette phrase stoppa Murphy dans sa quête et il s'arrêta net, mais ne tourna pas sa tête vers elle. "Tu m'as brisé le cœur John, tu m'as détruite de l'intérieur. Je t'ai tout donné. Tout. Mon amour, ma confiance. Mon amitié. Et toi tu as tout jeté. Sans un remord. Sans une explication. Rien. J'avais confiance en toi, et toi, t'as tout détruit." Cassidy pleura, elle n'avait pas pleurer depuis leur séparation mais c'était trop, il était là devant elle, coupable, mais il disait rien. Elle a respecté ses choix pendant 30 minutes mais ils devaient se parler. Il lui devait une explication.

Et finalement, après un silence qui dura une éternité pour Cassidy il se retourna vers elle et parla. "Que veux-tu que je te disse Cass ? Que je suis désolé. Que je suis un connard pour t'avoir quitté sans une explication ?" Quand il a aperçu Cassidy dans la navette, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Il ne voulait pas la voir, pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas pensé que Bellamy voulait qu'il s'occupe d'elle tout de suite. Il pensait avoir du temps.

"Donne moi une explication, John. Dit moi que tu ne m'aimais plus. Dit moi que tu avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Mais parle moi, s'il te plaît." Cassidy ne suppliait pas. Non, jamais. Mais elle voulait savoir. Elle prendrait n'importe qu'elle excuse, mais elle voulait des réponses.

"Je peux pas Cass. Je pas peux te dire que c'est parce que je t'aime plus. Ou parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que c'est pas le cas." Cassidy ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait, il l'avait quitté mais à l'époque il l'aimait toujours. Ça faisait mal a entendre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et pleurer, mais au lieu de ça, elle était coincé sur Terre, dans une forêt avec la personne qu'elle aimait et haïssait le plus. Et peut-être qu'elle allait mourir en plus de ça.

"Cass écoute." Repris Murphy en s'approchant d'elle. Il s'arrêta quand il compris ce qu'il faisait. "Je voulais pas te quitté, vraiment, mais, je pouvais pas non plus rester avec toi..."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi John ?" Coupa Cassidy. Si il lui donner pas une explication tout de suite, elle aller faire marche arrière et rentrer seule au camp, quitte à se faire tuer au passage.

Murphy ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais les voix de Clarke et Finn leur indiquant qu'ils avaient trouvé des traces l'en empêcha.

"On doit les rejoindre." Cassidy renifla et essuya du mieux qu'elle le put les larmes traîtresse qui avaient couler le long de ses joues et suivie Murphy.

Clarke et Finn attendaient leur camarades le long d'une rivière. Ils furent rejoint bien vite par Wells et Bellamy. Quand ce dernier arriva, Murphy secoua négativement la tête en direction de Bellamy.

"On a trouvé ses lunettes et des traces de sang frais." Cassidy pris les lunettes que Finn lui tendais. C'était bien celle de Jasper. Après quelques seconde, le groupe suivit Finn a l'aveugle.

"Hey, comment on sait que l'on est dans la bonne direction ?" Quelqu'un a finalement demandé, et il s'avéré que c'était Murphy. Mais au lieu d'une réponse intelligente, il en reçu une de Bellamy.

"On sais pas. SpaceWalker se prend pour un pisteur."

"C'est un fin limier. Compétence terrestre de quatrième année. Il est bon." Dit Wells.

"Parlez plus bas, on es trop facile à repérer." Finn leur ordonna alors qu'il se concentrait, cherchant des indices pour savoir si ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il remarqua une branche coupée sur un arbuste, et quand ses yeux se sont déplacés vers le sol, il remarqua des gouttes de sang sur les pierres. Clarke et Finn se sont tout les deux penchés pour examiner la preuve.

"Tu vois." Chuchota Bellamy à Wells. "Tu es invisible."

Cassidy sourit au commentaire de Bellamy, elle s'était rapproché de Wells pour pourvoir voir ce que Clarke et Finn examiner. Mais en vain. "Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais il a raison. Peut-être que si tu lui disait la vérité, elle te regarderait comme avant." Cassidy leva les mains en signe de paix quand Wells lui lança un regarde meurtrier. "Oublie ce que j'ai dit." Soudainement, il y eu un gémissement fort et distinct au loin.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" Murphy a demandé à voix haute.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy. "Maintenant serait le bon moment pour sortir ce pistolet."

Ils se sont déplacés à travers la forêt. Accroupis la bande d'adolescents se frayait un chemin à travers les arbustes verdoyants jusqu'à une clairière. Finn s'arrêta en premier en voyant le cadre inhabituellement cruel, et une fois qu'il s'arrêta, tout le monde s'arrêta.

"Jasper." Murmura Clarke tandis que les autres l'observaient suspendu à la branche d'un arbre, ligoté et couvert de son propre sang. "Oh mon Dieu. Jasper !"

Tout le monde commença à se précipiter vers l'arbre, et Murphy suivit rapidement derrière Cassidy.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Murmura Murphy. Cassidy secoua la tête.

"J'en ai aucune idée."

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, Clarke tomba dans un trou camouflé pour attraper quelques chose ou quelqu'un et le laisser pour mort sans aucune issue quand ils atteignaient le fond. Mais heureusement pour Clarke, Bellamy la rattrapa juste à temps.

Cassidy mentirait si elle ne disait pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce Bellamy laisse tomber Clarke. Mais pour une raison quelconque, les doigts de Bellamy étaient serrés autour de son poignet et il ne la lâcha pas. Au lieu de cela, il s'est battu pour essayer de la faire sortir. Cassidy se précipita pour l'aider à sortir Clarke. Finalement, avec l'aide de Finn, Wells et Murphy, Clarke était enfin en sécurité sur le sol.

"Tu vas bien ?" S'inquiéta Cassidy.

Clarke hocha positivement la tête avant de se mettre debout avec l'aide de Finn. "Nous devons le descendre de là."

"Je vais grimper et couper les lianes." Suggéra Finn.

"Je viens avec toi." Wells commença à bouger mais Finn se retrouva brusquement et secoua la tête.

"Reste avec Clarke et Cassidy." Les yeux de Finn se dirigèrent vers Bellamy. "Et surveille-le. Toi tu viens avec moi." Murphy hésita mais après un signe de Bellamy, il se dirigea vers l'arbre pour aider Finn à descendre Jasper.

Cassidy plissa les yeux à l'adolescent ensanglanté, à demi inconscient devant eux. Au milieu de sa poitrine, se trouvait une tâche verte où le sang était venu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Elle avait demandé principalement à Clarke. Cette dernière examina des yeux Jasper à son tour, et trouva une réponse.

"C'est un cataplasme."

"Médecine." Wells simplifia. "Pourquoi lui sauver la vie à part pour l'utiliser comme appât vivant ?"

"Peut-être que ce qu'ils essaient d'attraper préfère son repas vivants." Suggéra Bellamy, obtenant une réponse de Finn qui n'était pas si bête quand on y repensé.

"Peut-être que ce qu'ils essaient d'attraper c'est nous."

* * *

Marcus Kane se tenais dans la salle du conseil. Cela faisait 2 jours que les 100 avaient été envoyés sur Terre et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonne. Il avait passé la journée à convaincre les autres membres du conseil à voter pour la réduction de la population pour leur faire gagner du temps à L'Arche.

Mais le Dr Abby Griffin était venu avec une théorie grotesque sur ce qui se passé sur Terre avec les 100.

"Les données indiquent que les criminels violents sont plus susceptibles d'avoir retiré leur bracelet." Abby proposa sa théorie au reste du conseil alors qu'ils étaient assis autour de la table ronde. "Nous croyons que cela signifie que les enfants enlève leur bracelets par choix."

"Alors comment explique-tu Wells ?" Défia Kane.

"Kane a raison." Acquiesça Jaha. "Mon fils, ne retirerais jamais son bracelet volontairement."

Abby le regarda sans réponse évidente mais comme une portion circonstancielle et plus probable. Au lieu de se concentrer sur Jaha, elle regarda également Kane et dit ouvertement. "Tout nos enfants ont fait des choses auxquelles nous aurions jamais pu nous attendre."

Kane secoua la tête. "Si les enfants retiraient vraiment leurs bracelets, je doute que ma fille les aurait laisser faire. Cassidy ne laisserai pas des milliers de personnes mourir sur L'Arche, alors que la Terre peut tous les sauver, ainsi que ceux qu'elle aime."

"Comme je l'ai dit Marcus, nos enfants ont fait des choses que nous aurions jamais pu espérer." Sans réponse de Kane, Abby poursuivit. "Le point est que ces enfants ont besoin de plus de temps."

"Nous avons pas le temps ! L'ingénierie a besoin de six mois pour réparer le système de survie et nous aurons plus d'oxygène dans quatre." Un silence envahit les membres et Kane reprit. "Personne ne veut le faire, mais le fait est que pour chaque jour de retard, dix personnes de plus devront être sacrifiés, alors aujourd'hui c'est 209, demain c'est 219. Le surlendemain c'est 229. Nous somme de ceux qui avons besoin de plus de temps ! Je propose que nous votions maintenant."

"Je suis d'accord." Déclara un autre membre.

"Très bien, l'affaire dont nous somme saisis nécessite une majorité de quatre votes." Un autre membre parla, en expliquant à tout les membres du conseil les enjeux de ce vote. "Le vote concerne l'élimination sélective de 209 citoyens de L'Arche afin de prolonger le soutien de vie pur ceux qui reste, à six mois." Le conseiller municipal a regardé autour de lui. "Tous ceux qui sont en faveur ?"

"Aye." Chorus trois des membres.

"Tous ceux qui sont contre."

"Nah." Chorus les trois autres.

Le conseiller municipal soupira. "Trois voix contre trois." Il regarda le Chancelier Jaha. "Le Chancelier va nous départager."

Thelonious soupira, pensant à son fils, qu'il ne savait pas, si il était mort ou vivant. La décision qu'il allait faire pourrait potentiellement faire ou défaire l'histoire de L'Arche telle qu'ils l'a connaissaient.

"Nous n'avons pas demandé cela." A commencé le Chancelier. "Notre génération devait être une génération de transition, assurant que l'humanité puisse rentrer chez elle dans trois générations, mais tout à changé, et nous serons soit la génération qui verra le retour de la race humain sur Terre... ou soit celle qui y mettra fin. Mon fils est déjà là-bas, je l'ai envoyé et le vérité est que je ne sais même pas si il est vivant ou mort, mais j'au encore de l'espoir."

Le conseiller municipal commençait à s'impatienter. "Quel est le vote du Chancelier ?"

"Je ne vote pas."

"Monsieur," siffla le conseiller municipal. "Si vous vous abstenez, le vote se termine par une égalité qui sera reprise dans dix jours."

"C'est dix mort de plus chaque jour." A ajouté Kane.

"Je demande encore, quel est le vote du chancelier ?" Dit le conseiller municipal.

"Le Chancelier s'abstient." Cria Jaha. Sur ce, Marcus se leva en claquant ses mains sur la table avant de quitter la salle en colère.

Thelonious se tourna vers Abby. "Tu as dix jours." L'avertit-il, avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

* * *

Finn et Murphy, essayèrent désespérément et précipitamment de faire tomber Jasper. Clarke, impuissante sur le sol, leur a crié de faire attention. Wells, Bellamy et Cassidy surveillaient toutes les activités suspectes qui pourrait leur causer des problèmes.

Et bientôt, il y eu un bruit. Sauf que ce n'était pas le son ou la présence d'un humain. Il y eu un grognement au loin, ce qui permis à Murphy de regarder dans la clairière.

"C'était quoi ça ?" A-t-il demandé.

"Des Natifs ?" Bellamy répondit, mais personne n'avait de réponse. Ils regardèrent tous auteur d'eux, cherchant la source du grognement. Clarke l'avait repéré en premier. Une panthère noir sortit de nulle part, et commença à courir droit vers eux.

"Bellamy, arme." Cria la blonde alors que l'animal se dirigeait droit vers eux. Bellamy tendit la main derrière lui et se mit à lui caresser le pistolet mais le trouva manquant. Il était sur le point de paniquer lorsque des coups de feu retentirent et que Wells pointait le pistolet vers le chat sauvage noir. La deuxième balle l'a frappé, mais l'a seulement ralenti pendant un moment. La troisième vint, mais Wells se déplaça et regarda autour de lui la panthère dans le bosquet. Bellamy regarda aussi, mais se sentait complètement impuissant sans le pistolet dans sa propre main.

Cassidy vit, au plus profond du vert feuillu, le manteau noir de la panthère reculer pour sauter, se dirigeant vers Bellamy.

"Bellamy, attention!" cria-t-elle en poussant un rugissement, mais avant que l'animal ne puisse se rapprocher de Bellamy, Wells la tua. Le chat est tombé à terre et est mort juste sous leurs yeux tandis que le courageux Jaha a continué à tirer des coups de feu qui ne sont pas sortis, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de balles à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Bellamy se retourna et observa Clarke qui regardait Wells avec intention et presque peur. Il expira lentement, "Maintenant, elle te voit."

Quand ils sont retournés au camp, la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment. Clarke, Finn et Cassidy allèrent directement à la navette pour nettoyer Jasper tandis que Bellamy et Murphy annonçaient autres que le dîner était servis. Le reste des 100 a applaudis et crie comme ils l'ont habituellement fait.

Mais sur L'Arche, quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Abby, Jaha et même Kane observés les signaux vitaux des 100 commencé à décliner rapidement. Marcus observa le tableau avec le visage des délinquants et leur statistique médical sur chaque écran. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps le visage de sa fille.

Il attendit quelque minutes, et il fut soulagé de constater que sa transmission n'avait pas était interrompu. Il tourna sa tête sur sa gauche où se trouvait Claire Evans, la femme avec qui il avait eu Cassidy. Cette dernière tourna sa tête vers Marcus et lui offrit un petit sourire avant de retourner à l'observation des écrans.

Mais si Abby ne pouvait pas donner une raison légitime pour expliquer pourquoi tout d'un coup tant de signaux étaient terminés, la vraie raison était si simple qu'elle était cruelle: la nourriture. Cassidy se tenait à l'extérieur de la navette, observant l'acte horrible des délinquants abandonnant leur seul espoir de revoir leurs familles pour un morceau de viande de panthère.

Elle regarda son bracelet pendant quelque minutes, elle mourait de faim, mais pour manger, elle devait enlever son bracelet et peut-être ne jamais revoir ses parents et sa grand-mère. Alors qu'elle hésité, Murphy s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant un morceau de viande empalée sur une branche. Elle hésita et lui pris des mains.

"Merci." Murmura-t-elle. Murphy hocha la tête et retourna à son poste où il repris soin d'enlever les bracelets aux délinquants qui voulait se mourir.

Cassidy regarda Finn s'approcher du groupe de Bellamy et Murphy et sourit quand Finn pris un morceau de viande et partit avec Clarke mettant un Bellamy en colère. Elle tourna les talons et alla s'assoir à côté de Wells et Monty. Les trois mangèrent en silence, profitant de ce petit moment de paix.

* * *

 _Note de lauteure : Voilà le chapitre 2. J'essaie toujours de trouver pourquoi Murphy a quitté Cassidy, l'explication sera surement dans m'en chapitre 3. J'ai également modifié le Chapitre 1._

 _Tout review est bonne à prendre. Surtout pour savoir ouvrir je dois m'améliorer._

 _AmbroseGraves__


	3. Chapter 3

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas._

 _Les OCs Cassidy Kane et Claire Evans sont des personnages ne figurant pas dans la série ni les livres._

 ** _Pour ce chapitre, les flashbacks surtout, je pars du principe que Clarke, a été arrêté à l'âge de 16 ans et démi voir 17 ans. Donc, ici, Jake est toujours en vie et Clarke pas arrêté._**

 **Également a présicer que Cassidy et John ont été ensemble à 15 ans. Leur relation a duré 1 an et demi. Et quelque semaine après John a été arrêté.**

 **Pour l'anniversaire de Cass, j'ai trouvé sur un wikia que les 100 avaient été envoyé le 13 Septembre. Clarke (dans la série) dit également quand le garde entre, qu'elle a 18 ans dans deux mois, donc, au mois de Novembre. Cass, quand à elle, dit 4 mois, a partir de Septembre. Sur ce même Wikia, Clarke est née en 2131. Donc avec la nouvelle année, Cass est donc née en 2132.**

 ** _Sur ce chapitre, les flashbacks concerne surtout les relations qu'a Cassidy avec sa grand-mère et son père. Le prochain chapitre, on verra, plus la relations avec sa mère._**

 ** _Pour Kane, dans les flashbacks vous le verrez plus humain avec Cassidy. Un peu comme si, seul Cassidy pouvait le voir "faible". Mais quand, je reprend, au "présent" il sera clairement comme dans la série._**

 ** _La relation John/Cassidy va également évoluer. Et je sais déjà comment._**

 ** _Si vous voyait des incohérences, n'hésitez surtout pas a me dire._**

 _Merci a londonbella pour m'avoir autorisé à m'inspirer de sa story pour créer la mienne._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une question de courage**

 _17 ans plus tôt_

 _Il y a neuf mois, Claire était venu lui annoncer que leur petite aventure d'un soir, avait donnée lieu à un petit être. Sur le moment, Kane n'avait pas su quoi dire ni penser. Il n'était pas prêt à être père, si enfant il devait avoir, cela aurait était avec quelqu'un qu'il aime. Pas une aventure d'un soir. Il avait demandé son point de vu à Claire, elle voulait pas donner naissance sur L'Arche, mais sa conscience ne pouvait se résoudre à avorter ou faite adopter cette petite chose. Alors, tout deux, avaient écrit sur un petit carnet le pour et le contre. Après plus d'une heure de réflexion, ils avaient décidé de garder l'enfant._

 _C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, ce 13 Janvier 2132, Marcus Kane faisait les cents pas dans une petite salle d'attente de l'infirmerie de L'Arche. Claire Evans, allait donner naissance à leur enfant. Une fille._

 _Claire était en travail depuis plus de 9 heures maintenant. Kane était sorti pour respirer un peu et se remettre les idées en place. Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur serait mentir. Vera Kane, se tenait également dans la salle d'attente._

 _"Tout va bien se passer." Elle posa une main rassurant sur l'épaule de son fils qui regardé la porte devant lui qui menait dans la chambre de Claire. Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère, Marcus retourna auprès de la femme qui allait donner naissance, à son unique enfant._

 _Quand il entra dans la pièce, le Dr Abbigail Griffin, se tenait près de Claire. Ainsi qu'un autre médecin pour aider Abby à pratiquer l'accouchement._

 _"Au début, ça fait mal, mais quand tu auras ta petite merveille dans les bras, tu oublieras la douleur." Confia Abby à Claire qui, entre deux contraction, lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit sourire Abby._

 _Cette dernière, avait donné naissance à une petite fille prénommée Clarke Griffin il y a deux mois._

 _"Ok Claire, ton col est dilaté de 10 cm, il va falloir que tu pousses le plus fort possible." Marcus, s'avança au côté de Claire pour lui tenir la main, cette dernière, commença à pousser de toute ses forces malgré la fatigue._

 _"Ok respire doucement maintenant." Encourage Abby. Mais Claire continué à pousser. "Claire, tu dois arrêter de pousser, ton bébé doit respirer."_

 _Kane, posa une main sur le front de Evans et lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer. Claire, arrêta de pousser et repris sa respiration. Quand une autre contraction se fit sentir, le Dr Griffin lui ordonna de pousser encore une fois avant de s'arrêter et de recommencer à la prochaine contraction._

 _1 heure plus tard, un cri de bébé se fit entendre dans la salle d'accouchement. Marcus leva la tête pour apercevoir, ce qui va devenir sa plus grande fierté et son plus grand amour._

 _Abby posa le bébé dans les bras de Claire. Cette dernière, lâcha la main de Kane pour tenir son petit ange. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Marcus, des larmes de joie envahissantes ses yeux. Les deux parents se sourit l'un l'autre. Ils n'avaient aucun regret à avoir garder cette merveille._

 _"Commandent Kane." Appela l'infirmier. "Vous voulez bien couper le_ cordon ombilical _?" Marcus hocha la tête avant de s'emparer des ciseaux et de suivre les indications de l'infirmier et de couper ce qui avait relier sa fille et Claire pendant neuf mois._

 _"Et comment s'appelle cette petite ?" Abby s'était approchée des heureux parents, tablette en main pour inscrire le prénom dans le registre des naissances._

 _"Cassidy. Cassidy Kane." Répond Claire, le regard sur le visage de sa fille._

 _"Tu es sûre ? Tu sais que ton nom peut-être également ajouté." Marcus et elle avaient était indécis sur le nom que porterais leur bébé. Mais pour Claire, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle quitta des yeux Cassidy pour regarder Kane._

 _"Je suis sûre. On pourra toujours l'appeler 'Cassidy Evans Kane' si elle fait un bêtise." Blagua-t-elle en retournant à la contemplation de son bébé. Marcus souris à cette blague, avant de rapprocher son visage de sa fille._

 _Abby enregistra la naissance de Cassidy avant de se trouver vers Claire._

 _"On doit expulser le placenta." Explique-t-elle. Elle se rapprocha de Claire pour prendre Cassidy. Après un petit bisous sur le front, Claire laissa Abby la prendre. La mère de Clarke s'approcha de Kane._

 _"Prend-la. Le plus important c'est que tu lui tienne la tête comme ça." Abby mit Cassidy dans les bras de Marcus en lui expliquant comment la tenir. Sa fille dans ses bras, Marcus s'assit sur une chaise que lui présenta Abby avant qu'elle se retourne finir le travail sur la nouvelle maman._

 _Pendant que le docteur et l'infirmier finissaient leur travail sur Evans. Un sourire sur le visage, Marcus ne lâchait pas des yeux sa fille. Cassidy, lui avait attrapé le doigt et s'était endormi dans ses bras. Oh Dieu, il le savait, cette petite chose allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._

* * *

Cela faisait 2 jours maintenant que Jasper avait été ramené au camp, mais aucun progrès n'avait eu lieu. Les gémissements de Jasper m'étaient les 100 sous tension. Encore un jour de plus et quelqu'un allait vraiment finir par exploser.

Cassidy, se tenait dans le dernier étage de la navette avec Clarke, Finn et Monty. Ainsi que Jasper. La fille du docteur Griffin s'occupait de lui jour et nuit.

"Les natifs ont cautérisé la plaie et lui ont sauvé la vie." Commente-t-elle, alors qu'elle examinait la blessure de Jasper.

"Ils lui ont sauvé la vie afin de l'enchaîner comme appât vivant." Dit Finn. "Si c'est ça le Paradis."

Clarke a ignoré son commentaire. "C'est infecté. Il y a un risque de septicémie."

"Septicémie ?" Cassidy regarde Clarke, elle n'était pas aussi bonne que la fille de Jake et Abby en médecine, mais de tout ce qu'elle avait appris, elle savait, que si ils voulaient sauver Jasper ils allaient devoir agir, et vite. "Clarke, on doit trouver un moyen de le sauver. Et rapidement."

"Je fais de mon mieux, Cass." Elle se tourne vers Monty. "Des progrès dans l'utilisation des bracelets pour contacter l'Arche ?" Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. "Monty !"

"Ça ressemble à un 'non'." A commenté Cassidy.

Clarke soupira. "Ma mère serait quoi faire."

C'est à ce moment là que Wells apparu, il s'accroupi à côté de Clarke. "Comment va-t-il ?"

"Comment tu crois qu'il va, Wells ?" Dit Clarke en tournant sa colère sur Wells.

"Calme toi. J'essaie juste d'aider."

"Il a raison Clarke. C'est pas de la faute de Wells si Jasper est dans cet état." Dit calmement Cassidy à Clarke. "Puis, je ne pense pas que je sois le bon moment pour se disputer." Cela tuée Cassidy que Clarke s'en prenne à Wells. Certes elle ne savait pas la vérité sur la mort de son père. Mais Wells et Clarke ont toujours étaient meilleurs amis, elle devrait savoir qu'il n'aurait pas pu la trahir.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder Wells, elle la baissa de nouveau quand il lui fit signe de se taire.

Mettant ses différents de côté, Clarke hocha la tête. "Ok, tu veux aider ? Tient lui ses jambes."

La fils du chancelier hésita quelque secondes avant de s'exécuter. Clarke regarda Cassidy devant elle et lui fit signe de tenir ses épaules. Cassidy hocha la tête est s'exécuta. Quand Clarke c'est assurer que ses deux amis maintenaient fermement Jasper, elle passa son couteau sur la flamme pour le chauffer un peu.

Monty respira fortement. "Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça."

Clarke n'a pas répondu. Elle a continué sans aucune explication. Mais, à la minutes où la lame chauffée toucha Jasper, il commença à crier. Ses jambes ont commencé à donner des coups de pied et il a essayé de bouger. Clarke ne pouvant pas opérer un patient en train de bougé ordonna à Finn de lui maintenir les jambes également.

"Tenez-le encore !" Finn, Cassidy et Wells maintenaient Jasper immobile aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. "J'ai besoin de retirer la chair infectée."

Octavia les rejoignit ensuite, se précipitant vers eux avec des protestations. "Stop ! Tu vas le tuer."

"Elle essaie de lui sauver la vie." Contra Finn.

"Elle ne peut pas." Le groupe a levé les yeux pour voir apparaître Bellamy alors qu'il sortait de la trappe. Wells se leva et affronta Bellamy de front. "Dégage."

Cassidy fronça les sourcils "Nous ne l'avons pas sauvé et traîné à travers des kilomètres de bois pour le laisser mourir." A-t-elle alors déclaré à Bellamy.

"Si tu ne peux pas voir ça, tu t'es trompé, il rend les gens fou."

Cela a juste énervé Clarke encore plus. "Je suis désolée si Jasper vous dérange, mais ce n'est pas L'Arche ! Ici, chaque vie compte." Claqua-t-elle à Bellamy.

"Juste, regarder-le." A insisté Bellamy. "C'est une cause perdu."

Tout le monde se tut et regardèrent Jasper comme l'avait dit Bellamy, et réalisèrent la triste vérité derrière la déclaration. Cassidy, jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy avant de retourner examiner le visage de Jasper. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Clarke baissa la voix vers la soeur de Bellamy. "Octavia, j'ai passé toute ma vie à regarder ma mère guérir les gens, si je dis qu'il y'a de l'espoir, c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir."

"Ce n'est pas le l'espoir qu'il te faut, c'est du courage." Intervient Bellamy. "Tu n'as pas le courage de faire les choix difficiles. Ça va faire trois jours, si demain il va pas mieux, je le tuerai moi-même." Il se dirige vers la trappe et s'arrêta pour regarder sa sœur. "Octavia, tu viens."

La brunette ne leva pas les yeux, mais passa plutôt un tissu humide sur le visage de Jasper et parla à son grand-frère. "Non, je reste."

Incapable de forcer sa sœur à descendre, Bellamy laissa les sauveurs avec sa menace connu de tous pour ne pas être vide.

Monty suivit Bellamy des yeux. "Affamé, avide de pouvoir." Marmonna-t-il. "Il ne se soucis de personne, que de lui-même." Octavia essaya de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, mais Monty vit son regard fuyant et ajouta. "Sans vouloir t'offenser."

"Ouais, Bellamy est tous ça." Acquiesça Finn. Lui et Clarke ont échangé un regard. "Mais il lui arrive aussi d'avoir raison."

* * *

 _"Un écosystème, est un système complexe régi par les relations entre les différents être vivants qui le compose (la biocénose). Son fonctionnement s'appuie sur la notion de pyramide de productivité..."_

 _Cassidy soupira, cela faisait tout juste dix minutes que son cours avait commencé et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de sortir d'ici. Elle regarda sur sa gauche où se trouve Wells, concentré sur les paroles du professeur. Elle soupira de nouveau avant de croiser les bras sur sa table et d'y enfouir sa tête prête à dormir un peu._

 _Cassidy se réveilla en sursaut quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et leva la tête pour voir le professeur se tenir devant. Il avait frapper la table en métal avec une règle de la même matière "On vous dérange peut-être Mlle Kane ?" Il leva un sourcil, attendant une réponse de son élève._

 _Cassidy repris son souffle. Il lui a fichu une peur bleu, sérieusement qui a idée de taper sur du métal quand on vit dans l'espace, personne. "Désolé Monsieur Saquet. Je suis pas très bien en c..."_

 _"Assez !" La coupe-t-il en criant. Cassidy resta bouche bée, elle aller parler de nouveau quand il leva la main pour l'arrêter. "Je ne tolère pas que les élèves s'endorme pendant mon cours. Et vous ne faite pas expectation, Mlle KANE." Il avait insisté sur son nom de famille. "Maintenant, reprenons."_

 _Tandis que le professeur continuer son cours, Cassidy tourna sa tête vers Wells, l'interrogeant du regard. Le fils du Chancelier, hocha les épaules puis repris son écoute du cours. Cassidy, s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise et contempla son professeur qui lui lança un regard de reproche. Elle fronça les sourcils._

 _Deux heures, le cours avait duré deux heures et pendant ces deux heures, elle c'était fait reprendre à plusieurs reprise par son professeur._

 _Cassidy, marchait en direction de la station mécha, elle devait rejoindre sa mère, quand une voix l'interpella._

 _"Cassidy." Elle se retourna pour voir sa grand-mère avancer vers elle. Et en quelque seconde tout les malheurs de Cassidy s'évanouissent à la vue de sa grand-mère. Plus de professeurs, plus de cours ennuyeux, et plus de ex petit-ami. Et elle sourit, d'un sourire triste. Mais un sourire. Le premier depuis un mois._

 _"Nana." Crie-t-elle en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras._

 _Vera Kane enroule ses bras autour des épaules de sa petite fille. Elle avait était inquiète, elle n'avait pas vu Cassidy pendant un mois. Claire lui avait alors raconté que Cassidy avait eu une peine de cœur._

 _Elle écarta un peu Cassidy pour lui parler. "Comment vas-tu mon ange ?" Dit-elle tout en lui caressa les cheveux et lui offrant un souri rassurant._

 _Cassidy hocha les épaules. "Ça peut aller." Elle regarda sa grand-mère, des larmes envahissant ses yeux. Et devant le visage de pure gentillesse de Vera, elle craqua. "J'ai mal nana. Je l'aimais vraiment."_

 _"Oh mon trésor. Vient la." La mère de Marcus prit sa petite fille dans ses bras. "Tu sais, on trouve toujours chaussures à son pied. Et un jour, tu trouveras la bonne personne. On passe tous par une première rupture. Rare son ceux qui reste avec la même personne toute leur vie. Les seuls qui te quitterons jamais et t'aimeront toujours, ce sont tes parents." Vera caressa le dos de Cassidy pour la consoler. Comme quand elle était petite._

 _"Et toi." Dit Cassidy en se détachant de sa grand-mère pour la regarder._

 _"Évidemment." Sourit Vera._

 _Cassidy renifla et essuya son nez avec la manche de sa veste. "Je dois aller voir maman. Tu veux venir avec moi ?"_

 _"Ça aurait été avec plaisir, chérie, mais je dois rejoindre mon groupe pour arroser l'arbre et prier."_

 _Cassidy ouvrit de grand yeux rond. L'arbre. Prier. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas aller. Elle sourit à sa grand-mère. "Tu sais quoi Nana, maman peut bien attendre un peu. Je t'accompagne. Ça me fera le plus grand bien."_

 _Vera sourit et marcha vers la cantine où se déroule quotidiennement la messe. Cassidy suivit sa grand-mère et s'assit sur une des chaises libre. Elle sentit le regard de Nygel sur elle._

 _"Tient donc, le petit ange à son papa a retrouvé le chemin de la foi." Plaisante Nygel en continuant sa partie d'échecs. Cassidy l'ignora totalement et se concentra sur les paroles de sa grand-mère. Elle avait oublié, que quand tout aller mal, on pouvait se tourner vers quelqu'un, qu'il existe ou pas. Ou qu'on y croit ou pas. On pouvait toujours lui parler, il garderai ça pour lui. Cassidy sourit jusqu'aux oreilles quand sa grand-mère lui propose de verser l'eau dans le pot de l'arbre afin de l'arroser._

 _La messe continua une bonne demi heure avant que toutes les personnes présente ne quitte la pièce pour vaquer à leur occupation._

 _Cassidy, embrassa sa grand-mère sur la joue. "Merci Nana. Ça m'a fait du bien. J'avais oublié que même si toi ou maman et papa n'êtes pas là pour parler, Lui est toujours là."_

 _"Et Il le sera toujours. Aller file, ta mère t'attend." Elle déposa une bise sur le front de la jeune fille._

 _Cassidy lui offrit un sourit chaleureux avant de partir. Elle se retourna cependant. "Au faite, tu as pas oublié quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?"_

 _"Il y a quelque chose de particulier ?"_

 _Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel, souriante. "A ce soir alors. Je t'aime." Faisant signe de la main elle quitta sa grand-mère pour rejoindre sa mère._

* * *

Claire Evans, entra dans la salle de contrôle et leva les yeux pour regarder les écrans, il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour trouver l'écran qui l'intéressait, celui contenant les informations de sa fille, Cassidy Kane, était toujours allumé. Elle soupira de soulagement. Pour le moment sa fille allait bien.

"Un garde t'aurais averti si son bracelet n'émet plus." Marcus Kane avança dans la pièce, les yeux fixer sur l'écran.

"Je sais. Je voulais juste vérifier. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher."

Kane baissa les yeux pour observer la femme se tenant à ses côté. Des grosses cernes avaient fait leur apparition sous ses yeux, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

"Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?" Questionne-t-il.

Claire laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, elle leva la tête vers Marcus, le fusillant du regard. "Dormir ? Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que ma fille est là-bas." Elle pointa l'écran où était afficher la petite planète bleu. "Comment as-tu pus l'envoyer là-bas Marcus ? C'est ta fille également."

"Je n'ai pas décidé de qui aller être envoyé sur Terre. Si j'avais eu le choix, Cassidy n'y serait pas."

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Se jugeant l'un et l'autre du regard. Tout deux trop bornés pour baisser le regard en premier.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais pu être ensemble, ils avaient essayé au début, pour Cassidy surtout, mais leur caractère était trop semblable.

Finalement, Claire brisa le silence. "Tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que tout ces jeunes n'ont aucune chance."

Marcus fronça les sourcils. "Tu vois les résultats par toi même, ils ne sont plus que 76 sur 100. La Terre n'est pas habitable."

"Et Cassidy fais partie de ces 100 jeunes." Hurle Claire. "Tu as envoyé ma fille, ta fille, à une mort certaine. Tu n'as aucun droit ne pas y croire."

Kane observa l'écran de Cassidy, il veux y croire, il espère de tout son cœur que cet écran reste allumer aussi longtemps que possible mais les faits sont là, ils ont étaient trop nombreux à mourir, il ne savait même pas si il voulait croire Abby Griffin sur la théorie des bracelets.

Quand il baissa de nouveau la tête, l'expression sur le visage de Claire avait changer, elle était passer de la colère au désespoir à la tristesse.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il. "Mais les faits sont là. La Terre n'est pas habitable et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à L'Arche."

Claire resta sans voix. Il ne venait quand même pas d'insinuer que si leur fille venait à mourir cela ne lui ferrait ni chaud ni froid ?

"Tu sais quoi. Va te faire voir Marcus." Et elle quitta la salle sans se retourner. Des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues.

Marcus resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle. Quand Jackson et Sinclair firent leur entrée, il les salua de la tête est partit en direction de ses quartiers.

* * *

Cassidy se tenait dans la navette avec Monty et Octavia. Clarke, Finn et Wells étaient partit chercher de quoi sauver Jasper, une algue médicinale, la même qu'ont utilisé les natif pour cautériser la plaie de Jasper. Clarke, voulait en faire une tisane pour le soigner de l'intérieur.

Bellamy, Atom, Mbege et quelque autres étaient partie chasser leur repas de ce soir.

Octavia était en train d'éponger la sueur sur le front de Jasper qui souffrait de plus en plus en gémissant de douleur.

"Et si Clarke et les autres n'arrivent pas à trouver cette algue. Comment on va faire pour le sauver ?"

Monty et Cassidy levèrent leurs yeux des bracelets qu'ils examinés pour regarder Octavia puis Jasper. Cassidy soupira de fatigue, posa le bracelet qu'elle tenait, puis se leva pour se tenir à côté d'Octavia.

"Hey." Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la brune. "Clarke, Finn et Wells y arriveront, et si ils trouvent pas cette algue, ils trouverons autre chose. Wells est bon en plante médicinale."

Octavia hocha la tête, mais était loin d'être rassuré.

Jasper gémis de douleur ce qui fait baisser les yeux de nos trois amis sur lui. Cassidy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Clarke devait trouver cette algue ou n'importe quelle autre plante, sinon Jasper ne passerait pas la journée de demain voir la nuit.

Monty, c'était rapproché des deux filles, les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami, il posa sa main sur son bras, pour ainsi signifier à son ami mourant qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Tient le coup mon pote. T'as pas encore goûter la meilleure herbe que j'avais pris spécialement pour ton anniversaire avant qu'on se fasse arrêter." Cassidy et Octavia ont sourit à la remarque de Monty.

La trappe s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter Cassidy, Monty et Octavia. Ils virent alors plusieurs de leur camarade se précipiter à l'intérieur, toussant à plein poumons. Quelque uns, se précipitèrent pour fermer les petites fenêtres de la navette.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demande Monty en regardant autour de lui.

"L'air s'est épaissi, la peau de tout le monde commencé à brûler." Répond une fille en s'asseyant.

Octavia tourna sa tête vers Cassidy et Monty en panique. "Monty, Cass, mon frère est à l'extérieur."

Monty releva les yeux vers Octavia puis tourna sa tête vers Cassidy puis retourna à la cadette des Blake. "Il ira bien. " Il baissa les yeux sur le corps brûlant de son meilleur ami. "Nous irons tous bien."

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis quelque heures maintenant et le brouillard ne c'était toujours pas évaporé. La plupart des délinquants qui c'étaient réfugiés au dernier étage de la navette, sont descendu aux étages inférieurs ne supportant plus les gémissements et cris de douleur de Jasper.

Cassidy était donc seule avec Octavia et Jasper. Monty étant descendu se désaltérer.

Le silence régnait dans la navette, tout juste couper par les gémissements de douleur de Jasper.

Octavia regardait Cassidy depuis quelques minutes maintenant. La fille du Vice Chancelier, se tenait assise, en face de Jasper, dos contre le mur, les jambes étendues devant elle. Elle avait également fermé les yeux, et toucher son collier, où, une croix chrétienne y pendait.

"Tu y crois vraiment ? Tu penses réellement qu'il existe une force mystérieuse qui nous aurai tous créé." Demande Octavia.

Cassidy rouvrit les yeux et fixa la brunette. "Oui." Elle haussa les épaules. "J'espère. Parce que sinon, j'ai confié tout mes secrets et mes peines au Diable."

Octavia pouffa. "Je suppose que si tu crois au mal, tu es obligée de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de bien quelque part."

Cassidy risqua un rictus. Si il y a un mal, il y un bien. Le Ying et le Yang. Le jour et la nuit. La lune et le soleil. Le noir et le blanc.

"Sûrement." Dit Cassidy.

Et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Seul, les bruits de la nuit et Jasper souffrant se faisaient entendre.

"Chuuut." Chuchote Octavia à Jasper, en caressant ses cheveux. "Clarke ne va pas tarder à revenir, tu vas aller mieux. Promis."

Cassidy observa le duo. Comment une personne ayant passé seize ans de sa vie sous un plancher, peut-elle être seine d'esprit et si intentionné.

"Je suis désolée."

Octavia leva la tête subitement. "Pardon ? Pourquoi tu serais désolé ? Je ne comprend pas."

Cassidy s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pour... pour ta mère." Octavia baissa les yeux, la tristesse les envahissant. Cassidy se mordit la langue. Elle allait devoir apprendre à se taire. "Désolé, oublie, je voulais pas..."

"Non." Coupe Octavia. "C'est pas grave, c'est pas de ta faute, merci." Elle avait toujours les yeux baissé, fuyant Cassidy du regard. La fille aux cheveux ébène, se leva et se rapprocha de la brune.

"Tient." Elle lui tendit son collier, sourire aux lèvre. "Si tu veux lui parler. A lui ou ta mère."

La sœur de Bellamy releva la tête pour regarder son amie, elle sourit tristement et pris le collier. "Merci." Chuchote-t-elle.

D'un coup, Monty ouvrit la trappe, empêchant Cassidy de parler. "Murphy veut tuer Jasper !"

Cassidy et Octavia, se levèrent comme un seul homme et se précipitèrent pour aider Monty à fermer la trappe.

"La poignet est de l'autre côté." Cassidy le regarda avant de se lever, suivie de Octavia pour arracher un tuyau de la navette afin de bloquer la trappe.

Murphy, continuait à cogner sur la trappe en hurlant qu'on lui ouvre.

"Cassidy ! Ouvre cette putain de trappe."

Monty, Octavia et Cassidy se regardèrent.

"J'espère que ça va tenir." Dit Monty toujours assis sur la trappe.

Murphy, continuait de donner des coups d'épaules pour essayer d'ouvrir la trappe. Après 30 minutes, les trois se mirent à souffler de soulagement, quand Murphy s'arrêta et redescendit.

"Il est têtu. C'est incroyable." Dit Monty. Cassidy soupira. Oui, il l'est et elle été sûre, qu'il ressaierais plus tard.

* * *

 _Il était 20h00 et Cassidy assise en tailleur, tapoté ses doigts sur la petite table se trouvant dans la pièce principale des quartiers de son père. Sa grand-mère était avec elle, assise sur le sofa un livre à la main. Cassidy soupire._

 _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" Nouveau soupire. "Il va quand même pas ne pas rentrer."_

 _"Laisse lui le temps chérie. Tu sais très bien que ton père est très occupé." Dit Verra sans lever les yeux de son livre. La jeune ado, marmonna, avant de soupirer de nouveau._

 _Marcus entra finalement dans ses quartier à quatre heure du matin, accompagné de Callie. En entrant dans la pièce, il trouva Cassidy endormie sur le sofa, sur la petite table basse, trônait une petite boîte avec un mot dessus. « Joyeux anniversaire p'pa. » la phrase se terminé par un cœur. Marcus sourit. Et un autre, il reconnaissait l'écriture de sa mère, « Elle t'as attendu toute la nuit. Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. »_

 _"Tu veux que je vous laisse ?" Demande Callie en chuchotant._

 _Kane se retourne, pour regarder la femme avec qui il était entrer. "Non, c'est bon. Va dans la chambre, je te rejoint." Chuchote-t-il à son tour, en déposant un rapide baisser sur les lèvres de Callie. Cette dernier hocha la tête, et partie se coucher._

 _Marcus attendit qu'elle s'en aille, puis assis sur le fauteuil, un verre de Whisky en main. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite pour regarder sa fille endormie._

 _Il pris une gorgée de son verre et le posa pour s'emparer du petit paquet, il enleva le tissu qui servait de papier cadeau et ouvrir la petite boîte. Sur un petit cousin, sûrement fabriqué par Cassidy, se trouvé un médaillon, dessus, y était gravé :_  
 _« Cassidy Kane 13/01/2131 Daddy's little angel. »_

 _Marcus sourit, la phrase n'était sûrement pas l'idée de Cassidy, elle haïssait être appelée comme ça. Il reprit une gorgée de son verre, sans lâcher le médaillon des yeux._

 _Connaissant sa fille, elle avait dû fabriquer tout cela elle même à partir de matériaux appartenant à sa mère. Sa mère qui a dû souder et graver la phrase également._

 _"M'man a eu l'idée du médaillon."_

 _Pris dans ses pensées, Kane n'avait pas entendu Cassidy bouger. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le sofa. Il leva la tête et lui sourit. "Bonsoir, petit ange." Cassidy fit la moue à l'entente du surnom. Marcus rigola._

 _"Pourquoi tu peux pas m'appeler Cass, comme tout le monde ?" Dit Cassidy faisant mine de bouder._

 _"Parce que je suis ton père et pas tout le monde." Explique Kane, il reçu alors un oreiller dans la figure, que lui avait envoyé Cassidy._

 _"C'est injuste." Elle croisa les bras. "Sinon il te plaît ton cadeau, parce que sinon je peux faire autre chose. Parce que je sais que tu vas pas pouvoir le porter, il y a pas de chaîne."_

 _Kane posa l'oreiller sur la table, regarda le médaillon, puis Cassidy qui attendait impatiemment la réponse de son père. "C'est parfait. Puis personne n'a besoin de le voir à par moi." Sourit Kane à sa fille._

 _Cassidy lui offrit un grand sourit. Elle aimer ses parents plus que tout. Leur faire plaisir chaque année était sa mission. Et encore une fois c'était chose faite._

 _Marcus finit son verre d'une traite. "Aller, il se fait tard ou tôt, vu l'heure." Kane se leva, Cassidy toujours assise sur le sofa leva la tête. Il embrassa Cassidy sur le front. "Merci petit ange, et désolé de pas avoir pu être plus tôt."_

 _"C'est pas grave." Dit Cassidy. "Bonne nuit p'pa, je t'aime, à demain." Elle s'allongea sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Marcus remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, replaça l'oreiller sous sa tête. Mettant le médaillon dans la poche de sa veste, il rejoignit Callie dans la chambre qui devait sûrement être endormie._

* * *

C'est seulement au petit matin que le brouillard disparut, les délinquants sorties de la navette afin de respirer l'air frais.

Cassidy respira un grand coup, tête levé vers le ciel et yeux fermé. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, Jasper souffrait énormément, Octavia était inquiète pour Bellamy et pour couronner le tout, Murphy avait passer la nuit à essayer d'ouvrir la trappe pour abréger les souffrance de Jasper.

A la nuit tomber, Bellamy, Clarke, Finn et Wells, étaient revenus. Clarke avait trouvé les algues avant que le brouillard n'arrive. Mais malheureusement, Atom, avait était tuer par ce même brouillard. Octavia perdait son copain, et en voulait à Bellamy pour cette perte, Bellamy qui énervé et boulversé avait eu une altercation avec Murphy qui avait insulté Octavia de « cingler ».

Cassidy leva la tête vers le ciel cherchant la petite lumière de L'Arche permis les étoiles. Elle sourit quand elle l'a trouva.

"Faut qu'on parle." Cassidy sursauta et ce retourna rapidement, adosser, debout contre un arbre, se tenait Murphy. "Vient."

Il se retourna et parti, Cassidy hésita avant de le suivre. Ils marchèrent dix minutes, assez pour être éloigné du camp, mais également assez prêt au cas où ils devaient si réfugier.

Cassidy attendit qu'il prenne la parole, nerveuse.

Murphy souffla pour se donner du courage, puis parla. "Je suis désolé. Pour tout." Cassidy haussa les sourcils. John leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler. Comme si, si elle ouvrait la bouche, son courage partirait en courant. "Quand je t'es quitté. Je voulais pas. Mais je devais. Si je l'avais pas fait, le conseil t'aurais juger complice pour ce que j'ai fait et ils t'auraient enfermé. Et je voulais pas te mêler à ça, si je t'avais tout dit, tu m'en aurais empêché, et je voulais pas." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Mais je t'es vraiment aimé, n'en doute pas une seconde. Et quand j'y pense, peut-être même que je t'aime encore. Enfin je pense, je sais plus. Enfin tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout les deux, on a trop de souvenir ensemble, pas seulement nos un an et demi de relation, mais notre enfance, adolescence. On peut pas oublier ça. Je peux pas. J'y arrive pas. T'es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. En amitié comme en amour." Il ferma les yeux, sembla réfléchir à ses mots puis reprit. "Je veux pas que tu me déteste. J'ai peut être pas le droit de te dire ça après le mal que je t'ai fait. Après t'avoir quitté sans vraiment te le dire. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Mon père est mort, ma mère aussi. T'es la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment. T'es la seule famille que j'ai. Alors, je t'en supplie Cass, mais même si tu me pardonne pas, ne me déteste pas. S'il te plaît."

Cassidy resta silencieuse, devant elle se trouvé un autre John. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il lui avait vraiment fait mal. Parce que en plus de mettre fin à leur relation il avait mis fin à leur amitié qui perdurait depuis l'enfance.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Tout les deux se fuyaient du regard. John attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas perdit patience.

"Tu sais quoi laisse tombé, j'ai étais con, tu as tout les droits de me détester. Au moins maintenant t'as la raison du pourquoi du comment." Il commença un partir, quand la voix fatiguée de Cassidy l'arrêta.

"Je te déteste pas." Elle se tourna pour le regarder, pour la première depuis le début de leur échange, mais il fuyait son regard. Elle, elle n'allait pas fuir, elle était Cassidy Kane après tout. "Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire l'autre jour pendant qu'on cherchait Jasper. Je ne te déteste pas. Je l'ai même pas pensé. Parce que tu l'as dit toi même, il y a pas seulement cette relation qu'on a eu, il y aussi notre amitié. Et c'est ce qui m'empêche de te détester." Elle s'arrêta. Fixant un point fixe derrière Murphy, Cassidy soupira. Elle regarda John dans les yeux, lui, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, n'avait pas fuit son regard. "La vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi, et ça me tue parce que j'ai pas envie de souffrir encore. J'ai pas envie de déprimer un mois entier à cause de toi."

"On n'est obligé de reprendre tout de suite. On peut se laisser du temps." Dit John. Cassidy secoua la tête. "Cass, s'il te plaît. Laisse moi une seconde chance. Juste une."

"Non." Retenant des larmes de couler, Cassidy ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit une fois sûre qu'aucune larmes ne la trahirait. "Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais sûrement toujours, mais je ne veux pas reconstruire quoique ce soit avec toi. Je veux avancer et pas reculer. Je veux que tu sois heureux, mais pas avec moi. Je veux que, ces un an et demi soit un bon souvenir. Je veux pas qu'on se dise 'merde on aurait pas dû recommencer' tu as été mon premier amour, et ça le restera, tu auras toujours une place spécial dans mon cœur, mais, je veux que quand on sera vieux, on se raconte nos conneries d'enfance. Pas nos histoires d'amour foireuses.

Silence, seul le bruit des oiseaux se fessait entendre. John avait une impression étrange dans son cœur, comme si on venait de lui retirait ce qui le garder envie.

"Je veux pas te perdre, Cass. Je tiens à toi, vraiment."

Cassidy sourit tristement. Elle renifla. "Je tiens à toi aussi. Et tu me perdra pas, je serais là toujours, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, t'es mon ami, et je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi plus quand personne d'autre. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je te pardonne, je pardonnerai toutes les erreurs que tu ferras."

Cassidy s'approcha de lui. John avait le regard triste, la dernière fois que Cassidy l'avait vu comme ça, ses parents étaient mort.

Elle lui sourit. "John," elle pris son menton dans sa main pour le forcer à la regarder. Devant le regard plein de tristesse et de détresse de Murphy, le cœur de Cassidy rata un battement. Elle lui sourit, sincèrement mais tristement. "Vraiment, t'es pardonnais. Je t'abandonne pas. Jamais."

Tout les deux ne se lâcher plus du regard. Ils s'aimeraient toujours. Ça avait toujours été tout les deux. John et Cassidy. Les terreurs de la station mécha.

"Je t'aime." Il lui pris la tête entre ses mains, et John l'embrassa. Un baisser d'adieu. La fin d'un beau chapitre. Cassidy passa ses bras autour de son con et s'avouera leur dernier baisser. Ils se séparèrent, mais chacun pouvait toujours sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Et alors, la larme solitaire qui trahissait toujours Cassidy, dévala sa joue. Murphy l'essuya à l'aide de son pouce, et malgré le faite qu'il était aussi désemparé qu'elle, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Comme à l'époque où ils étaient enfant et qu'elle pleurer pour voir son père qui travaillait beaucoup. Cassidy posa alors sa tête sur sa poitrine et enserra sa taille. Laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure : Voilà le chapitre 3._

 _Je vais pas mentir, je pense l'améliorer, surtout le passage Murphy/Cassidy._

 _Je vais également essayer de poster un chapitre chaque 24/25 du mois. Mais avec ma recherche d'emploi, c'est pas facile._

 _Toute review est bonne à prendre. Surtout pour savoir ouvrir je dois m'améliorer. Et pour les fautes de temps, grammaire et orthographe._

 ** _Merci encore à Merry archer pour sa review._**

 ** _Pour l'anecdote Kane/Octavia, je suis au courant, je trouves d'ailleurs que Kane est comme un père pour Octavia, et tu varras que cela ne changera pas dans ma story. Mais j'en dit pas plus. Merci pour ta review qui que tu soit._**

 _AmbroseGraves__


	4. Chapter 4

The _100 ne m'appartient pas._

 _Cassidy Kane et Claire Evans n'apparaissent pas dans la série TV ou les livres._

 _*Chapitre modifier, merci à Merry Archer pour son idée de pièce à aller chercher.*_

 _P.S. Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dit qu'on verrais comment été la relation entre Cassidy et sa mère. Finalement, cela sera dans le chapitre 5._

* * *

 ** _La loi de Murphy._**

"Aïe. Putain de merde." Jura Cassidy en frottant le bout de son index.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda Monty.

Cassidy leva les yeux vers Monty et hocha la tête. Tout les deux étaient chargé d'essayer de changer la polarité des bracelets pour constater l'Arche.

Les choses se presser. Ce matin, un des délinquants avait retrouvé Wells la gorge tranchée et deux doigts manquant. Les natifs l'avaient tué alors qu'il était chargé de surveiller le camp de toutes attaque. Alors pendant que les autres s'activaient à construire un mur, Cassidy avait proposé son aide à Monty, elle était pas experte en ingénierie mais elle se débrouiller.

Mais avec la découverte du corps de Wells, la crise de larme de Clarke, Cassidy n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, préférant la consoler, et ce manque de sommeil se fessait ressentir sur son travail.

"Je suis sérieux Cassidy, tu devrais prendre une pause." Monty lui envoya un regard triste.

"Non. On a besoin de l'Arche. Ils ont tué Wells juste devant le camp, Monty. Je dormirai quand la garde sera là."

Monty souris tristement. Il pris un outil fabriqué à partir de la navette et continua son travail. "Je parlais pas de dormir. Tu viens de perdre un ami proche. Tu as le droit d'être en deuil." Il l'a regarda.

Cassidy essuya furtivement une larme. "Justement." Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillant de larmes. "Si on contacte pas l'Arche, j'en perdrai d'autre, et je veux pas." Elle attrapa un bracelet et se remis au travail.

"Monty. Cass." Monty et Cassidy levèrent leur tête pour voir Clarke et Finn entrer dans la navette. "Vous avez toujours besoin d'un bracelet neuf." Les deux mécaniciens amateur échangèrent un regard. Puis Cassidy hocha la tête vers Clarke. "Bien. Prenez le miens." Dit-elle en s'approchant de Monty.

Cassidy leva un sourcils interrogative. Monty quand à lui ne se fit pas prier et commença à enlever le bracelet de Clarke.

"Il fonctionne." Dit Monty après lui avoir retiré. Clarke hocha la tête de satisfaction. Quand elle se retourna, elle fit Finn l'a regarder avec insistance.

"Quoi ? Monty et Cass avaient besoin d'un bracelet fonctionnel." Dit la blonde.

"Et toi tu voulais faire payer ta mère." Rajoute Finn. Cassidy les regarda, puis elle posa son regard sur Clarke. Wells lui avait dit. Puis sur le bracelet. Elle soupira.

"Clarke..." La fille aux cheveux ébène n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Clarke lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"Écoutez," leur dit la blonde, "ils manquent d'air là-haut et on a besoin de leur aide. Ma mort sera seulement temporaire aux yeux de mère."

"Pas si je peux pas le patcher à travers l'ordinateur central de la navette." Monty les regarda. "Je peux le faire. Nous parlerons à l'Arche à la tombée de nuit." Et il se remis au travail pendant que Clarke quitté les lieux.

"Euh... Cassidy ?" Cette dernière leva la tête à la voix hésitante de Monty. "Tu saurais me trouver un des fusible ? Celui là vient de griller" Il l'a regarda, sourire géné aux lèvres.

Cassidy et Finn levèrent un sourcil à la demande de Monty. "Bien sûr Monty, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? Un condensateur ? Ils doivent avoir ça au magasin d'électronique du coin de la rue." Ironisa Cassidy.

"Oublie, c'était stupide."

Cassidy le regarda amusé. C'est Finn, qui se manifesta avec une drôle de proposition. "On n'a cas aller jeter un coup d'œil au magasin d'artistes." Cassidy rigola, pensant que Finn entré dans son jeu. "Je suis sérieux Cassidy. Suit moi."

Jetant un coup d'œil à Monty qui regardé Finn comme si celui-ci était devenu fou, Cassidy se leva, voulant assouvir sa curiosité. Elle enfila sa veste et son bonnet et suivit Finn.

"Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu parlé ?"

"Tu verras bien. Oh," Il se retourna et marcha à l'envers pour pouvoir la regarder. "Pas un mot à quelqu'un. Compris ?" Cassidy leva la main droite et hocha la tête. Il se retourna et c'est dans un silence confortable qu'ils marchèrent.

Après une heure et demi de marche, Finn s'arrêter et ouvrit une trappe sous le regard de Cassidy.

"Après vous, madame." Dit-il avec une petite référence. Cassidy sourit amusé et descendit l'échelle.

"Incroyable." Commenta Cassidy en laissant ses yeux errer dans l'unique pièce du bunker qu'avait trouvé Finn pendant l'une de ses expéditions.

"Fait toi plaisir." Dit Finn pendant qu'il alluma une bougie pour y voir plus clair.

Cassidy s'approcha de la petite boîte fixer au mur qu'elle ouvrit. Elle ouvrit le socle protégeant le fusible et dévissa les deux broches pour atteindre ce dont elle avait besoin. Réfléchissant une seconde, elle décida d'en prendre trois autres. Monty avait dit 'des fusibles' aux pluriels pas seulement un.

"C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut." Hochant la tête Finn souffla la bougie et rouvrit la trappe. Tout deux retournèrent au camp, muni du précieux objet.

* * *

Claire Evans arpentait les allés de l'Arche. Elle avait des réparations à faire ici et là. Elle soupira. Il y a quelques semaines, elle aurait été ravie de pourvoir réparer les défauts de l'Arche, il y a quelque semaines, sa fille était en quasi sécurité dans les prisons de l'Arche.

"Claire," elle détourna sa tête du panneau pour voir Sinclair s'avancer vers elle. "laisse tomber ce panneau, et rend toi dans la station Hydra, il y a un problème avec un filtrateur d'eau."

Claire ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, elle ferma la trappe du panneau et se rendit dans la station, sans grande motivation. Dieu qu'elle détester devoir s'occuper des filtres.

Arrivée sur place, elle actionna l'interphone. "Vous avez demandé un mécanicien ?" La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, qui la laissa passer pour voir les machines filtrant l'eau.

Elle sous la machines et commença à la démonter.

"Putain de merde." Jura-t-elle quand toute la crasse qui était bloqué dans le filtre lui tomba sur le visage. Elle sortit de sous la machine et attrapa sa veste pour s'essuyer le visage. Elle inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et commença à nettoyer le filtre et les tuyaux.

"Quelle idée aussi de jeter ses cheveux dans les canalisations."

Vingt-trois minutes plus tard, elle réviser le filtre et sorté la station se dirigeant directement vers ses quartiers où relaçant la pression, elle s'effondra de fatigue sur le sofa. Elle était de garde ce soir pour surveiller les signes vitaux des 100. Elle méritait une petite sieste.

* * *

Marcus Kane avançé vers la salle de contrôle, il devait vérifier si les 100 avaient eu d'autre perdre, enfin, il aller surtout vérifier pour une seule personne en particulier, quand il croisa Abbigail Griffin.

"Conseillère." Salua-t-il quand ils se croisèrent.

"Conseiller."

Abby passa devant lui, espérant qu'il ne l'empêche pas de rejoindre la station méca. Depuis que Jaha lui avait laissé dix jours de plus pour prouver que les 100 était bel et bien vivants, elle avait enrôlée Raven Reyes, une mécanicienne, pour réparer un vieux vaisseau pour qu'elles puissent descendre sur Terre et avertir l'Arche. En plus de cela, le bracelet de Clarke venait tout juste d'arrêter d'émettre.

"Tu te rend à la station méca ?"

Abby se stoppa au milieu de la passerelle. "Oui. En effet." Répondit-elle en se tournant vers Kane.

Kane s'avança "Tu y es allé neuf fois au court de la dernière semaine. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?"

Elle plissa les yeux. "Tu me traque Kane ?"

Il hésita, puis sourit malicieusement. "C'est mon travail de traquer tout le monde, Abby. Je peux me joindre à toi ?"

"Bien sûr." Ils ont commencé à marcher vers la station mécha quand elle ajouta. "Mais on va devoir te vacciner."

Marcus s'arrêta. "Un vaccin ?"

Elle se retourna avec un air surpris au visage. "Une mécanicienne est tombé malade la semaine dernière. Elle va bien mais je vérifie toujours le niveau bactérien dans la station. Nous ne voulons pas une nouvelle épidémie." Il hocha la tête et elle tourna les talons. "On va faire un détour par l'infirmierie."

"C'est bon, je ne veux pas te ralentir." Abby s'arrêta net et se retourna pour trouver Marcus a quelque pas derrière elle. "Juste... tiens moi au courant."

Abby sourit et hocha la tête. "Absolument."

Marcus l'a regarda partir avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle.

* * *

Cassidy et Monty sortirent de la navette en entendant le brouhaha infernal. Ils se rapprochèrent de Jasper et Octavia.

"C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?" Questionna la fille de Kane. Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Elle tourna sa tête vers la foule.

"C'est mon couteau." Murphy voulu reprendre son bien des mains de Clarke mais elle recula sa main avant. "Où l'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Où tu l'as laissé après avoir tué Wells."

Le silence est tombé d'un coup. Même Murphy est resté stoïque pendant quelques secondes. "Où j'ai quoi ? Les natifs ont tué Wells, pas moi."

"Je sais ce que tu as fait." La blonde s'avança plus près pour paraître plus menacante. "Et tu vas le payer."

Il se renfrogna. "Vraiment." Il regarda la foule, puis son regarda trouva celui de Bellamy, qui se tenait à côté de sa sœur. "Bellamy, tu vas croire ses conneries ?"

"Tu as menacé de le tuer. Tu le détestait." Renchérit Clarke.

"Beaucoup de gens le détestait." Se moqua Murphy. "Son père est le Chancelier qui nous a envoyé ici."

"Tu es le seul à t'être battu avec lui." Cria Clarke.

"Stop !" Hurla Cassidy se mettant entre Clarke et Murphy. "Il ne peut pas avoir tué Wells car il a passé toute la soirée avec moi. On est rentré au camps ensemble et, je l'ai vue se diriger vers sa tente. Et John est peut être ce qu'il est, mais il n'est pas un meurtrier." Elle leva orgueilleusement la tête, défiant Clarke d'émettre une autre accusation.

Murphy remercia mentalement sa sauveuse. Il regarda Clarke par dessus l'épaule de Cassidy et sourit. Si il y a bien quelque chose que tout deux savaient à propos de Cassidy, est qu'elle ne ment pratiquement jamais, et certainement pas quand il s'agit de couvrir le plus horrible des péchés.

"Et alors ?" Intervient Connor. "Tu n'as pas dormit avec lui, tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait après."

"Et il a essayé de tuer Jasper aussi." Dit Octavia à voix haute, rejoignant les accusations avec des preuves. Cassidy l'a fusillat du regard. Des murmures parcourent la foule et Murphy compris que ces camarades ne le croyait pas.

"Oh, c'est ridicule, j'ai de compte à rendre à personne."

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Bellamy éleva la voix. "Pardon ?"

Murphy s'est avancé vers lui. "Bellamy, je dit la vérité, je l'ai pas tué."

"Ils ont retrouvé ses doigts sur le sol à côté de ton couteau."

"Est-ce le genre de société que nous voulons?" Demanda Clarke aux autres prisonniers pendant qu'elle regardait autour, essayant de faire un discours puissant au milieu de l'accusation de meurtre. "Vous dites qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de règles, est-ce que cela signifie que nous pouvons nous tuer sans punition ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai tué personne." Murmura Murphy.

"Je dis qu'on l'envoie à la dérive !" Cria Connor derrière Clarke, qui se retourna à la suggestion qui avait obtenu l'approbation de la foule. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Proposa Connors. "Il mérite d'être envoyé à la derive, c'est la justice."

"La vengeance n'est pas la justice !" Cria Cassidy, paniqué à l'idée de voir Murphy se faire tuer.

"C'est la justice ! Exécutez-le ! Exécutez-le ! Exécutez-le !" La foule a commencé à se réjouir avec Connor pour la punition, pendant que Cassidy et Clarke ont regardé la foule devenir hors de contrôle.

Murphy a fait son premier pas quand un de ses pairs à ses côtés le fit tomber sur le sol en terre battue. Soudain, il y eu un troupeau autour du jeune adolescent et tout le monde a commencé à battre le tueur.

"Non !" Cria Clarke.

"Lâchez-le !" Hurla Cassidy se débattant avec les autres pour se frayer un passage vers son ex-petit ami.

Mais tous ceux qui se sont opposés au meurtre de Murphy ont été écarté. Ils étaient déterminés à se venger d'une personne qu'ils n'aimaient même pas. Car dans le camp, personne n'aimait Murphy, qu'il soit ou non le meurtrier de Wells. C'était une excuse pour le tuer.

Clarke et Cassidy se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule alors qu'ils attachaient Murphy à un arbre, une ceinture de la navettte autour de son cou mais le gardant sur une boîte pour l'empêcher de mourir avant qu'il ne soit temps. Clarke aperçut Bellamy et elle se précipita vers lui.

"Tu peux arrêter ça !" Cria-t-elle en le suppliant. "Ils vont t'écouter !"

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Cassidy essaya d'avancer vers Murphy mais elle fut retenu par un camarade.

"Reste tranquille Kane." Dit-il en la tenant par les bras. "Tu vas enfin comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime." Un sourire machiavélique passa sur son visage. Cassidy lui cracha au visage mais il ne l'a lâcha pas malgré tout.

"Bellamy !" S'exclama Connor. "Tu devrais le faire ! Bell-a-my ! Bell-a-my ! Bell-a-my !"

La foule se mit à chanter de nouveau, louant cette fois le nom de Bellamy comme si il était le Messie de tous.

Alors que Bellamy regardait Murphy, l'adolescent secoua la tête d'un air suppliant, la voix de Clarke retentit à son oreille. "Je t'ai vu dans les bois avec Atom, je sais que tu n'es pas un tueur. Ne fais pas ça ... Ne fais pas ... Bellamy !"

Bellamy regarda Clarke et s'avança vers Murphy. Cassidy le regarda faire priant pour qu'il détache Murphy. Mais, Bellamy regarda un tour de rôle la blonde et la fille de Kane et tapa sur la caisse. Un cri inhumain sortit de la bouche de Cassidy quand le nœud coulant étrangla Murphy.

"C'est sur toi, Princesse!" tonna-t-il à Clarke "Tu aurais dû garder ta bouche fermée!"

Finn qui était de retour de sa promenade matinal, en entendant les cris, se précipita vers la foule et exigea qu'ils ramènent Murphy au sol mais aucun ne l'écouté. Il y eu alors un cris à travers la foule.

"Arrêtez ! Stop ! Murphy n'a pas tué Wells !" Cria une ptite fille blonde. Charlotte. "C'est moi."

"Oh, mon Dieu," murmura Clarke, incrédule, elle tendit la main vers la première arme qu'elle vit, et couru vers la corde sur laquelle Murphy était suspendu et l'a immédiatement coupée afin que le prisonnier accusé à tort tombe à terre, capable de respirer à nouveau.

Le délinquant qui tenait Cassidy la laissa partir. Elle courut droit sur Murphy. Agenouillé devant lui, elle lui retire le tissu sur sa bouche d'une main tremblante pendant que Finn lui détacha les mains.

John voulut se lever mais Cassidy l'en empêcha. "Juste... cinq minutes. Ok ?"

Quelque minutes après, Murphy avait récupéré assez d'oxygène dans son système pour se venger, mais le reste de la foule, était extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée de tuer une petite fille. Bellamy, Finn, Clarke et Charlotte était rassemblé dans une petite tente.

"Amenez la fille, MAINTENANT !" Cria Murphy.

Cassidy échangea un regard avec Octavia.

"Tu peux essayer de le calmer ?" Lui chuchota la brunette.

"Tu étais la première à vouloir le punir pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, mais tu veux pas punir le vrai coupable car c'est une petite fille." Reprocha Cassidy avant de quitter la foule. Ça priorité était de contacter l'Arche, ça, c'était le problème des leaders.

Cela faisait quelque trente minutes qu'elle travailler sur le bracelet quand Monty réapparut suivit de Jasper et Octavia qui aidaient Bellamy à marcher avant de l'assoir.

Cassidy leva un sourcil, curieuse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé. "

Bellamy l'a regarda, il s'apprêtait à parler mais fut coupé.

"Il se passe que ton petit ami est un enfoiré." Dit Octavia

Cassidy sourit malicieusement, fixant son regard sur chacun des Blake. "Alors tout d'abord, John n'est pas mon petit ami, et deuxièmement, j'aurais également frappée la personne qui a essayé de me tuer."

Bellamy l'a fusillat du regard. "Alors vivement que ton père pose un pied au sol."

"Va te faire voir Bellamy !"

Ils se fixèrent du regard. C'était à celui qui le baisserai en premier. Octavia, Jasper et Monty observèrent le petit manège.

"Ok." Intervient la cadette des Blake. "C'est pas le moment de se faire la guerre." Mais aucun des deux n'avaient lever un sourcil à la remarque.

"Cassidy. Tu veux que ta famille vienne ici, alors oublie ta rancoeur, et aide moi avec le bracelet." Voyant que son commentaire n'attirait pas l'attention de la fille de Claire et Marcus, Monty se plaça devant elle et l'a regarda gravement. "Tu l'as dit toi même, si ils n'ont pas de nos nouvelle très vite, ils mourront. Alors remet toi au travaille."

Cassidy hésita mais détourna le regard. Monty avait raison. Sa famille d'abord.

Le silence pesait dans la navette, Monty et Cassidy avaient repris leur travail. Octavia soigner le nez de Jasper et Bellamy tourner en rond.

"Tu sais qu'il ne va pas abandonner." Dit Cassidy a Bellamy. "Finn et Clarke ne pourront pas cacher indéfiniment Charlotte. Surtout avec les natifs."

"Cass, sérieusement ?" Gronda Monty.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

Bellamy l'a regarda puis sembla réfléchir.

Cassidy soupira. Puis se leva et enfila sa veste. "Tu peut finir tout seul ?" Demanda-t-elle à Monty qui hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers Bellamy. "Allons trouver Charlotte avant que Murphy l'a trouve en premier."

Elle passa devant Bellamy qui hésita avant de la suivre.

* * *

"Nos ancêtres ont construit cette arche pour notre salut, mais, c'est aussi notre teste."

En franchissant la porte, Kane s'arrêta, il regarda sa mère dire son discourt à ses paroissiens.

Vera sourit à son fils tout en continuant. "Mais nous endurons car nous avons la foi, la foi qu'un jour, des générations à venir, notre peuple, retournera nous Terre." La foule, à l'écoute de Vera se retourna pour regarder ce qui avait distrait leur chef religieuse.

Vera sourit aimablement à son fils. "Tu te joint à nous ?"

"Il est là pour me voir, Vera." Dit Nygel, qui était dans un coin de la pièce où Vera avait été installée avec l'arbre Eden, jouant aux échecs avec un autre citoyen. "Continue avec ton mumbo-jumbo." Une Vera déçue regarda son fils partir à la rencontre de Nygel, où, son partenaire se lava et s'éloigna quand Marcus s'approcha. "Ta mère a été inspirée aujourd'hui, Marcus, je me souviens quand c'était toi le petit garçon à l'Arbre, tu étais un enfant mignon, ta fille était encore plus mignonne.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ici, Nygel, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

"C'est à propos de ce que toi tu veux, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"À moins que ce ne soit une confession signée, ça ne m'intéresse pas." Il avait été après Nygel, la femme sordide qui vendait sans aucun doute des objets illégaux au reste de l'arche, pendant un moment maintenant, mais n'avait pas assez de preuves pour l'arrêter pour le moment.

"Pas même si cela implique ton amie, Abbigail Griffin ?" Demanda Nygel en inclinant la tête d'un air accusateur. Cela a immédiatement suscité la curiosité de Marcus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Abby ?"

"Elle et une fille du nom de Raven Reyes m'ont demandé de leur fournir un régulateur de pression, mais en tant que technicien culinaire, je devais obéir à une conseillère." C'était clair aux yeux de Nygel; elle le faisait par dépit. Marcus s'avança.

"Et depuis quand denonces-tu tes clients ?" Accusa Marcus.

"Je n'ai pas de clients, Marcus," mentit-elle. "Je suis un citoyen de l'Arche, et je ne crois pas que quiconque devrait être au-dessus des lois, n'est-ce pas ?"

Marcus grimaça. "Tu es un fléau dans cette station, Nygel, et même si ce que tu dis est vrai, c'est ta parole contre celle d'un conseiller, à ton avis, qui le peuple va-t-il croire ?

Elle inspira brusquement et sortit la morphine que Abby lui avait donné en échange de ce régulateur de pression, prouvant que son histoire était vraie. "Tu sais ... tu devrais me remercier, sans Abby, ton plan fonctionnera dans problème."

Marcus leva les yeux avec une expression feinte de confusion. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Tu es presque aussi convaincant que ta mère." Ils tournèrent leur regard vers le groupe de religieux, un petit garçons vider de l'eau pour arroser l'arbre. "Gaspillage d'eau, si tu me le demandes."

"Pas pour eux." Dit Marcus en s'avançant vers la porte.

"Et, si je peux me permettre," Nygel se pencha en avant avec un regard intéressé. "Comment va ton magnifique petit ange, Cassidy ? Avec la quarantaine dans la prison, elle n'est pas malade au moins ?"

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Cassidy et Bellamy exploraient les bois à la recherche de Finn, Clarke et Charlotte. Ils pouvaient entendre Murphy et ses acolytes crier le nom de la petite blonde. Et comme promis, Cassidy n'avait pas parlé du bunker. Peut-être que Finn avaient mis Charlotte en sécurité dans ce dernier.

"Et après, tu compte faire quoi ? Convaincre Murphy de laisser tomber ?"

"Je sais pas vraiment. J'ai plus de chance de convaincre mon père que je suis toujours une petite fille prude, que de convaincre Murphy de ne pas se venger de quelqu'un."

Bellamy sourit à la remarque. "Pourquoi je suis pas étonné que tu sois une fille à son papa, hein ?"

Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi changer d'avis ?" Lui demanda Bellamy. Cassidy le regarda sans comprendre. "A propos de Charlotte. Parce que, arrête moi si je me trompe mais tu m'avais l'air de t'en foutre royalement si ton petit-copain l'a tué."

Cassidy roula des yeux. "Non, j'étais... j'étais juste énervé. Vous l'avez tous accusé et presque tuer. Mais quand le vrai meurtrier c'est dénoncé, tout le monde a voulu oublier." Elle sembla réfléchir. "Mais non, j'aurais pas laisser John tuer quelqu'un, innocent ou pas d'ailleurs."

Il savait, tout le monde sur l'Arche savaient, que la fille du Vice Chancelier, Marcus Kane, était l'exacte opposée de son père. Si lui pouvait paraître sans cœur et impitoyable, sa fille était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Alors cela n'étonna pas Bellamy, il était même sûr, qu'elle pardonnerai à Charlotte pour avoir tué Wells ou a lui, pour avoir tenter de tuer Murphy.

"Un vrai petit ange." Plaisanta-t-il. Cassidy hocha simplement les épaules.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelque minutes quand Bellamy tira Cassidy en arrière et la plaqua contre lui afin de se cacher derrière un arbre.

"Tu pense que c'est un natif ?" Chuchota-t-elle, un peu apeuré.

Bellamy lui fit signe de taire pendant qu'il balayer la forêt du regard. Cassidy fit de même et plissa les yeux quand elle vit une forme. Charlotte. Elle tapa la cuisse de Bellamy et lui montra du doigt la petite fille.

Bellamy ne perdit pas une minutes et fonça sur Charlotte. La petite fille ne l'avait pas vu arriver et faillit crier quand Bellamy l'apttrapa mais celui ci, l'a tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de te taire.

"Laisse moi partir !" Dit Charlotte en se débattant de l'emprise de Bellamy.

"J'essaie..." Charlotte continua à tirer pour partir. "Hé, hé. J'essaie de t'aider." Face à face, tout deux se regardèrent.

"Je suis pas ta sœur, arrête de m'aider." Lui dit Charlotte. Elle se retourna mais Bellamy lui tenait toujours un bras. "Je suis là !" Cria-t-elle pour Murphy.

"Ferme-la !" Dit Cassidy en s'approchant d'eux. "Vous allez vous faire tuer tout les deux sinon." Elle était sûre que Murphy l'à tuerais pas, elle était sa seule famille, et il avait déjà trop perdu.

Les yeux remplis de larme, Charlotte les regarda. "Allez-y d'accord. C'est moi qu'ils veulent."

Cassidy et Bellamy échangèrent un regard puis Bellamy jeta Charlotte sur ses épaules. Ils courut pour échapper à Murphy mais Charlotte crier le nom de ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent devant une falaise, Bellamy posa Charlotte. Mais le temps qu'ils cherchent une autre route, Murphy était déjà devant eux.

Murphy contracta sa mâchoire de frustration quand il vit Cassidy avec Bellamy. "Abandonne Bellamy, on est en surnombre, tu peux pas tous nous combattre." Dit-il.

Dos à la falaise, Bellamy et Cassidy empêchaient Charlotte de rejoindre Murphy. "Peut-être, mais je vous garantis que je vais en prendre avec moi."

Murphy serra les dents. Il tourna sa tête vers Cassidy. "Cass, ramène-la moi." Cassidy secoua la tête. "Tu veux vraiment laisser la personne qui a tué Wells, un de tes ami, vivant ?" Cassidy ferma les yeux. La vengeance n'est pas la justice se répéta-t-elle encore et encore.

"Arrêtez !" Cria Clarke alors qu'elle émergeait de la forêt avec Finn derrière elle. "Juste... on va tous se calmer. Et on en parlera calmement."

Murphy hésita, et pendant un moment, il sembla qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner. Mais au lieu de cela, il pris la personne la plus proche de lui, qui se trouvait être Clarke, il plaça un couteau sous sa gorge, pressant juste assez pour qu'elle n'essaie pas de bouger, sinon il lui trancherait la jugulaire.

"J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler." Dit-il à à l'oreille de Clarke.

Finn s'avança. "Hey, laisse-la partir ..."

"Recule, où je lui tranche la gorge !" Grogna Murphy.

"Eh, John, regarde moi." Cassidy s'approcha un tout petit peu mais resta assez loin pour la sécurité de Clarke. "T'es pas obligé de faire ça d'accord. Laisse-la partir."

Murphy secoua la tête. "Dégage ! Ou je lui tranche la gorge." Il appuie son couteau contre la gorge de Clarke pour appuyer sa menace.

"Non, s'il te plaît," cria Charlotte. "ne la blesse pas."

"Ne la blesse pas ?" Répéta Murphy lentement. Il réfléchit puis repris. "D'accord, on va faire un deal toit et moi. Tu viens avec moi maintenant et je la laisse partir."

"Non Charlotte, ne fait pas ça." Luis supplia Clarke.

Mais, encore une fois, Charlotte ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle alla de l'avant vers Murphy, mais Bellamy la retint.

"Non !" Cria Charlotte alors qu'elle luttait contre la poigne de Bellamy. "Non, je dois le faire !"

Bellamy était beaucoup trop fort pour que Charlotte se batte. Elle finit par céder relativement vite, et Bellamy regarda Murphy, retenant toujours Clarke en captivité, et dit lentement. "Murphy, c'est finit, laisse-la partir."

"Je ne peux plus laisser aucun d'entre vous se blesser." La voix douce était celle de Charlotte derrière le corps fort et imposant de Bellamy, et elle continua. "Pas à cause de moi, pas après ce que j'ai fait."

Elle se retourna, et Clarke cria. "Charlotte !"

Avec le choc de Charlotte se jetant hors de la falaise, Murphy laissa Clarke, pour qu'elle glisse au bord de la falaise, ses genoux couverts de boue.

Bellamy, furieux de la mort d'un si jeune enfant, se retourna et chercha Murphy. Dans un éclair de rage aveugle, Bellamy a commencé à frapper et à donner des coups de pied à Murphy jusqu'à ce que le commandant en second soit à terre, couvert de son propre sang.

Clarke cria à Bellamy d'arrêter, de le laisser mais Bellamy n'écouté pas, continuant de frapper Murphy.

Cassidy debout, fixé sans vraiment la voir, la falaise où venait de sauter Charlotte.

"Bellamy arrête ! Tu vas le tuer." Dit Clarke.

"Lâche-moi !" Grogna Bellamy, tendant son bras et prêt à frapper de nouveau. "Il mérite de mourir."

"Non, nous ne décidons pas de la vie et de la mort, pas ici." Dit Clarke en se plaçant entre Murphy et Bellamy, face à ce dernier.

Bellamy lui lança. "Alors aidez-moi, Dieu, si tu dis que les gens ont le droit de décider, je vais-"

"Non ! Non, je me suis trompé d'accord?" Avoua Clarke. "Tu avais raison, parfois, c'est dangereux de dire la vérité aux gens, mais si nous voulons survivre ici, nous ne pouvons pas vivre par 'ici on verra ce qu'on voudra'. Nous avons besoin de règles. "

Frustré, Bellamy grogna, "Et qui fait ces règles, hein ? Toi ?"

"Pour l'instant, nous faisons les règles, d'accord ?" Repondit Clarke.

"Alors quoi ? Alors on le ramène et on fait comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit?"

"Non !" Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle Clarke se retourna pour trouver une solution à long terme, et même si cela lui prit un certain temps, elle finit par trouver: "Nous le bannissons".

"Quoi !" Cassidy sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit Clarke prononcer cette phrase. "Non Clarke, s'il te plaît. Fait pas ça."

Mais Clarke ne l'écouta pas ni l'a regarda. Elle fixer toujours Bellamy qui mit un moment pour mettre les mots de Clarke en ordre, mais finalement, il tendit la main et saisit Murphy par le col de sa veste et le poussa jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

"Bellamy ! Arrête !" Cria Clarke.

Tenant Murphy juste au-dessus du bord de la falaise, Bellamy siffla, "Si jamais je t'attrape près du camp, nous serons de retour ici." Murphy hocha la tête et Bellamy le poussa sur le sol pour que le déviant puisse reprendre son souffle. Il regarda les disciples de Murphy. "Quant à vous quatre, vous pouvez revenir et me suivre, ou partir avec lui pour mourir. Votre choix."

Et, sans rien d'autre, Bellamy a quitté l'endroit au bord de la falaise, où tous, sauf Cassidy et Murphy ont suivit.

"Dégage !" Tonna Murphy à Cassidy quand elle s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son dos. "CASSE TOI !"

Bouche bée, les larmes aux yeux, Cassidy recula et partir en courant à la suite des autres, laissant John Murphy seul sur la falaise.

Marcus marchait en direction de la station méca, suivit par des gardes, après avoir vu Nygel, il était passé par l'infirmerie d'Abby pour vérifier les accusations de la cuisinière. Il lui a fallut que quelque minutes pour comprendre que les accusations étaient vrai.

Au moment où ils atteignèrent la station méca, ils trouvèrent Abby qui attendait dehors avec la tête baissée et sans un mot, elle se leva quand Kane s'approcha d'elle.

"J'espère qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça." Lui dit Kane.

"Ma fille." Répondit-elle.

Kane hocha la tête. "Je sais, je suis désolé." Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Nous savions tous que c'était un risque à prendre."

"J'y crois toujours." Claqua Abby. "Je crois toujours que ma fille est là-bas."

Kane ne réagit pas, au lieu de ça, il se reconcentra sur le pourquoi il se trouvait ici. "Pouruqoi avais-tu besoin d'un régulateur de pression, Abby ?" Elle n'a pas donné de réponse. "Il n'y a pas ... de bactéries, n'est-ce pas? Ton mécanicien infecté, Raven Reyes, que fait-elle?" Toujours pas de réponse. "Sais-tu que son petit ami, Finn Collins, était l'un des 100 ? Ton obsession va maintenant la faire deriver aussi. Si tu ne me dit pas ce que vous faites, je ne serai pas capable de la sauver."

"Tu ne comprends toujours pas. J'essaye de nous sauver tous." Abby laissa tomber une larme de ses yeux alors qu'elle priait pour que Raven tombe par terre et voit sa fille. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu espoir, que je l'ai perdu aussi. Nos enfants vont bien. Ta fille doit sûrement penser que tu essaies de la conctater, Marcus, et si il y a bien une personne parmis ces 100 enfants que tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner c'est elle."

Avec une hésitation, Kane tourna les talons et regarda ses hommes. "Arrêtez-la, continuez à chercher Raven Reyes."

"Monsieur." Accepta son garde. Kane marcha dans le couloir, sur le point de quitter la station méca, quand il y eut un bruit au loin d'un sas d'ouverture. Kane se retourna au son, lorsque le même garde attira son attention. "Monsieur, un pod a été lancé."

Kane se précipita vers leur nouveau prisonnier alors qu'ils l'emmenaient. "Abby, qu'as-tu fait ?"

Il l'a retournée et elle a déclaré sans détour. "Nous devons connaître la vérité."

Marcus l'a lâcha et se précipita dans la pièce où aurait dû se trouver Raven.

* * *

De retour au camp, Cassidy était assise sur un fauteuil de la navette, avec elle, Octavia, Jasper, Clarke, Finn et Monty, attendaient avec excitation de pourvoir contacter l'Arche.

"Nous serons capable de leur parler ?" Demanda Jasper.

Tout en continuant ses réglages, Monty lui répondit. "Non, ce sera plus comme du morse." Il prit un câble qu'il tendit à Jasper. "A toi l'honneur." Lui offrit-il.

Quand Jasper connecta le câble au bracelet, celui-ci surchauffa et grilla tout les autres bracelets, envoyant une petite décharge électrique qui brûla les délinquants.

Cassidy regada son bracelet puis Monty. "Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?"

Monty l'a regada gravement. "Ça n'a pas marché." Il regada les autres "Je crois qu'on a grillé tout les bracelets."

Cassidy ne dit rien. Ne prêtant plus attention aux personne autour d'elle, elle fixer son bracelet. Elle venait de perdre Murphy et peut-être qu'elle ne reverrai jamais sa famille. Tout son monde venait de s'effondré. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait venait de partir en un claquement de doigt. Elle était seule.

Sur l'Arche, Éric Jackson et Claire Evans essayaient également de trouver un moyen pour contacter les 100 sur Terre quand une alarme retentit.

Claire leva la tête de l'ordinateur central pour voir son pire cauchemar se réaliser. Tout les écrans montrant les signes vitaux des 100 avaient cessés d'émettre. Sans perdre une minutes, elle laissa Jackson et courut dans les allés de l'Arche cherchant Marcus.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la salle du conseil et entra en ignorant les ordres du garde.

"Claire, tout va bien ?" Demanda Jaha, bien que irrité par l'intervention de cette dernière.

Incapable de parler, Claire les regarda à tout de rôle, quand elle croisa le visage de Marcus, si semblable à celui de Cassidy, elle s'effondra à genoux au sol et laissa couler un flot de larme. Marcus se précipita à son côté.

"Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et la força a le regarder. Et il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle parle pour savoir. Le bracelet de Cassidy avait cessé d'émettre. Il tourna la tête vers Jaha, qui en voyant la tête de Kane compris, lui aussi avait perdu son enfant.

"La réunion est arrêté, nous reprendrons demain." Annonça le Chancelier. Les conseillers se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. "Combien ?" Demanda-t-il à Claire.

Elle renifla avant d'essuyer son nez avec la manche de sa veste. Elle leva sa tête, ses yeux bercer de larmes, vers Thelonious. "Tous." Elle renifla de nouveau. "D'un coup." Et, elle se jeta dans les bras de Kane, qui l'enroula de ses bras pour la consoler.

Cachant ses émotions, et essayant d'oublier ce poids dans sa poitrine, Marcus tourna sa tête vers Jaha. "On doit réduire la population si nous voulons avoir une chance de survit."

Jaha sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête. C'était leur seule chance.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteure : Et voilà le chapitre 4 arrivant plus vite que prévu. D'avance, désolée pour les fautes. Le temps de conjugaison n'est pas le même que les autres chapitre, mais je compte les modifier rapidement._

 _Comme d'habitude, une petite review pour les fautes et tout le reste fait plaisir._

 _Pour ceux qui font sûrement penser ce chapitre bâclé, j'en suis désolé, l'épisode 4 n'est pas un de mes préférés, je trouve qu'il manque d'actions, donc n'hésitez pas si vous penser que je pourrais ajouter de deux-trois truc par ci par là._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _AmbroseGraves__


	5. Chapter 5

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas_

Cassidy Kane et Claire Evans n'apparaissent pas dans la série, ni les livres.

* * *

 **Une lueur d'espoir**

Cassidy sortit de sa tente silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Ocatvia. Lampe de torche en main, elle se dirigea dans la forêt et commença à ramasser du bois. Ils avaient un mur à finir. Après deux heures d'efforts, elle s'assit au sol et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"Hey," Commença-t-elle à dire. "je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai besoin de parler et t'es le seul qui m'écoute." Elle sourit tristement. "John Murphy, tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parlé, le garçon donc j'étais tombée amoureuse mais qui s'avéré être aussi mon meilleur ami," Elle fit une pause comme si elle essayait de trouver ses mots. "Bref, John a été banni du camp par nos Chanceliers de la Terre, Clarke et Bellamy, je sais pas si il va bien, si il est à l'abris ou..." Elle s'arrêta ne voulant pas y penser. Elle baissa les yeux au sol, retenant des larmes. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle continua son monologue. "Enfin, après ça, Monty a voulu contacter l'Arche mais à seulement réussis à griller tout nos bracelets," Elle releva la tête vers le ciel. "je reverrai peut-être plus jamais ma famille, parce que avec les bracelets grillaient, ils doivent tous penser qu'on est mort, alors si tu pouvait en prendre soin. Je sais que p'pa ne va pas monter qu'il est triste et qu'il a mal, alors tu penseras qu'il a pas besoin de toi mais au contraire, il aura besoin de toi, et puis m'man, elle est pas aussi forte, enfin comme toutes les mamans, je suppose, elles nous portent neuf mois de plus en elle, donc c'est sûrement plus dur pour elles de perdre un enfant que pour les pères, non ?" Seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres lui répondit. Elle soupira. "J'espère que tu accepteras ma prière. Ah, prend soin de Murphy aussi, il est pas méchant comme personne quand on le connais bien."

Toujours les yeux fixer vers le ciel, Cassidy sourit tristement quand elle vit la petite lumière de l'Arche en orbite dans l'espace, une seule larme lui échappa qu'elle essuya rapidement.

"Tu parles toute seule ?"

Elle se leva brusquement, branche en main prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque ,mais heureusement pour elle, il ne s'agissait que de Jasper.

"Putain Jasper, j'aurais très bien pût te prendre pour un natif, d'ailleurs, je t'es pris pour un natif, et te blesser." Gronda Cassidy.

"Désolé," Jasper s'avança vers la fille aux cheveux ébène. "alors tu parles toute seule, vous êtes combien là dedans ?" Il lui tapota la tête amicalement en passant devant elle et s'assis.

Cassidy le regarda puis décida de faire de même. Elle repris sa place à côté de Jasper, tout deux avaient le regard fixé sur la lumière de l'Arche.

"Je suis désolé," Cassidy baissa sa tête sur sa gauche pour le regarder, Jasper baissa sa tête également. "pour les bracelets. J'ai tout fait foirer." Il retourna à la contemplation du ciel étoilé, ne voulant pas affronter son regard.

Cassidy sourit tristement. "C'est pas ta faute," Jasper la regada étonné, il aurait pensé qu'elle serait en colère contre lui. "le conseil nous a envoyé ici sans radio de secour. Pas toi."

Cassidy envoya un sourire rassurant à Jasper avant de lever les yeux vers les étoiles. Le brun, regarda son profil quelques instant avant de l'imiter. Dans un silence où seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres et les bruits d'animaux nocturnes se faisaient entendre, Cassidy Kane et Jasper Jordan contemplaient tristement le ciel, pensant à leur famille qu'ils ne verraient probablement plus jamais.

"Regarde," dit Cassidy, ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement. "une étoile filante." Cassidy tourna sa tête vers le brun qui l'a regada amusé.

"Sérieusement ? Tu sais que c'est seulement un bout de roche ?"

Cassidy lui tapa l'épaule amicalement et fit la moue. "Pourquoi faut toujours que quelqu'un gâche un beau moment ?"

Jasper ricana, et regatda l'étoile filante. Il fronça les sourcils. "Attend, il y a un problème." Cassidy suivit son regard. "Elle va beaucoup trop vite."

La fille aux cheveux ébène suivit des yeux l'étoile avant de réaliser qu'est-ce c'était vraiment. Elle se leva rapidement. "C'est pas une étoile. Mais un POD. On doit retourner au camp, rapidement."

Sans perdre une minute, Jasper et Cassidy traversèrent la forêt pour retourner au camp.

* * *

 _« Driiiing driiing ! »_

 _Cassidy tapa sur son réveil et se leva sans perdre une minute, aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de l'année, après son anniversaire et Noël, bien sûr._

 _Habillé, elle sortit de la petite pièce qui lui sert de chambre, et verifia si sa mère ne se trouvait pas ici. Cette dernière, pensée que cette année encore, son père subirait ses blagues, comme les 13 premières années, mais la vrai victime serait elle. Et tout son plan résidait dans cette fausse information fournit à sa mère._

 _Cassidy se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrir sur un John Murphy portant une boîte. Elle lui sourit._

 _Murphy posa la boîte sur le petit bureau se trouvant dans la pièce._

 _Pendant que Murphy prenait place sur la chaise, Cassidy examina la boîte : colle glue, sel (chose très rare sur l'Arche et très cher), savon, elle et Murphy avaient même gardé certaine ration d'eau pour la meilleure blague._

 _Elle sourit à son complice de toujours. "Parfait, on va pouvoir commencer."_

 _Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain pour y mettre du sel sur la brosse à dents de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Murphy rempli un verre d'eau et a l'aide d'une feuille transparente retourna ce dernier sur le bureau de travail de Claire, il retira la feuille et nettoya l'eau qui avait coulé du verre._

 _"Parfait." Murphy admira son travail, fière de lui. Il tourna sur le fauteuil pour regarder Cassidy. "Maintenant, place à la dernière étape."_

 _Ils quittèrent les lieux, sans avoir oublié de piéger l'entrée de la porte avec du cellophane, pour se rendre sur le lieu de travail de Claire, grâce à Sinclair, sa mère ne devait normalement pas s'y trouver._

 _En entrant dans la pièce, Sinclair les accueillea._

 _"Vous avez dix minutes, pas plus." Les prévient-il avant de reprendre son travail. Faire des blagues n'est pas un crime, sinon bien sûr il n'aurait pas laisser ses jeunes faire._

 _"Ok," dit Murphy en sortant la colle glue de sa veste. "qu'est-ce qu'on colle, fillette ?"_

 _Cassidy sembla réfléchir quelque seconde. "Ce tournevis," elle pointa du doigt chaque objet et Murphy s'exécuta, sous le regard amuser de Sinclair. "La clés à molette, sa tablette..." Et ainsi de suite plusieurs objets y passèrent jusqu'à ce que le tube soit vide._

 _Contemplant leur œuvre, Cassidy et John se tapèrent dans les mains, fière d'eux._

* * *

Arrivé au camp, c'était l'effervescence, tout le monde étaient levé.

"Eh, vous avez vu ?" Leur demanda Harper. "A votre avis ils nous envoie de l'aide ?"

"Non, c'est beaucoup trop petit pour pouvoir contenir du monde, sûrement une radio et des provisions." Expliqua Cassidy.

"Ça a dû se voir à des kilomètres. Et si les natifs s'en empare ?"

Cassidy regarda Jasper, il avait raison. En réfléchissant à comment ils allaient devoir faire, Cassidy aperçut Clarke et Finn se diriger vers la forêt. Elle laissa Jasper et Harper en excusant et courut vers le duo.

"Eh, attendez !" Clarke et Finn s'arrêtèrent en entendant sa voix. "Où est-ce que vous allez ?"

"Au POD." Lui répondit Finn. "Bellamy a dit aux autres d'attendre l'aube mais il n'est plus dans le camp. Je te laisse deviner."

Cassidy fronça les sourcils. "Quel sale petit... Il veux sûrement nous empêcher de contacter l'Arche." Elle passa devant eux, et tourna sa tête quand elle vit qu'ils ne suivaient pas. "Grouillez-vous !" Clarke et Finn échangèrent un regard et suivirent Cassidy.

Courant dans la forêt, Cassidy s'arrêta net quand elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, arme en main, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque.

"J'aurais dû savoir que se séparer était une mauvaise idée." Chuchota-t-elle pour elle même.

Continuant sa route sur ses gardes à travers mère nature, Cassidy se fit tirer en arrière derrière un rocher, une main vient se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle se débattit comme elle le pût, donnant des coups de pied pour qu'on la lâche, à bout de force, elle leva sa main armée prête à planter son couteau dans la cuisse de son agresseur et s'enfuir en courant. Mais hélas pour elle, son l'agresseur vit son geste est attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne le touche, avec ce geste, Cassidy se remis à se débattre, sa vie était en danger après tout.

"Hod op !" " _Stop !_ " Cassidy s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de son agresseur dans ses oreilles. Elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait dit, mais le ton de sa voix lui fit comprendre que si elle continuer à se débattre, elle était morte.

Lentement, le Natif enleva sa main de sa bouche, elle leva les yeux pour voir son visage mais, celui porté un masque et de la peinture noir couvrait son visage, il avait le visage tournés vers l'opposé de la forêt.

"Tristan !" Il serra les poings de rage.

"Fig au em ! Nau !" / " _Trouvez-la ! Maintenant !"_

Au son des galops, le Natif plaqua Cassidy contre le rocher afin de mieux la cacher. Dos plaqué contre la roche, le natif devant elle, Cassidy pût l'observer ses yeux, la seule chose qu'elle voyait, étaient d'une couleur vrai/bleu. Quand il baissa son regard sur elle, Cassidy déglutit. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, Cassidy cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand les bruits ne firent plus lointain, il parla.

"Ban op ! quick !" / " _Pars ! Vite !"_

Cassidy hésita mais quand il lui fit signe de la tête, elle compris qu'elle devait courir. Ne se faisant pas prier Cassidy prit ses jambes à son cou. Courant aussi vite qu'elle pût, Cassidy arriva au camp en un temps record. Reprenant son souffle, elle regada tout le monde s'affoler.

"Eh," Cassidy sursauta quand Finn lui toucha l'épaule. "tu vas bien ?"

Elle hésita, devait-elle parler de sa rencontre avec la natif où le garder pour elle. Elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle était sur qu'il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Peut-être que, comme sur l'Arche, il y avait des bonnes et des mauvaises personnes chez les Natifs aussi.

"J'ai... j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai... j'ai pa... paniqué." Respirant calmement Cassidy regarda Finn.

Il hocha la tête. "On n'a crut t'avoir perdu. Clarke était inquiète." Finn sembla réfléchir. "Peu importe, t'es là maintenant." Cassidy hocha la tête. "On a retrouvé Bellamy. Mais on a un problème."

Cassidy fronça les sourcils. "Un de plus. Dit moi tout."

"L'Arche n'a pas envoyé de radio, enfin pas vraiment." Tout en marchant, Finn raconta tout à Cassidy. "La mère de Clarke a eu l'idée d'envoyer Raven, une mécanicienne, avec une radio pour confirmer qu'on était bien vivant, mais Bellamy l'a trouvé avant nous, et balancé la radio."

Cassidy siffla entre ses dents en secoua sa tête de désapprobation. "Du coup, c'est quoi le plan ?"

"Trouver la radio et espérer que Raven puisse la réparer avant qu'ils ne tuent 300 personnes."

"Quoi ?" S'indigna Cassidy. "Où l'a-t-il jeté ?"

"Dans la rivière." Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Tu ferrais mieux de rester ici. Juste pour rassurer Clarke. Je lui dirait que tu es au camp."

Cassidy hocha la tête et regada Finn partir à la suite des volontaires pour trouver cette radio.

* * *

 _La porte des quartiers de Marcus s'ouvrit a la volée, faisant sursauter Cassidy. Devant elle, se tenait une Claire Evans mi-énervé mi-amusé._

 _"Toi," elle l'a pointa du doigt. "tu vas me le payer."_

 _Regardant sa mère, Cassidy partit dans un fou rire, à s'en tenir le ventre._

 _"Rigole tant qu'il en est encore temps, mais crois-moi, l'année prochaine, toi et John, Oh ! oui je sais qu'il a été ton complice, aurez une belle surprise."_

 _Reprenant ses esprits, elle hocha la tête, retenant une deuxième vague de fou rire. Mais en voyant le visage de sa mère, elle repartit de plus belle. Claire ferma la porte et s'approcha de Cassidy, et commença à la chatouiller._

 _"S... sto... stop !" Se débattant de l'emprise diabolique de sa mère, Cassidy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler. "Man... m'man. S... si... s'il t...te...plaît. Ahahahah"_

 _"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?" À la voix de Marcus, Claire s'arrêta et le regarda._

 _Reprenant son souffle, Cassidy échappa aux mains de sa mère et se réfugia dans les bras de son père, machinalement, Kane passa un bras par dessus ses épaules, attendant toujours une réponse._

 _"Ta fille est un démon." Dit Claire._

 _Marcus regarda Cassidy et lui envoya un sourire complice, que Cassidy lui rendit. Il lui embrassa le haut de crâne et de détachant l'un de l'autre, Cassidy reprit sa place près de sa mère, Marcus offrit un verre à Claire et s'installa sur le fauteuil, au bout de table basse, à gauche de Cassidy._

 _Là, Cassidy finissant ses devoirs, et Claire racontant à Marcus comment Cassidy et son complice Murphy, avaient collé ses fournitures de travail. Tout trois passèrent la soirée ensemble, comme une vrai famille, pensa Cassidy._

* * *

"CASSIDY ! MONTY !" Hurla un délinquant en entrant dans le camp.

"Eh ! Pas besoin crier." Dit Monty

Cassidy, suivit de Jasper et Harper, s'approchèrent des deux garçons. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Cassidy, inquiète.

"Faut que vous récupériez les batteries de la navette."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Jasper.

Cassidy regarda ses camarades gravement. "La radio est morte ? C'est ça ?"

Le délinquant roux hocha la tête. "Mais, Raven, la mécanicienne, a eu une idée, envoyer des fusées pour qu'ils puissent les voir de l'espace."

Cassidy le regard surprit, puis un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, elle attrapa Monty et Jasper par leur veste et les tira jusqu'au vaisseau. "Dit à cette genie qu'est Raven que c'est comme si c'était fait." Lui dit Cassidy, enthousiasme.

En entrant dans la navette, Cassidy, Monty, et Jasper, ne perdirent pas de temps et commencérent à démonter la partie de la navette contenant les batteries.

"Eh," Dit Cassidy pour entamer la conversation. "vous pensez que les Natifs nous veulent vraiment du mal." Cette rencontre de ce matin, lui troquer dans la tête, elle voulait en parler mais en même temps pas.

Jasper et Monty l'a regardèrent comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé au milieu du visage.

"Tu parles de ceux qui ont voulu me tuer ?" Question réthorique. "Parce que la réponse est oui." Jasper regarda Monty puis revient sur la fille de Claire et Marcus. "Comment tu peux poser des questions stupides Cassidy, je veux dire, tu as bien vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?"

"Juste... tout le monde n'est pas pareil. Combien de personne ici on tuer quelqu'un. Pourtant on est pas tous comme ça. C'est peut-être pareil chez les Natifs." Un silence lui répondit. Les deux meilleurs amis, ne savaient pas quoi dire. "Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber. Je dois être cinglé. Après tout, j'ai pardonné à ceux qui ont presque tué et banni Murphy. Mon cerveau doit être déréglé."

Énervé, Cassidy débrancha la batterie et sortit de la navette, elle l'a donna à un autre délinquant pour qu'ils puissent la brancher là où Raven leur avait dit.

C'est à la nuit tombée, que les 100 délinquants se ressemblèrent dehors pour envoyer les fusées. Cassidy se tenait à côté de Harper et Monroe, toutes trois, comme le reste des délinquants avaient le regard fixé vers le ciel. Priant, pour que l'Arche voit ses lumières avant l'exécution des 300 personnes pour gagner de l'oxygène.

"S'il te plaît, fait qu'ils les voient à temps." Chuchota Cassidy, à la seule personne sur Terre qui l'a comprenait. Dieu.

* * *

Marcus entra dans ses quartiers épuisés, aujourd'hui ils avaient dû sacrifier plus de 300 personnes pour permettre aux autres de survivre. 300 personnes qui c'étaient sacrifier d'eux même pour leur famille après le message d'Abby. En plus de cela, il avait mit de garde deux de ses hommes pour prévenir si Raven Reyes entrait en conctacte avec l'Arche, il avait insinué à Abby que c'était pour elle, mais la réalité était, qu'il voulait entendre la voix de Cassidy, il voulait prendre sa fille dans ses bras, elle lui manquait, et cela mettait son moral à mal.

Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, Marcus se servit un verre et prit place sur le sofa. Il fut tiré de ses pensés par la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement, faisant apparaître Claire, le visage cerné. Elle referma la porte et entra le code pour la bloquer.

Claire avança et s'assit à côté de Kane, posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle lui attrapa la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

"Elle va bien. Cassidy va bien." Essayant de se convaincre elle même, Claire releva la tête pour voir Marcus l'a regarder, elle lui caressa la joue et lui sourit gentiment.

Marcus regarda chaque trait de son visage, et doucement, leu visage se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvre se touchent. Marcus allongea Claire sur le sofa, il passa ses mains sous son débardeur et le lui retira, il fit de même avec son t-shirt. Il baissa sa tête vers son cou pour la couvrir de baisers, il descendit vers son ventre et s'arrêta, il détacha son pantalon et Claire fit de même, se débarrassant de leur dernier vêtement, Marcue Kane et Claire Evans, passèrent la nuit enblemble, chacun cherchant dans les bras de son partenaire, le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin.

* * *

 _Notre de l'auteur : Avec la chaleur qu'il fait en ce moment, je ne sors pas beaucoup alors j'en profite pour écrire. Donc voilà le chapitre 5, ce qui en même temps, me permet de me faire pardonner pour le chapitre précédent, qui n'est, je fais pas mentir, pas très bien. Je compte le réécrire mais je préfère, pour l'instant, continuer les autres chapitre._

 _Comme d'habitude, si vous avait les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison et de grammaire en horreur, n'hésitez pas à venir me crier dessus (mais gentillement) pour que je corrige._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _AmbroseGraves__


	6. Chapter 6

The _100 ne m'appartiens pas._

 _Cassidy Kane et Claire Evans n'apparaissent pas dans la série ni les livres._

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre : Responsabilité._

 _Je voulais vous prévenir que les prochains chapitres risque de prendre du temps à sortir étant donné que je viens de signer mon contrat de travail. J'écris seulement quand j'ai plusieurs jours de repos d'affilée, comme ça je peux écrire jusqu'à tard le soir et avancer plus rapidemen._

 _J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai essayé de changer un peu l'histoire par apport à l'épisode, pour le concentrer plus sur Cassidy._

 _Comme d'habitude une petite review fait toujours plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _AmbroseGraves__

* * *

 **Responsabilité**

Après avoir lancé les fusées éclairantes, Cassidy et les autres délinquants avaient rejoint leur tentes, espérant que les habitants de l'Arche verraient les lumières. En entrant dans la sienne, Cassidy s'arrêta. Octavia n'y était pas, et a bien y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait pas vue non plus de la soirée. Elle sortit de sa tente et courut vers celle de Bellamy.

"Bellamy !" Elle s'arrêta juste devant la tente, hésitant à entrer. Elle ne voulait pas voir Bellamy dans sa tenue d'Adam. "Quoi que tu fasses, habille toi. Octavia n'est pas dans la tente."

Elle attendit que quelques secondes avant que Bellamy sorte. Ils ont tout les deux fait le tour du camp. Fouiller les tentes, regarder dans le vaisseau, Cassidy avait était jusqu'à l'endroit où, la cadette des Blake avait trouvé une colonie de papillons. Mais aucun signe d'Octavia.

"Tu l'as vue où et quand pour la dernière fois ?" Demanda Cassidy quand elle rejoignit Bellamy, qui avait sollicité l'aide de Clarke.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes, se remémorant sa journée. Et, comme si il venait d'avoir une parole divine, ses yeux s'écartèrent. "Dans la forêt, avant que je trouve Raven. Je lui ai dit que j'avais dû tirer sur Jaha pour avoir une place dans la navette."

Cassidy leva un sourcil, choqué. "Tu as quoi ?"

"Pas maintenant, Cass." Dit Clarke. Elle se reconcentra sur Bellamy. "Réveille tout le monde, que les volontaires prennent une armes, on va chercher Octavia. Maintenant."

Pendant que Bellamy réveillait le camp, Cassidy rassembla les armes, elle s'empara d'un petit couteau, cela suffirait si elle devait se défendre au corps à corps, et le cacha dans sa botte.

"Eh tout le monde, rassemblez-vous et prenez une arme." Annonça Bellamy au délinquants, qui réveillé de force, écouté leur chef. "Ma sœur a disparut depuis douze heures maintenant." Il regarda la foule. "Nous ne reviendrons pas sans elle."

Avec loyauté, Roma, Diggs, Mbégé, Monroe et trois autres délinquants s'emparèrent d'une arme, elle put également apercevoir Jasper en attraper une. Elle sourit. Elle donnerait son âme au Diable si Jasper disait qu'il n'avait pas un crush sur la sœur de Bellamy.

Se mettant en route, ils furent stoppés quand un de leur camarade, leur signala de regarder vers le ciel.

"Cela n'a pas marché. Ils n'ont pas vu les fusées éclairantes." Commenta tristement quelqu'un dans la foule. C'était Raven.

Bellamy tourna son regard vers elle et l'interrogea. "Une pluie de météorites te fait dire ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas une pluie de météorites, ce sont des funérailles." Déclara Clarke. "Des centaines de corps sont retournés à la Terre depuis l'Arche. C'est ce à quoi ça ressemble de l'autre côté. Ils n'ont pas reçu notre message."

Cassidy regarda Bellamy, qui, devant le regard des autres délinquants, baissa les yeux honteusement, si il n'avait pas jeté cette radio, ces personnes seraient toujours en vie.

En colère, Raven fonça droit sur lui. "Tout ça à cause de toi !"

"Je vous ai aidé à trouver la radio." Argumenta Bellamy. Raven acquiesça avec méchanceté.

"Ouais ! Après l'avoir sorti de mon POD et l'avoir détruite !"

Finn et Clarke empêchèrent Raven d'attaquer le co-responsable du camp, et Clarke dit doucement: "Oui, il le sait. Maintenant, il doit vivre avec."

Un long silence dura avant que Bellamy ne lève les yeux vers le ciel vers les funérailles puis vers les gens du camp, et calmement, il répondit : "Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma soeur est là-bas." Il pointa de son arme là forêt. "Tu viens ou quoi ?"

"Ouais." Répondit Finn alors que les yeux de Bellamy le regardaient, ils avaient besoin d'un pisteur et il était le seul dans le camp.

Bellamy regarda le groupe, et déclara. "Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend. Allons-y.

* * *

Cherchant depuis quelques heures dans la forêt des traces d'Octavia. Le groupe de recherche s'arrêta quand Mbege cria.

"Regardez ! Par ici !"

Bellamy fut le premier à sortir des abords de la forêt pour se tenir près du jeune homme. Le leader des 100 regarda en bas de la colline cherchant à voir ce qu'avait bien pu voir son camarade.

"Là," Pointa du doigt Mbege. "C'est pas à Octavia ?"

"Corde." Demanda Bellamy sans lâcher du regard la ceinture accrocher au petit arbuste. Aussitôt demander, quelqu'un lui tendit la corde et une autre alla l'attacher à un arbre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Finn, en sortant s'approchant de l'aîné des Blake.

"Nous aurons besoin de la corde pour remonter." Lui expliqua raisonnablement Bellamy, tout en faisant signe de la tête vers la main d'un autre délinquant. "Lampe de poche."

Respirant lourdement, Bellamy utilisa la corde comme levier pour descendre à travers la colline jusqu'à l'arbre où se trouvait le vêtement d'Octavia. Dans la nuit noire, les adolescents au sommet de la colline ont vu Bellamy enlever l'objet de la branche et hocher la tête.

Alors que Bellamy poursuivait son ascension pour sauver sa soeur, le reste des adolescents hésitaient à descendre une colline escarpée, se situant probablement sur le territoire des Natifs. Le premier des braves à avancer en descendant la colline fut Jasper. Il tendit son flambeau à Finn, qui le prit à contrecœur, et utilisa la corde comme guide, copiant les mouvements exacts de Bellamy, pour descendre la colline sans tomber. Une fois Jasper au sol, Finn donna sa torche et suivit ses amis.

Cassidy attendu quelque secondes que Finn soit également en bas de la colline et attrapa la corde. Une fois en bas, elle trouva Finn, Jasper et Bellamy accroupi autour d'un rocher à quelques pas de la corde. Cassidy s'accrocha d'eux et regarda par dessus leurs épaules, très rapidement, elle repéra les traces de sang qui étaient éclairées par Bellamy.

Un éclair de rage passa sur son visage. Elle avait pensé, après ce qui lui était arrivé dans la forêt que les Natifs n'était peut-être pas si hostile que ça, que seulement quelques uns dans eux était des monstres, mais face aux traces de sang devant elle, qui appartenaient sans aucun doute à Octavia, Cassidy sentit un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu monter en elle. La haine.

Les yeux de Bellamy se dirigèrent vers le sol à côté du rocher et il déclara. "Quelqu'un d'autre était là."

Finn regarda les traces de pas dans la saleté et nota. "Les empreintes sont plus profondes par ici. Il la portait."

"S'ils l'ont prise, elle est en vie." Déclara Jasper avec espoir. "Comme quand ils m'ont emmené."

Se regardant tout les quatre pour confirmer qu'ils étaient prêt à continuer, les trois hommes se levèrent de leurs positions accroupies et suivit de Cassidy, et des autres délinquants, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Finn a ouvert la voie en suivant les traces qu'il était certain qu'ils appartenaient à un humain, à un Natifs plus précisément. Sa torche brillait le plus fort et était comme une lumière en mouvement pour le reste du groupe derrière lui, mais au bout d'un moment, cette lumière en mouvement s'arrêta. Bellamy, Finn, Cassidy, et Jasper ont tous étudié l'entrée de la forêt sombre avant eux. À travers la voûte menant au reste de la forêt, un squelette humain était tourné sur le côté et pendu pour que les intrus puissent le voir et se méfier.

"Je ne parle pas Natif, mais je suis sûr que cela signifie ' _Restee dehors !'_." Admit Finn calmement à Bellamy à côté de lui. Les autres membres du groupe murmuraient tous des exclamations de peur et de promesses d'abandon. Cassidy echangea un regard avec Jasper, et hocha la tête. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils ne rentreraient pas sans Octavia.

"Retournez au camps si vous voulez." dit Bellamy au reste du groupe derrière lui. "Ma soeur, ma responsabilité."

Il avança sans la moindre hésitation et sans moindre la crainte. Quelques membres du groupe on tourné les talons pour rentrer mais Jasper se tourna vers ses amis et murmura doucement. "Je traverserais l'Enfer pour la retourner."

Finn accompagné de Cassidy et quelques autres resté fidèles à Bellamy, suivirent leurs camarades dans la forêt.

"Je pense que c'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire."

* * *

"Tu es en retard." Remarqua Sinclair, tandis que Claire s'installa à son bureau, vérifiant son planning de la journée. Elle soupira. "Avec Raven Reyes sur Terre, tu es la seule qualifier pour cette sortie." Sinclair leva son casque à soudure et fixa la mère de Cassidy.

Claire était une très belle femme, son teint porcelaine, ses cheveux noir ébènes qui faissaient ressortir ses yeux bleu océan, ses lèvres en forme d'ellipse, qui étaient toujours remplis d'un joli rouge passion, étaient ce qui avait fait craquer plus d'un homme et femme sur l'Arche, y compris Marcus Kane.

Mais, en observant son amie de toujours, Sinclair siffla de désapprobation, la personne qui se tenait devant lui était loin de ressembler à la personne rayonnante qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir. Ses yeux étaient maintenant bouffis et creussés par de grosse cernes noir, ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en une haute queue de cheval tressée, étaient maintenant en bataille et cachée sous une casquette. Le chef de la section méca secoua la tête de tristesse, il ne pouvait rien faire cette fois pour lui venir en aide, seul un contact de la Terre pourrait lui redonner espoir, et le sourire. Remettant son casque en place, il repris son travail tout en donnant des petits coup d'œil à Claire de temps en temps.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à son chef, Claire vérifié si tout son matériel était en ordre avant sa sortie en gravité zéro. Soupirant, elle se massa les temples pour faire passer sa migraine et les images de la soirée d'hier. Ce matin à son réveil, Marcus avait totalement déserté les lieux. Allongée dans le lit du père de sa fille, Claire avait eu de grande difficulté à en sortir, mais plus le temps passé et plus ses pensées étaient tourné vers sa fille, elle avait trouvé le courage de venir travailler pour occuper son cerveau à penser à autre chose.

Attrapant son matériel, elle afforma Sinclair qu'elle se rendait dans la section B-17 où devait avoir lieu les réparations en gravité zéro. En marchant le long des corridors, elle rencontra le Doctor Abby Griffin, qui l'arrêta.

"Claire," se retournant vers la mère de Clarke, elle lui offrit un sourire fatigué. "j'allais justement à ta rencontre. Faut qu'on parle."

"Plus tard. J'ai des réparations à faire." Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Claire commença à quitter le corridor pour se rendre sur son lieu de chantier quand la voix d'Abby se refit entendre.

"C'est un propos des enfants."

S'arrêtant net, le cœur de Claire rata un battement. Essayant de comprendre le docteur, elle se retourna et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait toujours espoir, pour Abby les enfants étaient vivant, sinon, elle serait beaucoup plus effondrée qu'elle ne l'est elle même. "Je t'écoute."

Abby s'approcha de son amie. "Tu ne les à pas vu alors ?" Questionna-t-elle. Voyant le regard interrogatif de son interlocutrice, la conseillère continua. "Hier, dans le ciel, trois points lumineux sont apparut. Comme des fusées."

Claire fronça les sourcils, repassant les paroles d'Abby dans sa tête, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. "Tu penses que..." elle ne termina pas sa phrase, essayant de rendre vrai les paroles du docteur.

"Jaha pensent à un effet météorologique, mais on n'à jamais vu ça auparavant, les lumières étaient beaucoup trop lumineuses pour être un effet naturel."

Pesant le pour et le contre, Claire remit son cerveau en marche. Et en un instant, l'espoir refit surface en elle. "Raven a sûrement dû atterrir et perdre ou casser sa radio en chemin. Aucun des enfants, même Monty ou Cassidy, ont les capacités de Raven pour construire des fusées éclairantes." Elle réfléchit de nouveau. "Le message tourne toujours ? Quelqu'un s'occupe de la radio ?"

"Jackson." Lui répondit Abby, où, se lisait sur son visage le même espoir que celui de Claire.

Hochant la tête, Claire reprit : "Si la radio est endommagée, Raven pourra la réparer. On... on doit juste attendre et espérer."

Se regardant dans les yeux, Claire et Abby échangèrent un sourire. Espérer. Elles devaient continuer à croire que là, sur Terre, leurs filles et tout les autres enfants allaient bien.

"Je te tient afformé dès que j'ai du nouveau." Claire hocha la tête et regarda Abby quitter le corridor. Elle tourna les talons, et c'est avec un nouvel espoir qu'elle rejoint la section B-17.

* * *

Ils avaient cherché toute la nuit, avançant prudemment dans la forêt des Natifs, suivant Finn qui lui même suivait les pistes pouvant mener à Octavia. Quand l'aube montra le bout de son nez, Finn soupira exaspéré : "Il y a plus rien. J'ai perdu la piste."

"Continue de regarder." Insista Bellamy en avançant. Finn obtempéra. Après un moment de réflexion, Cassidy s'avança vers Bellamy et lui fit part de sa pensée.

"Avancer sans but n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour retrouver ta sœur, nous devrions faire marche arriè..."

"Je ne rentre pas !"

Hey !" Cria quelqu'un, et tout le monde se tourna pour voir Roma, chercher autour d'elle. "Où est John ?"

"Banni par Prince Bellamy et Princesse Clarke." Ironisa Cassidy. Elle perdit son sourire quand elle reçu des regards meurtrier du groupe. D'accord, c'était peut être pas le bon moment pour le sarcasme.

C'est la voix douce, silencieuse et pleine de terreur de Jasper qui brissa le silence. "Je l'ai juste vu il y a une seconde ..."

"Il est peut-être rentré ?" Suggera Cassidy.

Bellamy l'a regarda et hocha la tête. "On se sépare. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin."

Mais avant même que quiconque ne puisse avancer d'un pouce dans les directions que Bellamy voulait leur faire prendre, il y eut un bruit sourd derrière eux et Roma se retourna avec un halètement alors que tout le monde faisait la même chose. Mbege était allongé sur le sol, son corps mou et recouvert de sang à cause de l'incision pratiquée sur sa gorge. Le sang quand lui, imbibait le haut de sa chemise et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, l'horreur toujours présente dans ses pupilles.

Cassidy retient à cris d'horreur et attrapa la la main de Jasper, son regard fixé sur John Mbégé.

Finn se précipita avec Bellamy vers le corps sans vie de leur ami. Il leva ses yeux remplis d'effroi vers le ciel. "Ils utilisent les arbres."

"Là," fit remarquer Jasper avec son arme. Cassidy atteignit l'intérieur de sa botte et attrapa son couteau caché, s'assurant de serrer fermement son poing au cas où elle serait prise au dépourvu. "Juste là. Juste là."

Diggs changea de position et tout le monde ragarda autour d'eux les Natifs qui les entouraient, presque en cercle, sans compter ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir dans les arbres. Diggs, repérant une silhouette au loin, expira : "Un autre".

Cassidy déglutit. "Nous sommes entourés."

"Nous devrions courir." Suggéra Finn.

C'était plus une requête qu'une demande, et il courut, avec Bellamy et Cassidy soutenant sa décision tout de suite. Chacun d'entre eux a accéléré dans un sprint dans une direction où ils pensaient échapper aux Natifs. Les silhouettes au loin les ont chassés si vite qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour que chacun ralentisse. Même si Cassidy était sûre que ses jambes la portaient aussi vite qu'elle irait, elle craignait que cela ne suffise pas. Bellamy et Finn étaient juste à quelques mettres devant elle, et couraient au même rythme. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Jasper en retard dernière elle.

"Je ne peux pas courir beaucoup plus longtemps !" Cria Jasper.

"Je ne m'arrête pas pour lui !" Refusa Diggs alors qu'il reprenait le rythme, peu importe à quel point il était déjà difficile de courir. Soudain, Bellamy a ralentit, Cassidy passa devant lui et se força à s'arrêter.

"Blake, Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

"J'en ai marre de courir, Kane." Grogna Bellamy.

"Eh ! Tu fais quoi ?" Finn empêcha Bellamy de se diriger dans la mauvaise direction.

"Ils savent où elle est." En voyant Bellamy, Finn, Cassidy et Jasper s'arrêter, Monroe, s'arrêta à son tour, seul Diggs continuait à courir. Roma, en voyant un Natif venir sur elle, a repris le rythme.

Alors que Roma courait, elle cria : "Diggs ! Où es-tu ?"

"Roma !" La réponse est venue de Diggs. Voyant que Roma repartait, le groupe diminué a été obligé de la suivre à travers le chaos. Après quelques secondes, Bellamy, Finn, Cassidy, Jasper et Monroe, se sont arrêtés pour faire face à un Diggs avec un regard d'horreur dans les yeux et du sang humide coulant sur son menton.

Haletant, Jasper réalisa: "Ils nous on conduit ici. C'est la seule direction dans laquelle nous pouvions aller."

"Pourquoi je suis pas étonnée ?" Cassidy respira, ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Finn regarda le vide de la forêt et secoua la tête.

"Où sont-ils allés ?" Demanda-t-il, remarquant le manque de Natifs. Bellamy regarda dans la direction où ils avaient vu Roma se sauver et a mis les deux situations immédiatement ensemble.

"Après Roma"

Ils ont suivi Roma, et alors que Cassidy se préparer à les suivres, une flèches se planta dans l'arbre dernière elle, frôlant son visage et la faisant se stopper net.

"CASSIDY !" Hurla Bellamy en tirant la fille du Vice Chancelier par le bras.

"Tu vas bien ?" Monroe examina le visage de Cassidy et essuya de sa manche le sang qui coulé de sa joue. Une égratignure, soit son ange gardien assuré ses arrières, soit le Natifs ne savez pas visée. Cassidy était croyante mais la deuxième solution lui était plus plausible.

Hochant la tête, elle déclara : "Il... il sait pas tirer. Je... je vais bien. Roma. Maintenant."

Espionnant le groupe en hauteur d'un arbre, un Natif, aux yeux vert/bleu, arc en main, et un sourire narquois abordant son visage murmura : "Nou fig raun Ai nou get in ha gon shoot, Skygirl." _/ Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas tirer, Skygirl"._ Le Natif attrapa une seconde flèche, et vissant les cinq jeunes délinquants, tira sa flèche droit sur eux, les faisant sursauter et paniquer. Ricanant malicieusement, il attrapa une pomme, croqua dedans et tira de nouveau, cette fois ci, la flèche atterrit droit sur Cassidy et se planta dans sa jambe. "Chon does nou get in ha gon shoot nau ?" _/ "Qui ne sait pas tirer maintenant."_

Se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne hurler, Cassidy cassa la flèche en deux et effectua un garrot pour empêcher le sang de couler plus rapidement, et avec l'adrénaline parcourant son corps, elle trouva la force de se lever et de courir pour rattraper Roma malgré le désaccord de ses amis. Hélas pour eux, ils arrivèrent trop tard et découvrirent Roma, une lance lui transperçant le corps, la coulant ainsi à un arbre.

"Ils peuvent nous tuer quand ils le veulent." Murmura Finn. Cassidy voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle fut coupé par un cri puissant et odieux.

"Alors ils devraient en finir avec nous !" Cria Jasper bruyamment, attirant l'attention sur eux. Cassidy écarquilla les yeux, comme le reste du groupe, et Finn et Bellamy se précipitèrent immédiatement vers lui. "Allez ! On sait que vous êtes là..!"

"Jasper ! Arrête !" Exigea Finn

"Ils arrivent !" Annonça Monroe sur les cris de Jasper, voyant les silhouettes noirs courir à travers les buissons vers eux. Le groupe se blottit dans un cercle, prêt à se battre en sachant qu'ils étaient surpassés en nombre et vissés, mais quand les Natifs étaient sur le point de les attaquer, une corne retentit, à travers la forêt. Les Natifs semblaient écouter attentivement pendant un moment, puis ils tournèrent les talons, courant dans l'autre direction et les laissant au milieu de la clairière. La corne retentit à nouveau.

"Ils partent." Declara Bellamy, confus comme le reste d'entre eux.

"La corne," chuchota Jasper. "qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Brouillard acide." Finn mit la main dans son sac et attrapa une tente qui la déplia rapidement. Monroe le regarda.

"On devrait courir."

Finn secoua la tête. "On n'a pas le temps." Il tira la tente et la posa par terre. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour installer la tente, alors à la place, il les regarda et fit un geste vers la tente en forme de couverture. "Allez ! Tout le monde est parti. Maintenant."

Sans perdre de temps, chacun des cinq passa sous la tente et forma une seule file allongée sous le revêtement pour se protéger du brouillard acide.

Allongé entre Finn et Bellamy, l'adrénaline redescendant, Cassidy commençait à ressentir de plus en plus la douleur dans sa jambe. Elle baissa la tête dans ses bras et ravala un cri de douleur.

"Hey," Bellamy posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. "Dès que le brouillard est passé, Monroe te raccompagne au camp."

Elle releva la tête vers lui. "Pas sans Octavia."

En très peu de temps, la cadette des Blake et la fille de Kane avait lié une amitié très forte. Malgré leur différents du premier jour, Cassidy avait découvert que Octavia était une personne sur qui on pouvait compter et loyal, toutes deux se comprenait, et se faisait mutuellement confiance. Il était inconcevable pour Cassidy de rentrer au camp sans elle.

"Tu ne peut pas combattre les Na..."

"Juste, ferme la Blake. T'es pas mon père." Coupa Cassidy en fixant Bellamy, le regard sévère. "Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Même si je doit y laisser ma vie, je ne rentrerai pas. J'ai déjà perdu mon meilleur ami, par ta faute je te rappel, il est hors de question que j'abandonne ou perdre Octavia également." La jeune délinquante aux cheveux ébène lança un regard plein de reproche à Bellamy. Murphy était sûrement déjà mort à l'heure actuel, et tout cela était la faute de Bellamy et Clarke.

Le reste du groupe à l'intérieur de la tente était silencieux en entendant l'exclamation sévère, mais personne d'autre ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Jasper finisse par parler, mais pas à propos de ce qui s'était passé.

Il a calmement dit : "Combien de temps on est censé attendre?"

"Est-ce que ça va marcher ?" Monroe murmura.

"On va vite le savoir." A répondu Finn. Au bout d'un moment, la voix grincheuse de Bellamy était à nouveau à l'oreille de Cassidy mais cette fois, elle n'était pas dirigée contre elle.

"Non, on sera pas." Il souleva la tente pour que la lumière du soleil passe à travers et il est sorti dehors, où l'air était clair. Il annonça aux autres : "Il n'y a pas de brouillard."

"Peut-être que c'était une fausse alarme." Suggéra Finn, confus. Bellamy, cependant, ne pensait plus au brouillard acide quand il aperçut un Natif qui marchait parmi les arbres.

"Ils reviennent !" Dit-il avec anxiété.

"Je pense qu'il est seul." Remarqua Jasper.

"Maintenant pouvons-nous courir ?" Demanda Monroe, pas du tout rassurer à l'idée de voir revenir plus de Natifs.

"Il ne nous voit pas." Bellamy fit une pause et réfléchit un instant. "Je vais le chercher."

C'est Finn qui prit la parole, disant tout haut ce que tout les autres pensées tout bas : "Et quoi, tu vas le tuer ?"

"Non, l'attraper, lui faire dire où est Octavia. Puis le tuer."

"Comment savons-nous qu'il ne nous conduit pas dans un autre piège ?" Murmura Jasper.

"Nous ne le savons pas." A répondu Finn partant à la suite de Bellamy. Cassidy soupira.

"Génial. Super plan les gars, juste génial." Mais néanmoins, et malgré sa blessure, elle suivit de près Finn, soutenue par Monroe et Jasper qui suivait juste derrière. Même si le plan était probablement voué à l'échec.

Le Natif, n'a jamais remarqué que cinq des personnes que lui est des congénère chassaient, l'avaient suivi à travers la forêt; il semblait plus préoccupé par autre chose que par son environnement. Les cinq jeunes avancés discrètement, fessant le moins de bruit possible, et gardant une distance de sécurité avec le Natif. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une trappe où ils avaient vu le Natif entrer à l'intérieur, c'était seulement l'un d'entre eux et avec quatre et demi, Cassidy étant blessé, contre un, ils étaient sûr de gagner. Gardant toujours une distance de sécurité, Bellamy, Finn, Jasper et Monroe sautèrent dans la trappe et atterrissent dans une grotte presque sombre. Cassidy hésita, sa blessure l'a faisait souffrir de plus en plus, et si elle sauter, elle était sûre d'hurler de douleur à l'atterissage, elle déglutit et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'assit sur le bord du trou, pour diminuer la hauteur du saut et sauta. Bellamy qui l'attendait en dessous, amorti sa chute en l'attrapant du mieux qu'il put.

"Ça va ?" Chuchota-t-il, soutenant la jeune adulte. Cassidy hocha la tête, et se détacha de lui.

"Oui. Merci."

Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de dix pas, qu'ils arrivèrent finalement à l'ouverture de la grotte, et assis sur le sol, un prisonnier essayé d'attraper quelque chose, ses mains tremblant. Le Natif qu'ils avaient suivi avait été frappé et était inconscient sur le sol. En entendant des pas derrière lui, le prisonnier se retourna. Le cœur des cinq jeunes délinquants rata un battement quand ils reconnus qui était le prisonnier.

"Bellamy ?" Octavia respira quand elle vit son frère à quelques mètres d'elle. Les yeux de Bellamy étaient inondés de soulagement.

"Octavia !" Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, regardant les chaînes qui lui tenaient les mains attachées à la paroi rocheuse. Elle a montré le sol en terre battue.

"La clé." Demanda-t-elle, et Bellamy passa sa main sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ramasse la clé avec l'excès de saleté et déverrouilla rapidement ses chaînes. Une fois qu'ils furent retirés, Octavia se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

"C'est bon," dit Bellamy doucement. "Tout va bien. Je suis là !"

Octavia et Bellamy se levèrent et Octavia regarda Finn, Cassidy, Jasper et Monroe avec un grand sourire soulagé. "Comment m'as tu trouvé?"

Elle a couru en avant et a embrassé Jasper, qui a répondu en riant. "Je l'ai suivi." Il pointa le Natif.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Cassidy, et lui sauta dans les bras également. La fille de Claire perdit l'équilibre et siffla de douleur. La brunette examina son amie.

"Tu..."

Cassidy secoua la tête. "Je suis en pleine forme." Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, Octavia hocha la tête et lui envoya un sourire rassurant. Cassidy se plaindrait de la douleur une fois au camp, elle en était certaine. Elle faisait toujours passer ses amis, sa famille avant elle, c'était ce que Octavia avait remarqué. Pour la cadette des Blake, Cassidy était une âme pure, une âme à ne pas abîmer. Même son crime, était d'une gentillesse absolu comparé à tout les autres délinquants.

"Nous devrions y aller." Dit-elle alors aux autres. "Maintenant, avant qu'il se réveille."

"Il ne va pas se réveiller." Grogna Bellamy. Octavia protesta immédiatement.

"Bellamy, arrête ! Il ne m'a pas blessé. Allons-y."

Cassidy secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas blessé Octavia, alors cela signifiait qu'elle avait raison, tout les Natif n'était des êtres sans âmes. Le Natif qu'elle a rencontrer était sûrement quelqu'un de bien. Comme sur l'Arche. Il y a des bon et des mauvais. Tel est la loi de la nature.

Octavia essaya d'empêcher son frère de planter la lance qu'il tenait en main dans la poitrine du Natif, mais l'aîné des Blake était plus que déterminé à se venger.

"Ils ont commencé à nous tuer." Il baissa le regard sur Finn qui était agenouillé devant le Natif et semblé l'examiner. "Finn, bouge !"

"Corne de brume." Murmura Finn, stupéfait, alors qu'il regardait la corne attachée à la ceinture du Natif en pleine réalisation. Mais avant même que quiconque puisse sortir une autre syllabe, le Natif sur le sol bougea rapidement, poignardant Finn avec son couteau par surprise. Cassidy se précipita sur Finn et arracha un morceau de son t-shirt, tout en retirant sa passée bienveillante sur les Natifs, et pressa contre la blessure afin de ralentir la perte de sang. Simple, basique, elle l'avait vu et fait plusieurs fois en cours.

Bellamy quand à lui avança avec la lance pour en finir avec le Natif mais celui-ci pris l'avantage et dirigea l'arme directement sur la gorge de Bellamy.

"Arrête ! C'est mon frère !" Cria Octavia.

Bellamy a saisi l'extrémité de l'arme qu'il avait essayé de repousser, luttant pour la garder loin de sa peau, mais il y eu soudain un grand bruit. Le Natif tomba au sol à côté de Bellamy et au-dessus de lui, se tenait Jasper debout avec un bâton à la main et il le laissa tomber avec un soupir.

Jasper tendit sa main à Bellamy qui l'attrapa pour se relever. Cassidy et Octavia étaient rassemblés autour de Finn, qui était à bout de souffle avec le couteau logé dans le côté gauche de son estomac. Jasper attrapa la lame, mais Cassidy protesta.

"Non !" Cria-t-elle en arrêtant la main de Jasper. Cassidy déglutit et se détendit, le B.A-BA en médecine était de garder son calme. Mais pour la fille de Kane, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle avait choisi médecine pour ne pas être mécanicienne comme sa mère, ou garde comme son père. Garder son calme n'eyzit pas de famille. Alors même si elle était plutôt douée, à ce moment là, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait dû écouter en cours. "Ne le retire pas. Nous devons le ramener à Clarke."

"Alors allons-y," dit Jasper, sa voix tremblant. Bellamy tendit la main et attrapa Finn dans ses bras, étant le seul assez fort pour l'emporter.

* * *

Clarke ! "Cria Jasper alors que les 100 ouvraient les portes du camp pour eux, voyant que c'était Bellamy et le reste du groupe. "Où est Clarke? Va chercher Clarke maintenant! "

A l'entente du brouhaha, la blonde sortit de sa tente en courant jusqu'à l'entrée. "Hey. Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Elle regarda Cassidy qui se tenait la cuisse, soutenu par Monroe. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est une flèche ? Laisse-moi nettoyer ça pour toi."

Cassidy rigola amèrement. "Je pense que ça peut attendre, Clarke."

Cela a créé un regard confus sur le visage de la blonde, mais quand Bellamy est arrivée en dernier, transportant le corps blessé de Finn par leur porte, tout était logique. Un regard d'horreur absolue traversa les traits de Clarke alors qu'elle expirait. "Finn ! Finn ? Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu!"

"Oh, mon Dieu." Murmura Raven derrière Clarke voyant son petit ami mourant dans les bras de Bellamy. Clarke posa ses doigts sur le pouls de Finn et le chercha rapidement.

"Il est vivant. Annonça-t-elle avec soulagement. Jasper se dirigea vers elle.

"Cassidy ne m'a pas laissé sortir le couteau."

"Non, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire." Repondu Clarke rapidement. "Amenez-le dans le vaisseau. Maintenant ! Allez !"

Bellamy et quelques-uns de ses hommes emmenèrent le corps de Finn dans le vaisseau, alors Raven s'est approché de la blonde. En parlant rapidement, elle demanda : "Clarke ... peux-tu le sauver?"

"Non, pas moi. J'ai besoin de ma mère", avoua Clarke. "Je dois lui parler."

Ravenr au bord des larmes, tenait son front chaudement. "I-il n'y a toujours pas de radio!"

"Raven, répare la ! Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire !" Raven courut dans l'autre direction opposée obéissant à la blonde. En voyant Octavia le camp, Clarke lui a immédiatement demandé si elle bien, recevant un réponse positive, Clarke regarda Cassidy. "Ok, allez. Je peux sortir ça pendant que nous attendons que Raven répare la radio pour que je puisse aider Finn."

"C'est pas profond, j'ai pas perdu énormément de sang, mais ça fait un mal de chien. Je crois que c'était un apprenti Natif à l'arc." Plaisanta Cassidy pour se donner du courage, parce que la vérité était qu'elle en savait rien, elle commençais à ne plus sentir sa jambe, mais Finn était celui qu'on devait sauver, alors pour pas inquiéter son amie, Cassidy s'est tût. "J'irais bien."

"Je vais quand vérifier pour en être sûr."

Elle attrapa l'autre bras de Cassidy qu'elle passa sur ses épaule. "Allez, on rentre à l'intérieur."

Et Cassidy ne protesta pas, en entendant le tonnerre à l'extérieur. Des nuages gris couvraient le ciel et ce n'était pas difficile à deviner : une tempête était en route.

* * *

Note de l'auteure : A vous de deviner quelle Princesse Disney se cache dans la description de Claire.


	7. Chapter 7

_The 100 ne m'appartiens pas._

 _Cassidy Kane et Claire Evans n'apparaissent pas dans les livres ni dans la série_

 ** _Hey,_**

 ** _Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre, je ne savais pas quoi faire de Cassidy, ses réactions, ses sentiments, j'ai vraiment eu du mal._**

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Sous pression**

"Ok," souffla Clarke pour se donner du courage. "À trois. Un, deux..." Elle retira la flèche de la jambe de Cassidy sans perdre une minute, la fille aux cheveux ébène siffla entre ses dents pour retenir un cri de douleur tout en agrippant la main de Fox.

"Tu avais dit à trois." Souffla de douleur la fille de Claire.

Clarke lui sourit gentiment tout en désinfectant la plaie. "Désolé." Elle attrapa un morceau de tissu et le serra autour de la plaide de la jeune Kane. "Tu vas bien ?" Cassidy hocha la tête. "On va laisser comme ça, je préfère avoir la confirmation de ma mère pour refermer la plaie." Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

La jeune docteur sourit à son amie et se leva pour regarder Finn, allongé sur une table de fortune, un couteau enfoncé dans sa poitrine, l'apprentie docteur s'approcha du SpaceWalker pour vérifier sa blessure.

De l'endroit où elle se trouvée, Cassidy Kane pouvait apercevoir Raven, tendu, depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, la jeune mécanicienne tente de contacter l'Arche, en vain. Aucune réponse ne leurs est parvenu et le temps pour Finn était plus que compté. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder de nouveau son amie blonde. Clarke quitta Finn pour vérifier si ceux rester dehors, entrain de lutter contre la météo pour sauver les provisions donc ils auraient besoin, aller bien.

Bellamy et ses hommes, étaient sortis plus tôt, retournant chercher quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de parler. Mais alors que le tonnerre grondait, que la foudre éclata et que le vent soufflait violemment, Cassidy pu réentendre la voix de Raven, déterminée à établir le contact avec l'Arche.

"Ici Raven Reyes pour la station de l'Arche," Elle attendit une réponse, mais il y en n'eu pas. Son message était claire, la question maintenant était de savoir si l'Arche l'entendait. Mais comme depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, seule le bruit des ondes statiques lui répondit. "Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?"

"Tu es sûre d'avoir la bonne fréquence ?" Demanda Monroe.

"Oui, je suis sûre." Réprimanda Raven, frustrée qu'en quelqu'un remette en doute s'est capacites.

Serrant les dents pour évacuer la douleur, Cassidy se leva et s'approcha de la mécanicienne, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

"Tu vas y arriver." Encouragea Cassidy, alors que Clarke, pas le moins du monde ravi que Cassidy soit debout, envoya un sourire de confiance à la petite-amie de Finn.

"Arche Station," continua Raven dans le micro alors qu'elle déglutissait lourdement. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Clarke retirer le bandage qu'elle avait mis autour du couteau pour empêcher la plaie de s'infecter, mais une fois que Clarke eut soulevé le tissu, elle siffla de désapprobation en voyant le sang, réalisant que si elle n'obtenait pas une réponse rapidement, elle aller perdre sa seule famille. Evitant de regarder son petit ami sur le lit, elle reprit de nouveau la parole, Cassidy la soutenant à ses côtés : "Arche Station, s'il vous plaît. Je suis sur terre avec Les 100. Nous avons besoin de vous."

Sur l'Arche, Abby Griffin se tenait devant le reste des membres du Conseil, attendant le verdict pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Avant l'exécution de 320 d'entre eux, elle avait annoncé à l'Arche entière ce qui allait arriver. Par conséquent, elle s'attendait à être envoyée à la dérive, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Sa fille. Abby et Thelonious avaient vu les fusées rouges en provenance de la Terre et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que Clarke était toujours en vie. Elle espérait que si elle était envoyée à la dérive, que Claire continue leur combat, prouvait à Kane et aux autres membres du Conseil que ces jeunes innocent mais également coupable, étaient bel et bien vivant.

"Vol de fournitures médicales, récupération illégale d'une navette," déclara Kane en faisant le tour de la table des membres du Conseil, "lancement non autorisé de la navette, piratage des systèmes de communication de l'Arche. Chacuns de ces crimes est passible de la peine de mort." Il s'arreta et l'a regarda. "Mais ce ne sera pas ton destin aujourd'hui."

Sur l'intercom de l'Arche, un bruit se fit entendre, et l'un des hommes à l'intérieur de la pièce demanda : "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Kane l'ignora. "Il a été prouvé de manière convaincante, que ton expertise médicale était toujours requise."

Abby regarda Jaha, celui qui a dû plaider en sa faveur pour que ses crimes soient pardonnés. "Je te remercie."

"Ce n'est pas moi," admit Thelonious. "Le vote du Conseil a été presque unanime. Apparemment, le message de Jake a eu des effets positifs." Avec une dure déglutition, Abby s'avança vers son siège autour de la table quand Jaha l'arrêta. "Pas si vite."

La main sur le bord du siège, elle dit lentement : "Nous devons parler de ces fusées éclairantes."

Il secoua la tête. "Non, nous ne le ferons pas."

"Tu les a vus aussi ! Nous ne pouvons pas simplement ignorer ce que nous savons tous ce que cela signifie."

"Nous ne savons pas ce que cela signifie." Répliqua Kane. Sans ralentir, Abby le regarda.

"Cela signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un de vivant sur Terre. Cela signifie que nos enfants pourraient être encore en vie. Cela signifie que Cassidy pourrait être en vie."

Les membres du conseil évitaient tous le regard d'Abby, fatigué d'entendre ses excuses. Kane, avec un petit sourire amer à l'évocation de sa fille, la regarda. "Encore plus de faux espoirs. Abby, ces flashs auraient pu être n'importe quoi. La foudre, les radiations dans l'atmosphère ..."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une question dont le Conseil doit discuter. Et tu n'en fait plus parti." Jaha se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Abby, qui surprise de la décision du conseil, se tourna pour lui faire face. Il parla doucement. "Ta vie a été épargnée, mais tu as été banni de cette table, qui prend effet immédiatement. Ton épingle." Thelonious tendit la main, et, avec une expression dur, le docteur l'a dégrafa pour la mettre dans la main de son Chancelier. Quand elle l'eu fait, l'intercom de l'Arche continua, cette fois quelques mots cassés pouvaient être captés.

"Encore ce bruit." Déclara le même homme alors que tous les membres du Conseil ont regardé derrière eux l'orateur. La voix de l'intercom devenait de plus en plus claire chaque seconde qui passait.

 _"Appel... Arche... Répondez ... Arche Station !"_

"Raven," murmura Abby alors que ses épaules se redressaient quand elle réalisa qui était dans l'intercom. Elle regarda le Chancelier, qui avait beaucoup de surprise sur ses traits. "Elle est encore en vie."

Maintenant, la voix de Raven était claire et forte. " _Vous êtes là ? S'il-vous-plait, répondez_."

Sans perdre une minute, Abby se précipita immédiatement hors de la pièce et remarqua à peine quand Jaha et Kane la suivirent jusqu'à la salle de communications où elle passait son temps à surveiller les bracelets ou à attendre des nouvelles de Raven.

"S'il-vous-plait, Arche Station répondez... Les 100 sont en vie. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'entendre ?" Demanda Raven pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. Mais soudain, à sa plus grande surprise, et celle de Cassidy, une voix lui répondit.

" _Ceci est une fréquence restreinte. Qui est-ce ? S'il-vous-plaît identifiez-vous !"_ Déclara l'homme à la radio. Raven se redressa immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pris contact et elle sentit les délinquants surexcités derrière elle, désespérée de savoir ce qui se passait.

"C...c'est Raven Reyes," répondit-elle immédiatement. "Je suis de la station Meca. Je transmets depuis la Terre. Les 100 sont en vie. S'il-vous-plaît, vous devez me passer le docteur Abby Griffin. Docteur Abby Griffin, maintenant !"

Mais il n'eu pas besoin d'aller chercher Abby. Elle était déjà dans la salle des communications alors que Sinclair, le chef de l'équipe mécanique et ingénierie, parlait à la radio : "Attends, Raven, nous essayons de renforcer ton signal." Il s'est retourné et a ordonné au reste des gens derrière lui. "Sortez-la du canal de l'Arche. Ce canal seulement. Compris ?"

"Est-ce qu'elle peut m'entendre ?" Demanda Abby à Sinclair, mais elle n'a jamais eu de une réponse. Jaha et Kane arrivaient au même moment dans la salle.

"Avez-vous confirmé l'origine du signal ?"

Sinclair hocha la tête. "Oui, monsieur. Ça vient de la Terre."

Jaha regarda Sinclair avec une expression choquée, presque identique à celle de Kane derrière Abby. Les trois adultes avaient les mêmes choses en tête, Kane moins expressif à propos du sien. Il regarda la table de communication en silence, sa tête tournoyant. Il avait eu tort ... à propos de tout. Il avait essayé, d'avoir espoir, mais avait vite renoncé quand Raven n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, il avait même commencé à faire son deuil. Pour lui Cassidy était morte, sur Terre, par sa faute.

Il balaya la salle du regard et trouva Claire, devant un ordinateur, le regard fixer sur la table de communication. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle se détourna de la radio et regarda Marcus, c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passer ensemble. Ils se fixèrent quelque instant, puis Kane détourna le regard en premier. Cela ne voulait rien dire, Cassidy pouvait très bien être morte et il ne pouvait pas avoir de faux espoir.

"Raven ?" Abby se précipita pour parler à la radio. "Es-tu là?"

Il y eut une longue pause douloureuse à la radio où tout ce que Abby entendait était statique. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle attendait la réponse, et finalement, cela arriva, mais pas de Raven.

" _Maman ? Maman, c'est moi_."

Le docteur Griffin pourrait reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Elle savait à qui elle appartenait, mais néanmoins, plus émerveillée qu'autre chose, elle expira : "Clarke ?"

Clarke n'a pas répondu. Elle se tenait au-dessus de la radio et soupira. Le groupe d'adolescents sûrexcité derrière elle n'aidant pour se concentrer. "Maman, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Finn a été touché par des Natifs. Et Cass..." Cassidy secoua vigoureusement la tête, ce qui arrêta Clarke dans sa phrase. La blonde pu lire sur les lèvres de son amie « Pas maintenant. Finn. » Elle hocha la tête.

Sur l'Arche, Abby, Kane et Jaha échangèrent un regard, interloqué. Clarke attendant toujours une réponse de sa mère reprit parole : "Maman ? T'es toujours là ?"

Au lieu de la réponse d'Abby, la voix de Jaha se fit entendre dans la radio. " _Clarke, ici le Chancelier. Tu veux dire qu'il y a des survivants sur Terre ?_ "

"Oui," répondit Clarke sans hésiter. "La Terre est habitable, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls." Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important maintenant. "Maman, il est en train de mourir. Le couteau est toujours dans sa poitrine."

"Ok ..." Abby s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Sinclair. "Est-ce que tu peux les faire passer sur le canal médical ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Sinclair.

Pendant ce temps, Jaha se pencha de nouveau sur la table de communication et demanda : " _Clarke ... est-ce que mon fils est avec vous ?_ "

Clarke, qui retournée vers Finn, s'arrêta net. Elle leva les yeux vers Cassidy, qui se tenait toujours prêt de Raven, en silence, et les deux échangèrent un regard triste. Ce fut finalement Cassidy qui prit la parole, au plus grand soulagement de Clarke : "Je... je suis désolé, ma... mais Wells est mort, Monsieur."

La salle de communication tomba subitement dans un silence de plomb. Jaha essaya de se contenir, mais il pouvait à peine tenir plus de deux secondes. Se raclant la gorge, il se tourna vers Abby.

"Clarke a besoin de toi." Dit-il à Abby. Puis à Sinclair : "Repasse-la en moi quand ils auront fini." Puis il quitta la salle.

"Hey démon !" Claire envoya un sourire emplit de joie quand elle sentie le regard d'Abby sur elle. Toutes deux se comprenaient. Leurs filles étaient vivantes.

" _Hey m'man..."_ il eut un moment de silence, comme si Cassidy réfléchissait à sa ce qu'elle aller dire, puis, sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre : " _hey p'pa."_

Marcus regarda Claire qui lui envoya un sourire emplit de soulagement, il lui rendit discrètement avant de se rencontrer sur la table de communication, quelque chose le déranger, le « Et Cass... » de Clarke Griffin au début de cette conversation l'intrigué. Quelque chose n'aller pas chez sa fille. Alors, au plus grand étonnement de tous, il prit la parole avec une phrase simple mais clair. "Tu as été touché !" Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt ou affirmation. "Cassidy !"

 _"Je... Finn est grièvement blessé. Mais je vais bien. Promis."_ Répondit Cassidy, soulager d'entendre la voix de son père.

Mensonge. Il le savait. Cassidy ne savait pas mentir. Elle ne savait pas lui mentir, il était certain que là tout de suite, même sans la voir, elle parcourait la pièce du regard en faisant la moue, TIC qu'elle avait quand elle mentait. Mais se cherchant pas plus et se surprenant lui même à ne pas argumenter, il fit signe à Abby de continuer et quitta la pièce.

Le docteur Griffin, reporta son attention sur sa fille "Ok, Clarke, je vais te guider étape par étape." Comme si sa mère pouvait la voir, Clarke hocha la tête, mais avant qu'Abby puisse la prévenir qu'elle se rendait à la station médicale pour mieux lui venir en aide, les murs de la navette tremblèrent bruyamment à cause de la puissant du vent. Clarke essaya d'écouter attentivement sa mère, sur les murmures paniqués des adolescents, mais les mots étaient inaudibles à la radio.

"Quoi ?" Cria Clarke à sa mère, elle regarda Raven. "Raven, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Paniquée, elle a répondu : "Je... ce n'est pas la radio, c'est la tempête !"

La voix d'Abby gressilait alors que Raven essayait d'arranger ce qu'elle pouvait de l'appareil pour se conformer aux intempéries. Clarke essaya malgré tout, de tout préparer pour opérer Finn, elle regarda Octavia alors que la cadette des Blake entrait dans la navette avec deux récipient dans les mains. Clarke en prit un quand Octavia arriva près d'elle et l'ouvrit pour sentir à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, elle l'a referma et l'éloigna d'elle.

"Monty Moonshine ?" Demanda Clarke. Octavia haussa les épaules.

"Aucun germe ne pourra survivre." La navette trembla de nouveau sous leurs pieds alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre retentit. Clarke regarda dehors avec un soupir frustré.

"La tempête s'aggrave." Elle leva les yeux vers Monroe, qui flânait autour du corps de Finn. "Monroe, ferme les portes."

"Mais nous avons encore des gens là-bas."

"Bellamy est sorti et n'a dit à personne où il allait." Informa Octavia.

"Monty et Jasper sont avec lui, mais Monroe a raison. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés." Cassidy, avait rejoint Clarke, prête à l'aider malgres sa propre blessure.

Clarke secoua la tête. "Tout va bien. Ils trouveront un endroit pour s'abriter." La blonde se retourna vers son amie. "Il me faut une aiguille," elle pointa Cassidy du doigt. "et toi, va t'asseoir." Cassidy secoua la tête. Clarke soupira mais décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant Cassidy étant la digne fille de Marcus Kane, elle était aussi têtu que ce dernier.

"Juste ici", annonça une autre voix, derrière Cassidy. Raven apparut, prenant la place de Monroe alors que Monroe se dirigeait vers les portes pour les fermer. Clarke prit l'aiguille avec reconnaissance.

"Génial. J'ai encore besoin de quelque chose pour refermer la plaie."

"Il y a du fil au deuxième niveau. Je l'ai utilisé pour les tentes." A répondu Octavia. Clarke la regarda avec un hochement de tête d'approbation.

"Ça fera l'affaire."

"Reste loin des fils bleus qui traversent le plafond." Avertit Raven alors qu'Octavia se dirigeait vers l'échelle. "Je les ai installé sur les panneaux solaires du toit. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont chauds, tu comprends ?"

"Ouais, j'ai compris !"

Octavia disparut vers le second étage, une fois partie, Raven regarda Clarke, sérieusement. "Dis-moi que tu peux le faire."

Clarke ne répondit pas. Voyant le regard de détresse sur le visage de sa plus lointaine amie, Cassidy prit la parole. "Elle peut." Raven tourna la tête pour regarder la fille de Claire, qui était sûre d'elle. Clarke l'a regarda, pas si sûre d'elle. La fille aux cheveux ébène, fixa son amie blonde droit dans les yeux et l'encouragea : "Clarke, tu as vue ta mère le faire, tu étais l'une des meilleures en cours de médecine. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu peux le faire." Elle lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement.

"Hey, ils sont de retour !" Cria quelqu'un quand Bellamy franchit les portes.

"Bellamy." Remarqua Octavia en descendant pour voir son frère entrer. Derrière lui, deux de ses hommes ont lâché le Natif qui a attaqué Finn au sol, il avait été ligoté. Le visage d'Octavia passa de rassurer à la colère en quelques secondes. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Il est temps d'obtenir des réponses."

"Oh, tu veux dire te venger ?"

"On a besoin de détails." Bellamy ne se retourna vers ses complices. "Montez-le en haut."

"Bellamy, elle a raison." Intervint Clarke en s'avançant vers lui. Avant qu'elle puisse continuer, la radio retentit derrière elle, attirant l'attention de Bellamy alors qu'il écoutait la voix de la mère de Clarke lui demandant sa réponse. L'ignorant un instant, Clarke se retourna vers lui. "On est pas comme ça."

" _Clarke ?_ " Abby a pressé à la radio de toute urgence. Bellamy regarda Clarke, puis Octavia, et finalement secoua la tête.

"On l'est maintenant."

Et elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de le regarder monter le prisonnier en haut de l'échelle jusqu'au troisième niveau. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de se disputer avec lui, la vie de Finn était plus important.

* * *

"La lame est dans un angle aigu entre sa sixième et septième côtes." Expliqua Clarke en regardant le corps de Finn avec une respiration tremblante.

" _Ok. A quelle profondeur ?_ "

"Je peux pas te dire. J'arrive pas à savoir."

Il y a eu une légère hésitation, mais finalement, la mère de Clarke a répondu : " _Ce n'est pas grave. Ne retire pas encore le couteau._ "

À côté du corps de Finn, Clarke et Cassidy regardaient Raven faire les cent pas. Il y avait une petite foule derrière elles, calme pour l'instant, mais Raven était trop agitée pour son bien. Sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas expulser Raven, Cassidy lui tendit doucement le bidon de Monty mooshine.

"Eh, stérilise tes mains."

Raven aspergea ses mains avec le liquide, puis en pris une gorgée pour se donner du courage se calmer, elle veilla à garder ses mains à l'écart de tout, pour s'assurer qu'elles ne se saliraient plus.

Abby demanda à la radio : " _Clarke, est-ce que tu vois du liquide ?_ "

Elle était sur le point de répondre quand derrière elle, une bagarre éclata au milieu de la navette. Un gars en a poussé un autre, mais peu importait qui c'était ou pourquoi. Clarke laissa échapper un soupir et regarda Cassidy.

"Vide la pièce."

Cassidy s'approcha du groupe et d'une voix ferme, ordonna à tout le monde de monter. Quelqu'uns hésitèrent, voulant regarder l'opération mais la jeune Kane/Evans leur envoya un regard qui aurait pu égaler celui de son père, ce qui dissuada les curieux de rester.

"Il est un peu chaud ..." Constata Clarke.

" _C'est pas grave, la fièvre accompagne parfois un traumatisme. Clarke, j'ai besoin que tu me dises s'il y a des fuites de liquide au niveau de la plaie._ " Insista Abby.

Sans toucher le couteau, Clarke regarda autour avec incertitude. "Huum... non."

Dans un souffle, la radio ramassa le soupir de soulagement d'Abby. " _La membrane pleurale est intacte. C'est bien ! En fait, c'est vraiment bien ! Il a eu de la chance._ "

Raven sourit et baissa les yeux vers Finn : "T'entends ça ? Tu as de la chance."

Cassidy regarda Clarke se déplacer inconfortablement, incapable de cacher son malaise à son amie qui en était visiblement consciente. Clarke le savait aussi, son regard attrapa celui de Cassidy de l'autre côté de la table, étrangement le silence s'installa, tandis que les trois adolescentes attendez la prochaine instruction.

" _Ok Clarke attrape fermement le couteau._ " Dirigea Abby avec une pointe douce mais urgente dans sa voix. " _Tu vas devoir le diriger vers le haut et vers la gauche, très légèrement vers la gauche. Cassidy, aussitôt le couteau retiré, tu presses tes mains contre la plaie pour éviter l'afflux de sang."_

Cassidy acquiesça, pendant que Clarke demanda : "Comment légèrement?"

" _3 mil — Clarke ? 3 mil ... mi_ ..."

Clarke, avec un air confus sur le visage, dit calmement : "Attend, quoi. Je te capte mal."

" _Clarke ? 3 millimètres ! Compris ?"_

"Ouais." Clarke prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est bon je l'ai." Elle baissa les yeux sur le corps de Finn, le gars avec qui elle avait dormit et pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments compliqués, désordonnés, mais indéniables, pourrait potentiellement vivre ou potentiellement mourir sous ses doigts. "Ok prête."

" _Mains stable, Clarke. Tu m'as aidé sur des procédures plus délicates que ça."_ Encouragea Abby. " _Une fois que le couteau est sorti, la partie la plus dure est terminée_."

Cassidy et Clarke échangèrent un regard par dessus la table juste au moment où le vaisseau trembla une nouvelle fois, faisant un énorme bruit. La partie la plus difficile sera terminée quand le couteau aura été sorti, mais sortir le couteau allait être plus difficile que prévu avec la tempête au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le vent était trop fort, la pluie trop lourde ...

"D'accord." Clarke respira calmement, mais elle était tout sauf sereine. "Extraire maintenant."

"Tu peux le faire, Clarke." Encouragea Cassidy.

Un doux sourire envahit les lèvres de Clarke. Même si elle était stressée, il était bon de savoir que quelqu'un y croyait - quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, bien sûr, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une traître. Sans plus parler, Clarke tendit la main vers l'avant et prit la poignée du couteau dans sa paume alors que la navette tremblait à nouveau. Raven regarda Finn et réalisa quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant que le sol tremblant sous leurs pieds.

"Il se réveille !" Cria Raven.

"Tenez-le immobile !" Ordonna Clarke à Cassidy et Raven, qui posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de Finn et bloquèrent ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais Finn essaya de bouger ses jambes, ce geste anodin et humain pourrait faire bouger le couteau, et mettre Finn encore plus en danger. Clarke lui parla alors d'une voix calme et douce : "Finn ! Je dois te retirer le couteau, d'accord ?"

La voix de Finn était tendue et douloureuse. "Bonne idée."

"Finn, tu ne doit pas bouger !" Il acquiesca. "Ok. Ça y est."

" _Doucement et lentement, Clarke..."_

"Finn, ne bouge pas. J'ai presque fini," aboya Clarke, sa voix réussissant à rester toujours calme dans une situation de tension. Les dents de Finn s'entrechoquèrent tandis que la voix de Clarke était douce dans ses oreilles. "Tiens bon !"

Mais juste au moment où Clarke commença à retirer le couteau, la navette trembla très violemment, faisant tomber tout le monde au sol. Clarke se renversa, Finn tomba de sa table, Cassidy et Raven faillirent rentrer tête première dans la radio. Des cris d'adolescents résonnèrent dans la navette alors que tout le monde paniquait sous le tremblement. Malgré sa jambe, Cassidy se précipita sur Finn, et sans perdre une minute appuya ses mains sur sa plaie pour contrôler l'afflux de sang, tandis que la voix inquiète d'Abby parler à la radio, mais personne ne lui répondit. Clarke se leva du sol, le couteau fermement dans sa main, et regarda Finn avec inquiétude. Quand elle a vu Finn incliner la tête et la regarder, elle a senti un flot de soulagement la submerger.

"C'est fini." Répondit Raven aux appels persistants d'Abby à la radio. "Elle l'a fait."

Cassidy toujours les mains sur la blessure de Finn remarqua à peine le visage de Raven où le sourire avait disparut dès qu'elle avait vu Clarke et Finn se regarder avec envie - avec amour - l'un vers l'autre à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, reconnaissants qu'il soit en vie.

Tandis que Clarke finissait de recoudre Finn, Cassidy, et se malgré sa blessure, monta l'échelle jusqu'au troisième étage. Elle fut bloqué par un garçon blond, son âge et plutôt mignon. "Je viens aux nouvelles, donc laisse moi passer."

"C'est bon." Parla Bellamy dernière lui. "Laisse la passer."

Elle envoya un sourire au garçon, et boita jusqu'à Bellamy, qui était assis bras croisés. "Finn s'en est sorti." Il hocha la tête. Cassidy fixa le natif, cherchant à voir si il était le même que celui qu'il l'avait sauver le jour où Raven avait fait sa descente. Mais elle fut déçu quand elle aperçu la couleur des yeux de ce natif, ils étaient marrons foncé, et non vert/bleu. Elle reporta son attention sur Bellamy. "Et maintenant ? On le garde attaché comme otage ? Comme ça quand les autres membres de son camp arriveront on pourra négocier sa vie contre les nôtres ?"

"On le garde, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous parle. Ensuite, j'aviserai." Il l'a regada, après une hésitation, il parla de nouveau : "Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir si tu veux pas que ta blessure s'aggrave." Ordonna-t-il.

Cassidy aller s'offusquer mais décida de ne rien dire quand une douleur se propagea dans sa jambe suite à la perte d'adrénaline qui c'était emparée de son corps pendant l'operation de Finn. S'installant contre un mur, derrière Bellamy, Miller et Tim, elle se contenta d'observer le natif. Pour sûr, il ne parler pas leur langue, elle l'avait entendu de cet autre natif, ou alors c'était une ruse qui était, selon elle, bien trouvé. Alors elle resta là, assise, observant, cherchant une faille, une simple petite faille dans son comportement.

* * *

Il n'était pas allé à la section 17 depuis le jour où 320 d'entres c'étaient sacrifier. Les travailleurs entraient et sortaient de la pièce en laissant des visages solennels. Les murmures se produisirent inévitablement alors que Marcus se dirigeait vers l'Eden Tree que sa mère avait sans doute transféré à cause de la tragédie dont il était le responsable. Parmi une liste de noms et d'objets personnels des défunts, l'arbre se dressait grand et plein de vie, attendant une maison sur Terre. L'Eden Tree était un symbole de tout ce que Kane avait oublié - les années d'innocence de sa jeunesse lorsqu'il avait pris soin des autres et l'innocence de sa fille, sa fille vivante, qui avait pris l'habitude de venir se recueillir devant cet arbre quand son monde s'effondré. Mais non seulement l'Eden Tree le hantait, les babioles à côté d'eux le faisaient aussi, ne nourrissant que la culpabilité qui s'infectait à l'intérieur.

"Marcus," Kane tourna la tête pour voir sa mère s'approcher de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici."

"Tu as tors, maman," dit-il doucement. "C'est exactement où je devrais être."

"Vous êtes culotté de venir ici !" Kane et Vera se retournèrent pour faire face à Cuyler Ridley, l'un des travailleurs qui avait perdu sa femme et qui protestait activement contre le gouvernement tous les jours car il ne souscrivait pas à l'administration de Jaha. Vera s'avança pour empêcher une de ses connaissances d'insulter son fils, mais Kane la recula et lui dit de ne pas le faire. Cuyler continua, les yeux injectés de sang à cause des larmes : "Vous êtes là où ma femme a pris son dernier souffle."

"Je suis tellement ..." s'interrompit Kane en secouant la tête. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte pour rien."

"Si je le faisais ... je mentirais."

"Alors c'est vrai ?" S'enquit Ridley avec un ton dégoûté. "Vous saviez que ces enfants étaient sur Terre ?"

"Oui."

"Que la Terre est habitable ?"

"Non."

"Vous étiez ensé nous protéger !" Gronda une femme dans la foula juste avant que Cuyler ne percute Kane, le repoussant vers l'Eden Tree et le site commémoratif de ceux qu'ils ont perdus à Culling.

Marcus tomba au sol, abasourdi, alors que Cuyler criait: "Dites quelque chose !"

"Assez ! Reculez !" La voix de Jaha résonna à travers la section 17 alors que les gardes entraient et repoussaient les travailleurs et les éloignaient du membre du conseil. Thelonious sortit de la foule, les yeux rivés sur Kane, prêt à combattre quiconque se présentait devant l'un ou l'autre, mais Kane se leva du sol avec un regard courroucé.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre." Prévint-il.

"Des meurtriers !" cria quelqu'un dans la foule en montrant Kane. Jaha regarda sur le côté pour voir l'un des Gardes brandir un bâton contre la foule et, inquiet, Jaha s'avança et frappa la main du Garde.

"Rangez ça !" Il s'est tourné vers la foule. "Ne rendez pas la situation pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà !"

"Nous voulons des réponses." Demanda une femme parmi la foule.

Ridley siffla à côté de Jaha. "Nous voulons que nos morts reviennent."

Jaha voulait répondre, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas ramener leurs morts. Il ne pouvait pas réécrire le passé. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de leur dire la vérité et, par conséquent, il l'a dit. "Le moins que nous puissions vous donner, c'est la vérité. Donnez le signal d'une assemblée générale avec les représentants de chaque station."

Kane, l'air confus, s'avança. "Que fais-tu ?"

"Plus de secrets." Rétorqua Jaha en regardant les gardes faire sortir tout le monde de la pièce afin qu'il puisse parler à Kane seul. Marcus se retourna vers l'Eden Tree et entendit le brouhaha des conversations derrière lui jusqu'à ce que tout soit silencieux et que seuls les pas de Jaha deviennent plus forts. Marcus ne dit rien, la culpabilité surmontant chaque partie de son intérieur, un million de pensées parcourant sa tête. Jaha parla en premier. "Tu as bu ?"

"Trois cent vingt personnes." Il ricana. "Si j'avais attendu un jour - deux jours - ils seraient toujours en vie."

"Tu n'as pas pris cette décision seul."

"Peut-être pas," admit Kane avec un petit signe de tête. "Mais j'ai poussé. J'étais... j'étais tellement sûr ! J'ai juré de protéger et de défendre ma famille... ma fille. J'ai fais le même serment de protéger et de défendre ces personnes. Au lieu de cela… je les ai tuées." Il tourna la tête, dégoûté de lui-même, alors que l'image de sa fille en larme le jour du départ sur Terre apparaissait dans dans son esprit, et dit doucement : "Je l'ai abandonné."

Marcus ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait du chancelier. Peut-être s'était-il tellement habitué à ce que Claire soit indulgente avec lui qu'il ne s'y attendait pas quand Jaha siffla : "Ressaisis-toi, Kane. Et amène ensuite ton cul au mess."

* * *

Cassidy sursauta quand un grand coup résonna dans la trappe, elle reconnu la voix de Clarke, ordonnant à ce qu'on lui la porte que Miller avait bloquer de leur côté après que la blonde est fini de soigner la plaie de Cassidy.

"Dégage de mon chemin, Miller, tout de suite !"

Miller s'écarta et laissa Clarke suivit d'Octavia, passer la trappe. A la seconde où Clarke passa la trappe, elle se dirigea droit sur le natif, et leva le couteau.

"Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" S'inquièta Cassidy, qui c'était levé précipitamment, prête à empêcher Clarke de s'attaquer au natif.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur le couteau ?"

Dernière elle, Bellamy arqua ses sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Il a empoisonné la lame ! Tout ce temps, il savait que Finn mourrait, peu importe ce que nous avons fait. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!" Cria-t-elle près de son visage. "Y a-t-il un antidote ?"

"Clarke, il ne parle pas notre langue." Essaya de raisonner Cassidy a quelque mètre derrière elle.

La respiration de Clarke devient plus anxieux quand Bellamy se retourna et ordonna : "Flacons," il murmura. "ça devrait être ici."

La blonde jeta le couteau et attrapa la boîte : "Il faut être stupide pour porter un poison aussi longtemps sans avoir d'antidotes." Mais il y avait trop de flacons dans la boîte pour qu'elle puisse déterminer lequel était l'antidote et ils manquaient de temps. Clarke se retourna vers le natif et cria, "Lequel ?"

"Répond à la question !" S'énerva brusquement Bellamy. Octavia regarda le natif avec des yeux suppliants.

"Montre-nous. S'il te plaît."

"Laquelle ?" Insista Clarke. "Notre ami est en train de mourir là-bas et vous pouvez arrêter ça !"

Le natif ne répondit pas et Bellamy s'avança timidement, son cœur battant dans sa tête. "Je vais le faire parler."

"Bellamy, non !" Octavia attrapa son bras et le tira en arrière, mais Bellamy tourna sa tête si rapidement vers elle qu'elle fût obliger de lui lâcher le bras.

"Il veut que Finn meure ! Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ça ?" Il se tourna vers Clarke. "Tu veux qu'il vive ou non ?"

Les deux Blake regardèrent Clarke pour prendre une décision et Octavia se précipita en voyant le doute dans les yeux de Clarke. "Clarke, tu l'as dit toi-même - ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes ! Il me protégeait. Il m'a sauvé la vie !"

"Nous parlons de la vie de Finn !" Son frère s'avança avec colère. Un moment passa, le silence entourant ceux qui se trouvaient à l'étage, jusqu'à ce que le dernier commandement de Clarke vienne.

"Fais le."

Et malgré les protestations d'Octavia, Bellamy se déplaça à l'arrière de la trappe et coupa la ceinture de sécurité des sièges de la vieille navette qu'ils avaient vidés de leur abri pour avoir plus d'espace. Il la porta à l'épaule pendant que Miller et un autre des partisans de Bellamy tentaient de maîtriser Octavia mais échouaient. Clarke se dirigea de l'autre côté de la trappe, le plus proche de la porte, ses yeux remplis d'excuses et de chagrin. Bellamy se dirigea vers le natif et porta son couteau à la chemise du natif, la déchirant de telle sorte que le morceau de tissu tombe au sol.

"Tu vas nous montrer l'antidote." Prévint Bellamy, sa voix éraillée.

La trappe était complètement silencieuse alors que Bellamy se promenait devant son prisonnier et enroulait le bout de la ceinture de sécurité autour de sa main et laissait sa longueur au sol. Son regard se tourna vers Clarke et la regarda hocher la tête, il vit ensuite Cassidy se tenir à côté d'Octavia, soutenant cette dernière du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La fille de Kane était une pacifiste, certe elle était parfois crut dans ses paroles, et n'hésitait pas à parler franchement, mais avant tout, elle croyait en la paix, il en avait eu la preuve, quand même après avoir tué Wells, elle était prête à donner une seconde chance à Charlotte. Ou pour lui avoir pardonné d'avoir presque tué Murphy. Il ne fut alors pas étonnée quand elle secoua la tête de désapprobation.

Mais la vie de Finn était en danger. Sans perdre une minute, il pris la ceinture de sécurité dans sa main et l'a fouetta rapidement pour qu'elle frappe la poitrine nue du natif, créant une entaille ouverte. Clarke recula, Octavia cria et Cassidy ferma les yeux. Il resserra la ceinture et fouetta de nouveau leur prisonnier avec un grognement de sa propre bouche.

N'en pouvant plus, Cassidy se précipita en avant, attrapant la boîte d'antidotes dans la main de Clarke et se dirigea vers Bellamy. Ce dernier, ne s'étonna pas de l'a voir apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle le recula doucement et s'agenouilla sur le sol, faisant rouler les antidotes devant le prisonnier blessé. Il baissa les yeux sur les fioles et elle leva les yeux vers lui, la lumière juste dans ses yeux.

"S'il te plaît," supplia-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Nous ne voulons pas faire cela. Personne ne veut cela. Dit-nous simplement lequel de ces antidotes est l'antidote pour sauver notre ami et ta vie."

"Dis-leur." Concéda Octavia par derrière.

Les lèvres du natif étaient toujours serrées dans une ligne serrée, alors Cassidy posa sa main sur le sol et appuya davantage : "Bon Dieu, dis-le ! Dis-nous ! S'il te plaît ! Lequel est-ce ?"

"Hey. Cassidy... Cass ! Arrête." Elle remarqua à peine que Bellamy posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et l'aida à se lever du sol, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. Si elle bougeait, il continuerait à torturer le natif, et Bellamy ne voulait pas le faire, autant que le reste d'entre eux ne voulait pas le voir faire. Mais la vie de Finn était en jeu et tout le monde savait que quelqu'un devait le faire. Et donner à Finn le mauvais antidote pourrait aggraver les symptômes.

Elle s'éloigna, hésitant à quitter le côté de Bellamy. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre coup de fouet cervical se produisit et le natif poussa un cri de douleur. Bellamy ne s'arrêta pas cette fois pour ne regarder personne ni même pour reprendre son souffle. Le dégoût qu'il ressentait était évident dans ses mouvements et cela n'aidait pas le fait qu'Octavia soit derrière lui en criant des protestations du genre "Assez !"

"Clarke ?" Cria Raven à l'échelle. "Il empire !"

"Nous perdons du temps", dit Clarke désespérément alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux devant Bellamy comme Cassidy avant elle et qu'elle pointait les flacons de toute urgence. "Lequel ? Lequel est-ce ? Si tu nous le dit, il va arrêter ! S'il te plaît ! Dit-nous quel est l'antidote et il va arrêter ça !"

Toujours pas de réponse.

Dévastée, Clarke s'éloigna et Bellamy jeta la ceinture de sécurité, ne sachant plus quoi faire. "Si ça ne marche pas, peut-être que ça ira." Murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour attraper un qui traînait depuis le moment où ils avaient démonté les sièges. Cassidy s'est avancée.

"Blake, stop !"

"Tu n'es pas obliger de regarder." Lui dit Bellamy sérieusement. "C'est bon, Kane, tu peux y aller."

Elle secoua la tête tristement. Si elle partait, elle ne pourrait pas les empêcher de faire pire encore.

Bellamy, silencieux, se retourna pour regarder Clarke. "Et toi, princesse?"

"Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir reçu cet antidote." Lui dit fermement Clarke, bien que sa voix ait tremblé et qu'elle ait fait un pas nerveux. Octavia, se tenait silencieuse derrière Bellamy, les larmes aux yeux.

Bellamy fit un pas en avant, le boulon se rapprochant du visage du natif pour le regarder de près, Bellamy gronda : "Dernière chance".

Et, quand il n'ya pas eu de réponse, Bellamy ramena son bras et planta le boulon aussi fort que possible dans la paume du natif, ce qui provoqua une convulsion chez le natif, mordant sa joue pour ne pas crier de douleur. Alors que Bellamy s'éloignait, Raven se précipita dans l'échelle.

"Qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps ?" Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Clarke. "Il a cessé de respirer !"

"Quoi ?"

Clarke se dirigea vers l'échelle, mais Raven l'arrêta. "Il a recommencé, mais la prochaine fois il pourrait ne pas le faire."

"Il ne nous dira rien." Dit la blonde à la mécanicienne. Raven regarda autour d'elle avec anxiété, essayant de trouver une raison pour motiver le natif à leur parler, et quand elle repéra les fils dans le coin gauche, elle se dirigea vers eux.

"Tu veux parier ?" Marmonna Raven en sortant les fils bleus contre lesquels elle avait prévenu Octavia plus tôt.

Bellamy se leva. "Que fait-tu ?"

"Je lui montre quelque chose de nouveau." Raven alluma les câbles ensemble, créant une étincelle d'électricité, et le natif, voyant les câble s'approcaient devant lui, se recula aussi loin que possible. Sans pitié, Raven appuya les deux extrémités des fils sur la poitrine du natif et celui-ci poussa un cri sans faille alors que les lumières du vaisseau vacillèrent avec le nouveau circuit. Raven retira les fils : "Lequel est-ce ? Allez !"

Elle essaya à nouveau et les cris de leur prisonnier firent trembler toutes les personnes à bord du navire, et tous les meurtriers de leur camp. Dans l'obscurité, Octavia eut soudain une idée brillante et elle tendit la main derrière elle les yeux écarquillés pour saisir le couteau que Clarke avait jeté auparavant.

"Il est tout ce que j'ai !" Raven pleura et essaya à nouveau de le choquer. Soudain Octavia cria.

"Stop !"

"Il laisse Finn mourir !" Cria La mécanicienne. En une décision rapide, Octavia porta le couteau à son bras et fit une incision, obligeant son frère à protester presque immédiatement. Du sang coulait de la blessure et le poison pénétrait furtivement dans son sang. La natif trembla en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Il ne me laissera pas mourir." Marmonna Octavia en se mettant à genoux devant les flacons. Les protestations de Bellamy se faisaient entendre à l'arrière-plan, mais elle ne fit pas attention. La brunette utilisa le couteau pour indiquer les flacons. "Celui-ci ? Hein ? Allez !"

Sans un son, le réticent natif inclina la tête vers le flacon situé à l'extrême droite, et Octavia le prit rapidement en le tenant devant son visage. Le natif acquiesça, indiquant que c'était le bon, et elle le tendit immédiatement à Clarke. Clarke et Raven se précipitèrent vers l'échelle pendant que Cassidy, accroupie devant Octavia recouvrait sa blessure avec un linge en attendant son tour pour l'antidote. Bellamy s'avança, attrapant délicatement les épaules d'Octavia, mais elle s'éloigna brusquement.

"Ne me touche pas !" Gronda-t-elle en se dépêchant. Bellamy la regarda secouer la tête et le natif devant eux baissa la tête mollement, épuisé par la torture.

* * *

Le secret était dévoilé. Le chancelier avait déclaré à l'ensemble de l'arche que la Terre était habitable, ainsi que la mort de Wells, et avait également réussi à faire de Diana Sydney, l'ancienne chancelière de l'arche, membre du Conseil à la place d'Abby. Kane n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne idée, mais il ne savait plus ce que c'était. Après l'Assemblée générale où il s'était rendu, Kane était retourné à l'Eden Tree, où la section 17 était calme et abandonnée pour la nuit. Il arrosa la plante avec les petites gouttes de ce qu'ils devaient le nourrir jusqu'à son retour sur Terre.

"Tu ne l'avais pas fait depuis des années." Marcus se retourna pour trouver sa mère debout derrière lui, choquée et émerveillée. Kane ne répondit pas alors que Vera se dirigeait vers l'arbre et murmura avec un doux sourire. "Ça guérit. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui passait, mais c'était comme si un flot d'émotions assombrissait son jugement - des émotions que Marcus avait opprimées depuis si longtemps - et il se mit à pleurer. C'était un petit cri, un cri sans beaucoup de larmes ni de bruits, et sa mère l'observa solennellement alors qu'il confessait doucement : "Je ne sais plus qui je suis."

Vera fit un pas en avant. "Tu es mon fils. Tu es le père de Cassidy."

Le souffle de Marcus trembla. "J'ai ... j'ai fait des ... choses terribles. Des choses qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais."

"Dieu te pardonnera, Marcus. Cassidy te pardonnera." Réconforta sa mère. "La question est, seras-tu capable de te pardonner ?"

Kane soupira et ne dit plus rien. Sa mère fit un pas en avant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son fils afin de le rassurer sur la bonté de son cœur. Pour une fois, Kane ne bougea pas. Il se tenait là, réconforté par la mère qu'il prétendait ne pas exister la plupart du temps, exceptionnellement heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Il resta là un moment, plus longtemps que prévu.

"Je dois y aller." Dit-il en écartant. Sa mère hocha la tête en lui envoyant un sourire.

Marcus frappa un coup à la porte, puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Claire sortait de la douche, une serviette autour de son corps, les cheveux encore mouillée. Kane fit un pas vers elle, et sans perdre une minute, l'embrassa. Claire lui rendit son baiser s'accrochant à son cou. Marcus l'a souleva, faisant tomber la serviette au passage, et l'allongea sur lit. Nue au dessous de lui, Claire l'attrapa par le col de son haut et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Le seul moment où leur corps se séparèrent, fut pour que Marcus se débarrasse de ces vêtements.

* * *

"Ah, tu es là." Cassidy ce retourna pour voir Octavia avancer vers elle, arriver à sa hauteur, la cadette des Blake pris place à côté de la fille de Kane. "Clarke veut que tu en prenne," elle lui rendit l'antidote, "la flèche aurait pu être empoisonnée."

Cassidy attrapa la fiole et bu les dernières gouttes. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilés, les deux amies restèrent assise, en silence, profitant du calme de la nuit avec une journée si intense en émotion.

A des centaines de kilomètres du camp des 100, dans un village, un natif, tira une flèche qui atterrit droit sur sa cible. Retirant le tissu qui couvrait ses yeux, Lake, se retourna vers son frère d'arme : "Teik daun dei de !"/" _Bas ça !"_ Avec un sourire arrogant et plein d'orgueil, il ajouta : "Ai laik better than yu."/" _Je suis meilleur que toi."_

"Onze deyon, yu gonna mema we bilaik target, Lake."/ _"Un jour, tu rateras ta cible, Lake."_

"Ai nou na mema we !"/ _"Je rate jamais !"_ Répondit le natif aux yeux de couleur vert/bleu. "Ai laik nou an apprentice !"/ _"Je ne suis pas un apprentie !"_

* * *

 _Merry Archer : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu seras pas déçu du choix de Cassidy, ou par le chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu du mal, je ne savais pas comment l'amener. Sans te mentir, je trouve qu'il encore trop tôt pour que Cassidy se détourne de sa "foi", et aide pour torturée quelqu'un, mais je te laisserai découvrir ça dans les prochains chapitres. _

Poiscaille : _Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de te trouver parles mes lecteurs. Ravie que Cassidy et Claire te plaisent._

 ** _Je ne peux pas donner te date pour le prochain chapitre, je l'ai pas encore commencé. Alors à très bientôt._**

 ** _May we meet again !_**

 ** _AmbroseGraves__**


	8. Chapter 8

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas._

 _Cassidy Kane, Claire Evans et Lake n'apparaissent pas dans les livres ou la série._

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai étais vraiment inspiré pour celui ci. J'ai eu moins de mal à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **AmbroseGraves_**_

 _ **P.S. J'avais déja postée le chapitre 8, mais il ne me plaisais pas, alors en voici un nouveau.**_

 _ **P.S2. Je suis pas du tout bonne pour decrire les scènes de combat, si vous voyez des incoherenses, n'hesitez à me le faire savoir.**_

* * *

 **Une expédition surprenante**

Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Des chuchotement. Puis de nouveau les bruits de pas. Assis torse nu dans le noir, John Murphy recula le plus loin qu'il le pût contre le mur derrière lui quand un homme, s'approcha pour se placer accroupi en face de lui : "Tout les deux, on va avoir une petite discussion." L'homme attrapa Murphy sans ménagement et l'attacha debout à un poteau en bois. Les bras lié en haut de la tête, tout comme des jambes, Murphy ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Va te faire voir." Il cracha au visage du natif, qui sourit amusé du jeune adolescent.

Le natif, retira son masque, révélant ainsi son visage. C'était un homme, un peu plus vieux que Murphy, de 7 ans, dont le contour des yeux étaient recouvert de peinture de guerre noir, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux vert, il abordé également une barbe de trois jours, qui laissé apparaître une peau pâle, ses cheveux brun foncé étaient court, dans style coiffé/décoiffé. Une grande cicatrise partant du haut de son arcade sourcilière et s'arrêtant sur sa pomette droite montrer que le natif avait eu pire qu'un cracha au visage.

Ignorant l'inspection qu'il était en train de subir de la part de Murphy, le natif planta son regard vert dans les yeux bleu de John. "Comment on accède à ton camps ?" Demanda le natif, un couteau en main prêt à être utilisé. "Quelles armes avaient vous ? Combien êtes vous ?" Mais Murphy ne répondit pas. Le natif grimaça et sans perdre une minute entailla Murphy qui serra les dents pour ne crier de douleur et faire plaisir au natif.

Le natif continua en utilisant plusieurs moyen de torture : le fer chaud, lui casser les doigts un par un, lui arracher les ongles, à chaque questions sans réponse, la douleur devenait plus grande, durait plus longtemps. Le natif laissa tomber la pince qu'il tenait et s'avança lentement vers Murphy et lui attrapa le visage par le menton pour appuyer sa menace. "Je vais trouver toutes les personnes auquel tu tiens, et je vais tous les torturer lentement, très lentement devant tes yeux. Et là, là tu regretteras de pas avoir parler." Il termina sa menace en lui donnant un coup au visage.

La tête de John parti sur le côté avec le choque, le faisant saigner. Reprenant son souffle et essayant d'ignorer la douleur, Murphy cracha du sang et aussi fièrement qu'il le put, regarda le natif dans les yeux. "Te gênes pas. Je n'ai plus personne." La derrière avait été presque inaudible mais le natif l'avait entendu.

Silence. Puis avant même que le natif ne puisse contrôler sa propre bouche, il balança une simple phrase : "On a tous quelqu'un." Murphy le regarda, il avait parlé sans cruauté, un soupçon de nostalgie passant dans ses yeux vert. Secouant la tête, le natif reprit contenances. "Jok !" _/"Putain !"_ Il devait sortir, il devait prendre l'air maintenant. Laissant tout tomber, le natif parti rapidement. Sans explication laissant un Murphy suspendu à un poteau dans le noir.

* * *

"Dégage Kane !"

Nullement impressionnée, Cassidy continua sa route vers le natif, ignorant Bellamy qui lui ordonné de redescendre. "Je suis pas Miller, j'en strictement rien à faire de tes ordres Blake." Elle attrapa un tissu qu'elle trempa dans l'eau et s'approcha de la main blessée du natif. Doucement, elle commença à nettoyer la plaie pour éviter toutes infections. Octavia lui avait demandé de monter jeter un coup d'œil au natif. Bellamy avait ordonné à tout ses petits sujets d'empêcher sa sœur de s'en approcher.

"Si c'est Octavia qui t'envoie, tu peux redescendre." Bellamy attrapa le bras de Cassidy est l'éloigna du natif. "Dégage !"

Gardant son calme, la jeune Kane obéis, laissant tombé le tissu au sol pour rejoindre Octavia eu rez-de-chaussée de la navette. La cadette des Blake n'avait pas bougé de là, attendant que son frère parte pour qu'elle puisse enfin voir comment allez le natif par elle même et non en demandant à Cassidy comme elle venait de le faire.

Cette dernière, descendait actuellement l'échelle qui menait aux étages inférieurs, Octavia se leva quand elle l'aperçu, prête à entendre les nouvelles. "Alors ?" Cassidy avança vers elle, ses yeux marrons reflétant de la colère. "Quoi ? Il— il va bien ?"

"Oui. J'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de nettoyer toutes ses blessures, mais il va bien." La brunette leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant un « Dieu merci ». "Mais," la jeune Blake baissa aussitôt la tête, pas sûre si elle voulait entendre la suite. "ton frère est un gros con."

"Quoi ? C'est tout ?" Cassidy l'a regarda sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Habituellement, quand on s'en prenais à son frère, Octavia prenait la mouche, mais là, rien, même pas une pique. Après quelques secondes à se regarder en silence, Cassidy laissa tomber est quitta la pièce alors que Octavia reprenais sa place, attendant de pouvoir voir le natif par elle même.

Dehors, Cassidy vit Monty et Jasper occupés à trier des noix pour leurs rations d'hiver. Le froid mordant fit frissonner Cassidy qui croisa les bras pour se réchauffer un peu en avançant vers les deux meilleurs amis. "Besoin d'aide." Proposa-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

"Regardez qui va là." Jasper fit une révérence, et Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel amusé. "Attrape," Jasper lui lança un écrase noix fabriquer par Monty qu'elle rattrapa de justesse. "on doit casser les noix et les trier."

"Aller hop hop au boulot sa seigneurie." Attrapant une poignée de noix, Cassidy entreprit de se mettre au travail ignorent les surnoms que lui donner Jasper et Monty qu'ils avaient décidé de lui donner après leur petite dispute sur les natifs. C'était pas méchant, Cassidy le savait, la vérité était que sa l'amusé. Elle appréciait beaucoup Jasper et Monty, ils étaient le petit rayon de soleil du camp, toujours à faire des blagues, et cela faisait parfois oublier qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment.

"Eh, ça vous dit pas d'aller chasser ?" Proposa Cassidy sur un coup tête, les deux meilleurs amis la regardèrent, étonnés.

"Chasser. Hors du camp. Avec les natifs qui veulent notre peau ?"

"Euuh oui. On a encore un peu de temps avant la tomber de la nuit. Et les noix, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour tout le monde." Cassidy soupira, c'était stupide, Jasper avait toujours la trouille des natifs, là derrière fois qu'il était sorti du camp, c'était pour trouver Octavia. Depuis, il n'en avait plus bougé. "D'accord. J'irais."

Monty l'attrapa par le bras pour la stopper. "Eh ! Tu peux pas y aller seule."

"C'est bon, je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir avec moi." Rassura Cassidy. Monty hocha la tête et la laissa partir. Elle avait raison, ils avaient très peu de viande et si ils voulaient tenir l'hiver, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

La jeune Kane chercha des yeux qui pourrait bien l'accompagner, elle avait pensé à Fox mais cette dernière suivait les ordres de Bellamy, et Bellamy voulait personne hors du campus sans son autorisation. Monroe était peut être la plus qualifiée pour ça. Mais elle déclina l'invitation, préférant s'occuper de créer des armes.

Cassidy fit la moue, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait très bien y aller seule. Avant de choisir la voix de la médecine, elle avait essayé d'être apprentie garde, elle savait donc se défendre. "Oh et puis merde. Je suis une Kane bordel." Attrapant un sac, un couteau et une lance, elle passa les portes du camp pour se diriger vers la forêt aussi déterminée que jamais.

* * *

"Lake, hod op !" _/"Lake, attend !"_

Lake ne s'arrêta pas, il devait se changer les idées, un guerrier ne pleure ses morts que quand la guerre est finie, et, il n'était pas prêt à arrêter la guerre entre lui et Azgeda, qu'importe ce qu'avait fait leur commandant, qu'importe ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire ou ne pas faire.

"En dei de Strik jerk chon don't gaf in gon chichplei." _"Et ce petit con qui veut pas parler."_ S'énerva Lake alors qu'il s'aventurait dans la forêt sans la moindre hésitation, son arc en main.

 **(Ligne)**

"Putain." Cassidy venait de manquer pour la troisième fois un lapin. "Je suis vraiment nulle." Hésitant une seconde, elle finit par remettre son sac sur son dos et partir pêcher, elle aurait sûrement plus de chance. S'aventurant un plus profondément dans la forêt, Cassidy pris le chemin pour aller au lac que Finn et Clake avait trouvé en cherchant Jasper, elle s'était beaucoup éloignée du camp mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. "Faite qu'il y est pas de gros serpent mangeur d'homme." Pria-t-elle.

Quand elle fut enfin arrivé, elle attrapa une branche, souple mais pas trop et y attacha du fils qu'elle avait pris avec elle pour la chasse si elle devait traîner une bête. "Comme quoi apprendre la mécanique n'était une si mauvaise idée non plus. Merci m'man." Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant dans le ciel bleu, une toute petite lumière artificielle indiquant l'arche. "Sûrement plus tard." Plus que jamais motivé, elle s'installa sur un rocher en hauteur et lancha sa canne à pêche à l'eau et attendit.

Non loin de là, à quelque centimètre derrière elle, perché dans un arbre, Lake regardait Cassidy en silence, au début, à l'entente du bruit il avait voulu décocher une flèche mais avait changé d'avis quand il l'avait vu faire sa canne à pêche, voulant savoir si elle arriverait à avoir ne serais-je qu'un poisson même le plus minuscule.

Au bout de dix minutes à tenir la canne à pêche, Cassidy décida de creuser à un petit trou pour la planter dedans et attendre. Elle s'allongea, positionnant son sac sous sa tête, et les yeux rivés vers le ciel, elle regarda les nuages leur imaginant des formes. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie en écoutant les bruits de la nature.

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit derrière les petits arbustes qui la fit se relever rapidement en agrippant son arme. Lake qui l'avait vu fermer les yeux et rester endormie une bonne demie heure, fut étonné de sa réaction et regarda dernière lui, cherchant du regard ce qui avait bien pu effrayer la Skygirl, là avançant lentement, derrière les arbres, des hommes avec le visage recouvert de piercing et de craie blanche, avancer en direction de Cassidy. Ils ne l'avait pas encore vue. Et elle non plus. "Jok !" _/"Putain !"_

Lake attrapa rapidement son arc et décocha deux flèche en même temps en direction des hommes, il en toucha un sur dix. Lentement, il descendit de l'arbre, alors Cassidy sur ses gardes regarder devant elle prête à se défendre. La jeune adolescente paniqua quand une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et qu'elle se faisait mettre à l'abri dernière un rocher.

"Chuuut." Doucement Lake retira sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil en se levant légèrement, les étranges hommes avançaient dans leur direction. Il se baissa rapidement quand l'un d'eux jeta un coup d'œil vers leur direction.

Cassidy n'avait pas bouger, son couteau toujours dans sa main qu'elle serrait aussi fort que possible. Instinctivement, la fille de Claire se rapprocha de Lake. Ce n'est seulement après un laps de temps qu'elle réalisa que quelqu'un était avec elle. Et que c'était sûrement pas un de ses camarades. Elle se retourna d'un coup, mais plus rapide et expérimenté qu'elle, Lake la plaqua contre le rocher la bâillonnant et retenant son bras armé avant qu'elle ne puisse crier ou le blesser. "Joue pas au héros fillette, pas maintenant, ok ?" Cassidy hocha la tête quand elle reconnut la voix et les yeux du natif. Lake regarda sur le côté la progression des hommes et lentement, pris le couteau que Cassidy tenait, aussi rapide que l'éclaire, il trancha la gorge d'un des hommes qui avait atteint leur niveau, avant qu'il te donne l'alerte. Il ordonna Cassidy de se taire et tira l'homme derrière le rocher avec eux pour que ces camarades ne le voit pas.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" Il ressemblait à rien à un homme, son visage était marqué par elle ne savait quoi, il était comme déformé et Cassidy semblait voir des dents très pointues.

"Reaper." Informa Lake, attrapant son arc, il se releva doucement, sur ses gardes. Il attrapa Cassidy par la main et l'a fit contourner le rocher, mais avant qu'il n'est plus comprend ce qu'il se passé, un poids lourd lui fonça dedans, il entraîna Cassidy dans sa chute alors que la jeune adolescente se tenait derrière lui. Devant, se tenait un homme imposant, une sorte de hache en guise d'arme, il s'installa à califourchon sur Lake et enchaîna les coups sur le visage du natif, Lake attrapa les poignets du reaper et essaya de les repousser. Cassidy profita de ce moment pour attraper une flèche dans le carquois du natif et sans réfléchir, courut pour la planter aussi fort que possible dans la carotide du reaper qui refondra au sol.

Attirer par le bruit, les autres reapers se précipitèrent sur le natif et l'adolescente. "Jok !" _/"Putain !"_ Lake attrapa son arc et rapidement, décocha encore deux flèches, qui touchèrent leurs cibles. Les reapers arrêtèrent leur course, et avancèrent prudemment, prêt à esquiver les prochaines, les deux protagonistes quand eux, reculaient lentement, leur regard ne quittant pas leur agresseur. Lake décocha une autre flèche, qui cette fois atteignit la jambe d'un reaper. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit le lac. "Saute."

Dans son dos, Cassidy le regarda avec de grand yeux. "Quoi ? Non. Impossible." Elle savait pas nager, elle venait de l'espace bordel.

"Saute putain ! Tu risques rien, on est pas si haut." C'était vrai ils étaient pas si haut, mais le problème était, que de là où elle était, Cassidy pouvait voir qu'elle n'aurait pas pieds.

"Je—je sais pas nager."

"Jok !" _/"Putain !"_ Ils avaient pas le choix, c'était ça ou mourir. Tant pis pour elle, fallait un début à tout, alors sans attendre, le natif poussa Cassidy de la petite hauteur où ils se trouvaient et sauta rapidement alors que les reapers fonçaient sur eux et que d'autre tirer à l'arc quand ils comprirent ce que le natif faisait. Lake remonta rapidement à la surface, cherchant des yeux l'adolescente, il l'a trouva non loin de lui. Le natif nagea jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa par sa veste pour la remonter à la surface. Cassidy inspira de l'air un grand coup quand sa tête sortie de l'eau et s'accrocha instinctivement à Lake, qui l'a tenait par la taille. "Alors tu blaguais pas." Plaisanta Lake avec un petit sourire charmeur plaqué sur son visage, amusé par la situation.

Cassidy ne releva pas préférant reprendre son souffle. Lake nagea jusqu'à la rive se trouvant en face d'eux. Sortant de l'eau, Lake et Cassidy restèrent un peu au sol pour reprendre leur souffle. "Je desteste cette planète." Murmura Cassidy pour elle même, allongée sur le dos, les bras écartés, ce qui fit rigoler le natif. Cassidy lui envoya un regard qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de son père et faire taire n'importe lesquels de ses camarades mais Lake n'était pas des leurs et surtout, elle était certaine qu'il n'en aurait strictement rien à faire son père.

"Aller, lève toi. Ils font par tarder à trouver un moyen de passer le lac." Se relevant, Lake grimaca de douleur, dans sa cuisse, une flèche y été plantée profondément. "Jok !" _/"Putain !"_ Doucement il coupa la tige de bois pour raccourcir la flèche.

"Laisse moi voir." La jeune élève en médecine s'approcha du natif mais celui-ci l'envoya boulet affirmant qu'ils avaient pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. Cassidy laissa tombé et le suivit dans la forêt, elle fut bientôt devant lui et devait jeter des coups d'œil derrière elle pour voir si il suivait. Le natif s'arrêtait de temps en temps dù à la douleur dans la cuisse, sa démarche était de moins en moins sûre. "On devrait se reposer, on a bien m..." elle ne fini pas sa phrase que le natif tomba au sol. Cassidy se précipita sur lui et l'aida se lever, au début réticent, le natif se laissa faire. "On m'a déjà tiré une flèche dans la cuisse, et je me suis jamais effondré au sol." Le natif lui envoya un regard en coin, que Cassidy tratuit par « Ouvre l'a encore, et je t'étrangle de mes propre mains. »

"C'est une de mes flèches." Cassidy le regard surpris qui lui réponde, ils avançaient lentement, le natif pesant son poids.

"Et ?" Demanda Cassidy curieuse.

Le natif grimaça. "Elle est empoisonné. Cet enfoiré à du la récupérer sur son pote."

Cassidy compris la situation, elle pourrait rien faire, le natif aller mourir, tuer par une de ses flèches. "Il y a une justice dans ce monde." Le natif ricana nerveusement. Cette petite peste. "Il y a une grotte. On sera à l'abris." Trainant le natif dans la grotte, Cassidy l'installa contre un mur. Le visage du natif exprimer que de la douleur, sans que lui l'exprime réellement. "Il y a pas un remède ?"

"Si." Cassidy souris soulagé. "Dans mon village. Qui se retrouve bien plus loin." Son sourire disparut. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, elle avait laissé Bellamy torturer le natif qui avait sauvé Octavia, elle ne pouvait pas laisser celui ci mourir. C'était hors de question. Mais, elle ne pouvait décidément pas aller au village du natif et demander un remède. Elle serait morte avant d'avoir passer la porte.

A genoux en face de lui, le natif pourrait presque voir les macaniques du cerveau de Cassidy se mettre à travailler alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution. "On—tu connais forcément les ingrédients ?"

"Vous avez des plantes dans l'espace, Skygirl ?" Se moqua Lake, pas sûr que cette idiote sache à quoi ressemble une pomme de pin. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant pour oublier la douleur

"On à des livres cretin." Lake ricana nerveusement, il aller la tuer. Maintenant il en était sûr, dès qu'il irai mieux. Il l'étranglerait de ses propres mains. "Juste—juste décris moi ce qu'il te faut. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber mais j'ai encore le temps de chercher."

Le natif ouvrit lentement les yeux, devant lui, Cassidy était plus que sérieuse, son regard déterminé montrer qu'elle était prête à tout pour obtenir ces stupides ingrédients. Lake siffla entre ses dents, résigné : "La plante ressemble à une fleur de lys, mais s'en est pas une, elle—elle est r—rouge, utilise juste le pi..." Lake grimaça de douleur. Sa voix se faisant de moins en moins forte et Cassidy avait du se rapprocher pour mieux entendre que sur le natif disait. "...le—le pistil. Il—il pas d'autre ingrédients."

"Ok," Cassidy se leva déterminer. "tu ne bouges pas je reviens tout de suite." Le natif n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que de toute façon il ne pouvait pas bouger dans son état que Cassidy était déjà partie. Lake s'effondra sur le sol, le poison agissant de plus en plus vite.

L'adolescente aux cheveux ébène cherchait cette fleur depuis trente minutes maintenant sans la trouver. Plus déterminée que jamais à ne pas laisser quelqu'un mourir, qu'il soit natif ou pas, Cassidy continua sa recherche, finalement au bout d'une heure et demi, sa détermination fout récompensé, devant elle, une fleur rouge ressemblant à une fleur de lys mais avec une petite différence qui la distingua de sa cousine. Un sourire victorieux envahit le visage de Cassidy qui s'en perdre une minute, courut vers la grotte où elle y avait mis le natif à l'abris.

"Je l'ai tr... oh mon Dieu." La jeune Kane se précipita aux côté du natif et vérifia son pouls, ne sentant rien, elle plaça sa main devant sa douche et attendit, elle souffla de soulagement quand elle sentit le souffle du natif. "Ok... réfléchit Cass, réfléchit." Remettant son cerveau en marche, Cassidy réfléchit à comment elle pouvoir lui administrer l'antidote, par voie sanguin, directement sur la plaie, elle ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur, elle avait qu'une fleur. Doucement, elle secoua l'épaule du natif. "Hey, comment je fais ensuite ?" Demanda-t-elle aussi doucement que l'aurait fait une mère pour réveiller son enfant en douceur.

Lake emit un petit grognement tellement faible que Cassidy ne savait pas si cela provenait de son imagination ou du natif. L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre inférieure, stressée. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, la jeune étudiante en médecine se décida d'opter pour la bonne vieille méthode, une tisane, cherchant des yeux un récipient, que bien sûr elle ne trouva pas, son cerveau se remit en route. "La papeterie." Réalisa-t-elle en se levant rapidement et elle courut aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre le bunker que Finn lui avait montré. Elle devait faire vite, la nuit commencer à tomber. Quand elle arriva au bunker, elle ne perdit pas de temps et chercha se qu'elle avait besoin, un récipient, et juste là, en fouillant un peu elle trouva un réchaud. "Yes !" Et tout aussi rapidement, elle quitta le bunker et repartit près du natif. Elle s'arrêta seulement pour remplir le petit récipient avec de l'eau du flaque que la tempête d'hier avait créé. Bouillie, tout germe aller disparaître.

La nuit était tombée et difficilement, elle trouva son chemin jusqu'à la grotte. Avec les allumettes qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bunker, elle alluma le réchaud, et mis l'eau à bouillir, pendant ce temps, elle écrasa le pistil du mieux qu'elle put avec une pierre. Quand tout fut prête, elle les plongea l'eau et le temps que cela refroidisse un peu, elle s'approcha de la cuisse du natif, rapidement, elle lui enleva la flèche, comateux, Lake n'emit aucun bruit de douleur, ce qui inquiéta la jeune délinquante. Elle arracha un morceau de son t-shirt au niveau de la manche et l'enroula autour de la plaie. Elle attrapa le petit récipient, et aussi doucement que possible, elle tourna Lake sur le dos, sa tête sur ses genoux et lui fit boire un peu de tisane. "Allez ! Avale ! Cretin !" Quand elle fut sûre qu'il en avait but assez, Cassidy reposa sa tête sur le sol, et attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille. Si il se réveillait.

Trente minutes, cela faisait trente minutes et le natif ne c'était toujours pas réveillé. Cassidy avait fait un petit feu dans la grotte et avait retiré sa veste pour la déposer sur le natif et depuis elle attendait. Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Cassidy avait fini par s'endormir, que le natif se réveilla. Sur ses gardes, il examina l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvé, se remémorant comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici. La Skygirl, le lac, les reaper, sa blessure. Lentement, il enleva le morceau de tissu pour examiner sa blessure. "Jok !" _/"Putain !"_ Il leva les yeux pour regarder autour de lui, près du feu, Cassidy était endormie, le petit morceau de flèche dans sa main en guise d'arme. Lake poussa la veste et boita jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, le soleil n'aller pas tarder à se lever. Il tourna sa tête vers Cassidy toujours endormie, il pouvait la laisser là et partir. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, comme quand au final il n'avait pas tirer sa flèche près du lac quand elle pêcher, comme quand il aurait put la laisser se noyer. A part Costia, il ne s'était jamais soucier de quelqu'un, peu importe si c'était un frère d'arme depuis longtemps ou pas. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec cette fille qui le poussait à vouloir rester, peut être le semblant de paix qu'elle lui accordé, comme Costia savait si bien le faire de son vivant. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir d'avantage, il s'était déjà réinstallé son dos contre le mur sa jambe blessée allongée au sol. Il posa son bras sur le genou de son autre jambe attendant que Cassidy se réveille.

Cassidy émergea de son sommeil lentement, quand la lumière du soleil entra dans la grotte. Instinctivement elle chercha Octavia avant de se rappeler la journée d'hier. Le natif. Elle s'assit d'un coup, et fut rassurée quand devant elle, assît contre le mur de la grotte, se trouver le natif, les yeux fermés. Le visage de l'adolescente aborda un sourire de joie. Elle avait réussi. Il était vivant. "Je suis géniale." Murmura-t-elle fièrement.

"Et modeste aussi apparemment." Lake n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pour parler, il ne vit alors pas Cassidy lui envoyer son plus beau doigts. La délinquante s'approcha du natif qui d'instinct ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. "Tu fais quoi ?" La voix chaude et forte ressona sur les cloisons de la grotte.

Cassidy s'arrêta. "Je vérifie juste ta blessure. Rien de plus. Je peux ?" Lake hocha la tête et Cassidy s'avança prudemment. La blessure avait besoin de points mais n'était pas infecté, elle changea le bandage en déchirant une nouvelle fois un morceau de son t-shirt. "Il faudra refermer la blessure." Elle le regarda. "Je suppose que vous avez un médecin dans ton village ?"

Lake grogna ce que Cassidy prit pour un « oui ». Elle lui envoya un sourire : "Parfait. Au faite, je m'appelle Cassidy. C'est mieux que fillette ou Skygirl." Lake ricana. Non c'était pas mieux mais il ne lui dira pas. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait dans quelques jours ils auraient la position de son camp, leur effectif et elle serait morte. "Et merci. Pour m'avoir sauvée. Vraiment."

 _Et merde !_ Pensa le natif alors qu'une partie de lui voulait attraper cette petite chose vulnérable, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'espoir, et ne pas la laisser partir. Il voulait la plaquer contre un mur et la gardée pour lui. Un poison interdit. Briser ses propres règles : _«On ne couche pas avec l'ennemie. Aussi mignonne soit-elle.»_ Le natif soupira, il pourrait au moins lui donner une chose. "Lake." Cassidy le regarda sans comprendre. "Mon nom, _fillette."_ Il insista sur le dernier mot un sourire charmeur apparaissant sur son visage. Cassidy leva les yeux au ciel amusée. Pendant un laps de temps, les deux protagonistes ne se quittèrent pas du regard, un courant électrique, une sorte d'intimité passant entre eux. Se fut finalement quand quelqu'un hurla son prénom que Cassidy quitta Lake des yeux.

"Bellamy." Elle était partie depuis longtemps maintenant, ses amis avaient du s'inquiéter et partir à sa recherche. D'un signe de tête, Lake lui indiqua de partir, Cassidy le regarda encore un moment, pas sûre si elle voulait le laisser repartir seul et blessé.

"CASS !" Hurla de nouveau la voix de Bellamy.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Cassidy sourit une dernière fois à Lake : "Puissions nous, nous retrouver." Dit-elle avant de se lever en attrapant sa veste.

Lake la regarda partir, ils allaient se retrouver mais dans d'autre circonstances. Et bordel, ça l'emmerder vraiment.

* * *

"Bellamy !" L'aîné des Blake fit volte face quand il entendit la voix de Cassidy, la fille de Kane se précipita dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Tu vas bien ?" Finalement, Bellamy écarta Cassidy de lui et examina son visage, hormis la saleté le recouvrant, elle ne semblait pas blesser. Il souffla de soulagement. "Tu ne peux pas quitter le camp seule." Et la voilà, la tirade. Mais il avait eu peur. Vraiment. Il apprécier Cassidy, il voyait sa relation à Octavia et elle évoluait tout les jours. Il était même certain que les deux filles se considéreraient comme des sœurs. Octavia n'avait connu personne d'autre à par leur mère et lui, et Cassidy, était la fille de Kane, une des personne les moins aimé de l'Arche, il était certain, que beaucoup de personne se méfier d'elle.

"Je suis désolée. Vraiment." Cassidy envoya un sourire rassurant à Bellamy. Il hocha la tête, toute trace de colère envolé pour faire place au soulagement.

"Rentrons. Ta mère et ton père sont mort d'inquiétude. Ils voulaient te parler hier soir mais tu étais introuvable, tu pourras leur parler avant le spectacle." Se mettant en route, Cassidy jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, elle sourit quand de loin, dans l'ombre des arbres, une silhouette lui fit signe. Puis elle se retourna et pressa le pas pour rattraper Bellamy.

"Le spectacle ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Le jour de l'unité, Kane."

Ah oui, ce fameux jour où pour construire l'arche, ils ont fait exploser la treizième station. Quel jour. "Eh, mais attend, elle vient d'où cette arme ?"

"Je t'explique en chemin."

* * *

Lake arriva dans son village après une longue journée de marche, il fut accueilli en grande pompe par Anya qui lui informa qu'il n'était plus responsable de la torture du jeune adolescentes du peuple du ciel. Il hocha les épaules, indiquant qu'il en avait strictement rien à faire.

"Chit happening ?" _/"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"_ Demanda Nyko, un des natifs guérisseurs du village.

"Reaper." Nyko hocha la tête et proposa à Lake de le suivre pour soigner sa blessure. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le bandage, les vêtements de Lake étaient en bonne état, malgres l'attaque qu'il avait subi et pourtant, un morceau de tissu lui servait de garrot.

Discrètement, pendant que Nyko le soignait, Lake regarda la petite croix dans sa main, elle était tombée de la poche de Cassidy quand celle ci avait couru rejoint son camarade. Il l'avait ramassé, intrigué. Il referma rapidement sa main quand le guérisseur lui indiqua que tout était en ordre. Lake le remercia, ignorent les recommandations de se reposer et quitta la petite pièce, il glissa la croix dans sa poche, alors qu'il se dirigé vers le terrain de combat. Il devait se défouler.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Cela m'aide beaucoup à m'améliorer.**

 **N'hésitez également pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes. J'écris via mon téléphone, et parfois je ne fait pas attention. Même après relecture.**


	9. Chapter 9

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas._

 _Cassidy, Lake, Claire ainsi que pas deux personnages n'apparaissent pas dans la série ni les livres._

 ** _Vous aller voir une erreur temporelle dans le début de ce chapitre et la fin du précédent, cette fin, sera corrigée, mais ne l'a trouvant pas énorme, ce n'est pas ma priorité._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Le jour de l'unité.**

Claire faisait les cents pas dans la salle du conseil, elle avait souhaité parler à sa fille après l'entrevue que le Chancelier Jaha avait eu avec Clarke et Bellamy Blake, mais sa fille était introuvable dans le camps. Bellamy Blake et Finn Collin étaient partis à sa recherche, insistant pour y aller seul, ne voulant pas que cela se passe comme quand ils étaient partis chercher Octavia.

"Têtus comme son père. Il fallait qu'elle parte seule." Clarke se mordit la joue amusé quand elle entendit le commentaire de Claire. Cassidy était l'exact opposé de son père au niveau caractère, si elle, était douce et pure, Marcus Kane était dur et, loin d'être un ange. Mais une chose les distingués, ils étaient tout les deux têtus. Si ils voulaient quelque chose, ils l'auraient, que se soit d'envoyer 100 adolescents sur Terre ou de vouloir absolument partir à la chasse, ils trouveraient toujours un moyen d'y parvenir, seul ou pas.

"Espérons que le natif qui s'est libéré ne l'ai pas enlevé... ou pire." Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Diana Sidney serait morte sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

"Je pense que l'on peut se passer de vos commentaires, Conseillère Sidney." Intervient Kane dont le regard n'était loin d'être amical.

"Veuillez m'excuser, mon commentaire était déplacé."

" _Finn est un bon pisteur. Lui et Bellamy vont la retrouver."_ Clarke envoya un sourire d'espoir à Claire qui lui en renvoya un.

Espoir. Encore. Toujours.

Dans le camps des 100, certains délinquants c'étaient remis au travail pour finir de réparer les dégâts de la tempête, d'autre monter la garde avec des armes que Bellamy et Clarke avaient trouvé dans un bunker dont le conseil leur avait parlé la veille, le natif s'étant évadé, Bellamy craignait que les représailles arrivent vite.

" _Clarke,"_ La concernée leva la tête, Jaha était assit devant la radio, attendant lui aussi des nouvelles de Cassidy Kane. " _le natif, savez-vous comment il c'est échappé ?"_ Il devait savoir, dans deux jours, Kane et ses hommes, suivit par des médecins et quelques ingénieurs aller rejoindre les 100 sur Terre, il lui fallait savoir combien de garde ils devaient envoyer. Car, il en fallait assez pour protéger son people sur Terre mais également, ceux qui seront encore sur l'Arche le temps de stabiliser la situation sur le sol.

La blonde jeta un rapide coup d'œil discret à Ocatvia. Si elle devait donner son hypothèse, la sœur de Bellamy y était pour quelque chose, mais apparemment, elle était tout aussi défoncée que les autres après avoir mangé des noix hallucinogènes. Elle secoua la tête, désolé. "Il a sûrement dû briser ses chaînes. Les autres avaient mangé des noix hallucinogènes. Ils étaient pas dans leur état normal et n'ont pas dû le voir partir."

Abby leva un sourcil intriguée. " _Des noix hallucinogènes ?"_

"La Terre est pleine de surprise, Doc." Commenta Jasper se remémorant son tripe. Il ricana.

Clarke put voir Kane se pencher vers Jaha alors que ce dernier lui parla à l'oreille. Le père de Cassidy hocha la tête et fit signe à un garde, il lui tendit une tablette, le garde, Sergent Miller hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sous le regard de Jaha.

"IL Y A DU MOUVEMENT ! EN POSITION !"

Dans la tente, Clarke, Octavia, Jasper, Monty et Raven tournèrent leur tête quand la voix de Nathan Miller ordonna à ces camarades de se positionner.

 _"Clarke ?"_ Demanda la voix de Jaha à la radio. " _Clarke, que se passe-t-il ?"_

Il ne reçut aunces réponse, sur l'écran, les adultes pouvaient voir les adolescent se levaient comme un seul homme, tendu. Claire attrapa la main de Abby et la serra fort, priant pour que rien n'arrive à ces enfants.

"OUVREZ LA PORTE ! C'EST FINN ET BELLAMY !" Nathan regarda plus attentivement et sourit quand il vit une autre petite silhouette. "ILS ONT RETROUVÉ CASS !"

Octavia se précipita à la radio, faisait imaginer le pire aux adultes présents dans l'espace. "Ils l'ont retrouvé."

Claire soupira de soulagement dans les bras de Abby, Marcus hocha la tête, le soulagement pouvant également se lire sur visage. Jaha lui tapota le dos.

"Sérieusement Blake, j'ai compris." La voix de Cassidy arriva aux oreilles de ses amis alors qu'elle entrer dans la tente suivit de Finn et Bellamy. Ce dernier, lui avait fait un sermon pendant tout le trajet, lui indiquant qu'elle était irresponsable de partir seule.

"Non Kane, sinon t..." Bellamy s'arrêta de parler, sa sœur venait de foncer droit sur Cassidy le coupant dans sa tirade.

"Idiote." Murmura Octavia, soulager de la savoir en vie.

"Tu n'es pas blesser ?" La jeune Kane hocha la tête alors que son amie blonde commencé à l'examiner.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir seule ?" Raven croisa les bras prête à entendre toute excuse de la part de Cassidy et à lui répondre que quoi qu'il arrive elle était inconsciente de partir seule avec les natif partout autour d'eux.

" _Cassidy."_ Les délinquants se retournèrent vers la radio où la mère de Cassidy avait pris la place de Jaha.

Clarke hocha la tête vers Bellamy et tout les deux invitèrent les autres à sortir pour laisser la famille Kane/Evans discuter. Sur l'arche, Jaha invita les membres du conseil et Abby à faire de même. Il se retourna sur le chemin pour voir Marcus sourire à sa fille. Une pointe de tristesse l'envahit quand il se rappela qu'il ne pourrait faire de même avec son propre fils.

* * *

"Chit Disha ?" _/"Qu'est-ce c'est ?"_ Lake referma rapidement son poing sur le pendentif qu'il tenait.

"Eintheing !" _/"Rien !"_ Rapidement, il enleva la couverture qui le couvrait et se leva pour attraper son pantalon, où il ranger le bijou.

"C'est pour moi ?" Plaisanta une natif aux cheveux brun. La jeune femme avait des yeux bleu, et son visage éteint couvert de cicatrices, un tatouage y était également présent, indiquant qu'elle faisait partir du peuple de Lake. Le natif lui envoya un regard noir qui l'a fit sourire. "Ça va. Je plaisante Lake." Doucement elle se leva et s'approcha du natif, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et voulu déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais le natif aux yeux verts recula sa tête.

"Trinity." Menaça-t-il de sa voix à la fois douce et chaude mais également forte.

La dite Trinity ricana. Lake et elle étaient amants depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et si le natif apprécié les caresses et les baisers qu'elle déposé sur son corps nu pendant leur activité de nuit ou de jour, il abhorrait être embrasé sur la douche ou toute démonstration d'affection en public.

"Si je te connaissait pas, je penserais que tu es prude."

Lake leva un sourcil en voyant le regard de défis dans les yeux de son amante, il lui envoya un sourire en coin très charmeur et l'attrapa par la taille pour la collant à lui. "Kom op again." _/"Répète."_

Trinity rigola quand Lake la poussa sur le lit et commença à embrasser ses seins, son cou, son ventre. Le natif, attrapa les mains de la natif et les leva au dessus de sa tête, et l'a regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

"Kiss Ai." _/"Embrasse moi."_ Lake perdit son sourire et s'écarta rapidement de la natif aux yeux bleu. Et voilà, tout leurs ébats finissait toujours de la même manière. "Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais m'embrasser ?"

Le natif aux yeux vert se pinça l'arête du nez et rapidement, enfila son patagon ignorant le monologue de Trinity. Il abhorrait ce geste plein de sous entendu, plein de promesses qui ne pouvait ou voulait pas tenir.

Soupirant, il attrapa son arc et ses flèches et quitta la cabane.

"Lake." Une voix l'interpelea, en se retournant, il vit Anya avancer vers lui. Distinctement, il vit également Trinity quitter la petite cabane, et se diriger vers le lieu où était enfermer l'adolescent venu de l'espace. Il fronça les sourcils. "Lake !" Il secoua la tête quand un claquement de doigts de fit entendre près de ses oreilles.

"Quoi ?"

Anya inspira pour se calmer. "Que s'est-il passé la veille ?" Elle pointa du menton sa jambe que Nyko avait soigner.

"Eintheing !" _/"Rien !"_

Lake !" Gronda Anya avec humeur.

"Anya," il fit une pause pour réfléchir à ces mots. Il n'aller pas parler de Cassidy, s'était une très mauvaise, surtout qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, à deux reprises. "Reaper. Dix contre un."

Anya hocha la tête. "Pas d'Azgeda dans ton histoire ?" Elle leva un sourcils intrigué. Avec un sourire narquois, Lake confirma que la nation des glaces n'y était pour rien. Seulement une petite balade qui a tourné au vignaire.

"Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser."

La chef du clan le regarda partir vers la forêt, pour monter la garde.

En hauteur d'un arbre, Lake sortit le petit pendentif de sa poche, il sourit amusé devant ce petit objet. Il devait avouer que la journée d'hier avait était amusante. Cette petite peste de Skygirl l'avait amusé. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui répondre, elle l'avait insulté, à deux reprise même si elle pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Et il avait apprécié sa compagnie vraiment. Quand il était rentré pour voir Trinity, il n'avait pas réussi à se l'enlever de la tête. Même pendant leur ébats.

Lake soupira, il attacha le pendentif à son arc, faisant pendouiller la petite croix et scruta l'horizon près à avertir les autres aux moindre mouvement suspect.

* * *

 _*4 jours plus tard.*_

"Hey SpaceWalker." Cassidy s'approcha de Finn qui lui sourit. Elle venait de parler à sa grand-mère, qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir quelque jours plus tôt et, cette discussion l'avait misse de bonne humeur. "Le jour de l'unité. Quelle fête." Ironisa Cassidy.

"Ravie d'avoir quelqu'un du même avis." Cassidy lui envoya un clin d'œil complice.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent en silence leurs camarades s'activer joyeusement à préparer des festivités digne de ce nom. Dans deux jours, les représentants de l'arche seraient avec eux sur Terre ce qui signifié qu'ils ne seraient plus aussi libre que maintenant.

"Je pense qu'on devait quand même en profiter." Finn leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son amie attendant la suite. "Dans deux jours les adultes seront avec nous."

"Tu veux dire ton père." S'amusa Finn.

Cassidy fit la grimace, elle aimait son père plus que tout, mais il était un peu trop père poule avec elle. Il l'a voyait encore comme une petite fille. Sa petite fille. Précieuse. Douce. Il avait même refusé d'admettre que Cassidy avait eu un petit ami, et avait était plus que heureux quand John l'avait quitté. Elle sourit quand elle se rappela de la tête qu'il avait fait quand il l'est avait surpris John et elle s'embrasser dans un coin de l'arche entre deux interclasses. Ou combien sa mère devait réussir à le convaincre pour qu'elle puisse aller participer à une fête dans les quartiers d'un de ses rare amis, parce que je cite : « Il y aura forcément des garçons et de alcool, Claire. »

Cassidy fronça les sourcils. "Bordel tu as raison." Finn l'a regarda. L'adolescente sourit à son ami et avec un clin d'œil commença à avancer vers les fêtard. "J'aurais pas d'autre occasion de pouvoir m'amuser sans un papa poule derrière mon dos ou prêt à tuer la moindre personne de sexe masculin s'approchant de moi." Finn rigola quand Cassidy s'approcha de Jasper pour se faire servir en Monty Moonshine. L'adolescente se retourna vers Finn et leva son verre à sa semi-liberté.

* * *

"Mes amis, c'est un jour de l'unité historique. Chaque année, nous célébrons le moment où nos ancêtres des douze stations se sont unis pour former l'Arche, mais c'est la dernière fois que nous le faisons à son bord. L'année prochaine, nous le fêterons sur Terre." La voix de Jaha résonna dans la salle où tout le monde c'était réunis pour écouter le discours du Chancelier et où le spectacle aurait lieu.

Claire écouté Thelonius un sourire aux lèvres, dans deux jours, elle aller retrouver sa fille sur Terre, elle avait était choisit par Sinclair pour faire partie du voyage, et, elle était sûre que Marcus avait également joué un rôle dans cette décision.

"Déjà en train de rêver de tes vacances sur Terre."

Claire rigola, Sinclair se plaça à côté d'elle les bras croisés pour écouter également le discourt de Jaha. "Merci." Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Elle et Sinclair se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, la famille de sa femme est une grande amie de sa famille à elle, alors naturellement, les deux chefs ingénieurs en sont venu à ce lier une forte amitié.

"Et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix." Claire sourie amusé quand il désigna Marcus du menton. "Mais je l'ai fait avec plaisir," Sinclair l'a regarda. "tu mérite de revoir ta fille." Il lui déposa un baisser sur le haut du crâne.

"Mais assez de moi. Vous êtes tous ici pour le spectacle de toute façon, non ?" Jaha termina son discours pendant que les enfants portant les drapeaux des douze nations qui ont contribué à construire l'arche, se mettaient en place.

"Ils ont dit que tu serais sur le premier Exodus Ship." Marcus se retourna pour voir sa mère derrière lui.

"Oui. Je serais chargé de la sécurité sur le terrain."

"Tu prendras l'arbre avec toi, pour moi ?" Marcus ne lui repondit pas. "Pour Cassidy alors ?"

"Maman, j'ai un travail à faire." Répondit Marcus. Il voulut partir mais sa mère l'attrapa par le bras.

"Tu assisteras au moins à la cérémonie de départ. Tu pourras donner la bénédiction du voyageur ?" Vera insista un peu, espérant obtenir une réponse positif de son fils. "Pense-y comme un cadeau d'adieu pour ta mère."

"Je ne m'en souviens pas." Mentit Kane. "Excusez-moi." Il parti laissant sa mère en plan face au spectacle.

"Il y a bien longtemps, la Terre était en feu, seule dans l'espace. Puis un jour, Mir a flotté près de Shenzhen et ils ont réalisé que la vie serait meilleure ensemble. Les autres stations ont vu cela et elles voulaient aussi être ensemble. Quand toutes les stations ont été formées, ils se sont appelés..."

Le discours de la petite fille fut coupé par une explosion, qui secoua toute l'arche. Sur le camps des 100, les délinquants regardèrent Raven pour savoir ce qu'il se passer.

"C'est pas vrai." La mécanicienne essaya de régler la radio comme il faut mais aucun succès. "Une radiation solaire a du déréglé la communication. Je vais essayer de régler ça." Sur ces mots les délinquants se dispersèrent. Attendant la seconde tourner de Monty moonshine.

Sur l'arche, Claire ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, un bourdonnement sifflant dans ses oreilles, doucement, elle sentit des mains l'aider à se lever, elle essaya de reconnaître la voix entre les cris et autres bruits.

"Claire," Sinclair lui attrapa le visage. "tu vas bien." Claire hocha la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle, réalisant l'horreur qui venait de se passer. Elle vit Marcus se relever. Et fut soulagée de le voir.

"Kane ! Trouvez qui a fait ça." Ordonna Jaha. Marcus aller exécuter l'ordre quand son regard s'attarda sur une forme au sol, son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnu qui était allongé sur le sol, un morceau de métal enfoncé dans son estomac.

"Maman, maman !" Il enjamba un corps pour se rapprocher de sa mère, allongé au sol, Abby s'agenouilla devant Kane et sa mère, mais se leva quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas la sauver.

Claire les larmes aux yeux s'approcha de Marcus et de Vera. Doucement, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Kane et de son autre main, attrapa celle de Vera. Leur indiquant silencieusement qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne l'ai laisser pas seul, un pour supporter cette perte et l'autre pour lui signifier qu'elle ne partirait pas seule.

Marcus attrapa le visage de sa mère et doucement, retenant ses larmes, il se rapprocha d'elle pour qu'elle puisse entendre ce qu'il allait dire : "Que la paix accompagne ton envol. Et que l'amour t'accueille à ton arrivée. Que ton voyage se fasse sans encombre, en attendant le dernier qui nous mènera sur terre.

Puissions-nous nous retrouver."

Vera n'avait pas lâcher son fils du regard, et doucement, elle quitta ce monde en paix, dans les bras de son fils. Marcus posa doucement la tête de sa mère au sol, son regard se posant sur Claire.

"Marcus je suis désolé." Thelonius présenta ses condoléances à Kane, comprenant ce que son ami ressentait.

Kane tourna son regard vers Jaha, et comme ci de rien était, mettant ses émotions de côté, il se leva et attrapa Jaha par le bras. "Nous devons te sortir d'ici." Voyant que Jaha ne bougé pas, Marcus expliqua sa théorie. "Thelonius ! C'était un coup monté. Les conseillers Cole, Kaplan, Muir et Fuji sont morts. Si tu n'avais pas coupé ton dis..."

"Où est la conseillère Sydney ?" Coupa Jaha.

"Elle est partie avant l'explosion." Réalisa Abby.

"Je la trouverai."

"Tu fait ça, et double la garde à l'embarcadère. Je verrouille toutes les issues de l'arche." Un fils électrique grésilla provoquant des étincelles ce qui provoqua des cris. "Nous ne manquerons cette fenêtre de lancement !"

"Tu restes avec Sinclair." Claire hocha la tête comprenant la gravité de la situation. Elle regarda Marcus partir suivit de Abby à la recherche de Sidney pendant que elle-même suivait Sinclair. Ils avaient un lancement de navette à mettre en place.

* * *

"Boit Boit ! Boit !" Cassidy avala son verre d'une traître sous les cris des autres délinquants.

"Et bien apparemment Sainte Cassidy n'est pas si sainte que ça." Commenta un jeune homme brun plutôt mignon, Josh si Cassidy se souvenait bien.

"Et encore, t'as pas tout vu." Plusieurs délinquants rigolèrent alors qu'ils reprenaient leur jeux d'alcool.

"Alors montre moi." Josh chuchota à l'oreille de Cassidy et cette dernière, déjà bien imbibée, rigola stupidement. Mais se laissa prêter au jeu, elle n'avait connu que John Murphy, et même si Josh était un coup d'un soir, elle en avait envie.

Subtilement, elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans un endroit discret. Ils échangèrent un baisser et Josh détacha les boutons du jeans de Cassidy pour le lui retirer. L'adolescente, retira sa veste et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant d'un soir. La soulevant, l'adolescent plaqua la fille aux cheveux ébène contre un arbre et qui entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Alors que Cassidy se laisser aller dans les bras du jeune homme, un visage apparut dans son esprit, un visage dont une cicatrice recouvrer son côté droit, dont les yeux vert entouré de peinture noir lui promettait bien des promesses. Cassidy cacha son visage dans le cou de Josh alors que celui ci allait et venait en elle. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Cassidy mordit le cou de son amant pour éviter de crier.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux adolescents reprirent leur souffle. Josh descendit Cassidy qui évita tout contact visuel avec lui. Rapidement, elle enfila ses vêtements et partir rejoindre les autres. Josh l'a regarda partir, haussa les épaules, il se rhabilla à son tour, il avait une fête à terminer.

En chemin pour rentrer au camp, Cassidy s'arrêta quand elle vit une silhouette avancée dans la forêt, doucement, elle attrapa son petit couteau qu'elle gardé précieusement sur elle et suivit la personne. Elle soupira quand après un temps, elle reconnut la personne.

"Finn ?" SpaceWalker se retourna subitement, un couteau en main, il baissa son arme quand il reconnut Cassidy qui avançait vers lui.

"Sérieusement Cassidy. Tu m'as fait peur."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas où comme ça ?"

Finn regarda Cassidy un moment, il lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'elle aussi préféré une autre solution que de faire la guerre, alors sans hésitation, il raconta son plan, tout en lui indiquant de marcher avec lui. "J'ai vu Ocatavia sortir du camp." La fille de Kane de mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Je ne dirais rien à Bellamy." Elle hocha la tête. "Bref, elle affirme que le natif ne lui a pas fait de mal. Et de plus, quand on était dans sa cave, avant qu'il me poignard, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait en sa possession un corne. Exactement..."

"Celle que l'on a entendu et qui a fait fuir les natifs." Le cerveau de Cassidy se mit en route à toute vitesse, analysant les propos de Finn, ce que Octavia lui avait dit sur le natif, et Lake. "Tu crois qu'on pourrait discuter avec eux. Qu'on pourrait réussir à s'entendre et éviter un bain de sang ?"

"Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Tu ne crois pas ?"

Cassidy sourit à Finn et dans un accord silencieux, les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la cave où Octavia avait était trouvée.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps entre eux. "Raven sait." Confia Finn à Cassidy. Il n'en avait pas parler, ni même à Clarke pour l'instant, mais il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et Cassidy était la personne la plus apte à qui confier des secrets.

Cassidy grimaça. Finn avait couché avec Clarke en ne pensant ne jamais revoir Raven. "Et ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?"

"Rien. Elle dit que c'était pas grave. Parce que je l'aime. Et ensuite, on a..."

"Trop de détails, SpaceWalker." Cassidy ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, elle avait pas besoin de ce genre d'image en tête. "Mais tu l'aimes ?" Finn l'a regarda. "Raven ? Tu l'aimes ?"

Finn hésita. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, vraiment, elle était sa famille, mais il éprouver également des sentiments pour Clarke. "Pas comme avant. Pas comme avec Clarke." Avoua-t-il finalement.

"Finn," Cassidy posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. "le seul conseil que je peux de donner c'est de suivre ton cœur. Ça va peut être faire mal à Raven mais un jour, elle rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre. Et tout deux, vous en rirez car quoi qu'il arrive, vous êtes une famille et même si votre relation amoureuse se termine mal, vous serez là, l'un pour l'autre. Vous vous aimerez mais différemment, car Raven aura toujours une place particulière dans ton cœur, quoi qu'il arrive, elle est ta famille et tu es la sienne, et rien au monde ne pourra changer ça. Pas même Clarke."

C'est que qu'elle avait dit à Murphy, quoi qu'il arrive, elle aimerait Murphy, différemment certe mais il aura toujours cette place particulière dans son cœur. Personne ne pourra changer ça.

Finn lui sourit tristement. "Et si elle me déteste pour le restant de sa vie ?"

"Elle te détestera pas Finn, Raven est plus intelligente que toi." Se moqua Cassidy alors que le silence s'installa et de nouveau, il fut bisé quelque secondes plus tard. "Finn ?" Parla-t-elle doucement attirant l'attention de l'adolescent. Cassidy hésita, elle n'avait parlé de Lake à personne, pas même à Octavia. Et après ce qui venait de ce passé avec Josh pendant leur petit aventure, elle hésitait.

"Cass, tout va bien ?" Demanda Finn inquièt face au silence de la jeune Kane.

"C'est—c'est que..." Est-ce qu'elle le mettait en danger, comme avec le natif qu'ils avaient torturé. "Laisse tomber."

Finn l'a regarda mais n'insista pas, elle lui parlerais un jour de ce qui l'a tracasse. Il en était certain.

* * *

Alors que Octavia et le natif sortaient de la cave, et s'embrassèrent. Finn et Cassidy s'approchèrent, les voyant arriver, le natif degaina un couteau et se plaça devant Octavia prêt à se défendre.

"Lincoln ! Attend." La brunette attrapa le bras du natif pour l'arrêter. "Ce sont mes amis."

"Tu as perdu ça." Le brun, tendit un couteau à Lincoln, celui qui avait était dans son corps quelques jours plus tôt, planté par le dit natif. Lui montrant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour l'attaquer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Demanda Octavia alors que les quatre protagonistes entrèrent dans la cave.

"On pourrait te poser la même question." Repondit Cassidy.

"Et je pourrais également te demander depuis quand tu sais qu'il parle notre langue." Rehenchit Finn alors que Cassidy se faisait toute petite, sachant que elle aussi, aurait pu dire aux autres que les natifs les comprenaient. "Mais je le fairrais pas." Il montra la corne de Lincoln. "Tu a soufflé dedans quand ton peuple nous chassaient, tu nous a sauver la vie. Je dois croire qu'il y en a d'autre comme toi."

Instamment, l'image de Lake apparut de nouveau dans l'esprit de Cassidy.

"Je t'es poignardé." Commenta Lincoln.

"Et on t'as torturé." Ajouta Cassidy. "Si toi et Finn arrivez à mettre ça de côté, alors peut être qui il y a de l'espoir."

"Apprenons de l'histoire au lieu de la répéter."

"Comment ça va se passer ?" Demanda Octavia.

"Pour commencer plus de meutre." Se mirent d'accord Finn et Cassidy.

"Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de demander une trêve." Expliqua Lincoln. Il était un éclaireur et un guérisseur.

"Alors amène nous à quelqu'un qui l'a." Supplia Finn, il devait absolument tout faire pour obtenir cette trêve.

"Écoute," commença à expliquer Cassisy. "le reste que notre peuple vient ici. Ils arrivent dans deux jours." Octavia confirma les dires de son amie. "Et a cause des attaques, ils envoient surtout des soldats, ceux qui font appliquer nos lois."

"L'arche est une question de survie," Finn reprit la parole, voyant où la fille de Claire et Marcus voulait en venir. "et elle tuera tout ceux qui ne sont pas à la hauteur. Si ces personnes se rendent ici, si elles se sentent menacées, elles vont déclencher une guerre, ce que Cassidy et moi ne voulons pas. Toi non plus, et je pense que c'est pourquoi tu as sonné dans cette corne."

"Une fois que les soldats seront arrivés, il sera trop tard et nous n'aurons plus le pouvoir de les arrêter, mais s'ils constatent que nous sommes en paix, nous aurons peut-être la possibilité de vivre tous ensemble." Fini Cassidy.

Lincoln sembla hésiter, mais les arguments de Finn et Cassidy tenaient la route, si ils pouvaient tous vivre en paix, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait tenter, par dessus tout. "D'accord." Finn et Cassidy se regardèrent soulagés. "Vous ramenez votre chef et je ramène le mien."

"Quoi ? Bellamy, il ne sera jamais d'accord." Réalisa Octavia.

"Pas ton frère." Lincoln regarda Finn.

"Clarke."

* * *

"Lincoln." Salua Anya alors que le natif entré dans une petite pièce. Il avait réussi à obtenir une audience avec son chef de clan.

"Chof Yu." _/"Merci."_

"Qu'est-ce qui il y avait de si urgent pour que je doive convoquer une audience ?"

"J'ai parlé au peuple du ciel."

"Tu as quoi ?" Tonna Anya avec humeur, alors que certain des natifs présent dans la salle regardaient Lincoln déconcerté par ses propos.

"Ils veulent une rencontre." Lincoln fit un geste de la main pour empêcher Anya de parler. "Laisse moi finir. Ils veulent une rencontre pour parler de paix. Ils ne veulent pas la guerre."

Un petit ricanement se fit entrendre, dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, Lake écoutait la discussion d'une oreille attentive. "Et tu les croit ?"

"Pourquoi pas. Si on essaie pas, on ne sera jamais si leurs propos sont vrai."

Anya fit signe à Lake de se taire, préférant éviter que le natif aux yeux vert interfère dans cette discussion, qu'elle savait, qu'il couperait vite court. "Et qu'elle sont leur revendications pour clamer cette paix ? Lincoln tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait à un de nos village ?" Le natif au teint mate hocha la tête. "Alors pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils sont des personnes de confiance ?"

Lincoln réfléchit aux mots qu'ils allaient devoir emploier pour convaincre Anya, mais également Lake, si ce dernier refusait la racontre malgré que leur chef de clan, Anya l'accepte, cette rencontre n'aurait pas lieu. Lake étant proche de leur commandant. Quand il ne voulait pas quelque chose qui aller à l'encontre de ses principes, leur commandant lui donné toujours raison. "Parce que d'autres viendrons. Des soldats. Et qu'on ne peut pas se battre sur deux front."

Lake serra les dents. Anya serra les poings. Lincoln avait raison, si un de leurs deux ennemis faisaient un effort pour une trêve, alors autant qu'ils la fassent avec le peuple du ciel, les hommes des montagnes avaient tuaient beaucoup des leurs. Et continuer encore aujourd'hui.

"Qui ? Où ?" Lincoln regarda Anya sans comprendre sa question. "Qui est la personne que je vais devoir rencontrer ? Et où aura lui cette rencontre ?"

"Clarke. Elle s'appelle Clarke. D'après Finn, l'un des deux investigateurs de cette rencontre, elle est l'a plus apte à accepter cette trêve et l'a faire accepter aux autres membres de son peuple. La rencontre aura lieu sur le pont qu'on empreinte pour aller au village." Expliqua Lincoln.

"Un des deux ?" Lake pris de nouveau la parole. "Seulement deux de leur peuple son prêt à accepter une trêve et tu penses que l'on va accepter ?"

"Lake."

"Quoi « Lake » ?" S'énerva le natif aux yeux vert avançant vers la table au centre de la pièce. "Deux. Deux skypeople sont prêt à parler d'une trêve. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, leur leader ne fait pas partis de ces deux personnes."

"Ils sont trois à vouloir cete trêve." Cria Lincoln en pensant à Octavia. "Tu ne peux pas leur laisser une chance ? On n'a rien à perdre. Si pendant cette rencontre Anya pense qu'ils ne sont pas dignent de confiance, alors TU pourras leur faire la guerre."

Lake respira fortement, essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas se jeter sur Lincoln. "On a déjà essayer de faire une trêve avec des ennemis. Dois-je te rappeler comment cela c'est terminé ?"

"Le peuple du ciel n'est pas comme les hommes des montagnes, Lake."

"Ils t'ont torturé !"

"Et quelque uns d'entre eux n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça." Les deux natifs ne se quittaient pas du regard, chacun restant bloqué sur ses positions. "Lake," repris doucement Lincoln. "ils ne sont pas tous mauvais comme ceux de la montagne. Ou Azgeda."

"Ils envoient des soldats. Des soldats qui eux, ne vont sûrement pas accepter cette paix alors que trois des leurs ont étaient tuer par nos armes. On l'accepterai pas. Alors pourquoi ce peuple là serait différent ?" Lake plaqua ces mains sur la table regardant Lincoln dans les yeux.

"Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas répéter les erreurs du passé."

Lake fonça les sourcils. "C'est ridicule."

"Lake, le seul qui est ridicule c'est toi. Met ta fierté de côté seulement un instant et accepte que certaines personnes sont prête à pardonner les crimes des autres."

"Si tu fais à allusion à la mort de Costia..." Lake avait le visage remplis de haine que certain avait préféré reculer. Costia était un sujet à éviter en présence de Lake, et Lincoln avait eu l'audace que faire allusion à elle dans une discussion déjà bien houleuse entre lui et le natif aux yeux vert.

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire alors." Anya leva une main et plusieurs natifs se mirent entre Lake et Lincoln empêchant ainsi les deux hommes de se sauter dessus.

"Enough !" _/"Assez !"_ Anya hurla, et les deux natifs reportèrent sont attention sur elle. "Lake, sort !"

Le natif à la peau pâle regarda Anya sans comprendre. "Biyo again ?" _/"Pardon ?"_

"Ai don biyo : GET AU !" _/J'ai dit : DEHORS !"_

Lake relava la tête avec fierté, et dégagea un de ses bras qu'un des guerriers de Anya tenait pour l'accompagner à sortir.

Une fois dehors, Lake se dirigea vers l'écurie et prépara son cheval, munit de son arc, il aller couper court à cette rencontre avant même qu'elle est commencée.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Jaha quand Claire et Sinclair se dirigeaient tout deux vers lui, un regard inquiet sur le visage.

"Je suis pas sûr." Repondit Sinclair. "Plusieurs Station sont sans électricité : Ferme, Hydra, Mecha." Commença-t-il à expliquer. "On peut leur envoyer de l'air frais mais les températures chutent rapidement. Ils vont mourir de froid."

"Déverrouillez les issus et faite évacuer ces stations." Ordonna Jaha en marchant. "Où est Kane ?"

"Il interroge le terroriste." Repondit Claire alors que Sinclair vérifier sur sa tablette l'état de la station prison.

"Monsieur," Sinclair regarda Jaha. "L'électricité est coupé en prison."

Sans attendre, Claire courut vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Jaha fit signe aux gardes et suivirent Claire. Arriver sur place, Claire entra les code pour déverrouiller la porte, Thelonius l'écarta pour laisser les gardes ouvrir la porte.

Marcus était assis dans le froid, il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et se frottait les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Avec lui, un garde était allongé sur sol, mort. Il releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrît, laissant apparaître Jaha.

"Marcus !" Il l'aida à se relever, faisant signe au garde d'entrer pour ramasser le corps du garde.

"C'est une mutinerie." Commença à expliquer Kane. "Diana Sidney, elle—elle détourne le pourvoir."

"Elle veut s'emparer de l'Exodus ship." Réalisa Jaha. Il regarda Claire qui immédiatement, regarda sur sa tablette.

"Le vaisseau n'est pas encore prêt. On peut encore essayer de l'arrêter." Claire regarda Jaha et Kane, le visage sérieux. "On doit l'arrêter. Il est hors de question qu'elle empêche de voir ma fille."

"Et tu l'as verra." Promis Jaha. Il se tourna vers Marcus. "Prend des hommes, on se retrouve au pont d'embarquement." Le chancelier tapa sur l'épaule de Marcus et se dirigea vers le pont d'embarquement, suivis par quelques garde encore présent dans la prison.

Marcus regarda Claire dont ses yeux bleu refléter de la peur à l'idée de ne pas revoir sa fille. Il s'approcha d'elle est là pris dans ses bras quelques secondes.

S'écartant d'elle, il l'a regarda dans les yeux. "Prévient Sinclair et on se retrouve au vaisseau." Claire hocha la tête est partie chercher Sinclair alors que Marcus, exécuta l'ordre de Jaha. Comme Claire, il était hors de question que la folie de Sidney l'empêche de voir sa fille.

* * *

Lake était arrivé au point de rendez-vous alors que l'aube était lever depuis longtemps. À son arrivée, il avait eu la surprise de voir deux personnes attendre, dont une faire les cents pas sur le pont, vraisemblablement agacé d'attendre.

Silencieusement, cacher derrière les arbres, Lake banda son arc prêt à tirer et à annuler cette stupide rencontre. Se concentrant pour faire mouche, il fronça les sourcils quand il reconnu la silhouette de la personne assise sur la balustrade du pont. Cassidy. Il se rencontra d'avantage, ordonnant à son cerveau de tirer cette satanée flèche.

"Jok !" _/"Putain !"_ Marmona-t-il pour lui même alors qu'il baissa son arme. Le natif appuya l'arrière de sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre, les yeux fermer, il maudit cette stupide peste. Il se maudit lui même.

Il n'y arrivait pas, comme dans la grotte, où il aurait pu partir et la laisser seule, pour peut-être se faire tuer en essayant de retrouver son camps, il n'arrive pas à la tuer. Il l'avait pourtant vu qu'une fois, deux si on compter la première fois qui lui avait sauver la vie, mais la rencontre avait était brefs, pour ennuyer Tristan, mais la seconde fois, elle avait réussi à se faire un passage sous sa peau. Et il savait pourquoi : elle ne ressemblait en rien à Costia. Quand toutes les autres, même Trinity maintenant qu'il y pensée, lui rappeler sa défunte petite-sœur, Cassidy elle, n'avait rien avoir avec elle. Son allure, son sourire, son odeur. Tout en elle l'éloigner de son chagrin qui le ronger depuis bien trop longtemps.

Doucement, Lake se redressa et reporta son attention sur Cassidy. Elle semblait agacé de son amie faisant les cents pas. Lake sourit, amusé.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne portait pas son bonnet et laissé apparaître ses cheveux noir ébènes, mi lisse/mi bouclé descendant jusqu'au dessous de ses épaules. Un petit sourire réapparu sur le visage de Lake quand elle même souria à son amie. Un sourire franc et sincère.

Se sentant observé, Cassidy tourna sa tête, de l'autre côté du pont, une silhouette l'a fixée sans bouger. Lake n'avait pas cherché à se cacher. Pas avec elle. Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de mieux voir, des bruits derrière elle et Octavia se firent attendre.

"Finn. Clarke." Cassidy sauta de la barrière, quand les deux amants s'approchèrent.

"Alors c'est comme ça que vous avez organisé ça. Tu l'as aidé à s'échapper n'est-ce pas ?" Reprocha Clarke à Octavia.

"Je lui fait confiance." Repondit la cadette des Blake.

"Il y en a beaucoup derrièrement." Repondit amèrement la blonde, en jetant un regard à Finn.

"Tu ne va quand même pas nous reprocher de vouloir éviter un bain de sang ?" Repondit Cassidy, alors qu'elle regarda par dussus son épaule quand Lincoln courut vers eux.

Lake essayer d'écouter la conversation, mais percever uniquement quelques brides de celle ci.

"Yu don kom op o Yu stay hir loufa ona emo ?" _/"Tu viens ou tu reste ici à les espionner ?"_ Lake banda son arc mais l'a baissa rapidement quand il reconnut Anya.

"Bordel Anya..." Anya le regarda, attendant une réponse à sa question, hésitant, Lake finit par remonter à cheval, pour escorter Anya.

"Ta garde était baissée." Informa-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire oublier l'environnement autour de toi ?"

Lake lui lança un regard meurtrier, et Anya sourit amusé alors qu'ils avançaient vers le peuple du ciel.

"Hey," Finn remarqua que les natifs porter des armes. "on avait dit sans armes."

"Je leur est dit de venir désarmer."

"C'est trop tard." Repondit Clarke qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Cacher, en bas du pont derrière des arbres et des buissons, Bellamy, Raven et Jasper, armés d'armes à feu, surveiller les arrières de leurs amis, prêt à faire feu en cas d'attaque de la part des natifs.

Cassidy reporta son attention sur un des natifs à cheval, le seul, à l'exception de la femme, qui ne portait ni masque ni peinture. Lake lui envoya un clin d'œil, quand il perçu son regard sur lui et reporta son attention sur Anya qui descendit de son cheval.

"Dula op Ai souda tell Yu, dei de dison laik a foto idea ?" _/"Est-ce que je doit te redire que c'était une mauvaise idée ?"_ Anya lui lança un regard glacial et Lake sourit amusé. "Whatever Yu gaf in." _/"Comme tu veux."_ Cassidy n'avait pas lâcher Lake du regard, et ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, l'adolescente lui renvoya un sourire, discrètement.

Clarke avança vers Anya, Finn avait voulu aller avec elle mais Lincoln l'en avait empêché.

"Tu t'appelles Clarke ?" Demanda Anya une fois face à la blonde.

"Oui."

"Je suis Anya." Clarke tendit la main pour la serré avec la natif. Anya ne prit même pas la peine de baisser la tête et continua de fixer l'adolescente sans faire mine de la lui serrer.

Clarke laissa tombé. Et parla la première : "Je pense que les débuts ont été difficiles entre nous, mais nous pouvons trouver un moyen de vivre ensemble, en paix."

"Je comprends. Vous avez commencé une guerre que vous ne savez pas comment finir."

"Quoi ?" S'étonna Clarke. "Non, nous n'avons rien commencé. Vous nous avez attaqué sans raison." Se défendit la blonde.

"Aucune raison ?" Anya jeta un rapide coup à Lake qui suivait la conversation sans en perdre une miette. Clarke regardant derrière Anya, voir ce que la natif pouvait bien regarder et déglutit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Lake qui lui sourit malicieusement quand il s'entit les yeux de la blonde sur lui. "Les missiles que vous avez lancés ont brûlé un village entier." Reprit Anya.

"Les fusées éclairantes ?" La jeune docteur reporta son attention sur Anya. "Non, c'était un signal destiné à nos familles. Nous n'avions aucune idée..."

"Vous êtes des envahisseurs. Votre navette a atterri sur notre territoire."

"Nous ne savions pas que quelqu'un était là. Nous pensions que le sol était inhabité." Expliqua Clarke, de plus en plus désespéré par la tournure de la conversation.

Derrière Anya, Lake roula des yeux, déjà fatiguer des excuses de la Skygirl blonde.

"Vous savais que nous étions ici lorsque vous avez envoyé un raid armé capturer l'un de nous et le torturer." Anya scruta l'adolescente en face d'elle, regarda chaque expression de son visage ou de son corps qui pourrait la trahir. "Ce sont des actes de guerre."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est pourquoi nous devons mettre fin à tout cela."

"Anya..." La natif leva une main vers Lake, lui intimant de se taire. La natif siffla entre ses dents, agacé. Derrière la blonde, ses amis écouter la conversation aussi intensivement que lui. De nouveau, son regard croisa celui de Cassidy, qui maintenant le regardait avec méfiance, comprenant que lui n'était pas pour la paix. Il détourna le regard rapidement, reportant son attention sur les deux chef de clan.

"Lincoln dit que d'autre viendront, des soldats."

Clarke hocha la tête. "Des gardes oui, mais aussi des agriculteurs, des médecins, des ingénieurs." Expliqua la blonde. "Nous pouvons nous entraider, mais pas si nous sommes en guerre."

"Peux tu promettre que ces nouveaux arrivants ne nous attaqueront pas, qu'ils respecteront les conditions sur lesquelles toi et moi sommes d'accord ?"

"Je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les convaincre d'honorer les conditions que nous nous sommes fixées."

Anya entendit Lake marmommer quelque chose à la réponse de Clarke. "Pourquoi devrais-je accepter une alliance que ton peuple pourra brisser le moment où il arrivera ici ?"

"Si vous attaquez les premiers, les personnes qui descenderont t ici ne se donneront pas la peine de négocier." Menaça Clarke. "Avec notre technologie, ils vont vous anéantir."

"Ils ne seraient pas les premiers à essayer." Clarke regarda Lake qui avait prononcé cette phrase, son visage portant toujours le même sourire arrogant et malicieux que tout à l'heure.

"Lake." Siffla Anya, pas étonné que ce dernier soit finalement intervenu dans la négociation.

Le natif aux yeux vert ne quitta pas Clarke des yeux, la menaçant silencieusement.

"Clarke court !" Lake tourna sa tête alors que Jasper sortait des buissons, tirant plusieurs fois, provoquant immédiatement la guerre entre eux et les natifs sans aucune hésitation. Le pont tout entier est devenu un tumulte, et Jasper tira sur les natifs postés dans les arbres jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux soit abattu et tombe mort au sol. Bellamy aperçut la natif avec Clarke sur le pont, prête à la frapper, mais fut arrêtée alors qui lui mit une balle dans le dos avec une précision extrême. Anya fit un demi-tour et s'éloigna de la blonde pour remonter à cheval. Clarke trouna la tête pour voir que Bellamy avait surveiller ses arrières comme promis. Raven et Jasper à ses côtés, tiraient à l'aveuglette dans les arbres, attendant qu'ils touchent quelque chose.

Finn se précipita sur Clarke quand Lake tira une flèche sur la blonde.

"Non !" Cria Cassidy quand elle compris l'intention du natif. Par chance, Finn arriva à temps, et attrapa Clarke pour la dégager d'ici. Lake s'arrêta de tirer observant les adolescents esquiver les flèches que Trinity, qui se tenait sur le second cheval qui avait escorter Anya sur le pont, leur envoya.

Quand Clake arriva prêt d'eux, Cassidy attrapa le bras de son amie, pour qu'ils dégages d'ici. "Octavia !" Cria la fille de Kane alors que la fille de Aurora ne voulait pas quitter Lincoln.

C'est à ce moment là, alors que les natifs commençait à quitter les lieux, que Lake regarda Lincoln droit dans les yeux, et décocha une flèche qui aurait dû être pour Octavia, Lincoln se mit devant la brunette, recevant la flèche à la place.

Cassidy regarda Lake, la peur dans ses yeux, le natif aux yeux vert évita tout contact visuel avec l'adolescente aux cheveux ébènes, qui prit la fuite quand Finn la tira en arrière.

Seul sur le pont, Lake et Lincoln ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Un avait un regard remplis de haine pendant que l'autre était désolé.

"Pour une fille ?" Réalisa Lake. Quand il n'obtient aucune réponse, Lake fit faire demi tour à son cheval, et quitta les lieux.

* * *

"J'ai le cric." Jaha, Kane, Claire et Sinclair reculèrent pour laisser passer Red, un ingénieur qui apportait un cric pour ouvrir la porte menant à l'exodus ship que Diana Sidney avait réussi à s'emparer. Malheureusement, Abby Griffin était toujours à l'intérieur et le lancement était prévu pour dans deux minutes.

"Où est Abby ?" Hurla Claire alors que Red essayer s'ouvrir la porte. "Je jure que si tu l'as touche je..."

"Faite la passer." Ordonna Jaha.

"Je le ferais si tu laisse les portes fermées." Repondit Sidney.

"Non, non, non." Claire se retourna vers Sinclair qui regardait sa tablette rapidement. "Ils n'ont pas découplé." Le chef mécanique regarda Claire, le visage inquiète

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Demanda Kane alors que le visage de Claire n'exprimer rien de bon.

"Cela veut dire que le vaisseau est toujours liée à tous nos systèmes principaux. Électricité, eau, air. Au décollage, l'arche sera endommagé et tout ceux qui se trouve à bord mourons ." Expliqua Claire en tournant sa tête vers Marcus qui baissa la sienne pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu peux le faire de notre côté ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Mais—mais cela prendrais des heures."

"Bordel !" Murmura Marcus désespérée.

"Diana s'il-te-plaît." Essaya de résonner Jaha. "L'histoire te jugera pour cette atrocité !"

"Pas du tout." Repondit la femme blonde sûre d'elle. "Tout est de ta faute, Jaha. Tu as promis la vérité mais tu n'as fait que mentir."

"J'ai pris une de tes balle." Jaha commença à perdre patience. "TU as fait exploser une bombe. TU as tué six innocents. Et maintenant, tu vas tous nous tuer pour satisfaire ton ego ?"

"Il continue de vous mentir." Cria l'ancienne chancelière de l'arche, essayant de rallier plus de monde à ça cause. "Il n'y a pas assez de navette pour vous tous !"

Les personnes présentes se regardèrent, réalisant les parole de Sidney. "De quoi parle-t-elle ?" Demanda Red à Jaha.

Jaha hésita à répondre et regarda Diana un moment. "Faite moi confiance. On trouvera une solution." Dit-il finalement à Red et aux autres. "On survivra. Comme toujours." Encouragea-t-il.

"Ne lui faite pas confiance." Diana Sidney reprit son discours contre le Chancelier Jaha. "Plus de mille personnes, des travailleurs, comme vous, seront condamnés à mourir." Red arrêta de pousser sur le cric pour se redresser et regarder Sidney. "Vous pouvez encore vous sauver." Écouragea-t-elle en regardant l'ingénieur dans les yeux, en une invitation silencieuse.

Red réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Il se tourna vers Jaha. "Je ne fais confiance à aucun de vous."

"On a perdu le générateur principal." Indiqua Sinclair alors je l'arche trembla.

C'est à ce moment là que choisi Red pour passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et faire tomber le cric pour refermer la porte.

"Lancement !" Ordonna Sidney en regardant Jaha dans les yeux, qui était impuissants.

"Partons tout de suite." Dit Sinclair à Kane.

"Tout le monde dehors. Sortez du SAS." Ordonna le vice chancelier. Il se retourna et s'avança vers Thelonius qui n'avait pas bouger. "Je t'en pris."

Tous deux rejoignirent les autres hors du SAS, regardant impuissant le lancement de l'Exodus ship avec à son bord Abby.

Marcus regarda Claire dont les yeux s'étaient rempli de larme. "Je suis désolé."

Claire le regarda les lèvres tremblante. "A—Abby sera avec elle. Elle p—prendra soin d'elle." Marcus l'a prit dans ses bras alors qu'il croisait le regard désolé de Jaha.

* * *

Une fois que les sept sont revenus au camp plus tard dans la nuit, tout le monde s'arreta près des murs pour reprendre son souffle après avoir couru pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas tués par un natif sur leur territoire. Personne ne parla pendant au moins une minute, mais après cette minute, tout ce qui s'était passé sur le pont apparut. Finn jeta un regard méprisant à Bellamy et Clarke, et, ayant le courage de parler, Bellamy claqua sèchement.

"Tu as quelque chose à dire ?"

"Ouais !" Finn se tourna vers Clarke. "Je t'ai dit pas d'armes !"

"Je t'ai dit que nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance aux natifs !" Cria Clarke. "J'avais raison !"

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce que tu préparais ?" Tonna Raven à Finn derrière lui. Il se tourna à mi-chemin vers elle.

"J'ai essayé, mais tu étais trop occupé à fabriquer des balles !"

"Tu as de la chance qu'elle l'ait fait !" Lui repondit Bellamy. "Ils sont venus ici pour te tuer, Finn ! Toi et Cassidy !"

"Tu ne le sais pas !" Réagit Cassidy. "Jasper a tiré le premier coup !"

"Tu as tout gaché." C'est Octavia qui a parlé, pas à Finn, ou Cassidy mais à Jasper, avec des yeux incroyablement froids. Il les remarqua et remarqua qu'Octavia se retournait et s'éloignait du groupe avec colère.

"Je nous ai sauvé !" Jasper cria après elle, mais Octavia ne se retourna pas mais continua plus profondément dans le camp. Il se moqua et s'éloigna également du groupe. "De rien."

Cassidy regarda Clarke puis Bellamy et après un temps, décida de rejoindre Octavia pour lui remonter le moral.

Une fois dans le camps, l'adolescente aux cheveux ébènes rejoignit son amie dans leur tente.

"Octavia ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement. La cadette des Blake était allongée sur son lit de fortune, les larmes aux yeux. Cassidy s'accroupi à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. "On trouvera un autre moyen."

"Comment ?"

"On leur dira que Jasper a pris peur. Que..."

Octavia ricana. "Laisse tomber Cass."

Cassidy voulut parler mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit pour réconforter son amie.

"Eh venez voir !" Cria Fox.

Croyant déjà aux représailles des natifs, Cassidy et Octavia sortirent rapidement de leur temps. "Là. Dans le ciel." Monty pointa le ciel, où une navette sembler tomber pour rejoindre la Terre.

Le visage de Cassidy se parra d'un énorme sourire quand elle vit l'Exodus Ship. "T'es parents sont en avance." Remarqua Octavia, heureuse pour son amie.

Mais quelque chose troubla la joie de la jeune Kane. "Quelque chose cloche." Octavia et Monty l'a regardèrent puis de nouveau leur regard se trouna vers la navette pour comprendre. "Ils vont trop vite !" Réalisa Cassidy alors que impuissante elle vit l'Exodus Ship s'écraser au sol provoquant une explosion et un nuage de poussière. Cassidy tomba à genoux au sol alors qu'un cri de désespoir sortit de sa bouche et que les larmes coulèrent à flots sur son visage.

* * *

 _sarah0406 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que les deux versions t'es plus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. _

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Surtout si vous voyez des fautes de temps, d'orthographe et autre erreur que j'ai pu faire._**

 ** _P.S. Je poste ce chapitre le 1er Janvier 2019 alors je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé que cette année soit pour vous une année de changement. Et de rêve à réaliser._**

 _May we meet again._

 _ **AmbroseGraves**_


	10. Chapter 10

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas_

 _Cassidy Kane, Claire Evans et tous les OCs présent dans cette histoire n'apparaissent ni dans les livres, ni dans la série TV._

 ** _Hey,_**

 ** _Je voulais remercie toutes les personnes qui se sont abonné à cette histoire. Cela me motive à écrire énormément. Alors merci beaucoup._**

 ** _Ce chapitre m'a pris du temps à écrire, j'ai changé plusieurs fois de voie, mais finalement, je pense que celle ci est la bonne pour que la relation entre Cassidy et Lake avance comme je le souhaite._**

 ** _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Maintenant, je suis la Mort**

"Hey," Cassidy releva la tête pour voir qui Monty saluer Octavia qui s'approchait d'eux. "ton frère et les autres ne sont toujours pas rentrés." Informa Monty alors que la cadette des Blake regardait entre les entrebâillement de la porte cherchant quelque chose du regard.

"Je m'en fiche."

Monty et Cassidy échangèrent un regard étonné que la petite sœur de leur leader ne soit pas inquiète du non retour au camps de son frère, qui, avec Clarke, Raven, Finn et d'autres volontaires, étaient partis peu après le crash de l'Exodus Ship, pur constater les dégâts, et voir si il y avait des survivants.

"Jasper," s'extasia Harper. "redis nous encore comment tu as fais pour rester si calme ?" Cassidy et Octavia secouèrent leur tête de désapprobation.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de la racontre et avant que Clarke, Bellamy et les autres partent pour le site du crash, le frère de Octavia avait raconté au camp ce qui c'était passé sur le pont, que Jasper avait tiré sur les natifs, pour protéger Clarke d'une attaque, les entraînant ainsi dans une guerre contre les natifs.

"La peur est un problème que si tu la laisse t'arrêter." Repondit sérieusement Jasper.

"C'est même pas de lui. C'est de Finn."

Cassidy se détourna du petit attroupement autour de Jasper pour se focaliser de nouveau sur les bois.

Finn lui avait proposé de venir mais elle avait refusé, elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter les corps, ou du moins ce qui devait en rester, de ses parents. Elle n'était pas prête. Peut-être même jamais.

De plus, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Lake, de la haine pure envers son peuple. Lui qui une semaine avant lui avait sauvé la vie, avait montré un tout autre visage sur ce pont.

"Hey," Cassidy se retourna pour voir Josh s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit gentiment et la jeune Kane lui renvoya un sourire triste, les yeux remplis de larme. "vient là." Josh passa un bras autour des épaules de Cassidy et la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos avec douceur. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

Cassidy ne dit rien appréciant juste sa présent, son odeur. Pendant un instant, l'adolescente ferma les yeux, sa tête posé sur son épaule, oubliant le monde autour d'elle.

"Quelqu'un a heurté le fils." Cria Connor quand un bruit à l'extérieur du camp se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Cassidy, qui avait finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Les adolescents armés commencèrent à crier et à poser des questions, un brouhaha se fit vite entendre dans le camps. Cassidy et Josh se levèrent rapidement, Josh attrapa son arme et visa la porte près à tirer en cas d'intrusion.

"Je vois rien." Cria un autre délinquants, Derek. "Connor ?"

"Rien."

"Quelque chose à bougé." Indiqua Josh alors qu'il vit une forme dans son viseur.

"Là, là, là !" Derek ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et tira à vu, sans se renseigner sur qui était la personne présente hors de leur camp. "Je crois que je l'ai eu."

"On y va !" Ordonna Connor. Cassidy entendu Octavia murmurer quelque chose et se précipiter hors du camp à la suite des autres.

Monty se rapprocha de Cassidy, attendant de voir sur qui ils avaient tiré. C'est un après un moment, que quelqu'un hurla le prénom de Cassidy et que cette derrière vue Connor et Derek aider quelqu'un à marcher.

"John !" Rapidement Cassidy se précipita sur lui. "Oh mon Dieu !" Ses yeux marrons examinèrent rapidement son visage. "Mettez le à l'intérieur." Ordonna-t-elle en les suivant. "Monty apporte de l'eau et de quoi désinfecter." Monty hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

* * *

"Hey, hey, doucement, doucement." Une fois à l'intérieur de la navette, Cassidy lui donna de l'eau. Murphy l'avala avec délectation, sans en perdre une goutte. "Hey, tout vas bien John." Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Aussi gentiment qu'elle le pouvait, elle commença à l'examiner. Elle fronça les sourcils quand, aux niveaux de ses mains, son ongles ont été arrachés, ses yeux remontèrent de vers son visage, ou des marque de coups, de sang séché étaient visible, son t-shirt était également déchiré et son corps était tout aussi marqué que son visage.

"On devrait attendre Bellamy." Connor attrapa Cassidy par l'épaule pour la faire sortir.

"Ne me touche pas." Le regard remplis de larme, de Cassidy était aussi dur que la pierre. Connor recula en levant les mains en signe de paix. "J'ai pas oublié, Connor." Rappela Cassidy. C'était lui qui avait pendu Murphy. C'était également de sa faute si Clarke et Bellamy l'avait banni. Il avait voulut que justice soit faite. Que le coupable paie.

Cassidy serra sa mâchoire et reporta son attention sur John qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, elle était le seule visage amical ici pour lui. Cassidy lui sourit.

"Cass." L'adolescente se retourna pour voir Monty lui apporter de la Monty moonshine. Le seul « désinfectant » qu'ils avaient sous la main. "Ça a fonctionné sur Finn."

Cassidy le remercia et doucement, commença à désinfecter les plaies visible sur le corps de Murphy, elle ne toucha pas à son visage, laissant ainsi la preuve pour leur deux leaders que Murphy avait passé ces derniers jours chez les natifs.

Cassidy ferma les yeux, empêchant les larmes de tomber. Tout aller de travers, ses parents étaient mort, sa grand-mère n'allait sûrement pas tarder avec tout les autres rester sur l'arche à manquer d'oxygène et Murphy avait était torturé.

Murphy attrapa la main libre de Cassidy et la serra dans la sienne. Il avait vu l'Exodus Ship s'écraser quand il courait pour échapper aux natifs et avec la réaction de l'adolescente en face de lui, il compris que son père, sa mère ou même les deux, étaient dedans.

Debout, Josh vu le geste de Murphy et une jalousie s'empara de lui. Il aimait bien Cassidy, beaucoup même, il aurait espérer que quelque chose puisse se passer entre eux, mais maintenant, il n'était plus très sûr. Après tout, Murphy et Cassidy avait eu une histoire sur l'arche et leur amitié était forte. Amitié qui pourrait se retransformer en amour.

* * *

"Alors ?" Anya regarda Lake s'approcher de lui, le visage fatigué.

"Le petit c'est enfuit. Indra a malencontreusement oublié de fermer la porte de sa cage."

"Bien." Les deux natifs avancèrent dans le village, où déjà, certains habitants vaquaient à leur occupation de la journée. Des enfants s'amusaient à courir et à jouer aux guerriers comme le faisaient, leur père, mère, sœur, frère. D'autre, préféraient embêter ces dits guerriers, qui attendaient qu'on leur ordonnent de se préparer pour la bataille à venir.

"Trish est prête ?"

"Bien sûr. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est la meilleure de sa génération." Repondit fièrement Anya. Après un moment de silence, Anya posa une question que le natif aux yeux vert n'avait pas vu venir : "Qui était cette fille ?" Lake l'a regarda sans comprendre. Des filles il y en avait plein. Il en avait eu plein. "Sur le pont." Précisa Anya. Elle avait vue le manège de Lake, bien que discret pour les autres, elle, avait toujours un œil sur lui, dans n'importe qu'elle circonstance. Et surtout lors que ce genre de rencontre où, elle savait que le guerrier pouvait à tout moment, perdre patience et tirer sur tout le monde. Elle l'avait vue, le regard posé sur elle quand il était caché, elle avait vue le clin d'œil, elle l'avait vue lui sourire et elle avait également remarqué la petite croix pendouiller à son arc, qui était apparut le jour d'après sa disparition du village quand il était revenu blessé, croix qui n'appartenait pas ni àTrinity, ni à Costia.

Lake grimaça. Il détestait Anya pour ça, elle savait tout de lui, chaque détails, chaque pensées. Elle épier chacuns de ses faits et geste. Et il détestait ça. "Personne." Répondit-il.

"Bien. Parce qu'elle est notre ennemie, Lake, ne l'oublie pas. Dans quelques jours, tu devras sûrement la tuer."

"Je sais." Anya hocha la tête, et changea de sujet quand ils arrivèrent devant les jeunes apprentis guerriers. Lui et Anya, devaient leur donner un dernier petit cours avant la bataille.

Lake n'écouta que d'une oreille les explications de Anya sur l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, qui aller consister à se débarrasser de l'envahisseur venus du ciel. "Jok !"/"Putain !" Murmura Lake pour lui même alors qu'il quittait le cours. La chef de clan le regarda du coin de l'œil, mais repris son cours comme ci de rien était.

* * *

"Où est-il ?" Bellamy se précipita à l'intérieur de la navette, Clarke, Finn à sa suite. Cassidy se leva d'un coup, se mettant entre John et lui. "Tout le monde à part Connor et Derek, dehors. Maintenant !" Ordonna le leader des 100.

"Bellamy." Essaya de calmer de Cassidy, mais l'aîné des Blake l'ignora, préférant reporter son attention sur les deux adolescents ayant aidé Murphy.

"Il prêtant qu'il était avec les natifs." Commença Derek.

"Nous l'avons trouvé en train d'essayer de rentrer en douce dans le camp." Reprit Connor.

"J'essayais pas de rentrer en douce. Je fuyais les natifs." Se défendit Murphy.

"Quelqu'un a vu des natifs ?" Demanda Bellamy. Connor et Derek hochèrent négativement la tête et sans attendre, Bellamy pointa son arme vers Murphy.

Instinctivement, Cassidy ne bougea pas. "Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?" Cassidy le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"On était d'accord sur ce qui aller se passer si il revenait."

"Tu étais d'accord. Clarke et toi." Précisa Cassidy énervée, dont le regard était plus déterminé que jamais. "De plus, il ne mens pas. Regarde le," elle fit un geste de la main vers son ex petit-ami. "les natifs l'ont torturé. Et je suis presque sûre qu'il ne c'est pas fait ça lui même pour avoir ta bénédiction de revenir ici." Elle ne quitta pas Bellamy des yeux, sa haine des premiers jours pour lui revenant rapidement. "De plus, si il était avec les natifs, il peut nous aider."

"Nous aider ?" Bellamy ricana. "Nous l'avons pendu. Nous l'avons banni, et maintenant nous allons le tuer." Il releva de nouveau son arme. "Dégage de mon chemin, Kane." Ordonna-t-il à Cassidy.

"Non," intervient Clarke qui c'était agenouillé devant Murphy. "Cassidy a raison."

"Certainement pas." Protesta Bellamy. "Clarke pense à Charlotte."

"Je pense à elle. Mais ce qui est arrivé à Charlotte était autant de notre faute que de la sienne." Clake examina Murphy, par chance, Cassidy n'avait pas nettoyé toutes les plaies pour prouver les dires de Murphy. "Cassidy ne ment pas. Ses ongles ont été arrachés. Ils l'ont torturé."

"Toi et les natifs devriez comparer vos techniques." Ironisa Finn.

"Les natifs savent que nous sommes en guerre." Tonna Bellamy, pas seulement pour Finn mais également pour tout les autres présents dans la navette. "Qu'est-ce que tu leur à dit à propos de nous ?"

"Tout." Repondit Murphy, désolé.

"Dès qu'il va mieux, on découvre ce qu'il sait, et il s'en va."

Cassidy regarda Clarke qui fuya de nouveau son regard comme la première fois où elle a banni Murphy.

"Et s'il refuse de partir ? Que faisons-nous de lui ?" Demanda Bellamy.

"Alors on le tue."

"Je jure Clarke que si toi et ton petit-copain touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vais faire de votre vie un enfer." Haine. Voilà tout ce qui se lissait sur le visage de Cassidy alors que Clarke quittait les lieux.

L'adolescente reporta son attention sur Bellamy. "Il savait." Il quitta la navette sans rien dire de plus, suivit de Finn.

Cassidy se retourna vers Murphy, elle s'accroupi à côté de lui. "Je te laisse pas partir. Plus jamais."

"J'ai essayé." Se confia Murphy. "M..."

"C'est pas grave. C'est grave John." Cassidy l'enlaca tendrement.

* * *

Lake roula sur le côté, respirant rapidement pour reprendre son souffle. À côté de lui, Trinity, le regardait, sa tête appuyé dans sa main. De son autre main, elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torche, marqué de cicatrices.

Lake essaya d'ignorer les doigts de son amante. Mais au bout que quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il décida d'y mettre un terme. "Trinity." La natif releva les yeux vers le natif qui avait les siens fermés. Lake sentit la jeune femme le regarder et sans ouvrit les yeux, ordonna. "Arrête !"

Déçu, la natif aux yeux bleu s'exécuta, une moue sur le visage. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas aujourd'hui ?" Lake ne repondit pas. "C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur le pont ?"

 _Putain !_ Pensa le natif. Le pont. La racontre. Le peuple du ciel. Cassidy. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette fille de la tête. C'était pourtant pas compliqué. Mais non, il était là, allongé près de Trinity, qui n'avait rien à envier physiquement à Cassidy, mais lui penser à une autre. À l'ennemie.

"Eh Lake ?" Le natif ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Trinity au dessus de lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Lake fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, il suivit son regard descendre vers ses régions basse. "Prêt pour un second round ?"

 _Putain !_ Ce n'était pas Trinity qui avait réveillé cette partie de son corps, mais plutôt une adolescente aux cheveux ébènes et dont les yeux marrons lui promettaient bien des choses. Retenant son souffle alors que Trinity fit glisser son membre dur en elle, Lake l'attrapa par la taille, et se laissa aller à un second round où ses pensées se perdirent de nouveau pour s'imaginer avec une jeune délinquante aux cheveux ébène, l'embrassant et criant son nom.

* * *

"John." Cassidy s'agenouilla paniqué à côté de Murphy alors que ce dernier toussa du sang. "Bordel de merde." Murmura l'adolescente pour elle même. Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant de l'entrée. "Clarke..." La blonde leva sa main pour arrêter Cassidy alors que cette dernière c'était levé pour s'approcher d'elle, inquiète pour son amie, qui était rentrer suivit de Connor et Derek, malade.

"Pas maintenant." Elle s'agenouilla à son tour devant Murphy. "Murphy," L'adolescent recracha du sang. "hey, regarde moi." Il tourna sa tête vers la blonde. "J'ai besoin que tu me dises comment tu t'es échappé des natifs ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je sais pas." Murphy réfléchit quelques instant avant de reprendre la parole. "Je me suis réveillé et ils avaient oublié de fermer ma cage. Il y avait personne alors je me suis enfuis."

"Ils t'ont laissé partir." En conclut Clarke, elle regarda Cassidy, les deux réalisèrent alors le problème auquel elles faisaient face.

Bellamy entra dans la navette.

"Bellamy recule." Ordonna la fille de Jack.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?" À côté de lui, Cassidy roula des yeux, tandis que Clarke hocha négativement la tête. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Demanda-t-il en pointant l'état de Murphy, le sang au sol et le nez ensanglanté de Clarke.

"Guerre biologique." Bellamy tourna sa tête vers Cassidy, ne comprenant pas les paroles de l'adolescente. "Tu t'attendais à ce que les natifs se vengent pour le pont ? C'est ça." Elle pointa Murphy du menton. "John est l'arme."

"C'est ça ta vengeance. Aider les natifs à nous tuer ?" Tonna Bellamy à Murphy.

"Je ne savais pas. Je le jure."

"Comment tu aurais pu savoir." Cassidy jeta un regarda noir à Bellamy, et ce dernier fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle détestait les armes, sinon il était sur d'être déjà mort.

Faisant bonne figure, le fils d'Aurora repris agressivement : "Quand vont-ils venir ?"

Cassidy poussa Bellamy et avança vers son ex petit-ami. "John," elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Ce dernier, l'a regarda dans les yeux. "réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire d'utile ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?"

"Ils sont vicieux, cruel." Repondit John se rappelant de Lake le torturant, s'arrêtant seulement pour poser des questions.

"Tu veux voir quelque chose de vicieux." Bellamy s'approcha de Murphy, près à le frapper.

"Stop !" Clarke l'arrêta. "Quoi que se soit cela se propage par contact."

"Clarke ?" Finn entra à son tour dans la navette, inquiet pour la blonde.

"Finn tu ne devrais pas être là. Personne devrait."

"Il paraît que tu es malade." Clarke tourna sa tête vers Murphy pour faire comprendre à Finn que c'était pire que ça. "Clarke, c'est quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Une sorte de fièvre hémorragique. On doit juste la contenir avant—"

Derek toussa fortement à en tomber au sol. Clarke se leva pour aller le voir et c'est à ce moment là que Finn lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

"Ne me touche. Tu pourrais tomber malade. Va te laver les mains. Maintenant." Ordonna la blonde. Elle se retourna pour reprendre sa route mais Cassidy était déjà au chevet du jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

Cassidy fronça les sourcils. "Je sais pas." Elle essaya de le tourner sur le côté pour l'aider à dégager ses voix respiratoires.

Derek toussa à nouveau et cette fois tomba raide mort sur le sol.

"Il est—"

"Il est mort." Cassidy releva la tête vers Clarke, inquiète. Sans plus attendre, la blonde attrapa la Monty moonshine et en versa sur les mains de Finn.

"Tient. Alcool. Tend tes mains." Finn s'exécuta rapidement.

"Clarke, on fait quoi ?" Demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux ébènes, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire.

"Quarantaine." Tout le monde regarda Clarke attendant la suite, elle se retourna vers Finn. "Ramène tout ceux qui sont rentré en contact avec Murphy." Le petit ami de Raven hocha la tête et sortit de la navette.

"Et tout ceux qui sont rentrer en contact avec eux ?" Demanda Bellamy.

"On doit bien commencer quelque part." Elle se tourna vers Connor. "Connor, qui étaient avec vous quand vous l'avez trouvé. Réfléchit."

Assis au sol, Connor se remémora la soirée de la veille. "Octavia l'a touché la première." Sans attendre, Bellamy quitta la navette pour trouver sa sœur, alors que les deux adolescentes restèrent dans la navette.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Clarke se rapprocha de Cassidy qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place à côté de Derek.

"Physiquement, bien. Moralement, pas au top de ma forme." Clarke hocha la tête comprenant où voulait en venir Cassidy.

"Tu veux en parler ?" Elle attrapa un tissu qu'elle posa sur son nez. "Ouvre la bouche." Elle vérifia ses oreilles et son nez.

Cassidy s'exécuta, tandis que la blonde examina son amie. Clarke toussa dans le tissu. "Clarke, je vais bien, vraiment. Je suis resté avec John tout ce temps, si j'avais été malade, je pense qu'on le saurait, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Si. C'est pour ça que tu ne reste pas. Tu montes."

"Quoi ?" Clarke l'ignora pour commencer à examiner tout ceux qui arriver. "Clarke tu as besoin de mon aide."

"Ou tu montes, ou tu sort, Cass. Pas de discussion."

"Pas question." Têtue, Cassidy attrapa un morceau d'un vieux t-shirt et le plaça sur son nez et sa bouche, et commença à examiner elle aussi ses camarades, évitant tout contact physique avec eux.

* * *

"Hey." Josh s'approcha de Cassidy, discrètement, il jeta un regard à Murphy allongé sur un hamac fabriquer à partir d'un morceau de parachute.

"Salut." Elle lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle regarda son nez et ses oreilles où du sang aurait pu sortir. Lui demanda si il s'était sentit mal. Répondant par la négative, l'adolescent laissa Cassidy finir son examen : "Aucun symptômes, donc, tu peux soit monter en haut, avec les autres, qui n'ont pas encore de symptômes, soit sortir. Fais ton choix." Elle lui sourire chaleureusement.

Josh regarda autour de lui. "Je crois que je vais sortir."

Cassidy hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. "Je te vois plus tard, alors." D'un signe de tête, Josh quitta la navette pour monter la garde. La fille de Kane, tourna sa tête vers Clarke qui examinait Octavia. Soupirant, elle attrapa un tissu et le trempa dans l'eau, tirant une chaise, elle s'installa à côté de Murphy et lui passa le tissu humide sur le visage pour faire baisser la température.

"C'était qui ?" Cassidy leva un sourcil interrogatif. "Le gars que tu viens d'examiner. C'était qui ?" Le ton employé n'était pas agressif, la fatigue s'emparant de lui jouer peut être sur son humeur.

"Josh. De la station Hydra."

"Huum." John ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant le linge humide sur son corps brûlant. "Vous êtes ensemble ?"

Cassidy s'arrêta de passer le linge sur son front pour le regarder. Elle ne savait pas. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, mais dans cette nuit, ses pensées était partit vers un autre, cet autre, qui n'était pas celui que Cassidy pensait être. Alors que Josh, avait était gentil avec elle, quand ils avaient tous vu l'Exodus Ship s'écraser, il était venu voir comment elle aller, et ses yeux, montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'il voulait la protéger. Soupirant, elle lui repondit : "Je sais pas John, je crois je l'aime bien. Il est gentil avec moi, marrant, et plutôt mignon." _Comme Lake !_ Pensa Cassidy en se remenorant sa rencontre avec le natif, il avait été gentil, marrant était peut pas le mot, et il était mignon. Il était resté avec elle après avoir été guéri.

A cet instant, le cœur de Cassidy se serra, elle ne savait pas si tout cette description était pour son camarade ou pour le natif, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détester, même après l'avoir vue sur le pont.

"Bien. Si il te brise le cœur, je le tue." Cassidy sortit de ses pensées et ricana. Oubliant le virus, elle embrassa le front de John, dans un geste amical.

"Je t'aime."

"Je sais." Repondit l'adolescent avant de fermer les yeux, fatigué.

* * *

Lake passa derrière chaque élèves, leur donnant des conseils. Des avertissement. Après avoir passé la matinée avec Trinity au lit, il avait décider que c'était pas la bonne manière pour vider son cerveau, il était alors revenu vers Anya, pour l'assister dans les cours suivant, qu'ils devaient donner. "Artigas, plus haut le bras !" Il se plaça derrière le jeune adolescent, et lui plaça correctement son bras. "Concentre toi. Oublie les bruits autour de toi. Seule ta cible compte." Artigas, écouta le natif, et faisant abstraction du bruit autour de lui, lâcha sa flèche qui atterrit en plein centre de la cible. "Bien joué, gamin." Lake lui ébouriffa les cheveux, alors que le jeune adolescent lui sourit, fière de lui. "Continue comme ça." Encouraga-t-il.

"Artigas ferra un bon guerrier." Commenta Anya alors que Lake s'approchait d'elle. Ils observèrent attentivement leurs élèves. Ceux-ci n'allaient pas combattre le peuple du ciel, ils n'étaient pas encore prêt. D'autres batailles les attendaient, mais pas celle ci. "Es-tu prêt pour demain ?"

L'était-il ? Probablement physiquement. Physiologiquement, il était tout sauf prêt. Il était prêt à tuer ces gamins, mais pas la fille.

"Non." Avoua-t-il après un instant à Anya.

"Je sais pas ce que t'as fais cette fille, Lake. Mais Lincoln nous a déjà trahis avec l'une d'entre elle. Ne fait pas la même erreur."

"Anya," Lake sembla hésiter. Mais son cœur pesait lourd depuis quelques temps, il garder pour lui ses sentiments, incompréhensible, qu'il avait vis à vis de la Skygirl, même leur Heda, de qui il était proche, ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un de confiance, de tout dire pour allécher son cœur : "Je—elle est l'opposé de Costia. Quand je l'a vois, sans même lui parler, j'oublie que j'ai perdu ma petite sœur. Je—" Vulnérabilité. Voilà ce que pensa Anya quand elle regarda Lake. Il avait toujours chercher quelqu'un de différent de sa sœur, de lui, et malheureusement pour lui, cette personne était l'ennemie. Et elle savait, qu'une partie de lui même, ne voulait pas de ses sentiments, qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser, mais une autre partie, les voulait, pour avoir un peu de paix, oublier Costia, même cinq minutes.

"Lake," au sons doux et non autoritaire de Anya, le natif détourna sa tête ses élèves qui continuer leur entraînement. "Costia est partie depuis trois ans. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, que chaque jour, tu te meurt un petit peu, mais tu dois aller de l'avant. Cette fille, cette Skygirl, te fait peut-être oublier Costia, mais elle est l'ennemie. Pense à ton peuple, et non à ton cœur." Anya avait parler sagement, sans le brusquer, expliquant sa pensée.

"Comment ? Parce que j'ai pas arrêté d'essayer jusqu'ici. Chaque heures de la journée comme de la nuit, j'essaie de faire partir cette fille de ma tête, mais des qu'elle y est plus, Costia y est." Il était perdu, complètement. Soit il pensée à l'ennemie, soit à sa défunte sœur. "Et croit moi Anya, je préfère penser à cette fille plutôt que de penser au calvaire qu'à du subir Costia."

"Parle le lui. À la Skygirl. Et tu comprendras. Tout les deux, c'est impossible."

Lake l'a regarda, étonné, mais devant lui, Anya était très sérieuse. "Tu..."

"On attaque à l'aube, perd pas de temps."

* * *

"Hey, comment vas Murphy ?" Demanda Josh alors que Cassidy sortait pour respirer l'air frais et s'approché de la porte.

"Il dort." Elle attrapa l'arme de Josh et regarda dans le viseur. Si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose pour éviter cette guerre, pour empêcher ses amis de mourir.

Josh l'a regarda calmement. "Dit," Cassidy détourna son regard de la forêt pour le regarder. "toi et moi." Josh sembla réfléchir à ses mots. "tu crois que ça peut devenir sérieux ?"

Cassidy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que évidemment oui, qu'ils étaient déjà un peu ensemble, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, sa langue parla toute seule, sans l'accord de son cerveau. "Je ne pense pas."

Josh détourna le regard, serrant les poings. "Murphy ?" L'adolescent ne reçut aucune réponse. "Je comprends. "

"Josh..." commença Cassidy. C'était pas Murphy, mais plutôt quelqu'un dont les yeux vert, montraient tellement de détermination, alors que même il savait qu'il aller mourir, tué par une de ses propre flèche empoisonnée. "j—j'ai besoin..." Elle fut coupé dans ses pensées par les autres délinquants, criant sur quelqu'un d'infecté de reculer. Alors qu'une autre vomissait du sang sur un autre.

"Recule ! Recule !"

"Pose ton arme !" Ordonna Finn à un délinquant. Cassidy redonna l'arme à Josh et attrapa Fox qui avait cracher du sang et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la navette alors que Clarke sortait pour calmer tout le monde, une arme en main. Elle put entendre des coups feux, Clarke parler, un délinquant lui répondre, la voix de Bellamy. Puis Raven crier sur Finn et enfin Octavia expliquant le plan des natifs, et qu'ils attaqueraient demain matin, à l'aube.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous empêcher de venir ici ?" Demanda Clarke, alors que Finn, suivit de Octavia, l'a portée après que la blonde est faillit tombée au sol.

"Aller mieux." Repondit Finn.

"Si il n'est pas malade c'est qu'il est probablement immunisé comme Cass et moi." Cette dernière, leva la tête de sa patiente et regarda Clarke être installer à la place de Murphy.

"Qu'est-ce que Lincoln t'a dit sur le virus ?" Demanda Cassidy.

Octavia tourna la tête vers son amie. "Le virus ne dur pas."

"C'est vrai. Je me sens déjà mieux." Expliqua Murphy, il sourit à Cassidy qui lui renvoya, heureuse.

"Ils ont besoin de rester hydrater." Clarke commença à se lever pour aller s'occuper des patients.

Cassidy détourna son attention du petit groupe prêt de Clarke, alors qu'elle mettait son cerveau en route pour trouver une solution. _Une solution simple, et rapide._ Pensa l'ex petite-amie de John Murphy.

"Écoute," Murphy prit la parole alors que Clarke leur ordonnait de quitter le camps pour sauver leur vie, les laissant elle et les malades. "à ce rythme, quand les natifs arriveront, il n'y aura plus personne à défendre."

"C'est le but." Repondit Octavia.

"Alors on les ralentit." Cassidy regarda ses camarades. Puis sans les avertir quitta la navette.

"Cass." Appela Finn en la suivant.

* * *

"Eh, les gars, restez concentrez." Ordonna Raven, alors que Jasper et Monty étaient en pleine dispute. "Nous allons bien. Nous devons faire le plus de balles possible avant l'aube."

"Ça n'aura pas d'importance s'il ne reste plus personne qui puisse tirer." Cassidy entra dans la tente suivit de très près par Finn. "De quoi avons-nous besoin pour construire une bombe ?"

"Cela dépend de ce que tu essaies de faire sauter ?" Demanda Raven.

"Un pont." Repondit sérieusement Cassidy.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Cassidy se tourna vers Bellamy. "John dit qu'il a traversé un pont en revenant du camp des natifs. Ça te semble familier ?"

"Et alors ?"

"Le virus se propage rapidement." Expliqua Cassidy. "Faire sauter le pont n'arrêtera pas l'attaque, mais, on sera beaucoup plus apte à nous défendre."

"Même si Murphy dit la vérité - et c'est un gros si - ce pont a survécu à une guerre nucléaire et à quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans de temps. Tu penses qu'il ne résistera pas à une bombe." Repondit Bellamy, pas sûr que le plan de Cassidy fonctionne.

"Il ne me survivra pas." Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Raven. Un sourire aux lèvres, Cassidy parla de nouveau.

"Alors c'est partit, génie, fabriquons cette bombe."

8 _heure plus tard : près du camp des 100*_

Bellamy, Finn, Cassidy, Raven et Miller marchaient en direction du camp. Ils revenaient du site du crash de l'Exodus Ship. L'idée de Raven pour la bombe était d'utiliser de l'Hydragine, et l'Exodus Ship en avait en réserve. Ils avaient marchaient quatre heures, aller/retour pour avoir la précieuse cargaison.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda Bellamy en arrivant à hauteur de Cassidy.

"Je—je sais pas." Cassidy regarda Bellamy, les larmes aux yeux. "Ils sont mort Bellamy. J'ai perdu ma famille. J—" Elle baissa la tête, essayant de reprendre son calme. "J'ai besoin d'être seule."

"On est au milieu de la forêt, et en pleine guerre, Kane."

"On est à dix minutes du camp, Blake, s'il-te-plaît ?" Insista l'adolescente. "Trente minutes, et si dans trente minutes je ne suis pas là, tu viens me chercher ok ?"

Bellamy hésita. "20 minutes. Pas plus, le temps que Raven fabrique la bombe." Cassidy hocha la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Bellamy indiqua aux autres de continuer, et regarda une dernière fois Cassidy avant que s'enfoncer dans la forêt, vers leur camps.

Une fois seule, l'adolescente aux cheveux ébènes, s'effondra à genoux au sol, maudissant le ciel, et tout ces choses auquel elle avait cru, auquel elle avait donné sa confiance pour veiller sur sa famille. Sa respiration était de plus en plus forte, ses larmes de moins en moins visibles, au fils des minutes, seule ses yeux rouge, trahissait ce moment, où, elle avait enfin, accepté la triste vérité. "Ils sont mort."

Lake, n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il avait accepté les conseils d'Anya, mais, quand il était arrivé pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'attirer la jeune femme, il l'avait trouvé, là, à genoux, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, criant à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'elle détestait cette planète pour lui avoir prit ses parents.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, quand il s'accroupit et posa une main sur son épaule, Cassidy fit volte face. Rapide, Lake posa la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et ainsi avertir ses camarades. "Drapeau blanc, Skygirl." Chuchota Lake. "Je vais enlever ma main, mais si tu cries, je te tues. Compris." Mensonge, mais Cassidy ne le vit pas et hocha la tête, la peur s'emparant d'elle.

Assise au sol sur ses fesses, et un natif accroupi en face d'elle, Cassidy essaya de reprendre ses esprits. "Qu—qu'est-ce—tu fais là ?" Elle essuya une larme, puis une seconde. Elle détourna la tête "S'il-te-plaît, Lake, va-t'en !"

"Tu veux en parler ?" Sa question surpris Cassidy qui releva la tête. "Je t'es entendue." Repondit le natif, désolé. Ils avaient finalement quelque chose en commun, réalisa-t-il, tristement.

Cassidy renifla, doucement, elle ramèna ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, comme pour se protéger. En face d'elle, Lake attendait sagement, se revoyant lui même, meurtri. Faible.

"Ça passe ? Un jour ?" Demanda Cassidy.

Le natif lui sourit, pas tristement, pas joyeusement, un entre deux. "Avec le temps, probablement."

Un silence s'installa entre eux, alors, que sans s'en rendre compte, les deux protagonistes, réinvitèrent parmi eux, l'intimité. Cette intimité qui les avaient rejoint dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontré, cette intimité, qui indiquait à Cassidy qu' _elle_ n'avait rien à craindre de lui, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le détester. Cette intimité, qui poussait Lake à vouloir prendre cette petite chose recroquevillée dans ses bras, celle-la même qui indiqua au natif, qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer ou blesser, Cassidy. Cette intimité, qui leurs indiqua que quoi qui arrivent, ils se retrouveront. Cette intimité qui leur faisait peur, mais qui en même temps les fascinés. Tout deux voulaient en apprendre plus sur l'autre, tout deux, avaient, à sa façon, besoin de l'autre.

Calmement, Lake s'installa contre un arbre, attendant patiemment que Cassidy décide de parler ou pas. Ils restèrent un certain temps dans le silence, quand l'adolescente décida de se rapprocher du natif. Cassidy prit place à genoux, à côté du natif tout en lui fessant face.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lake ?" Redemanda Cassidy. Elle renifla et réessuya une larme.

Lake ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt réalisant, qu'il n'avait aucune excuse à lui donner. "T—ton peuple tue le miens. Vous avez torturez John, et, vous comptez nous attaquer demain." Elle réessuya une larme. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

 _Lincoln !_ Pensa le natif, lui seul pourrait leur avoir donné cette informations. Il soupira. "Comme toi, fillette, j'essaie d'oublier."

Cassidy pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté, en fronça les sourcils. "Tu veux en parler ?"

Le natif détourna le regard pour regarder en face de lui. Peut-être que si il parlait, son cœur s'allégerait. Peut-être, qu'elle aurait moins peur de lui. Qu'elle aurait confiance. Un silence tomba, alors que Lake réfléchissait à ce qui devait faire. "Costia," il regarda de nouveau Cassidy, qui n'avait pas insisté pendant qu'il décidé si il aller parler ou pas. "ma petite sœur." Il déglutit difficilement pour empêcher toute émotion de se faire ressentir ou de se faire voir sur son visage. "Tuer par Azgeda..." Lake regarda Cassidy, une question silencieuse se lissait sur son visage. "La nation des glaces." Reprit le natif, en traduisant, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Comment ?"

"J—" Le natif ferma les yeux, devant lui, les images de sa sœur, défilaient à une vitesse. Joyeuse. Heureuse. Combattante. Puis, Azgeda.

"Lake !" Cassidy parla plus fort en claquant des doigts devant le visage du natif pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Le natif secoua la tête, effaçant ses images. "Oublie."

Cassidy ouvrit la bouche, mais le regard qu'elle reçut du natif lui fit changer d'avis.

Le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux, sans que cela ne soit dérangeant. Cassidy le brisa quand elle réalisa une chose. "La nation des glaces." Lake l'a regarda, attendant la suite. "Vous êtes combien ?" Demanda Cassidy terrifiée.

"Douze. Douze clans, faissant partie de la même coalition, Skygirl." Cassidy put lire de la fierté sur le visage de Lake. Fierté pour son commandant qui avaient réussi l'exploit de faire allier les douze clans.

"Douze." Murmura Cassidy pour elle même. Si guerre il y avait, ils n'avait aucune chance.

Lake étudia le visage de Cassidy, alors que cette dernière réalisait la nouvelle. Ils étaient plus nombreux certes, mais, même si ils évitaient toutes guerres entre eux, chaque peuple fonctionnait chacun pour soit, Trikru faisait passer son peuple avant. Azgeda pareil et ainsi de suite. Aujourd'hui, Trikru se battait seul contre le peuple du ciel. Car ils étaient leur ennemis, sur leur territoire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas fillette, seul mon peuple vous veut mort." Dès l'instant où il prononça cette phrase, il l'a regretta. Devant, lui le visage de Cassidy se décomposa. "Jus—"

"Tu as torturé John ?" Réalisa Cassidy. "C'etait toi ?" Il lui avait parlé, avant de tousser du sang, de la première fois qu'ils l'avaient torturé, un natif, dont une cicatrice recouvrait presque le côté droit de son visage, avait était le premier à essayer de lui soutirer des informations.

"Qui ?" Menti le natif. Il avait torturé qu'une personne que cette fille pouvait connaître.

"Je te déteste." Cassidy se leva rapidement, et voulu s'eloigner du natif.

Rapidement, Lake se releva et l'a retient par le bras. "Attend !" Cassidy se débâtit mais le natif n'avait pas la moindre attention de la laisser partir. "Bordel, Cassidy, stop !" L'adolescente se figea. Il avait prononcé son prénom, en somme rien de d'inormale, tout le monde l'appeler par son prénom, tout le monde sauf lui et l'effet de sa voix grave, chaude et douce, à la fois, avait eu l'effet de faire frissonner Cassidy.

Lake retourna Cassidy et, l'a retient fermement par les épaules. Faisant une tête de plus qu'elle, Cassidy du lever la tête pour affronter son regard, lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. "Lâche moi !"

Leka secoua la tête. "Non !"

Doucement, le natif remonta ses mains pour les poser sur le visage de Cassidy. L'adolescente frissonna quand il caressa ses lèvres, et son visage avec son pouce. Cassidy pouvait voir plusieurs émotions défiler dans son regard vert : contrariété, dégoût, tristesse. Les deux derniers, elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas les oublier; joie et désir.

L'adolescente déglutit, son cœur se remplissant d'un sentiment qu'elle ne savait, pouvait ou voulait pas décrire. "Lake..." Chuchota Cassidy.

"Non. Juste..." Lake se stoppa, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, il l'a voulait pour lui. Il voulait son seul moment de paix sur cette maudit planète et tant pis si cela venait d'elle. Il l'a veut elle.

Il l'embrassa. Cassidy choquée, resta un moment les yeux ouvert, réalisant ce qui se passait. Elle sentit le natif sourire dans leur éteinte, quand elle répondit au baiser, alors qu'elle lui autorisait l'accès de sa langue au natif. Délicatement, Lake posa ses mains dans le creu de ses reins et la colla plus à lui, lui faissant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus.

Un craquement de branche fit se détacher rapidement les deux amants.

"Bellamy." Chuchota Cassidy, réalisant peut-être que son ami était venu l'a chercher. Lake regarda autour de lui, prêt à se défendre.

"Sérieusement." Commenta le natif déçu d'avoir était interrompu par une petite martre des pins. Derrière lui, Cassidy avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que le petit mammifères reniflait le sol à la recherche de nourriture. Quand Lake se retourna pour regarder à nouveau l'adolescente, il leva un sourcil devant son regard brillant, comme un enfant à qui on a offert un énorme cadeau. "Pas d'animaux dans l'espace." Se moqua-t-il.

Cassidy se détourna de la petite bête pour se reporter sur le natif. "Tu es toujours aussi hautain ou c'est juste avec moi ?"

"Juste avec toi, Skygirl." Repondit-il, un sourire satisfait au visage, sourire qui retomba quand il vit du sang couler du nez de Cassidy, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle tomba au sol.

Lake se précipita sur elle en s'accroupissant à ses côté. "Ne..." Cassidy leva péniblement une main pour l'arreter. "touche..." elle toussa fortement, crachant du sang. "pas."

Cassidy voulut se relever pour essayer de rejoindre son camp mais toute force avaient quitté son corps et elle s'effondra de nouveau au sol, un noir complet envahissant sa vision.

Cassidy se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans une grotte, l'éclairer par un feu de camp, que Lake avait fait pour les garder au chaud. À côté d'elle, une gourde en métal y était posé, rempli d'eau. L'adolescente, ne se fit pas prier et avala une bonne gorger pour s'hydrater, instinctivement, comme elle l'avait fait pour ses camarades, elle commença à s'examiner. Elle était encore brûlante, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle retombe dans les pommes, le natif avait eu l'intelligence d'humidifier un morceau de tissu et de lui poser sur le front pendant sa petite sieste. Cassidy sourit tendrement en pensant à Lake s'occupant d'elle, en passant le tissu sur son visage brûlant, pour faire descendre la fièvre.

"Enfin," Cassidy tourna sa tête pour voir Lake pénétrer dans la grotte, un lapin mort dans les mains. "je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller." Elle lui envoya un regard noir, lui rappelant silencieusement, que lui et son peuple étaient ceux qui leurs avaient envoyé le virus, ce qui fit sourire le natif. "Faim ?"

L'adolescente aux cheveux ébène hocha la tête, tout en attrapant la seconde gourde que Lake lui envoya. Elle le regarda dépecer la peau du lapin, puis lui enveler ses organes, il le découpa en petits morceaux pour pourvoir les planter sur des batons et les faire cuir plus vite. Lake rajouta quelque branchage pour nourrir un peu plus le feu, et ainsi accélérer la cuisson.

Ce fut après une heure de cuisson que Cassidy put dévorer ce repas chaud. C'était délicieux, son peuple ramenait rarement du lapin, trop petit pour pouvoir tous les nourrir, et, ils avaient décrété de ramener que de gros animaux afin de faciliter les rations, et le stockage. "Ça," elle pointa son morceau de viande. "c'est meilleur que la panthère à ecaillle."

Lake l'a regarda reprendre une brochette et s'enfiler deux autres morceaux dans la bouche. "Tu devrais ralentir. Ton corps est encore infecté par le virus, si tu manges trop, tout vas ressortir par le même endroit où s'est entré." Prévient Lake alors que Cassidy le considèrait puis sa viande puis de nouveau lui. "J'ai dû m'occuper de Costia." Dit-il avant qu'elle lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, car, après tout, il n'était pas médecin.

L'adolescente lui sourit gentiment et, considérant qu'il avait plus que raison, elle reposa sa moitié de brochette et attrapa la gourde pour boire. "Comment elle était ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement après un petit silence où, Lake, affûter sa dague, il l'a regarda en levant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

"Qui ?"

"Costia."

Il soupira. Il n'avait envie d'en parler. Devant lui, Cassidy le regardait patiemment attendant une réponse, sans le presser. "Plus tard." Il reprit son activité.

"Ma mère est.. était mécanicienne sur l'arche," Lake l'a regarda, étonnée qu'elle parle de sa famille qu'elle venait tout juste de perdre. Il l'écouta prudemment, faisant abstraction des larmes faissant briller ses yeux marrons. "elle était la personne la plus adorable que tu pouvais rencontrer, toujours prête à aider les autres, qu'importe le rend sociale de la personne. Elle— elle adorait John, et Wells." Elle déglutit en se rappelant de la mort de son ami. "Elle—. elle défier toujours mon père, elle—elle me manque et—" et les larmes coulèrent. Lake se sentit mal à l'aise, pour lui, les larmes étaient signe de faiblesse. Il ne pleurait pas, même à la morts de Costia, perdu et meurtri, il n'avait pas pleuré. Juste hurler, défouler, bu, beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas pleuré.

Il se racla la gorge attirant l'attention de Cassidy sur lui, il envoya un sourire, charmeur comme il savait très bien les faire. Et doucement, étonnant Cassidy, il parla : "Costia était— et bien elle était pas la personne la plus adorable que tu pouvais rencontrer." Il fit une pose cherchant quoi dire, soudain, comme si une idée lumineuse lui était passée par la tête, il reprit rapidement la parole. "Un jour, elle devait avoir onze ans, elle raconté à qui voulait l'entendre l'histoire de cette fameuse étoile plus brillante que les autres dans le ciel."

Cassidy s'installa plus confortablement pour écouter l'histoire. "Quelle étoile ?"

"Ton peuple." Elle leva un sourcil plus qu'intrigué. Lake reprit. "On savait, par nos ancêtres, que certains avaient réussi à échapper au _Primfaya_ en trouvant refuge dans l'espace, mais aux fils des années, personne voulait y croire, l'histoire avait même été oublié, sauf pour Costia, elle pensait, que là-haut," il regarda dans la petite interstice de la grotte, où l'on pouvait voir le ciel étoilé. "elle pensait que là-haut, vous viviez en paix, que c'était comme vivre au Paradis." Termina-t-il en l'a regardant.

"Ce n'était pas le Paradis là haut." Lake lui intima silencieusement de continuer. "De 400, on est passé de 2658 survivants à vivrent dans une station orbitale autour de la Terre. Au fur et à mesure que les années passées, l'oxygène se faisait rare, la nourriture, l'eau. Tout. Chaque crime, était condamnable à la mort. Et les jeunes délinquants avaient le droit à une seconde chance à leur majorité, mais passer le reste de leur jours enfermés dans des cellules en attendant leur procès." Expliqua Cassidy.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ton peuple est descendu ici ?" Une petite intonation de rancoeur pouvait se faire entendre dans sa voix, elle n'y prêta pas attention.

"Il y a, un peu près un an, Jack Griffin, le père de Clarke à découvert que le système d'oxygène de l'arche était défaillant, et qu'ils nous restaient un an avant de mourir." Elle s'arrêta, se remémorant ce que le conseil et son père avait fait à Jack. Et à Clarke. "Alors ils l'ont tué pour éviter qu'il annonce à tout le monde la triste et, ils nous ont envoyé nous, car nos crimes nous on rendu sacrifiable."

"Ton peuple ne sait pas diriger, et faire la loi, fillette. On ne condamne pas quelqu'un à mort alors qu'il essaie de sauver son peuple." En conclut Lake.

"Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, ils sont tous mort."

 _Merde !_ Pensa Lake, il avait voulut lui faire penser à autre chose pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer, mais, maintenant, son regard c'était encore plus attristé, et une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

"Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?" La question surpris Lake qu'il en fit tomber la brochette qu'il aller lui donner pour l'empêcher de pleurer. "Gentil. Alors que Sur le pont, pendant que Clarke et Anya discutaient d'une possible paix, ton regard dissait clairement que tu était contre, que tu voulais nous tuer."

"J—"

"Tu as torturé John," elle le coupa, elle voulait savoir, pourquoi avec elle il était gentil, doux, serviable. "Tu es sûrement celui qui nous l'a renvoyée malade. Alors pourquoi, avec moi, tu n'es pas comme ça. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on a atterrit. J'ai aider pour les fusées, j'étais là quand ils ont torturé Lincoln. Alors pourquoi ?"

 _Pourquoi ?_ C'était la même question qu'il se posait depuis le début. Pourquoi elle ?

 _Parce qu'elle est différente de Costia, parce que Costia voulait la paix, même si elle devait tuer pour ça, ou être en guerre, elle le ferait. Costia est comme toi. Elle, elle veut la paix sans guerre, sans bain de sang, parce que cette fille, est opposée à Costia, à toi. Elle est meilleure que vous deux réunis._ Lui souffla un petite voix dans sa tête. "Parce que tu es meilleure que moi. Parce que..." Il ne pouvait pas, les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et pourtant il avait envie de lui, que c'était parce qu'il voulait un peu paix, oublier ses cauchemars, qu'il fessait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, que quand il l'a regardé, il oublié qui il était, que quand il était avec elle, elle arrivait lui faire rappeler qu'il avait un cœur, qu'il pouvait, comme il le fessait avant avec Costia, protéger ce qu'il chérissait le plus. Mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Si il l'est disaient, il était faible, elle sera sa faiblesse, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avoir une. Il ne pouvait permettre à quiconque de savoir qu'ils savaient un moyen de pression sur lui. Plus jamais.

Il se leva brusquement et jeta rageusement sa dague qu'il affûté plus tôt au sol et il quitta la grotte, sous le regard surpris de Cassidy qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Quand Lake retourna à la grotte, le soleil était levé, ce qui signifiait que Anya et son armée était sûrement à presque arrivés au camp du peuple du ciel. En entrant, il trouva Cassidy emdormie, sa dague prêt d'elle en cas d'attaque pour se défendre. Il voulut l'a réveiller pour qu'elle puisse rentrer, même si il n'en avait pas envie, mais une détonation retentit et fit sursauter Cassidy qui se reveilla rapidement.

Lake s'approcha de l'entrée de la grotte pour voir ce qui avait provoqué un tel bruit. Loin devant lui, il put voir un immense nuage en champignon. Il sentit Cassidy derrière lui regarder dans la même direction. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. La fille de Marcus et Claire recula, serrant la dague plus fort, se sentant en danger face au visage haineux de Lake.

"Sauver notre peuple."

Lake respira rapidement, serrant la mâchoire, et sans avertissement, il l'attrapa par la gorge et l'a plaqua contre un des murs de pierre de la grotte. Cassidy gémit de douleur quand son dos hurta le mur, instinctivement, elle lâcha le couteau et agrippa le bras de Lake comme pour essayer de le repousser.

"La.." elle essaya de parler mais la main serrer dangereusement sa gorge, empêchant l'air de rentrer et les mots de sortir.

C'est quand une larme coula du visage de l'adolescente et tombant sur sa main que le natif reprit ses esprits et l'a lâcha comme bruler. Cassidy tomba au sol en se tenant la gorge et respirant de grande bouffer d'air.

Lake se passa une main sur le visage et expira un bon coup pour se calmer. Il devait partir, maintenant. Il devait s'assurer qu'Anya, Trinity et le reste de l'armée aient bien. Rassemblant son arc et ses flèches, il attrapa une des deux gourdes qu'il avait ramené avec lui et avança pour sortir de la grotte.

"J'avais tords." Il s'arrêta quand Cassidy parla, il l'écouta, mais ne se retourna pas. "Tu es exactement comme sur le pont. Cruel. Sans cœur." Il serra les points en fixant un point fixe devant lui. "Je te déteste. Je te déteste d'avoir touché à John. Je te déteste parce que j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais te détester." Elle releva la tête, et même si il ne l'a voyait pas, il pouvait sentir son regard plein de haine sur lui. "Je te déteste." Tout n'était que vérité dans le son de sa voix.

Malgré lui, Lake fut soulagé, qu'elle ne mente pas.

"Je te déteste aussi." Et il partit, laissant Cassidy seule, qui après un moment, se releva en essuyant ses larmes. Elle attrapa la dague du natif et, se dirigea vers la forêt pour rejoindre son peuple. Et Josh. Elle avait de l'amour à donner et, il était le seul qui le méritait.

Et ainsi, l'intimité entre eux s'envola, laissant place à la haine.

* * *

 _sarah0406 : Merci pour ta review. Comme tu as pu le voir, Murphy a bien raconté comment il a été torturé mais je n'ai pas voulu le décrire, car je pense qu l'on a pas vraiment besoin de savoir, du moins, je l'ai un peu décrire dans les chapitres précédents. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Cassidy sache, et, qu'elle réalise enfin, qui est vraiment Lake._

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Surtout si vous voyez des fautes de temps, d'orthographe et autre erreur que j'ai pu faire._**

 _May we meet again._

 _ **AmbroseGraves**_


	11. Chapter 11

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas._

 _Cassidy, Claire Evans, Lake ainsi que tout les OCs n'apparaissent ni dans les livres ni dans la série._

 ** _Hey, voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui m'a prit beaucoup de temps. Je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat, de comment avancer dans la relation Cassidy/Lake ou encore celle de Cassidy/Josh._**

 ** _Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Le calme**

Droite. Gauche. Une Esquive. Un Coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Un Coup de pied pour repousser l'adversaire. Une Seconde esquive. Droite. Gauche. Il pris un coup. Un second. Il esquiva le troisième, mais pas le coup de pied qui suivit. Un coup de genoux au visage de la part de son adversaire, il cracha du sang en ricanant. Un genou au sol, il se releva fièrement, le visage ensanglanté, mais moi que celui de son adversaire. Rapidement il se saisit d'une de ses flèche l'épée et se jeta sur son adversaire, les mettant tout les deux au sol. Une voix l'arrêta alors qu'il était prêt à planter la dans sa jugulaire.

"Hod op !"/" _Arrête !"_

Lake se retourna pour voir Trinity, le visage sévère s'avancer vers lui. "Chit do yu want ?"/ _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"_ Il laissa son adversaire et se leva pour faire face à la natif aux yeux bleu, tournant le dos de son adversaire, qui après un signe de tête de la natif, disparu du terrain où Lake l'avait trainé pour un soit disant entraînement. "Si tu n'as rien à dire..." il commença à partir, mais Trinity le retient.

Le bras tendu pour l'empêcher de partir, elle commença sa tirade. "C'est le cinquième guerrier, en trois jours que tu traînes sur le terrain d'entraînement et que tu le bats violemment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?"

"On appel cela un entraînement, tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi."

"Non !" Claqua-t-elle. "Hier tu as faillit tuer Fio, tu—"

"J'en ai rien à foutre." Il s'approcha d'elle pour appuyer ses prochaines parole : "Tu n'es pas mon commandant, si elle a un problème avec ce que je fais, elle n'a cas venir me le dire elle-même."

"Lake," Trinity posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser gentiment, gardant étrangement son calme. "on est en guerre, le peuple du ciel a blessé plusieurs des nôtres lors de l'explosion du pont. Notamment Trish, qui elle, risque de ne pas s'en sortir. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plusieurs guerriers parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur, et que tu as besoin de te défouler." Elle lui tourna le dos, elle avança un peu mais décida ne lui dire une dernière chose. "Tu veux te défouler, fais le sur le peuple du ciel, pas sur ton propre peuple." Et elle partie.

Lake inspira fermement, essayant de garder son calme. La flèche dans sa main se brisa sur l'effet de la pression qu'il exerçait dessus. Doucement, il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna pour faire face à une vieille femme, les yeux aussi vert que les siens.

"Komfoni." _/"Grand-mère."_ La vieille femme posa sa douce et chaleureuse sur celle de son petit fils, l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur d'une petite cabane. Là, le natif laissa sortir toute sa vulnérabilité, laissa sortir ses faiblesses. Il remercia sa grand-mère quand elle lui posa une tasse de thé chaud devant lui, ainsi qu'une pomme.

"Dula op Yu gaf in gon chichplei hashta chit's bothering Yu ?" _/"Tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse ?"_ Lake enleva sa veste pour se mettre à l'aise et attrapa la tasse brûlante dans ses mains, appréciant sa chaleur. Sa grand-mère, ne le poussa pas, attendant gentiment qu'il veuille bien parler.

"Chit em tagon ?" _/"Qu'elle est son nom ?"_ Demanda Tiana, car pour elle, seule une femme pourrait chambouler autant son petit-fils. Lake leva ses yeux vert vers la seule famille qui lui restait.

"Cassidy, kom Skaikru." _/"Cassidy, du peuple du ciel."_ Lake dévia son regard de celui de Tiana pour le poser sur la peau de bête posée à même le sol. "Ai mean, Ai get in Ai should nou. Dei de em 's Oso enemies. Gon each meeting Ai promise gon frag op em, gon put an eno gon Disha story. Ba gon times, ething goes awry. Em makes Ai kwelen, en Ai nou understand chomouda."/" _Je veux dire, je sais que je ne devrais pas. Que ce sont nos ennemis. À chaque réunion, je promets de la tuer pour mettre fin à cette histoire. Mais parfois, tout va mal. Cela me rend faible et je ne comprends pas pourquoi._ "

La vieille natif aux yeux vert repris une gorgée du thé chaud, cherchant les mots à mettre sur les pensée de son petit-fils, sur ses sentiments vis à vis de la fille du peuple du ciel. Elle commença doucement, en langage ennemi, ce qui surpris Lake. "Peut-être, que justement c'est parce qu'elle est ton ennemie qu'elle t'intéresse." Elle fit une pause laissant ses mots entrer dans la tête du natif. "Le danger qu'elle peut de procurer, l'adrénaline que tu pourrais avoir avec elle car, quoiqu'il, elle pourrait très bien te poignarder dans le dos pendant que tu baisse ta garde. Car Lake, c'est pas vraiment la guerre ou te combattre que tu aimes, mais ce que cela procure comme sensation. Alors peut-être que c'est ce que tu procure cette Skygirl." Elle lui sourit gentiment, en mangeant une noix.

"Je—je pense pas qu'elle ferait ça. Elle, elle a essayer d'unir nos deux peuple, elle a fait exploser le pont pour qu'il y est zéro victime des deux côtés."

Elle leva un sourcil. "Trish."

"Elle ne savait pas." La défendit-il sans s'en rendre compte, sous le regard de sa grand-mère, qui malgré le faite que son petit-fils se soit éprit d'une fille du peuple du ciel, sourie, heureuse de le voir commencer à s'intéresser à quelqu'un que lui depuis la mort de Costia. "Si elle savait, elle viendrait risquer sa vie pour essayer de..." Il s'arrêta surprenant sa grand-mère. "Je crois savoir comment sauver Trish."

* * *

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Jasper, Finn, Raven et Monty avaient fait exploser le pont pour empêcher les natifs de les attaquer. Trois jours, que le camp était sous tension, se méfiant du moindre bruit qui pourrait être une attaque des natifs. Trois qu'elle et Josh étaient officiellement en couple.

Allongée sur le lit qu'elle partage maintenant avec lui, Cassidy soupira. En plus d'avoir la peur au ventre de l'arrivée imminente des natifs, cela faisait prêt d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle de l'Arche. Monty essayait tant bien que mal de décrypter la boîte noire de l'exodus ship, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait rien trouvé. "Je déteste la Terre."

Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrir aussitôt quand une paire de yeux vert s'immisça dans son esprit. Malgré, elle, elle pensée un peu trop souvent au natif. C'est dans ces moment souvent, qu'elle sortait retrouver Josh, son contre-poison contre le poison qu'était devenu Lake. Et parfois, elle se sentait mal, car au final était-elle avec Josh par amour, même infime, ou, pour essayer d'éloigner le natif de sa tête et de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Finn ou Octavia mais elle n'avait pas pût. Elle n'avait parler que de ce genre de chose avec sa mère, c'est elle qui la connaissait le mieux, c'est elle qui lui avait fait réaliser que, peut-être, elle voulait que Murphy et elle soient plus amis. C'était elle qui avait mis des mots sur tout ça, mais maintenant elle est partie pour toujours, emportant avec elle sa douceur et ses mots de réconfort que seule une mère pouvait avoir.

Cassidy referma les yeux, laissant un petit flots de larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle se promis que celles-ci setaient les dernières, laissant ses parents partir en paix. Acceptant avec peine leur sort.

* * *

Sur l'Arche, Kane ignorait depuis combien de temps il était inconscient. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, était la conseillére Diana Sidney, prenant le contrôle de l'exodus ship, et endommageant l'Arche. Malgré la panne de tout leur système, il pouvait entendre un sifflement, il pouvait sentir l'air frais provenant d'une bouche d'aération près de sa tête. Kane se tourna sur le ventre jusqu'à la bouche d'aération, quand le soleil éclaira le hall, et, se délecta de l'air frais, dans cette fournaise qu'était devenu l'arche. Doucement, il prit appuie sur la bouche d'aération et se releva sur ses pieds, il regarda le soleil, qui après un moment, le laissa de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Il n'y avait ni son, ni mouvement près de lui.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" Appella Kane dans l'obscurité du hall. "Claire ?"

Personne ne lui a répondu.

* * *

"AU FEU !" Cria quelqu'un. Juste au moment où les mots on étaient prononcés, Cassidy sortit rapidement de sa tente, essayant les dernières traces de larmes, pour voir le fumoir abritant toutes leur viandes partir en fumée. Sans hésiter, elle se précipita vers Murphy pour l'aider à le sortir de là, tandis qu'elle voyait Bellamy du coin de l'œil, aider Octavia. Les deux adolescents, se mirent à tousser à cause de l'inhalation de fumée.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda Bellamy à Octavia et Murphy.

"Le feu s'est propagé et—"

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute." Bellamy et Octavia tournèrent leur tête pour voir Murphy foncer sur Del, un de ceux qui étaient également sortit du fumoir, alors que Cassidy avait essayé de le retenir par le bras. "On t'avais prévenu qu'il y avait trop de bois !"

"Ne t'approche pas de moi !" Cria Del, mais Murphy ne recula pas. Au lieu de cela, il donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Del, provoquant un combat acharné en moins de deux secondes.

"Eh ! Eh, arrêtez !" Bellamy força les deux adolescents à s'arrêter. "Gardez ça pour les natifs."

"Bellamy maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Octavia regarda le fumoir derrière eux commencer à s'effondrer à cause des flammes. "C'était toute notre nourriture."

Bellamy ne lui a pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, il regarda Clarke, qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais la blonde ne dit rien, n'ayant aucune solution elle-même. Et tout le camp fut contraint de regarder, impuissant, le fumoir brûler. Clarke avait finit par évacuer tout le monde, pour qu'ils soient de nouveau en alerte en cas d'attaque de natif.

"Une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda la blonde au fils d'Aurora, en revenant vers lui alors qu'il examinait les cendres de ce qu'il restait du fumoir.

"Murphy dit que Del n'arrêtait pas de nourrir le feu, parce que Octavia lui a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée."

"Et on croit Murphy ?"

"Moi oui." Cassidy sorti de la navette, où, elle avait vérifier ce qu'ils leur resté de nourriture, ignorant sur elle les regards de Bellamy et Clarke sur le faite qu'elle prenne encore la défense de Murphy, elle expliqua la situation aux deux leaders du camp. "Bref, ils nous reste des oignons sauvage et des noix, pas du genre hallucinogènes, vous en faites, dans la navette. Mais cela ne durera pas plus d'une semaine ou deux. À peu près." Elle laissa les informations arriver aux cerveaux des deux chefs avant de demander : "Peut-on sauver quelque chose du feu ?" Elle se rapprocha d'eux.

"Non." Bellamy se leva. Suivit de Clarke. "Tout a brûlé."

Les trois protagonistes se regardèrent un instant, cherchant une solution. Elle vient de la bouche de Cassidy, qui prononça ce que les deux leaders ne voulaient pas dire. "Bien. Tout ceux qui le peuvent vont à la chasse."

"Avec l'armée des natifs dehors ?"

"Armée ou pas, si nous ne nourrissons pas nos soldats, ils ne pourront pas se battre, Blake." Bellamy et Clarke échangèrent un long regard, débattant silencieusement si oui ou non ils devaient prendre le risque d'envoyer des hommes chasser. Mais, Cassidy avait raison, si ils ne se nourrissaient pas, ils n'auraient aucune chance contre les natifs.

Assez vite, Clarke et Bellamy attirèrent tout le monde vers la navette, et l'aîné des Blake ne perdit pas de temps pour aboyer ses ordres.

"Chaque groupe prend quelqu'un avec une arme, ne vous en servez que pour tuer les natifs, pas pour la nourriture, nous avons pas assez de munitions." Expliqua-t-il. "Utilisez les lances pour chasser. Prenez ce que vous pouvait, soyez de retour à la tombée de la nuit."

Cassidy regarda les adolescents s'équiper d'armes à feu, de lance et toute autres arme pour la chasse. Après un moment, elle tourna son attention sur Josh, qui discutait avec Harper. Sentant le regard de sa petite-amie sur lui, Josh se retourna.

"Tu viens avec nous, Cass ?"

"Non. Je—" Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle le voyait maintenant, elle le sentait au fond d'elle, et cela lui brissa le cœur. Ne perdant pas la face, elle continua : "Je pense aider Monty sur la boîte noir de l'exodus ship." Elle s'avança vers eux. "Fait attention." Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le bord des lèvres avant de s'enfuir vers la navette, où Monty y était installé.

* * *

Marcus Kane parcourait les allées de la station orbitale à la recherche de survivants. "Il y a quelqu'un ?" Repetant les mêmes mots depuis le début. Les lumières sur l'Arche vacillèrent quand il avança dans les couloirs, maintenant déprouvu d'électricité. Il trouva une lampe de poche au sol parmi les lueurs clignotantes des murs et l'attrapa. Il était maintenant capable de voir, avançant encore dans le couloir, il put voir une hache accroché dans une armoire que le lancement de l'exodus ship avait ouverte. Mais son attention fut rapidement distraite.

"56 bouteilles de bière au mur, 56 bouteilles de bière ..."

La voix était faible, mais Kane pouvait l'entendre. Encore une fois, il cria : "Il y a quelqu'un ?"

"Prend en une et fait passer, 55 bouteilles de bières au mur ..."

Suivant la voix, Kane parcourut les couloirs de l'Arche, cherchant désespérément la source du bruit, répétant ses appels encore et encore, espérant que son interlocuteur lui répondrait et lui ferait découvrir d'où venait le bruit. Mais en parcourant les allées de la station, il s'aperçut rapidement que la voix faible était celle d'un homme étendu sur le sol, le bras coincé entre les portes automatiques de leur station orbitale. Kane pouvait entendre l'homme chanter la comptine encore et encore, les yeux fermés et la tête contre son l'épaule.

"Hey. Hey, vous m'entendez ?" Kane tendit la main et essaya de toucher l'épaule de l'homme pour le réveiller. Soudain, l'homme s'éloigna brusquement, aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller compte tenu de son état.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Haleta l'homme alors qu'il s'éloignait de la main de Kane. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Marcus Kane lui-même, l'homme eut soudain l'air désolé. "Conseiller. Monsieur ?"

"C'est Wick, n'est-ce pas ?" Kane se rappela de son nom. "Ingénierie ? L'apprenti de Sinclair."

"Ouais, ouais," souffla Wick en regardant son bras coincé entre les portes. "Il m'a fait venir ici pour passer outre les codes de confinement afin de garder les portes ouvertes. Ne lui dite pas que j'ai merdé."

"Eh, vous n'avez pas merdé." Lui assura Kane. "On va libérer votre bras."

"Ouais. Faisons—faisons cela. Cela semble être une bonne idée."

Tandis que Wick prononçait ces mots avec précaution, Marcus s'efforça de séparer les portes du bras, mais il ne réussit pas à les faire bouger. Après un moment, il réalisa qu'il était inutile de perdre son énergie en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas le séparer à mains nu.

Marcus demanda : "Vous avez vu quelqu'un d'autre ici ?"

"Non. La coque s'est brisée au niveau de l'ingénierie."

"La coque c'est brisée ?" Demanda Kane surpris. Wick hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au faite ?"

Marcus traita l'information pendant un moment, réalisant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils auraient pu faire de toute façon, et finalement il se moqua. "On a été trahis. Par la Conseillère Sydney, elle a pris l'exodus ship par la force. Les dégâts causés sur l'Arche ont été catastrophiques."

"Quelle salope, celle la." Commenta Wick alors que Kane se levait et essayait de trouver une solution. "Dire que ma mère a voté pour elle."

"Je vais pas réussir à ouvrir ces portes à la main", dit-il à Wick en s'excusant alors qu'il s'accroupit pour expliquer. "Je reviens tout de suite."

"Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là."

"Je vous laisserez pas là." Dit Kane pour rassurer le jeune ingénieur avant de se lever et partir chercher quelque chose pour l'aider à ouvrir les portes. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, la hache en mains. Se servant de l'outils pour faire un appuie plus solide, Kane réussi à dégager le bras de Wick.

"Dieu merci." Commenta Wick soulagé. Une fois sur ses pieds, les deux passèrent par la petite ouverture entre les portes, Wick tenant son bras blessé.

"Je peux entendre les pompes. Je pense que les bouches d'aération fonctionnent à l'avant." Souffla l'ingénieur au père de Cassidy.

"Allons-y. Si vous avez survécu, il pourrait y en avoir d'autre."

Kane les dirigea avec la lampe de poche dans les allées silencieuses et vides, dont les lumières vacillèrent violemment avec une alimentation dangereuse.

Alors que les deux marchaient côte à côte, Wick boitant, l'ingénieur remarqua : "C'est comme un vaisseau fantôme."

"Ici." Kane s'arrêta soudainement et sa lumière se concentra sur une douzaine de personnes, toutes empilées les unes sur les autres à la porte mais incapables de sortir à cause des leurs blessures et du manque d'oxygène. Chacunes d'entre elles toussa, impuissant sans air.

Wick passa devant Kane. "Il y a un kit d'oxygène d'urgence dans l'un de ces panneaux. Je vais le chercher."

Kane s'avança pour aider à guider les personnes empilées contre la porte. Wick revint rapidement avec une boîte remplie de réserves d'air d'urgence. Il y avait des masques à oxygène alignés à l'intérieur du boîtier noir et il y avait aussi un outil pour aider à mesurer la quantité d'oxygène nécessaire à la respiration. Kane distribua les masques pendant que Wick vérifiait les niveaux.

"Eh," S'enquit Kane, quelques temps après. Wick se retourna vers lui. "comment est l'air ici ?"

"Merdique."

"Je vais vérifier les prochains compartiments," répondit Marcus en se levant et en quittant le compartiment où ils se trouvaient. Wick se leva immédiatement.

"Whoa, hey, vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? La station a subit beaucoup de dégâts. Si vous ouvrez une mauvaise porte, vous pouvez vous retrouver dans l'espace."

"Nous devons continuer à avancer." Insista Kane. "L'air ici peut se ratifier à tout moment."

"Eh bien, au moins, nous respirons ! Les filtres à CO2 ont redémarré." Nota Wick. Kane se retourna en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés et confus.

"Ils peuvent redémarrer d'eux-mêmes ?"

"Non, les court circuits ont fait sauter un des terminaux, tout est en manuel."

Wick regarda Kane hésiter un instant, regardant l'ingénieur et la bouche d'aération située à quelques mètres. Sans répondre à Wick, Kane se dirigea vers la bouche d'aération et colla une main dans la direction dans laquelle soufflait l'air, notant : "Est-ce qu'il fait plus frais ici ?"

Wick colla sa main dans la même position avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je ne le sens pas."

"Quelqu'un pourrait-il redémarrer la climatisation à ce niveau ?"

"Non, ça passe par le tableau principal." Répondit Wick.

"Surveillance de la Terre." Kane regarda les survivants qu'ils avaient trouvés auparavant et une ampoule sembla s'allumer dans sa tête. Lentement, il ordonna : "Nous devons faire bouger ces gens. Maintenant."

"Et où est-ce qu'on les déplace?" Demanda Wick. Kane le regarda, avec des yeux sérieux.

"L'air de refroidissement est un message. Vous voyez, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un de vivant dans la salle de surveillance de la Terre."

"L'air est un message ?"

"Exactement."

"D'accord." Wick s'avança et hocha prudemment la tête. "Vous souffrez d'hypoxie, d'accord ? Vous travaillez avec environ 10% de votre cerveau."

"Nous devons les faire bouger. Maintenant. Je ne laisserai pas ces gens mourir ici." Kane effleura l'épaule de Wick et se dirigea vers les survivants, laissant un Wick quelque peu inquiet pour la santé mentale du conseiller.

* * *

Lake croqua dans sa pomme, perché en haut d'un arbre, il observait les adolescents avancer dans la forêt, certains courant derrières des animaux, d'autre ramassant quelques fruits, et d'autres essayant de pister la trace d'animaux, sans vraiment y parvenir.

En début de matinée, après être sortit de chez sa grand-mère, il avait part de son idée à Anya pour pouvoir avoir une chance de sauver Trish, sans Lincoln. Ils avaient besoin d'un guérisseur, et, après s'être échappé du camp des 100, Lincoln leur avait parler de ce qu'il avait subit, ce qu'il avait fait à Finn et comment le jeune homme s'en était sorti. Grâce à Clarke. Cette dernière en savait plus sur la médecine que Lincol et Nyko réuni. Alors Lake avait proposé de lui faire racheter son acte du pont, il aurait pu dire que deux guérisseuses valaient mieux qu'une en lui disant pour Cassidy, mais il préféré risquer la vie de la blonde que celle aux cheveux ébènes.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était actuellement en hauteur, à attendre quelques mètres plus loin dans la forêt, qu'elle sorte de son camp, pour faire Je ne sais quoi en forêt, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était que plusieurs d'entre eux serait dans la forêt. Depuis plusieurs heures qu'il était là, il avait vu passer deux groupes de trois, chaque groupe partant dans des directions opposées. Un autre groupe, avait même décidé de faire une pause pour s'hydrater, et se poser quelques minutes, à l'ombre de son arbre. Sans s'en rende compte, il écouta leur conversation.

"Je ne peux pas croire que Del ait mis le feu au fumoir et ne soit même pas venu chasser avec nous pour réparer ses conneries." Harper s'installa contre l'arbre, sa lance dans les mains, elle attrapa la gourde que lui tendait Stuart, un adolescent roux dont le visage était parsemé de tache de rousseur ce qui faisait tout son charme.

"Oublie le, Harper. Del est un con." Repondit Josh qui regarda autour de lui, sur ses gardes.

"Ton jugement ne peut pas être pris en compte." Josh regarda Stuart, en levant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Si il voulait dire que Del est un con il avait le droit. Le libre était réservé à tout le monde. "Cassidy dit que c'est un con pour défendre Murphy," Lake s'installa un plus confortablement en entendant le prénom de l'adolescente, écoutant plus attentivement leur discours. "et comme Cassidy est ta copine, tu la rejoint dans son raisonnement." Le natif se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de faire disparaître une désagréable sensation au creux de son estomac.

"Eh !" Commença à se défendre Josh. "C'est pas parce que Cassidy est ma copine que je serait toujours d'accord avec elle." Harper et Stuart se regardèrent amusé. "C'est un simple hasard. Ok ?!"

La blonde et le roux hochèrent la tête, se retenant d'exploser de rire. Depuis que Josh et Cassidy étaient officiellement ensemble, Josh prenait souvent le même parti que l'adolescente aux cheveux ébènes. Et apparemment, il pensait que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. "Bref, encore cinq minutes et on repart." Fini par ordonner Josh, pas le moindre du monde à l'aise à l'idée de rester plus longtemps au même endroit. Ses camarades acquiescèrent, avant de se remettre à parler de tout et de rien.

Lake finit par reporter son attention plus loin en face de lui, sans plus vraiment écouter les trois adolescents en dessous de lui. Quelque chose au loin avait attiré son attention, cette même chose qui disait à Josh de ne pas trop traîner ici. Le natif plissa des yeux, essayant de voir ce qui le mettait en garde. "Jok."/ _"Putain."_ Il baissa les yeux sur les adolescents rigolant à gorge déployé.

Josh s'arrêta subitement de rigoler, et tourna sa tête sur sa gauche. Quelque chose n'aller pas. En voyant le visage de leur ami, Harper et Stuart se levèrent, inquiets. "Josh ?"

"On ferait mieux de filer d'ici." À peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase qu'un groupe de quatre natifs dont le visage était recouvert de craie blanche, avança droit sur eux. "Courrez !" Harper et Stuart ne perdit pas une seconde et prirent leur jambes à leur cou tandis que Josh reculait petit à petit, tirant du mieux qui le pouvait sur les hommes. Mais à un contre quatre, il n'avait aucunes chance, un des hommes se jeta sur lui, son épée prêt à le trancher. Il fit barrage avec son arme à feu, poussant de toutes ses forces pour repousser son adversaire.

Assistant à la scène, Lake mit un certain temps avant de se décidé à intervenir. Quand il le fit, une seule pensée lui est venue en tête. Cassidy. "Disha gada na na death kom Ai." _/"Cette fille causera ma mort."_ Lake sauta de son arbre directement sur le dos du Reaper avec qui Josh se débattait. Avec la corde de arc il essaya de l'étrangler mais un autre l'attrapa par sa veste, le tirant de son camarade pour le mettre au sol. Une fois à terre, Lake esquiva le coup de pied qu'un troisième aller lui asséner. Il roula sur le côté et se relava rapidement, il jeta un coup à Josh avant de bloquer le coup de point de celui qui, quelques instant plus tôt, voulait l'écraser tel un insecte. Se battant au corps à corps à deux contre un, Lake reçu plusieurs coups, notamment un ou de couteau au niveau des reins. C'est, à ce moment là que Josh sortit de sa stupeur et attrapa son arme qu'il avait laisser tombé quand le natif avait sauté directement sur celui qui essayait de le tuer. Il tira directement dans la tête de celui qui avait planté le couteau. Avant de se lever et d'asséner un coup de son arme directement dans le nez d'un reaper qui c'était approché dangereusement de lui après qu'il est tiré.

Lake profita de ce moment pour retirer le couteau de son flanc gauche et le planter dans la carotide du reaper en face de lui. Faissant pression sur sa blessure, il courut vers son arc et tira une flèche empoisonné sur un des deux qui était en combat contre Josh. Malheureusement, sa flèche rata sa cible, frôlant presque Josh. Les deux derniers reaper se retournèrent pour voir le natif, un genoux au sol, respirant difficilement, se main faissant pression sur sa blessure. Josh assena un coup à l'arrière de la tête de l'un d'eux avec une pierre et, Lake retira une flèche dans la jambe de l'autre. Les mettant au sol, mais ne les tuant pas.

Lake grimaça de douleur, en se relevant doucement, hélas pour lui il perdit l'équilibre et retomba au sol. Josh hésita un instant avec de se précipiter pour aider le natif. Une seule pensée en tête. Cassidy.

* * *

Quand Kane, Wick et les survivants de leur station atteignirent finalement la salle de surveillance de la Terre, ils observèrent de loin que celle-ci était bloquée par une barricade de débris empilés devant la porte.

"Repose en paix, surveillance de la Terre." Se moqua Wick.

"Prenons la Coursive 4." Suggéra Kane. Wick secoua la tête à côté de lui.

"Non, une porte coincée nous barre le passage. Et nous ne pouvons pas passer ici. Le jeu est terminé, mec !" Répondit Wick avec pessimisme. Mais Kane était loin d'être un homme qui abandonnait.

"Il faut que je parle à la personne qui est là-dedans !"

Wick soupira furieusement avant de s'avancer pour ésoudre le problème, à contrecœur. "'S'il vous plait' se serait sympa."

Tandis qu'ils attendaient, Kane faisait les cent pas, regardant autour de lui un moyen de pouvoir accéder à la salle de surveillance de la Terre.

"Regardez ça." Annonça Wick. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit crie de joie et se penchait pour parler dans la radio pour communiquer avec l'intérieur de la salle. Il demanda : "Surveillance de la Terre, vous m'entendez ?"

Relâchant son doigt du levier, il attendit une réponse. Elle est venu finalement, d'une figure qu'ils connaissaient tous trop bien. Le chancelier Jaha était de l'autre côté de la radio. "Nous vous entendons. Qui est-ce ? Où êtes-vous ?"

Kane se précipita et prit la place de Wick qui s'écarta volontiers et écouta le message radio de Kane. "Jaha ! C'est bon d'entendre ta voix."

Il y avait pratiquement un sourire dans la voix de Jaha. " _Bien sûr que c'est toi, Kane. Tu es trop têtu pour mourir_."

"Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi."

" _Quelle est votre situation ?_ "

"Nous avons environ une douzaine de survivants."

" _C'est du bon travail, conseiller._ " La voix du chancelier Jaha était clairement haletante et pesante, comme s'il souffrait énormément. Kane savait qu'il y avait un problème, cela devait probablement concernait l'oxygène. " _Sinclair et Claire redirigent le courant et l'air vers le réfectoire. Amène tout le monde là-bas_."

"Une fois qu'on vous aura libéré." Répondit Kane, après un moment de silence ravi d'entendre que Claire était en vie.

" _Non. Un feu a brûlé presque toute notre oxygène. On a put l'éteindre, mais nous en n'avons plus—pour très longtemps. Tout les accès sont bloquées. On réactive tout les systèmes qu'on peut—avant que notre l'oxygène s'épuise_. "

Sa voix était sans vent, luttant pour faire passer les mots. Kane déglutit difficilement. "Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Ni Claire."

" _En tant que chancelier, je t'ordonne de rassembler autant de survivants que possible ... et de les conduire au réfectoire ! Jaha terminé_."

Kane y réfléchit un instant, songeant à amener les survivants là où ils devaient aller, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le chancelier derrière. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Claire. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait pensait était sa fille, il savait qu'elle choix elle aurait fait, qu'elle choix elle l'aurait forcé à choisir. Et surtout, Claire était là dedans. Sa fille avait plus besoin de sa mère que de lui. Il aller devoir lui annoncer la mort de sa grand-mère, si en plus il devait lui annoncer celle de sa mère alors qu'il aurait pu la sauver mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour obéir aux ordres, elle le détesterai. Il le savait.

Kane tourna la tête très légèrement et regarda Wick. "Amenez-les au mess. Et quand vous y serez, organisez une recherche; station par station, recherchez des survivants."

Avec une hésitation dans la voix, Wick regarda les survivants inconscients derrière lui.

"On va au réfectoire. Aller." Wick s'avanca calmement derrière Kane réticent à partir. "Il a raison le Chancelier. Un feu électrique tique fort de—"

Juste quand il prononça ces mots, ils sont devenus réalité. Marcus tourna la tête pour regarder Wick derrière lui et soudain une étincelle apparut dans les débris au-dessus de la porte, essayant presque de toucher Kane. C'était une étincelle, mais pas suffisante pour créer un feu complet. Alors que Kane regardait les étincelles s'estomper, il se retourna avec colère.

"C'est pour cette raison que vous devez faire sortir ces gens d'ici ! S'il vous plaît."

"C'est quoi votre idée ? Vous voulez sauver tout le monde à part vous ? C'est complètement ridicule." Craqua Wick.

"Personne d'autre ne mourra à cause de moi. Avoua Kane après un moment. Wick baissa les yeux quand il réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis le début. Marcus voulait la rédemption pour tout ce qu'il avait fait avec son plan de réduction de population. "Allez vous mettre à l'abris."

Sans attendre de voir s'ils étaient partis, Marcus fit demi-tour et tira de nouveau sur les structures, trop lourde pour lui. Une partie de Wick voulait voir Marcus Kane obtenir ce qu'il méritait, ils avaient perdu beaucoup d'être aimé, la plupart à cause de lui. Mais en voyant l'obstination du conseiller, Wick ne put que s'avançer et aider Marcus alors qu'il s'efforçait de retirer le métal de la pile, luttant contre les étincelles électriques qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes, Marcus put sentir Wick de l'autre côté de son épaule, tirant également, et soudainement tous les autres survivants eurent une main sur le métal. En les regardant avec fierté, Kane acquiesça.

"A trois." Il se tourna vers la porte." Un… deux… trois !"

Lorsqu'ils ont finalement ouvert la porte de la salle de surveillance de la Terre, l'un des survivants a eu l'idée d'emporter avec eux le boîtier de masques à oxygène. Kane fut le premier à entrer dans la salle.

"On met un masque à tout le monde. Et vite !" Attrapant un masque à oxygène, il se précipita vers Claire qu'il avait repéré en une seconde et se baissa rapidement. "Claire ! Claire ça va ?" Elle hocha la tête et ajusta le masque, savourant l'air entrant et sortant de ses poumons. Marcus se leva quand un des hommes s'accroupit au chevet de la mère de sa fille et se précipita vers Jaha.

Il ajusta le masque à oxygène sur la bouche et le nez du chancelier et, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, le chancelier le retira et expira : "Je t'ai donné un ordre. Tu es tenu de respecter la loi."

"Les personnes présentes dans cette salle sont notre meilleure chance de sauver l'arche." Expliqua Kane en ajustant à nouveau le masque sur la bouche et le nez de Jaha. À contrecœur, Jaha prit l'air et regarda autour de lui, réalisant que la déclaration était vraie. Kane poursuivit : "En outre, un homme sage m'a dit un jour ... Je devais savoir quand ne pas suivre la loi."

Au bout d'un moment, Jaha éclata de rire. "Un homme sage ?" Il laissa le masque à oxygène tomber de son visage et Kane l'aida à se relever. "Merci. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

* * *

Quand Bellamy et quelque groupes retournèrent au camp, Cassidy se précipita sur le frère de sa meilleure amie. "Tout le monde est là ?" Demanda l'adolescente inquiète. Plus elle repensait à son idée plus elle réalisée qu'elle avait était idiote de l'avoir suggéré.

"Il manque deux groupes. Celui de Clarke et Finn et celui de Josh." Voyant le regard inquièt sur la fille de Kane, Bellamy lui attrapa affectueusement le visage entre ses mains. Cassidy étant beaucoup plus petite que lui, ou que de n'importe qui d'autre, il dût lui lever la tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. "Je leur est laissé jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils seront revenu d'ici là. Ok ?" Cassidy hocha vigoureusement la tête, acceptant la réponse de Bellamy. "Je vais dans ma tente, si tu as besoin de quoique soit, n'hésite pas." Il lui s'embrassa le front ce qui choqua Cassidy qui ne bougea avant de savoir Bellamy loin derrière elle. Octavia arrivant ses côté, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Eh bien, en voilà une chose surréaliste." Cassidy ricana avant de lever sa tête vers son amie.

"Et si ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose. C'était mon idée cette chasse."

"Hey, Bellamy à raison, le soleil vient de se coucher. Laisse leur le temps de revenir." Elle sourie à son amie avant de la pousser vers l'intérieur du nouveau fumoir. "Aller vient. On a du pain sur la planche, petit Ange." Cassidy lui assena un petit coup sur l'épaule, avant de la suivre pour s'occuper de leur nouvelle nourriture.

* * *

"Harper. Stuart." Monty se précipita sur ses amis quand il l'est vit entrer paniqué dans le camp. "Miller, appel Cass." Il reporta son attention sur eux. "Eh, tout va bien ok. Allons dans la navette."

Cassidy arriva rapidement, suivit d'Octavia et de Miller. "Monty, qu'est-ce qui se passe." Elle regarda Harper et Stuart et se précipita sur ce dernier qui avait du sang coulant de son genoux. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour examiner la blessure. Une simple petite coupure. Elle l'a nettoya. "Où est Josh ?" Étrangement elle était inquiète pour lui de la même manière qu'elle l'était pour Finn, Clarke et Myles. En toute amitié.

"On a était attaqués." Monty, Cassidy, Octavia et Miller reportèrent leur attention sur Harper. "Il était derrière nous. Il a dû se mettre à l'abris, on l'a attendu un long moment mais quand on ne le voyait pas revenir on a décidé de venir chercher de l'aide."

Cassidy ferma les yeux pour exaucer toute peur. Elle devait être rasionelle, Harper avait leur raison. Il a dû se mettre à l'abris, il était de toute façon armé, le pire pourrait qu'il soit blessé mais ne puisse pas marcher jusqu'au camp préférant se mettre en sécurité sachant qu'on viendrait le chercher.

"Est-ce qu'on prévient Bellamy ?" Demanda Octavia. "Clarke, Finn et Myles ne sont également toujours pas revenu." Tout les yeux se posèrent sur Cassidy. Il semblait, quand l'absence de Clarke ou Bellamy, les adolescents se tournaient toujours vers elle pour les décisions à prendre. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas son père, ni Clarke ou Bellamy, elle n'avait rien d'une leader. Au pire, elle pouvait conseiller, et c'est tout. "Cass ?"

"Juste deux minutes, Octavia. Laisse moi le temps d'évaluer la situation." Elle devait réfléchir et vite. Peut-être que si Clarke et Finn n'étaient pas revenu c'était parce qu'ils avaient trouvé Josh, la blonde préférant le soigner sur place avant de prendre la route vers le camp, expliqué leur retard. La nuit était tombée, aller dehors faisait courir un grave danger à ceux qui partiraient à leur recherche. Et Finn les avaient peut-être amené au petit bunker qu'il avait trouvé. "On attend. Si au lever du soleil ils ne sont toujours pas là, on ira les chercher."

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Non, Miller, je le suis pas."

Les six adolescents échangèrent des regards. Inquièt pour leurs camarades dehors.

* * *

"On sait combien il y a de victimes ? "Demanda Jaha en prenant de l'air dans le masque à oxygène, à Kane.

"Non. Les équipes de Sinclair sont encore entrain de faire le bilan... on a perdu des stations entières." Déclara Kane avec une voix solennelle. "J'estime ... pas plus de mille survivants. Au moins quinze cents morts."

"Eh, les gars, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !" Cria Wick dans la salle en se dirigeant vers Kane et Jaha, suivi de Claire et Sinclair. Sinclair laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Wick a des problèmes avec... le protocole."

"Je vous écoute ?" Lui répondit Jaha, sans vraiment se soucier de la façon dont Wick c'était adressé à Kane et lui.

"Le rapport du lancement de l'exodus. Le moniteur indique que l'écoutille de service bêta a été fermée manuellement avant le lancement par quelqu'un qui se trouvait de notre côté."

"Dans la zone de chargement ?" Marcus demanda plus de précisions.

"Il y aurait des survivants qui auraient quitté la navette au dernier moment ?" Jaha respira, surpris. Kane le regarda avec une idée moins inspirante.

"Peut-être que Sydney les a jetés. Peut-être qu'ils étaient une menace." Il se retourna vers Wick. "Pourraient-ils encore être en vie dans la zone de chargement ?"

Wick, Claire et Sinclair se regardèrent tous avant que Wick ne réponde avec hésitation. "Bah ouais—si ils ont eu un coup de chance ils sont peut-être encore en vie mais ils vont pas le rester très longtemps."

"On va les chercher comment ?" Wick débatta de sa question, alors Kane insista : "On va les chercher comment ?"

"Il y a un conduit de maintenance qui y mène." Répondit rapidement Wick en bougeant les bras de sa poitrine. "C'est pressurisé, mais…"

"Il est pressé contre les réservoirs d'essence." Le coupa Claire avec déception. "Sans alimentation du système de refroidissement, il fera très chaud dedans."

Tous les personnes présentes se regardèrent, mais ce fut Kane qui dit sans hésiter : "Je dois essayer."

Sans attendre le consentement de quiconque autour de lui, Kane frôla Wick et Sinclair et quitta la salle de contrôle pour se rendre au conduit de maintenance mentionné par Wick. Alors qu'il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et se retourna pour constater que c'était la mère de sa fille. Il tenta de l'ignorer, en se retournant mais Claire se mit à courir à ses côtés.

"C'est quoi cette mission suicide." Elle soupira exaspérée. "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver ?"

Kane accélèra le pas, mais Claire ne se laissa pas découragée et continua de le suivre. "Je ne veux rien prouver, Claire, je veux juste les sauver. C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

"Le moins que tu puisses faire est de rester en vie. Pour Cassidy." Une fois arrivés dans la zone de chargement, Claire lui attrapa le bras et le poussa à s'arrêter. "Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, Marcus, et—"

"Non, tu ne sais pas." Coupa Marcus.

"Si." Commença Claire, les yeux effroyablement sérieux. Marcus l'a laissé continuer. "Tu le fais pour toutes ces personnes qui se sont sacrifiés pour ton plan de réduction de population. Et encore plus important que ça, tu le fais pour Cassidy, car tu as peur. Tu as peur qu'elle te déteste. Tu as peur que si tu n'agit pour te faire racheter ta conduite, ta fille de déteste. Mais sache une chose Marcus Kane, moi vivante, jamais, jamais je ne laisserais Cassidy te détester pour tes choix. Jamais elle ne te tournera le dos, elle ne l'a jamais fait par le passé, elle ne le fera pas dans le futur. Elle t'aime, et tu le sait autant que moi. Alors si tu penses que c'est ça la solution, mourir, pour rester dans les bonnes grâce de ta fille, tu te trompe."

Kane ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait rien à dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Le discours de Claire était aussi vrai que ses yeux bleu le regardant sans flancher. "J'ai juste besoin qu'elle sache que je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, Claire."

"Hey !" Claire et Marcus se retournèrent pour voir Wick se précipiter dans le couloir auprès d'eux avec quelque chose dans la main. En s'approchant d'eux, Wick tendit une batterie à Kane. "Vous aurez besoin de cette batterie pour ouvrir le SAS."

Marcus acquiesça et, frustrée, Claire se recula laissant Wick ouvrir le conduit de maintenance, il passa la tête par la bouche d'aération avant de se retirer et de dire à Marcus : "Il ne fait pas si chaud." Il se retourna vers Claire. "Claire, tu ne sait pas de quoi il parle - il fait tiède."

Kane se moqua de Wick, qui était fier de la petite distraction, mais se tourna ensuite vers Claire. "Alors tu ne me dissuader plus de partir ?"

Claire secoua la tête. "Fais ce que tu dois faire, Marcus." Déclara-t-elle. Vaincue.

Avec un bref signe de tête, Marcus se pencha en avant pour se baisser et se faufiler à travers le conduit, mais juste quand il le fit, il entendit de nouveau Wick à côté de lui. "Vous me léguez vos chaussures ?"

Se redressant, Marcus rit à nouveau et frappa l'épaule du jeune homme. "Elles sont beaucoup trop classe pour vous."

Sans plus de distractions, Kane rentra dans le conduit et sentit immédiatement la vague de chaleur à l'intérieur. Il rampa sur le sol brûlant, sans doute couvert de brûlures lorsqu'il sentit la sensation de picotement sur tout son corps pendant qu'il se déplaçait sur le ventre. Au bout d'un moment, il était devenu moins inconfortable pour lui d'être au-dessus des réservoirs d'essence qui brûlaient extrêmement, mais néanmoins, la chaleur allait forcément laisser des marques. Kane s'arrêta lorsqu'il trouva une grille le bloquant. Luttant contre la chaleur sous lui, il donna un coup de poing à la grille jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et continua de ramper. La sueur coulait violemment de son front et il finit par arriver à l'ouverture de l'autre côté. Il appuya sur le levier pour ouvrir la petite porte, gémissant sous la chaleur du métal brûlant qui semblait marquer sa peau, mais il sorti finalement du conduit, juste devant la porte de la baie de chargement. Une lampe de poche dans une main et la batterie dans une autre, il se dirigea vers le panneau mécanique situé à côté des portes pressurisées, utilisant la batterie pour déclencher le courant et un bruit de triomphe se produisit derrière lui. Les portes se séparèrent et, ne perdant pas de temps, Marcus se précipita dans la baie de chargement et chercha des survivants. En voyant un visiteur, tous les faibles survivants commencèrent à s'agiter.

"Allez ! Debout !" Les encouragesa Marcus. Il était sur le point de les guider quand sa lampe de poche traversa le corps de quelqu'un dans un coin, inconsciente. Se précipitant vers elle, il s'agenouilla.

"Eh ! Eh, allez ! Réveillez-vous ! Eh ..." Il attrapa l'épaule de la personne et la roula dans ses bras, et quand il vit son visage, il reconnut immédiatement qui c'était, même dans l'obscurité. "Abby ? Abby, réveille-toi."

Le docteur Griffin était à moitié inconsciente quand elle marmonna : "Il fait si chaud ..."

Kane l'attira à lui, essayant de s'assurer qu'elle reste éveillée et alerte pour qu'ils puissent sortir, mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas soulagé de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie.

* * *

Une heure et demie après avoir attendu le retour de leurs camarades manquants, Cassidy avait décidé d'aller prévenir Bellamy, elle avait dû attendre 30 petites minutes de plus, en entendant les gémissements prévenant de la tente de l'aîné du groupe. C'est quand elle voulu y retourner quelqu'un l'a tira derrière une tente éloignée de toute agitation. Quand elle retira violament son bras prête à envoyer balader la personne responsable de cette mauvaise blague, son regard s'élargit et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Josh était devant elle, en mauvais état mais vivant. Cassidy le regarda attentivement, sans faire mine de vouloir l'enlacer ce qui surpris Josh. L'adolescente ne s'en rendit pas compte et commença a chercher une blessure ouverte sur son visage mais elle n'y trouva que des débuts d'hématomes. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont Clarke, Finn et Myles ?"

"Je—je n'étais pas avec eux." Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Josh lui coupa la parole. "J'ai besoin toi... hors du camp."

"Quoi ? On doit retrouver Finn et—"

"Laisse Bellamy et les autres s'en charger."

"Josh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Josh prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle se laissa faire. "Prend de quoi faire des points de suture, et fait moi confiance." Il se recula un peu et l'embrassa doucement. Cassidy lui rendit son baiser, ne voulant pas lui briser le cœur.

Ils avaient prévenu Bellamy, qui instantanément, avec Monty, Raven et Octavia étaient partis à leur recherche munis de talkie-walkie. Raven en avait donné un dernier à Cassidy, pensant que cette dernière resterait au camps avec Josh comme elle l'avait dit.

* * *

"Si Bellamy découvre qu'on est sorti sans son accord, on est mort Josh, alors j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore loin."

"C'est juste là Cass." Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour la regarder. "Et crois moi, tu me remercieras de ne pas avoir mis Bellamy dans la confidence."

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Josh dirigea Cassidy vers un corps installé contre un mur. Il parla en regardant Josh : "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?"

Cassidy fit un pas en arrière en reconnaissant la voix de la personne. Lake. "Josh ?"

"Il m'a sauvé la vie Cass. Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment, mais, tu l'aurais laissé mourir ?"

Non. Non elle l'aurait pas laissé mourir parce que, malgré elle, elle tenait à cet idiot de natif qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Et, parce que si elle laissait mourir quelqu'un, même une personne voulant la mort de son peuple, elle ne méritait pas d'être médecin urgentice. C'était quoi déjà la phrase, ah oui : _un patient est un patient, qu'importe son passé, présent ou futur._ Pensa Cassidy avant de se donner du courage.

"Ok. C'est parti, Cass. Tu peux le faire." Elle observa attentivement le natif, avant de s'approcher et de s'accroupir pour prendre son pouls, et regarder sa blessure. Elle écarta la main du natif pour mieux voir ce qui en était. Lake tourna sa tête à son touché, pour la regarder, mais cette dernière évité tout contact visuel avec lui. "Tu as enlevé le couteau ?" Elle replaça sa main, sans enlever sa propre main à elle de la sienne lui. Instinctivement, elle l'aida à appuyer sur sa plaie.

Josh lui répondit en s'accroupissant de l'autre côté du natif. "Non. Il l'a fait lui même pour le replanter dans celui qui l'attaper. Tu aurais dû voir ça."

Cassidy et Lake le regardèrent, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur comme un enfant un Noël, quand il expliqua le récit de leurs combats. Accentuant les prouesses de Lake ce qui fit gonfler la fierté et l'orgueil du natif.

"Tu as finis ?" Fini par demander Cassidy, pas du tout impressionnait, ni ravie qu'il vante les techniques du natif. Josh s'arrêta de parler.

"Bien." L'adolescente inspira un grand coup avant de mieux se concentrer sur la blessure de Lake. "Il fait une hémorragie interne. Regarde dans mon sac, prend la gourde, désinfecte tes mains et l'aiguille."

Josh obtempéra, passant le gourde à Cassidy pour qu'elle se désinfecte les mains à son tour.

Cassidy se pencha vers le visage de Lake, et comme le lui avait appris Abby, elle essaya de rassurer son patient du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. "Ok, euh..."

"Lake." Repondit le natif, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas que Josh sache que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraîent, et il espérait, malgré lui, que cela ne serait pas la dernière.

"Bien, Lake," le natif l'a regarda, amusé par la situation. Cassidy se racla gorge mal à l'aise, avant de continuer : "tu fais une hémorragie interne. Pour faire court, un petit vaisseau sanguin a dû être touché par le couteau, par chance, et a vu d'œil, tes organes vitaux n'ont subit aucun dégât. Je devrais être en mesure de refermer tout ça rapidement. Sans anesthésie."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Tu vas probablement souffrir." Il s'attarda dans son regard, cherchant une lueur de malice, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut de la peur. Peur car elle n'avait jamais fais ce genre d'opération seule et sur un véritable humain. Et elle avait peur pour lui. Il le voyait.

"J'ai connu pire, fillette. Je peux supporter une simple opération." Il l'a rassura sans quitter son regard une seconde. Serrant sa main toujours sur la sienne. L'adolescente hocha la tête, en lui envoyant un sourire timide.

"Ok. Josh, prêt ?" L'adolescent hocha la tête et donna l'aiguille et le fils à Cassidy. "Ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je ne pourrais pas le regarder, alors si tu penses que quelque chose cloche, tu me le dis tout de suite. Compris ?"

Josh hocha la tête, et, Cassidy demanda au natif de s'allonger ce qui fit sans problème. Elle retira sa veste, la plaçant sous la tête du natif, pour son confort, avant d'enlever de nouveau la main du natif pour qu'elle puisse commencer l'opération. Instinctivement, Lake posa sa sur sa cuisse, sa tête toujours tournée vers Cassidy.

Cassidy inspira et expira doucement, ce donnant du courage, quand elle se sentit prêt, elle commença à opérer son patient, elle sentit Lake lui serrer la cuisse, quand elle commença à ouvrir un peu plus la plaie à la recherche du saignement.

"Lake, bouge le moins possible." Ordonna Cassidy, avant de mettre sa lampe de torche dans sa bouche afin de mieux voir l'intérieur de Lake. Avec difficulté, elle trouva le petit vaisseau sanguin responsable de l'hémorragie, tout petit mais efficace. Rapidement elle commença à le recoudre, sentant ses doigts se serrer de plus en plus autour de sa cuisse. Les appels constant de Bellamy au talkie-walkie, la déconcentra un moment mais elle repris contenance.

" _Kane, tu m'entends_. _Kane ?_ " Elle leva la tête vers Josh qui attrapa le talkie-walkie pour lui répondre, laissant Cassidy finir sa procédure.

"Bellamy ?" Repondit Josh.

" _Tout va bien pour vous au camp ?"_

"Parfait. Murphy a reprit le travail dans le fumoir. Miller et Jasper garde le camp avec l'aide Harper et Monroe. Aucun signe des natifs—pour l'instant." Menti Josh sans aucunes hésitations dans sa voix. "Vous avez trouvés Finn et Clarke ?"

" _Non. Pas encore. Je vous tiens au courant dès que possible. Dit à Kane de se tenir prête si ils sont blessés."_

"Entendu."

Lake avait écouté la conversation. Enregistrant chaques infos qui pourrait être utile. Comme le faites qu'ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux, par il ne savait trop quoi.

Josh et elle échangèrent un regard. "Il va nous tuer si il découvre ce qu'on a fait."

"Pas si il ne le sait pas, Cass. Personne nous a vu partir du camp."

"Justement. Peut-être que Miller ou Jasper nous cherche en ce moment."

"Et on dira à Bellamy qu'on était occupy à nous retrouver." Lake le fusil du regard mais Josh souriait à Cassidy pour s'en apercevoir. L'adolescente quand à elle, évita son regard et son sourie, connaissant la réalité sur ses sentiments envers Josh. Sa lampe de torche de nouveau dans sa bouche pour y voir clair, elle repris son opération, mal à l'aise d'avoir Josh et Lake dans la même pièce, enfin grotte.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Cassidy recouvrait la blessure avec un bandage improvisé. Fiert d'elle. "Tu vas bien ?"

Lake leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de se faire charcuter l'intérieur, et elle posé cette question. "J'ai connu mieux comme sensation, si tu veux mon avis, pas très amusant." Cassidy ne put que sourire à Lake. Même la première fois qu'elle l'avait soigné, il n'avait pas eu peur de mourir, et là il faisait même des plaisanteries.

"Je vais tenter de suivre ton conseil, alors." Lake ricana et elle l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur, sous le regard de Josh qui réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur une seule fois du natif. Il força les sourcils quand il les vit se sourire mutuellement après la réponse de Cassidy, comme de vieux amis, ou amant.

"Je vais lui chercher de l'eau." Dit-il, mal-à-l'aise. Cassidy hocha la tête et regarda Josh quitter la grotte.

Lake essaya de se lever mais la douleur le fit se rassoir rapidement. Cassidy se mordit la joue, elle devait trouver un moyen d'apaiser la douleur, du coin de l'œil vit la gourde contenant le Monty moonshine. Elle lui tendit. Lake l'a regarda, puis elle et finit par prendre une gorgée. Il grimaça quand le contenu lui brûla la gorge, s'attendant à de l'eau et non de l'alcool. Il prit une seconde gorgée. "Anti-douleur, hein."

"Tu trouveras pas mieux."

Il ricana puis prit une seconde gorgée avant de tendre la gourde à Cassidy, qui s'installa confortablement à côté du natif, et prit à son tour une gorgée. Seul le bruit du talkie-walkie brisé le silence pesant autour d'eux.

 _"Je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous alliez vers l'ouest. Où êtes-vous ?"_ Paniqua Monty. Cassidy fronça les sourcils, écoutant ses amis de l'autre côté répondre à Monty. Lake lui prit la gourde des mains, prenant cette fois ci, une grosse gorgée, écoutant lui aussi les amis de Cassidy. Juste au cas où une info leurs échapperaient.

"Si je meurs parce que tu as mal fait ton job, Skygirl. Je t'étrangle de mes propres mains."

Cassidy tourna la tête à sa droite pour regarder le natif. Ils étaient trop près. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Et pourtant elle ne bougea pas, fixant ses yeux vert. Tout deux échangèrent un sourire complice. Effaçant leur dernière rencontre. Et réinvitant l'intimité. Et si le talkie-walkie n'avait pas brisé ce moment, seul Dieu sait ce qui ce serait passé par la suite.

" _Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre entend ce signal ?"_ Demanda Monty distraitement en soupirant.

Raven lui répondit, sèchement. " _Garde les yeux ouverts."_

" _Je pense que c'est la même chose que nous avons entendu dans la boîte noire."_

Cassidy ouvrit de grand yeux et se précipita sur le talkie-walkie, sur le regard de Lake qui ce la quitta du regard, maudissant ce Monty. "Monty ?!" Aucune réponse. Lake leva un sourcil, curieux. "Monty ?!" Le cœur de Cassidy s'emballa rapidement.

"Où est ton petit-copain, Skygirl ? Il en met du temps pour aller chercher de l'eau." Remarqua Lake, réalisant qu'il y avait peut-etre un problème.

"Quoi ?! Non Josh n'est pas mon petit-copain." Dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte, à Lake qui l'a regarda étonné en marchant lentement vers elle, ramassant au passage son arc, son carquois, ainsi que les affaires de Cassidy.

" _Cass, on a trouvait Myles. Il est blessé. Les natifs l'ont attaqué, tient toi prête dès notre arrivée. Finn et Clarke sont toujours introuvable."_ Cassidy fronça les sourcils, enregistrant les informations données par Octavia. " _Monty on se retrouve au camp. Tu peux le voir ?"_ La voix d'Octavia résonna dans les radios alors que le silence lui répondait.

" _Monty ?!"_ Bellamy ne reçu aucune réponse. " _Kane, prévient les autres au camp. Qu'ils se tiennent prêt."_

"Maintenant, Skygirl." Cassidy ne l'écoutait pas. Serrant toujours la radio dans ses mains. "Ca—"

"Où sont-ils. ?" Elle se leva et se retourna vers lui, le regard sérieux. Une impression de déjà vu s'empara des deux protagonistes. La même situation, à deux/trois jours d'intervalle.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant grouille toi."

"Non." Elle s'arrêta pour rester calme. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. "Clarke et Finn. Où sont-ils ?"

Lake évita son regard, les laissant dans un silence de plomb pendant de longues minutes. "Ta bombe a touché grièvement quelqu'un." Finit-il par dire en l'a regardant de nouveau, ses yeux marrons remplir d'horreur d'être responsable de ça. "On avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la soigner. C'était toi ou elle. J'ai préféré risquer sa vie à elle." C'était dit. C'était arrivé au cerveau de Cassidy. Et étonnamment, elle ne le regarda pas comme la dernière fois où ils avaient fini par dire qu'ils se détestaient. Non, son regard se rempli de tristesse, pas pour Clarke ou Finn. Égoïstement, c'était pour elle qu'elle était triste. Pour Lake. Pour eux. Pour ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Essuyant une larme, elle se força à le regarder. "Je—je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce..."

"Bordel, Cassidy, dès le moment où tu es apparu dans ma vie tu as tout chamboulée." L'alcool ayant pris possession des pensées et agissements de Lake, le natif parla sans vraiment réfléchir : "Chaque jour je pensais Costia. À la douleur que sa mort me procuré. J'ai essayé d'oublier en me tuant a l'entraînement, en buvant jusqu'à en mourir, en couchant avec d'autre femmes, mais aucunes ne me faisaient oublier ce que j'avais perdu, aucunes sauf avec toi, qui, avec tes manières de vouloir un monde tout beau et tout mignon, tu as réussi en quelque semaine, voir jour, à te frayer un passage sous un mur que j'ai mis plus de vingt ans à construire. L'amour est une faiblesse, je le sais, et pourtant, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, j'ai envie de te protéger, de te promettre monts et merveilles. J'ai envie que quand tu me regarde, que tu n'es pas peur de moi comme sur le pont lors de la rencontre entre nos deux peuples. Mais je peux pas car ton peuple tue le miens, et je ne peux pas les trahir pour pouvoir être avec la seule personne sur cette maudite planète qui me rends presque heureux.

"Lake," elle devait l'arrêter, si il continuer ils allaient tout les deux avoir le cœur brisé.

"Non, laisse moi terminer, tant que ton alcool fait encore effet, car tu ne réentendras plus jamais ces mots, Skygirl." Coupa-t-il, en s'avançant vers elle. Il laissa tomber ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il regarda le mur derrière elle avant de la regarder à nouveau. "Toute ma vie, et même avant la mort de Costia, je ne laissait personne se rapprocher de moi. Vraiment personne. Mais toi,u as réussi à me rendre vulnérable, et le pire c'est que j'en ai rien a foutre. Bordel, Cassidy, je t'ai embrassé alors que je le fait jamais d'habitude. C'est un geste emplie de promesses que je peux ou veux pas tenir. Mais je l'ai fais, je t'ai embrassé, et la seule que j'ai regretté c'est cette putain de martre des pins qui nous a interrompu." Cassidy rigola à ce souvenir. "Bref, je sais pas si ce que je ressens c'est de l'amour ou du simple désir. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais, j'ai besoin de toi. Et rien que l'idée de savoir que, peut-être, dans les jours à venir tu puisses mourir par la main d'un de mon peuple, ça me rend malade." Il se rapprocha un peu plus, faissant frôler leur corps. Doucement, il lui attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et comme une confiance, il lui demanda : "Alors, voilà ce que je te propose, si un jour, tu veux que toi et moi on passe un moment ensemble, sans sentiments, sans prise de tête, juste en laissant cette putain d'intimité nous envelopper, je serais là. J'attendrais s'en te forcer la main. Le choix est à toi Cassidy Kane du peuple du ciel." Et il espérait qu'elle n'accepte pas.

Et elle le fit, d'une manière dont il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Cassidy se détacha de lui, reculant pour que plus aucun contact physique ne se fasses. "Je peux ne pas Lake. J'ai besoin de sécurité et, tu as beau être un grand guerrier qui n'a peur de rien, tu n'as pas su protéger ta propre sœur. Comment veux-tu que moi, Cassidy Kane, me sente en sécurité avec toi. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, même pour une nuit."

"Bien." Il fut soulagé d'entendre ses mots. Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais il avait suffit qu'elle parle de Costia comme si elle connaissait toute l'histoire pour qu'une partie de lui efface tout ses stupide sentiments, ce stupide désir. Cassidy le regarda, luttant contre les larmes, luttant pour s'excuser. Mais elle était plus forte que lui dans cette situation, elle le savait. Il le savait.

Une dernière fois, Lake l'a regarda avant de quitter la grotte ramassant difficilement sa dague et tout ses affaires au passage. Devant la grotte, il laissa tomber le pendentif de Cassidy, scellant à jamais leur pacte, de devoir se détester mutuellement.

* * *

 _Poiscaille292 : Merci pour ta reviews, elle me fait beaucoup plaisir. Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela t'aidera à répondre à ta question sur la relation Lake/Cassidy. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne sera pas aussi simple que celle de Lincoln/Octavia :) _

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait très plaisir et ce la permet de s'améliorer, si, comme moi, on est pas doué pour l'écriture ou pour tout ce qui est faute de grammaire, orthographe et conjugaison :)**

 _May we meet again._

 **AmbroseGraves**


	12. Chapter 12

_The 100,ne m'appartient pas._

 _Cassidy Kane, Claire Evans, Lake ainsi que tout les OCs présents dans cette histoire n'apparaissent ni dans les livres ni dans la série._

 _ **On arrive à la fin de la première saison. Je ne sais pas ce que je faire de Cassidy ainsi que des autres OCs dans les chapitres à venir. Mais j'y travaille. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il ressemble un peu à ce que l'on peut voir dans la série, mais avec quelques modifications.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Natif de la Terre**

 **Partie 1**

"Toutes les simulations ont été faites. Toutes les modifications du système ont été apportées. "Jaha regarda les gens présent dans la salle du conseil. "Le verdict est simple et sans appel. Dans 51 heures, les conditions sur l'arche, ne seront plus propices à notre survie. Mais, j'ai choisi de trouver du réconfort dans une vérité remarquable : la plupart des 100 ont survécu. Ils se sont montrés plus résistants que nous ne l'aurions jamais imaginé. Notre héritage continuera, et pour cela, je ne suis pas seulement reconnaissant, mais je suis fier. "

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à ceux de l'on représente ? On fait quoi maintenant ?" Demanda une femme derrière Marcus qui, était assis à la table en face de Jaha et écoutait son discours.

Il n'avait pas de réponse. De toute façon, il n'y en avait pas à donner. Il ne pouvait confier aucune tâche à personne, il ne pouvait dire à personne quoi faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre.

"Tournez-vous vers votre âme. Essayer de trouver la paix." Suggéra Jaha. Un silence mélancolique gagna ceux qui écoutaient. "En attendant, je vais mettre toutes nos ressources à la disposition des citoyens de l'Arche. Il n'y aura plus de rationnement. Ce que nous avons, nous appartient à tous."

Cela dit, Jaha frappa son maillet contre la table du conseil, mettant ainsi fin à l'assemblée. Bien que réticents, ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la pièce sont partis, à l'exception d'Abby et Kane.

Jaha leva les yeux vers le Dr Griffin. "Est-ce que ça va, Abby ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle doucement. Kane se tourna vers elle. Abby pouvait sentir sentir leurs regards sur elle, le vide dans ses yeux trahissant que ne plus revoir sa fille lui faissait plus de mal qu'elle ne voudrait l'admette. Rapidement, elle les informa : "Une de mes patiente a été blessée durant l'explosion de la bombe. Je dois y aller."

Jaha et Kane sont restés tout les seul dans le silence avant que Kane ne se décide à dire ce qu'il pensé : "Ce n'est peut-être pas très judicieux de gaspiller les rations tant qu'on a pas de certitude absolue ?"

Le chancelier sourit à la persistance de Kane, mais, il n'y avait aucuns moyens d'atteindre la Terra ou que l'arche survive plus longtemps.

"Mais on est bel et bien sûr."

"Je peux pas abandonner. Je vais trouver une solution."

Kane se leva et essaya de quitter la pièce, mais le chancelier l'arrêta en se levant et en s'avançant. "Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais, si tu souhaites passer ton temps libre à refaire les mêmes simulations, alors libre à toi, bien sûr. Mais sache que moi, je passerai le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec ma famille et une de bouteille de scotch âgée de 97 ans."

Le chancelier regarda Kane silencieux, réfléchissant à ses mots. Après un laps de temps, Jaha le laissa de son propre chef et retourna dans ses quartiers, c'est à cet instant que Claire entra dans la salle. Sentant sa présence, Marcus se tourna vers elle.

"On fait quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, debout appuyer contre la porte, bras et jambes croisés.

"Ce qu'on a faire." Kane passa une main sur son visage fatigué avant de continuer : "On refait les simulations encore et encore si il le faut. Mais on trouve une solution."

"Pour sauver l'arche ou pour aller sur Terre ?"

"Je—je ne sais pas."

Claire se poussa de la porte pour s'avancer vers Marcus dont le visage concentré montrer qu'il réfléchissait à la suite. "Moi je sais." Marcus baissa un peu sa tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleu cernés, étaient remplis de sérieux. "On sauve d'abord l'arche et ses habitants et ensuite on trouve un moyen d'aller sur Terre."

"Sans navette ?"

"Je ne perds pas espoir de revoir ma fille. Et toi ?"

Kane caressa le petit médaillon qu'il avait reçu de Cassidy il y a peu près deux ans pour son anniversaire. Il devait y croire juste un peu. Il avait perdu sa mère, si en plus il devait perdre la seule personne qu'il aimerait pour le reste de sa vie, il perdrait pieds. "Non. Nous la rêverons."

Claire lui sourit. "Bien. Alors au travail, conseiller Kane. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

* * *

"Tout va bien, Myles. Je change juste les compresses." Cassidy se leva pour aller chercher d'autres morceaux de tissu pour compresser la blessure de Myles. Ce dernier avait reçu une flèche près du cœur, flèche qui, pouvait très bien avoir touché son cœur ou une artère où elle ne savait plus quoi d'autre de vitale. Elle devait l'opérer vite, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule. "Et voilà, c'est comme neuf." Doucement, elle lui donna à boire et vérifia sa température. "Tu es courageux." Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, pour le réconforter. Posant un tissu humide pour faire baisser sa fièvre, elle ajouta : "Reste éveillé. Je reviens dans quelques minutes."

La nuit était toujours présente quand Cassidy se dirigea vers l'ouest, où Raven et Jasper installaient des mines dans la forêt. Elle pouvait entendre Bellamy hurler des ordres à tout va. "Hey, tout va bien ?" Bellamy tourna son attention sur elle. "Myles a besoin qu'on lui retire cette flèche. Sans Clarke je peut rien faire. Alors l'un d'entre vous va devoir retrousser ses manches et m'aider."

"A part Clarke et toi, personne ne sait pratiquer une opération." Fini par lui répondre Bellamy, en observant Raven et Jasper.

"Je sais. Mais si je fais rien il va mourir, j'ai juste besoin d'un infirmier. Tout ce que la personne aura à faire c'est de suivre mes indications."

"Tu penses réussir ?"

"Je prend le risque, Blake. On a perdu un tireur, on ne peut pas en perdre d'autres."

Effectivement, Josh n'était pas revenu au camp, ni à la grotte après avoir dit qu'il partait chercher de l'eau. Cassidy avait alors dû alors mentir à Bellamy sur la raison du pourquoi ils étaient sortis du camp. Pour l'aîné d'Aurora la raison officielle était, « après avoir entendu vos appels constants, et que Monty ne donné aucunes nouvelles, on est venu vous aider. On s'est séparé et Josh n'est pas rentré. » Bellamy semblait l'avoir cru mais avait était en colère contre elle pendant quelques heures pour avoir désobéit et quitter le camp sans l'avertir avant.

"Espérons que ces mines fonctionnent. Avec toute la poudre à canon que nous gaspillons, nous pourrions construire plus de grenades." Il détourna la conversation, voulant éviter de s'embrouiller avec elle. C'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

"Elles fonctionnent." Lui assura Raven alors qu'elle se penchait avec le fil électrique dans sa main. "Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ici pour en tester une ?" Suggéra-t-elle, aigre en s'assurant que le fil était stable. "C'est la seule façon dont nous saurons à coup sûr."

Il se renfrogna. "Très drôle. J'ai besoin de toute cette section minée au matin, ensuite tu finis le champ sud."

Il se retourna pour partir, mais Cassidy le suivit rapidement derrière, suivit de Raven. Cassidy accélèra le pas et se plaça devant lui. Bellamy se stoppa à temps.

"On te l'a dit, on ira à la recherche de Finn, Clarke, Josh et Monty demain matin." Lui dit Raven.

"Et je vous ai dit que personne ne quitte ce camp." Il commança à s'éloigner, mais Cassidy l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

"Ne pense même pas à t'échapper de cette discussion, Blake." L'adolescente aux cheveux ébène lui saisit le bras."Nous n'abandonnons pas notre propre peuple ! Tu veux diriger ? Montre ta loyauté."

Bellamy se retourna, prêt à contrer avec colère son accusation, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, un coup de feu fut tiré derrière eux. Bellamy quitta Cassidy et Raven et courut en colère vers Sterling, qui était celui qui avait tiré. Il avait l'air hébété et perdu, à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" Gronda Bellamy.

"Je-je suis désolé, mec, je me suis endormi. J'ai été de garde toute la journée." Se défendit Sterling. Perdant son sang froid, Bellamy saisit Sterling avec force par le col.

"On était tous de garde, toute la journée ! Cette balle c'est un natif qu'on ne pourra pas tuer !"

"Bell !" Dit une voix douce non loin de lui. C'était Octavia qui l'observait alors qu'il maintenait Sterling avec fureur contre l'arbre. "Tu fais peur aux gens."

"Ils devraient avoir peur." Relâchant Sterling, il se tourna vers le reste du camp. "La bombe sur le pont nous a fait gagner du temps, mais ce temps est écoulé ! Les natifs sont dehors en ce moment, ils attendent que nous sortions pour nous tuer un par un dès que nous nous éloignerons un peu trop du camp ! Pour Clarke, Finn, Josh et Monty, ils ont disparu. Ils sont probablement mort. Et si vous voulez être le prochain, je ne peux pas vous arrêter ! Mais aucune arme ne quittera ce camp ! Ce camp est la seule chose qui nous garde en vie ! "

Scandalisée par la stupidité qui se manifestait chaque fois que Bellamy ouvrait sa bouche. Cassidy s'en alla. Elle avait une opération à préparer. La foule se sépara pour la laisser passer et tout le monde se tut, Bellamy la fixa mais ne fit rien.

"Retournez travailler !" Ordonna-t-il à ceux qui étaient rassemblés autour de lui et, en entendant la menace dans sa voix, tout le monde se sépara pour faire ce qu'il disait. Quand il était certain que tout le monde travaillait avec diligence, il se dirigea vers la navette pour tenter d'utiliser le temps qu'il lui restait pour se concentrer sur la stratégie qu'il devait élaborer pour leur guerre. Sans grande surprise, quand il rentra à l'intérieur de la navette, il y vit Cassidy, préparant tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin pour opérer Myles. Il l'a regarda un moment mais la fille du vice chancelier l'ignora royalement, agissant comme si il existait pas.

"Miller ?" Cassidy attendit une réponse par le talkie-walkie de ce dernier.

" _Je t'écoute, mini Kane."_

"Dit à Fox de se préparer. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour opérer Myles." Elle aurait préféré Clarke ou Octavia mais la première était introuvable et la dernière pouvait être utile pour garder le camp en sécurité. Fox elle, ne se battait pas, et elle était peut-être celle qui arriverait mieux à comprendre ce qu'elle lui demanderai de faire. "Qu'elle soit à la navette dans trente minutes."

" _Roger."_

Cassidy regarda Myles avant de se décider à monter au dernier étage de la navette, elle avait encore besoin de deux-trois truc pour être prête à opérer.

Peu de temps après que Cassidy soit montée, Jasper fit son entrer dans la navette lui aussi et fixa Bellamy avec des yeux tristes et silencieux. Bellamy, cependant, vit à travers eux et il se retourna, frustré.

"Tu ne penses pas que je veux les trouver aussi ?"

Jasper hésita. "Si c'était toi dehors, tu penses que qu'ils se cacheraient derrière ces murs ?"

"Non." Admit sincèrement Bellamy alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Jasper. "Ils seraient partis à ma recherche. Et, ils seraient morts eux aussi. Je fais ce que je pense être bon pour le groupe !"

Jasper retira son arme de son l'épaule et la posa sur la table où la stratégie de guerre de Bellamy était tracée. Dans un souffle, il murmura : "C'est drôle, tu ne pensais pas comme ça quand Octavia a disparu."

Bellamy ne dit rien alors que Jasper marchait jusqu'à l'échelle menant aux différents niveaux de la navette. Violament il demanda : "Tu vas où ?"

"Prendre de la poudre à canon pour votre champ de mines !" Jasper le salua amèrement et ajouta avant de gravir les échelons : "Monsieur."

Bellamy regarda Jasper grimper et, l'adolescent au masque de plongée sentit la colère monter en lui. Ses amis étaient dehors et Bellamy les emprisonnait à l'intérieur du camp comme si ils s'agissaient d'animaux sans se soucier de ce qui était arrivé à Finn, Clarke, Monty et Josh. C'était mal, et tout le monde savait que Bellamy en était très conscient.

Montant au troisième niveau de l'ecoutille, Jasper poussa la porte et entra. En entendant la porte, Cassidy se retourna subitement, croyant avoir affaire à Bellamy.

"Jasper."

"Cassidy." Remarqua Jasper. "Tu vas bien ?" Il se dirigea vers la poudre à canon.

"Et toi ?"

"Je peux pas croire qu'il nous empêche d'aller chercher Clarke, Finn, Monty, et Josh."

Cassidy lima un petit morceau de la navette qui aller lui servir pour opérer Myles. "On ira." Jasper l'a regarda confus. "Raven et toi vous posez les mines, j'opère Myles et on va les chercher dès le levé du soleil."

"Bellamy—"

"J'en ai rien à foutre de Bellamy. Et si il a quelque chose à dire, je pourrais toujours lui rappeler qu'ici, 'on ferra ce qu'on voudra'."

Jasper rigola en prenant la poudre et se tourna vers Cassidy. "Ça, c'est ce que j'aime entendre."

"Mais d'abord," elle attrapa le Monty moonshine. "j'ai une opération à réaliser."

"Tu vas tout déchirer." Jasper s'arrêta sur le première marche de l'échelle. "Je veux dire, l'opération, pas Myles. Tu m'as compris."

Cassidy rigola en suivant Japser. "Oue, j'avais compris."

Juste quand il était en vue du rez-de-chaussée, il vit quelque chose d'extrêmement dérangeant. Murphy se tenait au-dessus de Myles, le corps immobile et froid, un sac en plastique dans la main flottant au-dessus du visage de Myles. "Cass, remonte." Dit-il doucement. Cassidy regarda en bas et vit Murphy, elle n'avait pas vu son geste, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jasper voulait qu'elle remonte.

Voyant les témoins, Murphy lutta pour trouver une excuse.

"I—Il a cessé de respirer. J'essayais de l'aider."

Jasper savait que ce n'était pas la vérité, mais il acquiesça quand même. Lentement, il descendit les dernières marches de l'échelle, suivit de Cassidy qui essayait de comprendre la situation. Conscient des yeux tranchants de Murphy dans son dos, il tourna la tête pour regarder le pistolet qu'il avait posé lorsqu'il était entré. Il commença à planifier ses mouvements dans son l'esprit, mais avant qu'il puisse même avoir un pied sur le sol et se précipiter sur le pistolet, Murphy l'attrapa avant et le pointa vers lui. Jasper recula les mains tendu et, comprenant la situation, Cassidy se plaça instinctivement devant Jasper.

"John, pose ton arme."

"Il a essayé de me tuer." Il pointa Myles de la tête et l'adolescente hocha pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle comprenait. Jasper attrapa doucement le bras son de amie et recula, essayant de sortir de la navette, mais Murphy pointa plus fermement son arme vers eux. "Hey ! Ne bougez pas !"

"OK OK." Jasper et Cassidy regardèrent Murphy et Myles, qui, ils étaient absolument certain de sa mort. Furtivement, Jasper glissa sa main dans sa poche et appuya sur le bouton de communication de la radio. "C'est cool."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," dit lentement Murphy. "tu sais ce qui m'arrivera si tu le dis à Bellamy."

 _Merde_ , pensa Jasper alors que son doigt glissait sur le bouton de la radio et, par dessus le talkie-walkie, Bellamy grogna : " _Dire quoi à Bellamy_?"

Murphy était en colère, et, Cassidy pouvait le voir dans les yeux de Murphy qu'il avait compris ce que cela voulait dire. Avec des mouvements lents, Murphy dit humblement : "Donne-moi la radio, Jasper."

Lentement, Jasper sortit le walkie de sa poche, ses yeux se concentrant sur le canon de l'arme dirigé vers lui et Cassidy. Mais il savait que s'il ne le disait à personne, ils étaient comme mort. Il porta le walkie à sa bouche et il voulu se précipiter dehors : "Murphy a une arme à feu ! Il a tué My—"

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit à Bellamy, Murphy poussa Cassidy contre la table où Bellamy avait installé sa stratégie et assomma Jasper avec le pistolet. À la radio, il pouvait entendre Bellamy.

" _Murphy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ "

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Murphy couru vers la porte de la navette et tira le levier pour la fermer avec un grand craquement. Il pouvait entendre Bellamy dehors alors que la porte se rapprochait.

"Murphy ! Murphy ! Ouvre cette foutue porte !"

"Si tu essaie d'être un héros, Jasper meurt !" Cria Murphy à travers le métal épais. Il regarda Cassidy qui c'était précipitée sur Jasper dès le moment où il avait touché le sol. L'adolescente leva des yeux horrifiés vers son meilleur-ami. A cette instant, elle ne le reconnaissait plus, il avait tellement de colère en lui, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle aller pouvoir le calmer et lui faire ouvrir cette satanée porte.

"John."

* * *

Lake avançait rapidement dans la nuit noir en direction de son camp. Il avait vu le signal, les reapers etaient en approche et il avait eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour lui, il dû s'arrêter contre un arbre, et détachant sa veste, il examina sa blessure. "Jok !" _/"Putain !"_ Elle c'était rouverte, les points que Cassidy lui avait fait n'avait pas tenue la course qu'il avait entrepris. Et, si il continuer à cette allure, ils allaient tous sauter. Rapidement il referma sa veste et réfléchit à ce qu'il aller faire. De nouveau, il tourna sa tête vers les feu et, se reculant de l'arbre, il les regarda s'éteindre. "Chit jok." _/"C'est quoi ce bordel."_ Et, à peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase, qu'un puissant bras se resserra contre sa gorge.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Lake, commença à se défendre malgré sa blessure, et envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac de celui qui l'avait attaqué par derrière. Son adversaire ne se laissa pas faire, et resserra plus sa prise avant de la plaquer au sol, sur le dos et de lui asséner un coup de poing au visage, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire saigner son nez et sa bouche. Lake attrapa furtivement sa dague qu'il plaça rapidement sous la gorge de son adversaire qui en sentant le métal froid sur sa peau s'arrêta de frapper.

"Tristan ?" Le natif au yeux vert regarda le natif à la peau mate, et profitant de son air confus, Tristan saisit Lake par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre un arbre, faissant tomber sa dague au passage. Pour faire bonne figure, le natif à la peau mate lui assena un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, touchant par la même occasion sa plus que récente blessure. Lake serra sa mâchoire fort pour retenir le cris de douleur qui aller lui échapper.

"Où sont-ils ?" Le natif aux yeux vert resta un moment les yeux fermer, essayant de calmer la douleur. "OÙ SONT-ILS, LAKE ?!" Hurla cette fois Tristan, dont les yeux en dissaient long sur ses intentions si Lake ne lui répondait pas. "LAKE !"

"Je—je sais pas de quoi tu parles !" Lui répondit Lake avec difficulté.

"Les deux adolescents du peuple du ciel."

Lake le regarda confus. A-t-il vu Cassidy et son copain entrer dans la grotte ? Non c'est impossible. Encore ce matin il était dans la capitale, auprès de leur commandant. Alors de qui cet idiot parlait ? Car il n'avait vu que deux personnes du peuple du ciel et malgré comme lui et Cassidy c'étaient quitté, il c'était assuré lui qu'elle soit entré dans son camp sans problème. Et pour l'autre il en avait rien à foutre. "Je vois pas de qui tu parles."

Tristan perdit patience et se remit à marteler Lake, qui avec sa blessure qui le faisait souffrir, ne pouvait riposter. Mais heureusement pour le frère de Costia, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui sauva la mise. "Tristan." C'était Anya qui, suivit d'autre natifs, avançait à cheval vers eux. "Laisse le partir." La chef de clan descendit de son cheval, imitée par Trinity et Chavez, un natif chauve au yeux marrons presque noir.

"Tu n'es plus en charge, Anya." Il tourna son regard vers elle avant de, de nouveau le fixer sur Lake, qui commençait à se sentir partir. "Et il est temps de rappeler à certain qui le sont."

Lake ricana pas impressionnait avant de lui cracher du sang au visage. "Lake n'était pas là lors de leur disparition." Anya regarda Lake, elle voyait son regard fléchir, et instinctivement, elle cherchant la blessure. Elle l'a trouva. Près des reins, là où une énorme tache de sang qui était incrustée sur ses vêtements. "Il est blessé. Laisse le partir."

Tristan hésita un instant avant de regarder à son tour le corps du natif aux yeux vert. Et quand il le lâcha, Lake se laissa tomber sur le sol, son dos contre l'arbre. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Entre deux douleurs et avec difficulté, Lake articula : "Reapers."

Se retournant vers Anya, Tristan hésita avant de faire signe de tête pour qu'elle s'occupe de cette blessure. Sachant que Lake ne laisser que quelques rare personne s'occuper de ses blessures. Mais, il continua quand même son interrogatoire. "Le peuple du ciel ?"

"Co—comme je te l'ai déj—déjà dit, 'je ne sais pas."

Anya s'était accroupie près de Lake, vérifiant l'étendue de la blessure. Et, en voyant les fils qui avait servie à la refermer, elle compris que Lake avait dû encore passer son temps avec sa Skygirl, et ce même si c'était malgré lui. Doucement, elle lui expliqua : "Clarke et Finn du peuple du ciel se sont enfuis avec l'aide d'un des nôtres. Et, non Trish n'a pas survécu."

"Et vous perdez votre temps avec moi alors que la seule personne ayant déjà aidé cette Clarke et ce Finn n'est d'autre que Lincoln." Lake sera les dents quand Anya posa son couteau chaud sur sa blessure pour mieux la refermer.

Son ton était aigrie quand elle tourna sa tête vers Tristan. "Je te l'avais dit. Nous devons partir. Maintenant."

Tristan acquiesça, et monta sur son cheval, ordonnant à Lake de les suivre. Lake fut réticent, mais, après un laps de temps, il dégagea Chavez de son cheval pour le lui prendre et suivre les deux chefs de village.

* * *

Cassidy regardai Jasper ligoté sur une autre chaise en face d'elle. Contrairement à elle, Murphy lui avait également bâillonné la bouche. Elle pouvait voir la peur sur le visage de Jasper. Elle entendait également Bellamy de l'autre côté de la radio essayer de raisonner Murphy.

"Murphy !" Casisdy reporta son attention sur le porte quand elle entendit la voix d'Octavia à l'extérieur, crier : "Si tu ose toucher à mes amis, je jure sur Dieu que tu es mort !"

Jasper posa son regard sur Cassidy. La fille de Kane en fit de même. Tout deux savaient, ils avaient besoin d'un plan pour sortir d'ici. Alors discrètement, Cassidy réussi à attraper le petit morceau de métal qui aurait dû servir pour opérer Myles et essaya de se défaire de ses liens quand la voix de Bellamy se fit de nouveau entendre à la radio.

" _Murphy, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Toutes nos munitions et notre nourriture sont au niveau intermédiaire. Tu le sais ! Tu nous laisses vulnérables à une attaque, je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire !_ "

"Ouais, eh bien, au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, tu n'es pas tout à fait au commande pour le moment."

" _Allez, Murphy. Tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Jasper, et encore moins à Cassidy. C'est à moi que t'en veux."_

Murphy tourna sa tête pour regarder Cassidy. Cette dernière le fixa, une petite peur dans les yeux. Pas pour elle, non, elle savait que Murphy ne la toucherai pas, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle avait peur pour Jasper, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, Murphy était de plus en plus instable et, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à connaître ses prochains faits et geste. Car, si elle l'avait su, jamais elle aurait quitté le chevet de Myles, ou elle aurait essayé de le raisonner.

" _Alors, qu'en dis-tu,"_ Continua Bellamy, en dehors de la navette par l'intermédiaire de la radio. _"tu acceptes d'échanger Jasper contre moi ?"_ Il le savait lui aussi, si dans tout le camp il y avait une personne qui pouvait survivre à la vague de folie de Murphy c'était Cassidy. Nul besoin de trop forcer la main à Murphy, en lui proposant un deal qui ne serait pas réglo. " _Juste lui. Tu peux garder, Kane. Et tout ce qui tu as faire c'est de laisser Jasper partir et je prendrai sa place."_

"Comment on fait ?" Il y eu encore un petit moment de silence avant la réponse de Bellamy.

" _Simple. Tu ouvres la porte, j'entre, il sort_."

Tout le monde attendait une réponse de Murphy. Les personnes à l'extérieur, comme celle de l'intérieur. Cassidy s'activa un peu plus à essayer de rompre ses liens, quand elle vit Murphy détacher Jasper et ouvrir la porte de la navette.

"Juste toi, Bellamy !" Cria Murphy pour l'extérieur de la navette. "Sans arme ! Dix secondes ou j'en met une dans la jambe de Jasper !"

Murphy se tut quand Bellamy entra dans la pièce. Directement, l'aîné des Blake porta son regard sur Cassidy, l'adolescente lui fit un signe de tête. Elle allait bien.

Quand ils furent assez loin de la porte, Murphy contourna Bellamy pour lui faire face, le fusil pointé sur la tête du fils d'Aurora. "Bien, maintenant tu fais ce que je te dis de faire." Bellamy garda ses mains sur les côtés, même s'il était terrifié par le canon qu'il avait en face. Murphy désigna les ceintures de sécurité aux pieds de Bellamy. "Attache les ensemble."

Cassidy regarda Bellamy hésiter un instant, elle sursauta quand Murphy tira une balle sur le sol de la navette.

" _Bellamy ? Bellamy, ça va ?_ " Demanda Octavia à la radio. Sans relâcher son arme, Murphy sortit la radio de sa poche, et, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, il parla :

"Tu veux qu'elle sache que tu es en vie ? Commence à attacher les ceintures."

" _Bellamy, est-ce que tu me m'entends?_ "

Hésitant, Bellamy se laissa tomber au sol et commença à faire ce que Murphy le poussait à faire. En entendant à nouveau Octavia, Bellamy dit à haute voix : "Je vais bien ! Cassidy aussi. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et retourne au travail. Les autres aussi. Et dit à Raven de se dépêcher."

"D'accord." Murphy enleva sa main du bouton de communication et laissa tomber la radio au sol. "C'est assez long. Attache les deux bouts ensemble." Il fit ce qui était dit et une fois qu'il eut fini, Murphy prit une profonde inspiration et releva brusquement la tête. "D'accord, maintenant lève-toi et suspend ça là-haut."

Alors que Bellamy se soulevait du sol, Cassidy commença à protester en tapant des pieds, en comprenant les attentions de Murphy.

"Arrête !" Grogna Murphy, mais elle donna un coup de pied jusqu'à ce que cela devienne inutile et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Murphy. "J'hésiterais pas à te lui faire exploser la tête, p'tit cœur."

"Va te faire dériver, Jonh." Elle maintient le contact visuel, et, au fond d'elle son cœur se brisa. Ça, ça c'était pas le Jonh qu'elle connaissait. Le type qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas celui avec qui elle avait partager des bons moments. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Murphy inspira. Puis, l'ignonrant, il leva les yeux sur Bellamy, qui restait immobile, la ceinture de sécurité attachée à la main. Murphy augmenta son volume. "J'ai t'ai dit de suspendre ça !" Et sans que les deux ne si attendent, il dévia le canon de son arme et l'appuya contre la temple de Cassidy, en une menace silencieuse pour Bellamy. En sentant le métal, la fille de Claire se figea.

À la menace, Bellamy fit ce qui était demandé. Quand il regarda Murphy, il trouva Murphy le regardant avec une intention dans les yeux que le leader des 100 n'aimait pas voir dans son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? Tu veux que je m'excuse ? Je suis-" Encore une fois, quand Bellamy essaya de bouger d'un pouce, Murphy appuya l'arme sur la tête de Cassidy et elle ferma les yeux, priant silencieusement que Lake l'a sorte d'ici. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Derrière le siège, elle tenta désespérément de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se défaire de ses liens qui unissaient ses mains derrière son dos, mais Murphy avait fait un travail remarquable et son bout de métal n'était pas assez aiguisé. Cela prendrait du temps. Bellamy se figea à nouveau. "Je suis désolé."

Murphy sourit. "Tu as tout faux, Bellamy. Je ne veux pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit. Je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti." Bellamy déglutit difficilement et les yeux de Murphy se tournèrent vers un petit tabouret dans un coin. Il acquiesça. "Prend le." Bellamy s'exécuta. "Monte dessus." Il leva les yeux vers le nœud coulant qui pendait à quelques centimètres de distance et le prochain ordre fut clairement annoncé. "Passe-le autour de ta tête."

Mais Bellamy en avait assez de faire tout ce qu'il lui disait. "C'est fou. Les natifs pourraient—"

Les lèvres serrées, et fermant son cœur, Murphy pointa son arme sur la jambe de Cassidy et appuya sur la gâchette. Une balle lui traversa la chair, la poussant à pousser un cri étranglé alors que la douleur se propageait à la suite de la blessure. Elle grogna dans un mélange de douleur et de colère et baissa les yeux pour voir l'étendue de sa blessure. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle trouva Bellamy en train de la regarder, et l'aîné du camp, déglutit quand une émotion passa dans le regard de Cassidy, une émotion qu'il ne pensait jamais voir chez elle : de la pure haine, et elle était destiné non pas qu'à Murphy mais aussi envers elle-même pour avoir fait confiance à ce dernier.

Bellamy fut sortit de ses pensées quand Murphy tendit la main et emmêla la ceinture de sécurité. Il a répété, "Mets-le sur ta tête."

Avec une mâchoire verrouillée, Bellamy attrapa le nœud coulant et le passa sur sa tête afin qu'il soit autour de son cou. "Heureux ?"

Murphy tira sur la corde étroitement, obligeant Bellamy à se mettre sur la pinte des pieds. Il essaya de faire un poing entre le tissu de la ceinture et son cou, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Les yeux froids de Murphy le regardèrent avec haine.

"Tu es courageux. Je veux dire, tu es venu ici en pensant que tu pourrais retourner la situation. Que tu étais plus fort que moi. Ou que certains de tes amis viendraient sûrement à ta rescousse. Et maintenant, à quoi penses-tu, Bellamy ? Hmm ? "Il resserra à nouveau sa prise et il y eut une protestation automatique de Casisdy dans le coin alors que Bellamy luttait pour rester sur le tabouret. Malgré la douleur qu'elle pouvait sentir à la jambe, elle la ballaya dans un coin de sa tête et fit tout son possible pour se détacher. "Je dois te l'accorder, Bellamy. Tu les as tous bernés. Ils t'admirent, vraiment, presque autant qu'ils admirent Clarke. Mais pourtant on le sais nous deux. On l'a connais la vérité. Tu es un lâche. Ça, je l'ai compris le jour où tu as viré la caisse où je me tenais ! C'est quoi que tu avais dit ? Que tu ne faisais que donner aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient, non ?

Bellamy regarda Murphy avec le plus sincère chagrin possible. "J'aurais dû les arrêter."

"Ouais. C'est un peu tard pour ça maintenant."

"Tu crois que tout ça va se finir comment ?" Cracha Bellamy. "Tu crois qu'ils vont juste te laisser sortir tranquillement ?"

"Bien, je pense que la princesse est morte." Sa voix était plate et froide alors qu'il regardait Bellamy calmement. "Mais je sais que le roi est sur le point de mourir, avec, et je le regrette, Sainte-Cassidy. Alors, qui dirigera vraiment ces gens, hein ? Moi. Et oui, je devrais peut-être tuer ta petite sœur natif -"

Bellamy lui donna un coup de pied, une réaction tout à fait immédiate dès que les propos sur sa petite-sœur étaient sortis de la bouche de Murphy. En colère, Murphy se précipita vers le harnais de ceintures que Bellamy avait attaché ensemble et les tira. Cassidy ne perdit pas son souffle en essayant de crier, mais elle grogna en sentant les liens commencer à se défaire derrière elle et son battement de cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle accélérait pour se libérer, et pouvoir libérer Bellamy. Bellamy se débattit sur la caisse et soudainement, il y eut un cri étroit venant de dessous le sol.

Murphy s'arrêta, laissant Bellamy se détendre. "Je suppose que c'est elle."

Bellamy cria lorsque Murphy tira des coups de feu sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte. Cassidy pouvait sentir le nœud couler mais trop de choses se passaient entre Bellamy et Murphy avant qu'elle ne puisse se libérer. Au moment où elle parvint à desserrer ses mains, Murphy avait frappé le tabouret sous les pieds de Bellamy, le laissant lutter pour respirer l'air alors qu'il pendait au nœud coulant et essayait d'utiliser ses mains pour passer sous la ceinture.

"Utiliser t'es mains est une triche." Cassidy se dégagea rapidement des liens qui unissaient ses pieds pendant que Murphy se dirigeait vers Bellamy et lui enleva les mains de la gorge. "Les miennes étaient liées, tu te souviens ?"

Elle pouvait entendre Bellamy le frapper au moment même où elle réussissait à se lever du fauteuil. En se levant, elle pouvait sentir sa blessure à la jambe, mais elle ne sentit pas la balle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était passée à travers. La douleur était aveuglante, et elle peu supportable mais, et avec l'adrénaline, elle réussit à se précipiter vers Bellamy. Elle regarda Murphy tomber au sol sous le choc de la frappe du frère d'Octavia. Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de lever la ceinture de sécurité pour libérer Bellamy, Murphy la poussa si fort que sa tête heurta l'échelle qui menait aux étages supérieurs et Cassidy se laissa tomber à terre, assommée par le choc. Murphy écouta lorsque la porte s'ouvrît derrière lui. Il se fichait de la façon dont cela s'était passé, mais il se tourna vers l'échelle à côté de lui et commença à grimper aussi haut qu'il le put vers les niveaux supérieur.

"Raven, tu as réussi ! "Cria Jasper alors que la porte s'abaissait. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, tous ceux armés d'une arme entrèrent dans la navette, Jasper les guidant. Voyant Bellamy pendre, Jasper laissa tomber l'arme pour qu'elle repose sur son dos et il essaya de soulever Bellamy pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

"Bell, attend !" Cria Octavia. Elle a couru vers les ceintures de sécurité et les détacha. Bellamy s'est laissée tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd, à bout de souffle. "Bell, respire !"

Harper se précipita sur Cassidy. L'unique fille de Kane papillonna des yeux avant de les poser sur son amie. Elle entendit Bellamy appeler Murphy et, avec Jasper ils montèrent aux niveaux supérieur.

"Hey," Octavia s'agenouilla près de son amie. "Laisse moi voir ta blessure." Doucement, elle déchira un peu le jean de Cassidy pour inspecter la blessure, une fois fait elle l'a désinfecta avant de prendre le couteau à la lame chaude qu'Harper lui tendait, puis s'en management elle le posa sur la blessure par balle de Cassidy te la referma.

"Tu es sûre que la balle est bien ressortie."

Octavia ouvrit la bouche, mais Cassidy la coupa : "Elle est ressortie. Dans l'ensemble la blessure n'est pas si grave. Pas de perte énorme de sang, et je l'a sens ce qui signifie qu'aucun muscles important n'à étaient touché."

"Et ta tête ?"

"Je vais bien." Physiquement elle allait bien. Psychologiquement ? Elle se sentait trahi par une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé. Parce que même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Il a tué Myles. Un enfant. Il a voulut tuer Bellamy, certe le frère d'Octavia avait été un enfoiré, mais lui aussi. Les deux avait eu une seconde chance. Seul Bellamy a réussi à la saisir cette chance.

Cassidy sortit de ses pensées quand quand Bellamy et Jasper redescendirent à leur niveau.

"Il es où ?"

Bellamy regarda Jasper avant de lui répondre. "Il est parti."

"Si il revient. Je le tue de mes propres." Et elle le pensait, ils pouvaient le voir dans son regard.

Et juste quand Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il y eut une soudaine agitation à l'extérieur. L'attention du petit groupe fut détournée. En quelques secondes, ils étaient au centre du camp où tout ceux qui avaient des armes se sont dirigés vers la porte sud. Avant que tout dommage ne puisse être fait, Miller se retourna brusquement après avoir regardé à la porte.

"Attendez ! Ne tirez pas ! C'est Clarke et Finn, ouvrez la porte !"

Quelques secondes après que la porte soit ouverte, Clarke et Finn firent leur entrée et furent scellés à l'intérieur. Clarke sentit les bras de Cassidy l'étreindre fortement. Clarke la serra dans ses bras, également et, quand Cassidy s'écarta, Clarke expira : "Nous avons entendu une explosion. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"C'était Murphy." Répondit Bellamy.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien tous les deux?" Casisdy regarda Finn et Clarke. "Myles a dit que les natifs vous avaient pris." _Et Lake me l'a confirmé mais ça, je préfère le garder pour moi._ Pensa l'adolescente aux cheveux ébène

"Où est Monty ? Et Josh ?" Demanda Jasper en enlaçant Calrke à son tour.

Le visage de Clarke se baissa. "Monty et Josh ont disparu ?"

"Clarke !" Finn attira son attention vivement. "Nous devons partir. Maintenant. Tout le monde."

"Partir ?" Répéta Cassidy en secouant la tête, confuse. Finn hocha la tête avec impatience.

"Il y a une armée de natif dehors... pas comme tout ce que nous avons vu venir pour nous en ce moment ! Nous devons emballer ce que nous pouvons et courir. "

"Comme si on allait le faire !" Contesta Bellamy. "Nous savions que cela allait arriver."

"Bell." Le prévint Octavia à côté de Finn. La foule qui les entoure forme un cercle autour de ceux du centre. "Nous ne sommes pas préparés."

"Et ils ne sont pas encore là ! Nous avons encore le temps de nous préparer. D'ailleurs, où irions-nous ? Où serions-nous plus en sécurité que derrière ces murs ? "

"Il y a un océan à l'est." Répondit Finn. "Là-bas un clan nous aidera."

"Vous avez vu Lincoln ?" Soupira Octavia, presque soulagée. Finn acquiesça. Bellamy secoua la tête.

"On va faire confiance à un natif ?" Il s'est tourné vers les 100. "Ici c'est chez nous maintenant. On a construit tout ça à partir de rien. On a bâti ce camp à main nu. On a enterré nos morts derrière ces murs. C'est notre Terre. Les natifs veulent nous l'enlever. Ils pensent qu'on y a pas le droit parce qu'on vient du ciel. Qu'on a n'a pas notre place ici. Seulement, ils n'ont pas compris un fait important : c'est qu'on est de retour sur Terre. Et ça les amis, ça, sa fait de nous de véritables natifs !"

"Ouais!" la foule a choré alors que quelqu'un ajoutait : "Des natifs armés !"

"Exactement !" Accepta explicitement Bellamy. "Alors laissons les venir !"

Il se retourna vers Clarke, qui s'avança et s'adressa à la foule à sa manière. Sa voix était moins profonde, moins irritée que celle de Bellamy, et elle parlait avec des mots articulés qui semblaient pénétrer l'esprit de tous ceux qui étaient sous leur domination.

"Bellamy a raison." Avoua Clarke. "Si on doit quitter ce camp, on ne retrouvera peut-être jamais un endroit aussi sûr. Et, on sait tous que sur cette planète on pourrait avoir à affronter dès demain des situations bien pire que ce qu'on a connu. Seulement ça change rien au simple fait, que si on reste dans ce camp, on va tous se faire tuer cette nuit. Alors prenez vos affaires, seulement ce que vous pourrez porter. Tout de suite !"

Et la foule se dispersa, suivant les ordres de Clarke sur ceux de Bellamy. Bellamy regarda Clarke et réalisa le pouvoir qu'elle détenait, mais elle ne s'en excusa pas. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pensait être le meilleur.

"Aidez moi !"

Dans le mélange des murmures de la foule, Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Jasper, Bellamy et Cassidy ont tous entendu le petit cri. Regardant vers la navette d'où venait la plaidoirie, Raven sortit de derrière, boitant, sa main tenant son côté gauche.

"Raven." Remarqua Bellamy alors que tout le monde se précipitait à ses côtés. Finn fut le premier à l'atteindre, se tenant juste à côté de son ex-petite amie alors que Jasper avait le souffle coupé.

"Murphy lui a tiré dessus." Réalisa-t-il. Finn prit Raven dans ses bras.

"Amène-la dans la navette." Demanda Clarke. Finn l'emmena à l'intérieur aussi vite que possible, Cassidy et Jasper le suivant. Clarke voulut aussi y aller, mais Bellamy l'arrêta.

"Clarke, partir d'ici est une erreur."

"La décision a été prise." Exhorta-t-Elle.

"Les foules prennent de mauvaises décisions ! Il suffit de demander à Murphy." Il fit une pause. "Un leader fait ce qu'il pense être juste."

Elle s'éloigna de lui en hochant la tête. "C'est ce que je fais."

* * *

"Et si nous abandonnions les sections trois à sept ?" Proposa Kane, mais il savait que cela ne marcherait pas, il espérait seulement que quelque chose se passerait et qu'il aurait une idée sur la façon de tous les sauver. Claire et Sinclair étaient à l'intérieur de la table en forme d'anneau qui contrôlait les planches de simulation et Sinclair laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

"Monsieur, nous avons exécuté chaque scénario… deux fois. Il n'y a plus d'options." Dit doucement Sinclair. "J'aimerais vraiment être avec ma femme."

Kane se retourna. "Claire peur s'en occuper."

Claire leva les yeux sur Kane, comme lui, elle adandonnerait pas et testerai toutes les simulations possible et inimaginable pour sauver l'arche et ensuite, trouver un moyen d'aller sur Terre. Sinclair sembla épuisé et sur le point d'être en colère contre elle et son entêtement, mais Claire prit sa place sans attendre son consentement, tandis que Sinclair se retournait et quittait la table pour sortir de la station. Kane se retourna vers les panneaux de simulation, mais juste comme il le fit, une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux. Sinclair n'avait pas été capable de partir a temps et sa voix résonna.

"Le chancelier sur le pont." Annonça-t-il professionnellement, se raidissant.

"Au repos, Sinclair." Sinclair se détendit. "Quelque chose à signaler ?"

Kane laissa échapper un soupir déçu. "Non. Rien de ce que nous avons essayé ne sauvera l'arche."

"Avez-vous essayé de ne pas la sauver." Proposa Jaha. Juste quand il commença a parler, Abby Griffin entra dans la salle de surveillance de la Terre et pris la parole.

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Je parle de, rentrer à la maison." Expliqua le chancelier. "De mon point de vue, nous avons deux options : mourir dans l'espace ou mourir pour essayer d'atteindre la Terre."

"On n'a plus de vaisseau d'exodes." Expliqua Kane.

"Tu as tort, Kane. Il y en a un. Nous l'appelons l'arche." Tout le monde autour de lui écouta attentivement, absolument abasourdi par cette idée. "Sinclair, dites-nous s'il vous plaît que se passerait-il si nous utilisions les propulseurs qui maintiennent l'arche en orbite pour nous propulser pour rentrer dans l'atmosphère ?"

"L'Arche se séparerait." Murmura Claire, quand si, elle essayait de réfléchir aux mots de Jaha. Kane lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais quand il compris qu'elle ne continuerait pas son explication, il se tourna vers Sinclair.

"Les douze stations se sépareront, puis au fur et à mesure les chocs s'intensifieront." Conclu Sinclair sans conviction. "Et quatre-vingt-quinze pour-cent des structures exploseront durant la descente."

Le chancelier déploya un plan transparent de leur station spatiale et le remis à Claire. "Tu penses que tu peux localiser les cinq pour-cent qui seront épargnés ?"

Claire sorties de ses pensées et regarda Jaha avant de prendre ce que le chancelier lui tendait.

Elle regarda les dessins et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle réalisa que c'était possible.

Kane regarda tout le monde incrédule.

"Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire ça ? Amener l'Arche par Terre ?"

Jaha se tourna vers lui. "As-tu une meilleure idée ?"

Kane échangea un regard complice avec Claire. Ils y étaient, ils allaient revoir leur fille. Et comme une imitation de sa propre fille, les seuls mots que Kane put lâcher furent :

"Bordel de merde."

* * *

 _May we meet again._

 _AmbroseGraves_


	13. Chapter 13

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas._

 _Tout les OCs présents n'apparaissent ni dans les livres ni dans la série._

* * *

 **Natif de la Terre**

 **Partie 2**

Les hurlements de Raven percèrent les oreilles de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de la navette. Clarke, Finn, Bellamy et Cassidy encerclèrent la mécanicienne, alors que la blonde procédait aux premiers soins sur la blessure de Raven.

"Ça va arrêter le saignement externe." Murmura Clarke, sa voix moins convaincante que d'habitude, en pressant une lame chaude pour refermer la blessure le temps de trouver une solution pour soigner Raven. Finn baissa les yeux sur la brunette, toujours sous le choc.

"Je ne comprends pas. Comment Murphy a-t-il eu une arme à feu ?"

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je lui ai pas donnée." Se defendit la fille de Marcus Kane quand elle sentit le regard accusateur de Finn sur elle.

De sa position couchée, Raven laissa échapper un long soupir. "Nous avons eu de la chance. Si Murphy avait frappé le réservoir d'essence à ma place, nous serions tous morts."

Les yeux de Cassidy s'écarquillèrent. "Attends, il y a encore du carburant dans la navette ?"

"Assez pour construire une bombe ?" Enchaîna Clarke.

"Assez pour construire cent bombes. S'il nous restait de la poudre à canon."

"Revenons aux Reapers." Dit Bellamy en feuilletant le journal de Lincoln, que Clarke et Finn avaient rapporté de leur malheureuse expédition hors du camp. En élaborant des stratégies, il suggéra : "Peut-être qu'ils nous aideront. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas cet ennemi." La voix de Clarke était froide et mortellement grave. "Nous les avons vus, faites-moi confiance. Ce n'est pas une option."

"Clarke a raison. Ils sont pire que les natifs." Tout les regards se posèrent sur Cassidy. Bellamy l'a regarda avec des yeux remplis d'attente pour des explications.

"Kane—"

"Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça !" Finn détourna la conversation, empêchant ainsi Bellamy de crier sur Cassidy. "Peux-t-elle marcher ou pas ?"

Clarke secoua la tête. "Non. Nous devons la porter."

"Dans vos rêves ! Je suis prête à partir." Raven essayea de s'asseoir, mais presque à la minute où elle s'est levée, Clarke la poussa doucement.

"Hey ! Écoute-moi. La balle qui t'as touché elle n'est pas ressortie. Si par miracle il n'y a pas d'hémorragie interne, elle bougera pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'abris. Mais je t'interdit de marcher. Est-ce que c'est clair ?!"

Devant la froideur du ton de Clarke, Raven se rallongea avec un soupir vaincu. Presque immédiatement, Finn se dirigea vers la sortie. "Je vais chercher la civière."

"Très pressée de prendre la fuite, hein ! Vraiment courageux." Murmura Bellamy, assez fort pour que Finn l'entende. Finn se retourna immédiatement vers lui, offensé par le commentaire.

"Se faire tuer sans pouvoir lutter c'est pas courageux, Bellamy. C'est débile."

"Tu parles comme tout les lâches qui ont fuit le combat."

"Ça suffit vous deux !" Leur cria Cassidy. Sa voix était dure et forte, une copie conforme que celle que prenait son père pour la réprimander. Bellamy et Finn n'avaient pas bougé, se regardant en chiens de faïence. "Finn apporte la civière. Il est temps de prévenir les autres et d'y aller."

"S'ils nous suivent." Bellamy se retourna vivement. "Il y a 200 Km entre ici et l'océan."

"On perd du temps !" Finn regarda Clarke et Cassidy. "Si il a envie de rester ici et bah qu'il reste."

"Non, il ne peut pas !" Dit Clarke alors qu'elle regardait Finn sortir. Cassidy pouvait la voir débattre pour savoir si elle devait aller chercher Finn ou si elle devait parler à Bellamy, mais avec un léger signe de tête, Cassidy fit comprendre à son amie qu'elle se chargeait de Bellamy. Clarke quitta alors la navette laissant Cassidy, Bellamy et Raven.

Cassidy fit le tour de Raven et se dirigea doucement vers Bellamy. Elle commença aussi sincèrement que possible. "Nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans toi. Tu dois venir avec nous."

"Que veux-tu que je te dise, Cassidy ?"

"Écoute, ces enfants là-bas, ils t'écoutent. Ils t'ont écouté, toi et ton stupide plan, dès le premier jour où nous avons atterri ici et ils t'écoutent toujours. Dit que tu es avec nous."

"Ils font la queue pour y aller. Ils écoutent davantage Clarke."

"Elle leur a donné un choix facile, où aucuns d'eux n'aura à mourir. " Elle chercha ses mots un instant, avant de reprendre. "La dernière chose que je m'attendais à faire quand je suis arrivé ici, était de prévoir une guerre. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Je ne le veux toujours pas. Et eux non plus." Elle pointa l'extérieur de la navette pour désigner les autres qui étaient entrain de préparer leurs affaires. "Et Plus nous épargnons de vies, mieux c'est. Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, Blake, juste—c'est juste la bonne chose à faire."

Cassidy et Bellamy se regardèrent dans les yeux. L'adolescente pouvait voir le débat se faire dans ceux de Bellamy. Si il restait, il aller mourir et, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Malgré elle, elle avait de l'affection pour cette tête brulé. Et si cet idiot restait pour ce battre, elle resterait, mais elle espérait qu'il fasse preuve de bonne conscience. "Juste, fait le bon le choix, Bellamy." Et elle quitta la navette, le laissant seul avec Raven.

Quelques minutes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que Clarke ne fasse sortir tout le monde par la porte, en alerte pour toute activité de natifs. Clarke veillait à ce que les tireurs sachent comment procéder dans la forêt, après avoir planifié un groupe circulaire de tireurs entourant ceux non protégés qui transportaient les fournitures, et tout le reste. En attendant que les derniers canonniers quittent le camp, elle réalisa qu'il restait une personne dans le camp : Bellamy. Il leva les yeux vers la navette avec envie, puis se retourna au moment où Clarke revenait sur leur terre et que les deux se rejoignaient au milieu.

"Tu as assuré, Bellamy." Lui assura Clarke.

Il fronça les sourcils. "18 morts."

"Et 82 survivants." Cassidy les a rejoint, son regard se posant sur Bellamy. "Tu as assuré, Blake." Elle lui sourit sincèrement en insistant sur sa phrase. Bellamy lui renvoya un sourire affectueux.

Ils se turent tous les trois, respirant l'air frais auquel ils s'étaient habitués depuis le premier pas d'Octavia sur le sol. Regardant derrière Clarke, Bellamy utilisa l'un des derniers tonneaux d'eau qu'il avait trouvé et, se dirigea vers le feu et l'éteigna pour qu'il s'enflamme. Ce faisant, Clarke se tourna vers Cassidy.

"C'est l'heure de partir."

Bellamy, Clarke et Cassidy se retournèrent tous les trois. Ils étaient les derniers à quitter leur camp. Tout le monde avançait en direction de l'océan où, Octavia menait le groupe, sachant où aller. Une fois la porte passée, Cassidy quitta les deux leaders du groupe et réussi à se frayer un chemin vers Finn qui avec l'aide d'un autre camarade, transportait Raven sur une civière.

"Comment tu savais pour les reapers ?" Cassidy regarda Finn qui avait le regard focalisé devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? La vérité ? Après tout c'était Finn, et elle le savait, il ne dirait sûrement rien à personne, et surtout pas à Bellamy si elle lui demandait de garder le secret. Elle hésita un instant mais finit par parler.

"Tu te rappel quand Bellamy et toi m'avait trouvé dans la forêt ?" Finn hocha la tête. "J'étais partie pêcher, et ils sont sortis de nulle part, si Lake n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement six pieds sous terre."

"Lake ?"

L'adolescente aux cheveux ébènes se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Un natif." Quand Finn lui jeta un rapide regard qui ressemblait à de l'espoir, Cassidy le coupa tout de suite. "Il n'est pas comme Lincoln. Même si on veut réessayer d'avoir la paix avec les natifs un jour, il ne sera pas de notre côté. Alors oublie."

"Mais il t'a sauvé." Finn l'a regarda attentivement, avant de regarder où il marchait. Cassidy s'était tue, ses pensées dérivant sur le natif aux yeux vert. Ses mots troquaient encore dans sa tête, sa proposition, avait était dur à refuser, même si le natif lui avait indiqué que c'était pour une nuit, une seule pour laisser ce désir qui l'est avait saisi dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Cassidy savait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Et elle était sûre que si Lake, même sous emprise d'alcool, avait tant parlé, c'était pour _QU'ELLE_ mette de la distance entre eux, car lui aussi devait savoir qu'il y avait plus que du désir entre eux. Alors elle l'avait fait, et maintenant, ils étaient ennemis. C'est tout ce qui devait compter.

L'adolescente laissa couler une larme avant de finalement répondre à Finn. Mais sa voix, se fit moins assurante qu'elle le voulait. "On est ennemi. Il nous aidera pas, Finn. C'est pas Lincoln."

Finn voulu lui répondre, mais il se stoppa, quand les personnes devant et ainsi de suite de stoppèrent. Il y avait un faible bruit au loin, mais c'était à peine audible.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Cassidy essaya de voir au dessus des têtes de ses camarades, mais son 1m55 l'empêchait d'en voir plus. Finn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais juste comme il le fit, quelque chose vola dans les airs et, tout ce qu'ils purent entendre fut le son d'un corps qui tombe. Tout semblait clair lorsque la voix de Jasper retentit de l'avant du groupe.

"Natifs !"

Tout le monde partit dans un sprint, courant dans la direction opposée à ce qui s'était passé. Cassidy, Finn, et leur camarade aidant Finn pour porter la civière ne se firent pas prier et courut à leur tour, afin de mettre Raven à l'abris. Il y avait trop de cris indistincts, de cris de terreur et de demandes de ceux qui rassemblaient la foule. Une fois que tout le monde fût à l'intérieur du camp, une dizaine de personnes fermèrent les portes, de peur de perdre la vie. Bellamy se tenait à côté de la porte, sur leur monticule qui leur permettait de voir dans la forêt. Son arme pointant vers l'entrée, il sentit Cassidy s'approcher de lui.

"Tu vois quelqu'un ?"

"Non." Répondit-il. Clarke les rejoignit alors, cherchant elle-même à voir qui était en train d'attaquer. Mais personne ne se tenait devant l'entrée. "Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ?"

"Parce que nous faisons exactement ce qu'ils voulaient que nous fassions." La révélation venait des lèvres haletantes de Clarke.

"Quoi ?" Cassidy se tourna vers la blonde, mais Clarke se tourna brusquement et regarda Finn qui se tenait juste en dessous du monticule.

"Lincoln a déclaré que les éclaireurs seraient les premiers à arriver." Annonca Clarke. Octavia s'approcha de Finn.

"Bien, si ce ne sont que des éclaireurs, nous pouvons nous battre pour sortir !" Exprima-t-elle. "C'est ce que Lincoln ferait."

"Nous avons fini de faire ce que ce natif ferait." Claqua Bellamy glacialement alors qu'il sautait du monticule, pour se tenir à côté de sa sœur. Il pointa vers celui qui avait été tué dans la forêt, apparemment par une sorte d'étoile pointue. "Nous avons essayé et maintenant Drew est mort. Tu veux être la prochaine ?"

"'Ce natif' a sauvé nos vies !" Lui dit clairement Finn. "Je suis d'accord avec Octavia. Pour autant qu'on sache, il y a sûrement qu'un éclaireur là-bas !"

"Un seul éclaireur mais qui vise ultra bien." Ajouta Jasper.

"Clarke," plaida Octavia. "je suis sûre qu'on n'y arrivera."

"Ils attendent, princesse." Bellamy prononça ces mots après un silence prématuré de la part de leur chef. "C'est quoi ta réponse ? Fuir a découvert et se faire tuer, ou résister et se battre."

Casissy ne dissait rien, elle faisait confiance à Clarke pour prendre la bonne décision. Mais Clarke se retourna et regarda nerveusement dans les arbres, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Après un moment, Clarke lava les yeux et regarda Cassidy.

"Tu ferrais quoi ?"

"M—moi ?" La blonde hocha la tête. Là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'un conseiller, et qui mieux que la fille de Marcus Kane pour ce job. "Je—" Cassidy réfléchit un instant. Si elle écoutait sa conscience, elle serait de l'avis de Finn et Octavia. Pas de bain de sang. Mais en même temps, de son perchoir, elle tourna la tête vers la forêt, les visages de Roma, Digg et Mbege lui revenant en tête. Le retour de Murphy au camp, après avoir été torturé. Le regard froid et glaçant de Lake sur le pont. _Mais il a sauvé Josh._ Lui indiqua une petite voix dans sa tête. _Il l'a fait pour toi. Il a voulu sacrifier Clarke et Finn, tes amis. Il s'en fiche d'eux. Tu vas les perdre si tu ne fait rien._ Lui indiqua une seconde petite voix. Brusquement, elle tourna sa tête vers ses amis, qui était devenu sa famille. Elle scruta chaque visage, s'attardant sur ses amis proche. Octavia, Clarke, Finn, Jasper, Bellamy, Miller, et Raven qui se trouvait dans la navette. Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre. Elle avait déjà trop perdu.

"Je dirait que la chose la plus logique serait de partir." Octavia et Finn soufflèrent soulagé. Mais leur joie fut de courte durée quand Cassidy continua à parler, son regard ne quittant pas celui de Clarke. "Combien de fois avons-nous essayé d'éviter cette guerre ?" Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, sa question était plutôt une question réthorique. "Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, alors c'est ce qu'on va leur donner. Et peut-être, qu'ils comprendront que de nous avoir dans leur camp est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux."

"C'est ce que tu veux, Kane ? La guerre ?" Lui demanda Bellamy pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

"La guerre est juste quand elle est nécessaire, Blake." Finit-elle par dire. Mais son regard trahissait sa tristesse de ne pas avoir d'autre solution, elle ne voulait pas de cette guerre, mais les natifs ne voulait pas les écoutaient, alors ils avaient pas le choix.

Bellamy hocha la tête et l'aida à descendre du monticule car sauter risquerait d'aggraver sa blessure. Une fois au sol, l'aîné des Blake se tourna puissamment vers la foule. Octavia et Finn étaient clairement vexés, mais Bellamy ne perda pas une seconde. "Ok, alors, on y est ! Mais on c'était préparé à ça ! Tuez-les tous avant qu'ils nous tue ! Tous les tireurs en position ! Utilisez les tunnels pour entrer et sortir. Désormais, la porte reste fermée !"

Clarke sauta elle-même du monticule et, quand elle toucha le sol, Finn l'attrapa par le bras. "Clarke, si nous sommes toujours là quand Tristan sera là—"

"Lincoln a dit 'des éclaireurs'." L'interrompit-elle, défendant la décision de Cassidy. "Plus d'un. Il a dit 'rentrez à la maison avant l'arrivée des éclaireurs. Finn, ils sont déjà là ! Elle a fait le bon choix." Elle se tourna et avança vers Bellamy après qu'il est fini annoncer ses ordres à la foule. "Alors comment on si prend maintenant ?"

En seulement une minute, Clarke, Cassidy, Bellamy et Finn était dans la navette, au côté de Raven. Ils se tenaient autour du plan que Bellamy avait commencé avant que Murphy tente de le pendre.

"Nous avons 25 fusils de 20 cartouches chacuns, on aura de quoi tirer à 500 reprise."

"Pendant votre absence, Raven a construit des mines antipersonnel." Les informa Cassidy. "Tout le fossé est miné."

"Partiellement miné. Merci Murphy." La corrigea Raven. Cassidy lui envoya un sourire désolé, ce sentant responsable des actes de Murphy.

"C'est l'accès principal au camp. Si les natifs l'empruntent on le saura." Continua d'expliquer Bellamy. "Raven a fait des grenades aussi." Dit-il en prenant une grenade avant de la reposer.

"Ce n'est pas beaucoup." Déclara Clarke avec déception.

"Encore une fois, merci Murphy." Répondit aigrement Raven.

Bellamy fit une pause. "Elles seront utiles. Si les natifs parviennent jusqu'à la porte, les fusils et les grenades les forceront à reculer.

Clarke regarda Bellamy. "Et après ?"

"Et après on se barricade ici et on prie." Parla Raven à son tour, obligeant Clarke à la regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Et on prie pour quoi ? C'est peine perdu si tu crois que la navette les arrêtera." Elle regarda Bellamy dans l'attente d'une réponse concrète. Mais l'aîné des Blake savait que son plan était incomplet, avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Murphy, il n'a jamais eu le temps de définir une phase finale.

Les yeux de Bellamy se posèrent sur leur plan et il soupira. "Alors empêchons les d'entrer dans le camp." Il porta la radio à ses lèvres et dit sévèrement : "Message à vous tous dans les tranchées. Ouvrez l'œil et restez très vigilant. Faites le plus de victimes possible. Vous pourrez les tenir a distant assez longtemps pour les faire reculer; c'est ça le plan."

Finn grimaça. "C'est toujours le même plan de bataille. Comme celui sur le pont."

"Tu as une meilleure idée ?"

"Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple." Murmura Cassidy en s'appuyant sur la table, ses yeux fixés sur le plan représentant leur camp. Les yeux de Clarke se posèrent sur Cassidy, tout comme ceux de Finn, Raven et Bellamy, et tout à coup, Cassidy se tourna vers Raven. "Tu as dit qu'il y avait du carburant dans ces roquettes, n'est-ce pas ? Assez pour construire cent bombes ?"

Raven fronça les sourcils. "J'ai aussi dit qu'il ne restait plus de poudre à canon."

"Je ne veux pas construire de bombes. Je veux une mise à feu de la navette."

"Les attirer assez près," Raven, leva les yeux vers Cassidy avec appréciation. "Lancer le monteur fusées. Une ceinture de feu."

"Un barbecue de natifs. J'aime ça." Ajouta Bellamy.

Finn se tourna vers Raven et dit, dans un mélange d'optimisme et de pessimisme. "Ça pourrait fonctionner ?"

La mécanicienne hésita. "Le câblage c'est un foutoirs... mais oui. Donnez moi suffisamment de temps et je vous les cuits à point."

Le regard de Cassidy se fit sérieux fasse à la dernière phrase de Raven. Ils y étaient, cette fois, pas de retour possible. C'était eux ou les natifs.

* * *

"Alors voilà comment on amènera l'Arche sur Terre." Commença à expliquer Claire à ceux qui écoutaient dans la salle de contrôle. Elle disposait de trois écrans pour permettre à chacun de regarder la simulation de sa solution. "Première étape : séparation de Go-Sci . Une série d'explosions détacherons l'anneau du reste de l'Arche. Une fois séparé, les moteurs démarreront et nous quitterons notre orbite. Deuxième étape : La rentrée dans l'atmosphère. La rentrée dans l'atmosphère sera brutale et il fera très chaud. La friction divisera l'Arche en plusieurs stations."

Kane ajouta solennellement à côté de Claire : "Certaines des stations - et nous ne pouvons prédire lesquelles - vont exploser. Et certains d'entre nous seront sur ces stations."

Des murmures se fit entendre de la foule, mais après un signe de tête de Kane, Sinclair poursuivi.

"Ce qui nous amène à la troisième étape : l'atterrissage." Il appuya sur sa tablette pour faire apparaître ces explications sur les écrans. "Les moteurs des stations restant s'allumeront. Cela devraient diminuer la force de l'impact. Nous avons estimé que la vistesse de l'impac ne devrait pas dépasser les 100km/h. Dans toutes nos simulations, une vitesse supérieure ne nous permettrait pas de survivre."

Des murmures se firent de nouveau entendre de la foule et, en les entendant, Jaha se retourna pour s'adresser à son peuple.

"Personne n'a dit que tous cela serait facile, mes amis." Il les regarda. "Par contre, si on ne tente rien, alors on mourra."

"Est-ce qu'on arrivera à atterrir pas trop loin du camp ?" Demanda Abby une fois que le silence fut tombé après la déclaration de Jaha. Claire hocha la tête fermement.

"Aussi près que possible."

* * *

"Finn." Cassidy avança en petite foulée à côté de Finn. "Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Chez Lincoln." Cassidy le regarda s'éloigner et après une petite hésitation, elle le suivit, attrapant une un couteau au passage. Juste à cas où.

"Qu'est-ce que tu va faire chez Lincoln ?" Finn ne répondit pas et Cassidy le plaqua contre un arbre. "Les éclaireurs pourraient toujours être là." D'un signe de tête, Cassidy fit signe à Finn de le suivre, marchant lentement dans la forêt.

"On a pas le temps." Chuchota Finn, en regardant derrière lui pour voir si on les suivait. "Raven fait une hémorragie interne, je dois prendre le coagulant et revenir, rapidement."

"Si tu meurs ce que tu fais ne servira à rien."

Ils continuèrent leur avancée discrètement dans la forêt, les mots de Cassidy ayant amené Finn à réfléchir, et écouter Cassidy. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cave de Lincoln, les deux adolescents ne perdirent pas de temps et commencèrent à chercher le coagulant.

Ils se retournèrent rapidement en sentant une présence derrière eux. Un petit sursaut de frayeur les pris mais quand ils reconnurent qui était la personne, ils se détendirent.

"Lincoln, tu es en vie ?" Parla Finn en premier.

Lincoln, avait également abaissé son arme quand il avait reconnu les deux adolescents. "Je vous avez dit de quitter le camp."

"On a essayé." Se défendit Finn. "Les éclaireurs étaient déjà là."

 _"Sterling, tu me reçois ?"_ Parla Bellamy dans la radio.

 _"_ C'est quoi ça ?" Demanda le natif. Finn lui donna la radio, où la voix de Sterling se fit entendre. "Pourquoi vous êtes pas là-bas ?"

"On a tiré sur Raven. Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie." Expliqua Cassidy.

"Vous êtes venu ici pour sauver une seule vie ?" Gronda Lincoln en colère.

"Je t'expliquais. Tu as une plante pour ça ou pas ?" Cassidy leva la voix elle aussi.

Lincoln secoua la tête de désapprobation, mais lui donna quand même ce qu'elle voulait.

" _Attention ils attaquent. Ils sont là. Repliez-vous."_

 _"Non. Défendez vos positions. Si ils arrivent à entrer on est tous mort."_ Quand la voix de Bellamy se fit entendre, Finn, Cassidy et Lincoln échangèrent un regard désespéré.

"Je viens avec vous. On y va." Ordonna Lincoln. Quand Cassidy et Lincoln passèrent le petit renforcement de la cave, ils durent retourner sur leur pas en ne voyant pas Finn derrière eux.

"Finn."

Spacewalker était accroupi au sol, un dessin de Lincoln en main, il se releva pour poser sa question.

"Les reapers ton pourchassé jusqu'où ?"

"Si je les avait pas semé, ils seraient ici. Pourquoi ?" S'impatienta la natif. Octavia était sûrement en danger, et Finn s'attardait sur des détails futiles.

"J'ai une très mauvaise idée."

* * *

" _Station hydraulique, prête."_

 _"Station mécanique, prête."_

 _"Station manufacture, prête."_

 _"Station traitement de l'air, prête."_

 _"Station production d'énergie, prête."_

Le chancelier Jaha écouta son nom être appelé dans l'interphone. "Chancelier Jaha, toutes les stations sont prêtes pour le lancement."

Jaha actionna le bouton de son micro à son oreille afin de parler aux habitants de l'Arche. "Que la paix accompagne ton envol. Et que l'amour t'accueille à ton arrivée. Que ton voyage se fasse sans encombre, en attendant le dernier qui nous mènera sur Terre. Puissions-nous nous retrouver."

"Puissions-nous nous retrouver." Cela résonna dans toutes les stations, chacun répondant aux souhaits du chancelier Jaha alors qu'ils se préparaient pour leur voyage sur Terre. À la station Méca, Kane, Abby, Claire et Sinclair étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre au centre de la station tandis que la voix de Jaha résonna à nouveau dans l'interphone, ainsi que dans les oreillettes des deux conseillers et des deux ingénieurs.

"Sinclair. Claire."

"Oui monsieur ?" Répondit Sinclair.

"Ramenez-nous à la maison."

"A vos ordres, monsieur. Séparation du module central dans 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1." Sinclair appuya sur un bouton de sa tablette et laissa échapper un profond soupir. "Séparation."

Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant que leur poste bouge. Mais au bout de quelques secondes où rien ne c'etait passé, il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Échec du déclenchement à distance du détonateur. Négatif pour la séparation du module. Négatif pour le lancement." Sinclair laissa échapper un soupir de frustration alors qu'il tripotait sa tablette.

" _Vous pouvez le réparer_?"

"Pas d'ici," Claire répondit à la place de Sinclair, elle regarda son chef et continua tristement. "Quelqu'un devra le faire manuellement."

Kane, détacha sa ceinture et commença à se lever, mais le docteur Griffin, l'empêcha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Kane hocha la tête. "Quelqu'un doit rester derrière, Abby." Claire secoua rapidement la tête de désapprobation, ses grand yeux focalisés sur le père de sa fille.

"Non." Marcus regarda Claire un instant. "Marcus Kane, il est hors de question que tu bouges d'ici."

"Il doit y avoir un autre moyen." Fini par demander Abby.

"Je peux revenir en arrière et reprogrammer le système, mais cela prendra du temps. Nous raterons la fenêtre de l'est des États-Unis. On atterrira loin du camp."

"On peut attendre." Suggéra-t-elle. Sinclair secoua la tête.

"On aura plus d'air d'ici là."

Abby resta silencieuse, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Voyant cela, Kane se tourna vers elle, attrapa sa main et dit doucement: "Le salut a un prix."

Kane se souleva du sol, sa main bandée toujours attachée à celle d'Abby, alors qu'il regardait toutes les personnes qu'il sauverait.

"Marcus." Kane tourna la tête vers Claire, qui lui avait attrapé le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car à cet instant, et malgré tout ce que Claire pouvait dire, et hormis la couleur des yeux et le teint de peau, Cassidy ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à lui, et grâce à ça, il pouvait voir sa fille une dernière fois, gravée son visage une dernière fois dans sa mémoire.

"Dit a Cassidy que je l'aime." Claire laissa couler ses larmes quand Kane s'éloigna d'elle. Doucement, elle ouvrit sa main, au creux de celle ci, se tenait le médaillon que Cassidy avait offert à son père, ce même médaillon que Kane gardé toujours sur lui. Le serrant dans sa main, Claire regarda le père de sa fille s'éloigner. Elle le savait, Cassidy serait dévastée. Non seulement elle avait perdu sa grand-mère, mais également son père.

"Durant combien de temps il aura de l'air ?" Demanda Abby à Sinclair, en se penchant et attrapant la main de Claire pour lui montrer son soutien.

Sinclair hésita. "Une semaine. Deux semaines au maximum."

Juste au moment où Sinclair eu fini de répondre, il y eu un crash et un changement de dynamique. Tout le monde bougea à la suite du mouvement soudain et Sinclair baissa les yeux sur sa tablette avec curiosité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"On s'éloigne !" S'exclama-t-il. "La mise à feu s'est produite !"

"Quoi ? Comment ?" Demanda Abby.

" _Bonne chance, mes amis._ " La voix du chancelier Jaha résonna dans l'interphone. " _Bonne chance_."

Abby leva la main et toucha le micro de son oreille. "Thelonious, où es-tu ?"

De retour dans la salle de surveillance de la Terre, Jaha répondit en se penchant sur le tableau de bord de la station. "Là où je suis supposé être. Tiens bon, Abby. Tu verras ta fille bientôt. Toi aussi Claire." Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne restait plus que le ring, il ôta son microphone et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil près du tableau de commande. Jaha leva les yeux au plafond avec un soupir. "Et je verrais mon fils."

* * *

Lake, ainsi qu'Anya et Tristan, regardèrent le ciel quand les stations entrèrent dans l'atmosphère.

"On leur envoie des renforts." Commenta Anya.

"Le temps qu'ils arrivent il ne restera plus personne en vie." Lake regarda Tristan qui recommença à aboyer ses ordres. Lui et les autres se retournèrent rapidement quand des cris indistincts, se firent entendre. "REAPERS !"

Lake fronça les sourcils quand Finn, Cassidy et Lincoln passèrent devant eux. Doucement, il l'est suivit du regard avant de se focaliser sur les reapers en face de lui. Il y eu une seconde de pause avant que natifs et reapers ne se saute dessus.

Cassidy et Finn avait laissé Lincoln pour rentrer dans leur camp à l'aide des tunels qu'ils avaient construit pour se réparer à cette guerre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Finn se dirigea vers Clarke qui immédiatement, entra dans la navette pour administrer les médicaments à Raven. Cassidy, elle hésita.

Ce fut finalement quand la porte tomba, que la fille de Kane attrapa une arme au sol, et s'avança vers les tireurs. "Utilisez ces putain de grenades ! "Cria-t-elle à plein poumons, et presque instantanément, une grenade explosa. Cassidy s'avança, l'arme à la main, et quand elle vit un natif s'approcher d'elle, elle tira, seulement, l'arme s'enraya. Elle pressa la gâchette à plusieurs repris mais rien y fait, l'arme ne voulait pas tirer. "Bordel de merde !"

Cassidy releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le natif lever le bras pour lui donner un coup, rapidement, elle jeta son arme et attrapa son bras de ses deux mains. Mais le natif était beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'elle et, elle fut rapidement mit au sol avec un énorme coup de boule. Le natif lui assena quelques coups de poings avant d'attraper son couteau. Quand il leva le bras pour le planter dans Cassidy, il reçut une balle à l'arrière du crâne qui le fit tomber au sol, mort. Cassidy leva les yeux pour voir Bellamy mais avant que celui ci n'est pu dire ou faire quelque chose, il se fit plaquer au sol par un natif. Sans réfléchir, pendant que ce dernier assomait Bellamy de coups, Cassidy attrapa le couteau que le natif qui l'avait attaqué, avait fait tomber quand Bellamy lui avait tiré dessus et le planta sans hésiter dans la carotide de celui qui était au dessus de Bellamy.

Assis sur le sol, Cassidy et Bellamy se regardèrent un instant, se remerciant silencieusement. Ce fut seulement quand Finn frappa Tristan avec la manche d'une arme, que Cassidy et Bellamy reviennent à leur réalité. Sans hésiter à son tour, Bellamy aida Finn avec Tristan, tandis que Cassidy tourna sa tête vers Clarke et Miller qui les appelaient pour rentrer dans la navette. Cassidy regarda ses deux amis pris dans un combat acharné contre Tristan, hésitante.

"RENTRE DANS CETTE FOUTU NAVETTE KANE !" Lui cria Bellamy avant de se prendre un coup du natif. Cassidy hésita mais finit par obéir à Bellamy et commença à avancer vers la rampe. Elle y était presque quand une flèche se logea dans sa jambe, la même que celle où elle avait reçu la balle de Murphy, la faissant tomber au sol. Cassidy grimaça et tourna sa tête pour voir le responsable. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle vit Lake, baisser lentement son arme. L'adolescente serra le couteau qu'elle avait toujours en main et sans réfléchir, et prit d'adrénaline, elle se rua sur le natif. Elle entendit Clarke l'appeler mais elle l'ignora.

Voyant l'adolescente marcher rapidement vers lui, Lake plaça son arc derrière son dos, faissant passer la corde sur son torse, et bloqua rapidement la main de Cassidy. Il lui fit faire un tour sur elle même et plaqua son dos contre son torse, et, il plaça le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours en main sous sa gorge.

"La prochaine fois, soit moins prévisible dans tes mouvements, Skygirl." Lake appuya doucement sur le couteau, prêt à lui trancher la gorge mais la voix tremblante de Cassidy l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

"Va te faire dériver, natif." Cassidy lui assena un coup de coude, aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Ne s'étant pas attendu à ça, Lake recula un peu et l'adolescente se retourna rapidement pour le frapper mais Lake bloqua son poing et sans ménagement, il lui cassa le poignet droit. Cassidy hurla de douleur mais l'adrénaline toujours présente dans son corps, lui dicta plus ou moins ses faits et geste, et sans attendre elle donna à Lake un énorme coup de genoux dans ses parties intimes. Le natif lâcha la main de Cassidy pour se tenir là où l'adolescente l'avait frappé, un genoux au sol. Le voyant ainsi, Cassidy ramassa le couteau de sa main gauche et s'apprêta à trancher la gorge du natif. Mais quand celui ci leva les yeux vers elle, l'adolescente se stoppa. Aucunes peur ne s'y trouvé, elle le savait, il n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle l'avait vu les deux fois où il avait était mortellement blessé. Ce qu'elle y voyait était tout autre chose. Regret. Confiance. Désir. Mais le dernier l'acheva totalement : affection/amour, se battaient dans les yeux du natif et elle dû baisser son bras. "Je peux pas." Murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Lake esquissa un rictus malicieux et quand l'adolescente se perdit dans ses pensées, il l'a fit tomber au sol. Elle émit un petit cri quand elle toucha la terre ferme et, quand Lake se plaça à califourchon au dessus d'elle, lui bloquant les bras avec une main et appuyant le couteau sur sa gorge avec l'autre, Cassidy ferma les yeux très fort, priant pour rejoindre ses parents rapidement. Mais Lake hésita. Il devait le faire. Il pouvait le faire, pas vrai ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'appuyer un peu plus sur sa gorge et faire glisser le couteau. Ça serait nette et rapide, et elle n'aurait pas à souffrir. Quand dans son cerveau les quelques moments qu'il avait passé avec elle firent surface, il dû serrer la mâchoire.

"Jok !"/ _"Putain !"_ Il dessera son emprise sur elle. Cassidy, ouvrit lentement les yeux, réalisant que si quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Mais heureusement pour elle, Lake était toujours vivant, son regard posé sur le siens.

Le natif regarda Cassidy, et siffla en tournant la tête quand dans le regard de l'adolescente, il y fit exactement ce que Cassidy avait vu dans le siens. Mais le natif savait-il lui même ce que Cassidy avait vu ? Cassidy savait-elle elle même ce que lui voyait ? "Arrête de me regarder, Skygirl."

Cassidy détourna le regard, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle le vit. Clarke refermant la trappe de la navette, et les natifs se précipiter sur celle-ci. Elle vue également Finn et Bellamy toujours avec le natif. Et rapidement, elle réalisa que eux n'avair os vu Clarke fermer la trappe. Elle voulu se lever mais Lake n'avait pas bougé, regardant devant lui, Tristan se battre avec Finn et Bellamy. "Lake." Il baissa sa tête pour regarder Cassidy. "Pousse-toi." Il fronça les sourcils et fit ce qu'elle lui demanda. Mais quand il réalisa qu'elle se dirigeait vers Tristan, il l'attrapa par derrière, la soulevant du sol. Cassidy se débâti. "Je dois les sauver. Lake !"

Mais le natif ne l'écouta pas. Il n'était pas encore préparé mentalement à la perdre, le serait-il vraiment ? Alors il l'éloigna du champ de bataille. De toute façon, même retranché dans leur navette, le peuple du ciel avait perdu.

Voyant cette aubaine, Cassidy eu tout juste le temps de crier : "FINN ! BELLAMY !" Ces derniers tournèrent leur tête vers elle. "COURREZ !" Bellamy regarda vers la navette, et comprenant la situation, il mit le natif au sol et avec Finn, ils s'échappèrent du camp, le natif à leur trousse.

* * *

"Ici le poste de contrôle en liaison avec la Terre. Ici le poste de contrôle en liaison avec la Terre. À tous les survivants de l'Arche, je vous en pris, répondez." Répéta Jaha dans le microphone en attendant une réponse du sol. Mais sur la ligne, il n'y avait que du statique. "Ici le poste de contrôle en liaison avec la Terre. Ici le poste de contrôle en liaison avec la Terre. À tous les survivants de l'Arche, je vous en pris, répondez.."

Soudain, le statique augmenta, indiquant une activité. Jaha pressa immédiatement sur le boutons de la radio. "Vous m'entendez ? Vous me rêcevez ? Continuez de parler, j'améliore la liaison."

Il déplaca le curseur de fréquence de manière à obtenir une lecture claire et, au bout d'un moment, il entendit la voix d'Abby Griffin. "... _ssage réussi. Je répète, sattion mécanique, atterrissage réussi_."

Thelonious laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Abby ? C'est si bon d'entendre ta voix !"

" _On a réussi on y est. Nous l'avons fait, Thelonious. Des nouvelles des autres stations ?_ "

"Non, juste toi pour l'instant." Il se penchant en avant, s'appuyant sur la table de contrôle. "Peux-tu voir un signe de leur présence ?"

" _On va sortir. Attend."_

Sur le sol, Abby agissa comme elle le disait et elle laissa les passagers légèrement blessés, mais toujours en vie, se débrouiller seuls un instant, alors qu'elle montait et ouvrait la porte menant au toit de la station mécanique. Elle sortit de l'écoutille, la lumière du soleil frappant instantanément son visage ainsi qu'une brise fraîche. Elle pouvait sentir l'air sur sa peau, dans ses poumons. Elle avait du mal à y croire.

Elle pouvait entendre Jaha demander : " _Dis moi comment c'est."_

Mais Abby était sans voix. Comment pourrait-elle le décrire ? "C'est— tout ce dont j'ai rêvé ! Tant de vert. Il y a des arbres partout. Et l'eau, et l'air ! L'air—ça sent— c'est doux !" Elle sourit largement. "C'est tellement beau ! Thelonious, tu devrais être ici."

Il n'a pas répondu. Elle observa l'horizon, le soleil couchant, et, elle remarqua à peine Kane sortir de l'écoutille à côté d'elle. Il regarda autour de lui, la vue était à couper le souffle. Tout comme Abby, il pouvait sentir la chaleur sur son visage et l'air frais sur sa peau. Il leva la main et bloqua le soleil brûlant sans un mot, appréciant et ne parlant pas. Mais au milieu d'une clairière, il repéra un nuage de fumée gris et il le signala immédiatement.

"Abby, regarde."

Abby se tourna et, remarquant l'anomalie, elle parla à Jaha. "Il y a de la fumée au loin. C'est peut-être une autre station. Nous allons vérifier."

"Ou ça pourrait être eux." Kane se retourna alors qu'Abby continuait de parler à Jaha. Claire sorti également de l'écoutille avec l'aide de Kane et respira l'air pure de la Terre avant de regarder Marcus. "Ça pourrait être elle, Marcus."

Marcus sourit doucement. "On la reverra bientôt."

Claire fixa un instant les yeux de Kane. Avec un petit rire, elle acquiesça puis regarda autour d'elle, admirant la vue spectaculaire de la Terre. Elle et Kane observèrent la Terre, reconnaissants d'être enfin de retour à la maison.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, chaque reviews est bonnes à prendre._

 _ **May we meet again.**_

 _AmbroseGraves_


	14. Chapter 14

_The 100 ne m'appartient pas._

 _Tous les OCs présent ne sont ni dans les livres et ni dans la série._

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le retard. Mais mon travail m'a épuisé tant bien physiquement que moralement et je n'avais aucune motivation pour écrire quand je rentrais de celui-ci.**

 **Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand sortira le chapitre suivant. Peut-être dans la semaine peut-être dans deux. Ou alors dans quelques mois. Je ne sais pas vraiment.**

 **Alors je vous laisse profiter de celui ci. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'attente, dont je m'excuse encore une fois.**

* * *

 **48**

Cassidy et Lake couraient dans les bois cherchant à échapper à des hommes en combinaison anti-radiation qu'ils avaient croisé en voulant retourner à la navette pour voir les dégâts qu'avait causé l'explosion des roquettes fusées. Cassidy avait alors mis la douleur qu'elle avait à la jambe de côté et forcer sa jambe à bien vouloir suivre le rythme du natif qui ralentissait sa course quand il remarquait que celle-ci, ralentissait dans sa course.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Lake s'arrêta, observant où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient. Il pouvait entendre derrière eux, les trois hommes des montagnes qui étaient partis à leur poursuite se rapprocher. Regardant autour de lui, la seule idée lui venant en tête pour leur échapper était de monter aux arbres, le plus haut possible dans les branches. La question maintenant était, est-ce que Cassidy y parviendrait avec sa jambe blessée ?

"Grouille-toi. On doit grimper dans ces arbres."

"J'ai une meilleure idée." Sans que Lake n'est eu le temps de protester, Cassidy lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite. Quand elle arriva là où elle le souhaitait, elle s'accroupit pour enlever des feuilles et faire apparaître une trappe. Elle se tourna vers Lake, un sourire satisfaite. "Tu préfères toujours grimper aux arbres, Tarzan."

Lake fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la référence qu'elle venait de faire. Cassidy roula des yeux et ouvrit la trappe, faissant signe de tête au natif, elle l'invita à entrer en premier. Lake hésita un instant mais quand il entendit des murmures non loin d'eux, il finit par entrer suivit de Cassidy qui referma la trappe. Dans le noir, ils levèrent leur tête quand ils entendirent les hommes en combinaison anti-radiation s'arrêter sur la trappe. Lake enpoigna sa dague d'une main, prêt à la lancer sur un des hommes pour créer une diversion pour avoir le temps de s'occuper des deux autres. Cassidy attrapa l'autre main de Lake et la serra, cherchant la sécurité dans le noir. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Lake entrelaça leur doigts et pressa gentiment sa main, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il était là. Quand les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent d'eux, Lake et Cassidy relâchèrent leur souffle, qu'ils ne pensaient pas retenir, soulagés. Ils restèrent quelques petites seconde dans le silence avant que Lake ne s'exprime :

"Tu peux me lâcher la main, je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront." Dans le noir Cassidy ouvrir la douche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt tout en s'éloignant de Lake pour essayer de trouver les allumettes pour allumer les bougies. Quand la lumière fut fait dans le bunker, Lake s'avança dans la pièce tout en l'observant. "Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit ?" Dit-il en se retournant vers Cassidy qui s'était installé sur le canapé entrain d'examiner sa blessure dont il était responsable, une trousse de soin (qu'elle avait trouvée dans le bunker) à ses côtés. Depuis le temps qu'il avait exploré ces bois, enfant, il n'avait jamais trouvé d'endroit comme celui ci.

"Finn." Lake hocha à la tête et continua son observation. Il s'approcha des étagères où des boîtes de conserves de nourriture y était entreposés. Il en attrapa une et se mit à lire ce qu'il y avait écrit. Cassidy leva les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait pour l'observer. Elle sourit quand son regard devient sérieux quand il essaya de traduire ce qui était marqué sur les boîtes de conserve. "Je crois que ça veut dire : nouilles aux poulet." Lake détacha les yeux de la conserve pour regarder Cassidy. "Sur la boîte," elle la montra du menton. "ça veut dire « nouilles aux poulet » en anglais. Une des nombreuses langues que parlais certains de nos ancêtres." Expliqua-t-elle au natif.

Lake secoua la boîte de droite à gauche tout en regardant Cassidy, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. "Tu veux essayer ?"

L'adolescente pouffa. "C'est probablement périmé." Lake haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté de Cassidy.

"Ou alors c'est mangeable malgré tout." Cassidy le regarda dans les yeux, mais quand elle vit qu'il était sérieux, elle essaya de lui faire changer d'avis.

"Tu vas être malade, Lake. De plus, ça doit sûrement se manger chaud." Lake roula des yeux, désintéressé par ce qu'elle lui disait. Il ouvrit la boîte, mais une odeur désagréable s'en échappa. Le natif recula la conserve loin de lui en faissant une grimace ce qui fit rire Cassidy. "Je t'avais prévenu." Lake ne réagit pas à la remarque de l'adolescente et referma la conserve et la posa sur la table, loin d'eux. Le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux. La fille de Kane se reconcentra sur sa blessure tandis que le natif posait ses pieds sur la table en penchant sa tête en arrière contre le canapé tout en fermant les yeux, appréciant le silence qui planant autour d'eux.

Il rouvrit ses yeux quelques secondes plus tard quand il entendit Cassidy siffler entre ses dents. Tournant sa tête vers elle, il leva un sourcil quand il remarqua qu'elle essayait d'enlever elle même un morceau de métal, venant de la flèche qui lui avait lui même envoyé dans la jambe. "Bordel de merde !" Murmura l'adolescente.

Lake se redressa sur le canapé et attrapa la main de Cassidy, lui enlevant une pince (qu'elle avait aussi trouvé dans le bunker) des mains. "Laisse moi faire."

Portant la pince à sa bouche, Lake déchira un peu plus le pantalon de Cassidy pour mieux avoir accès à sa blessure. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua une autre blessure. "Murphy." Lui répondit Cassidy en sentant le regard interrogateur du natif sur celle-ci. Lake hocha juste la tête et s'apprêta à retirer le morceau de métal quand Cassidy murmura : "Il semblerait que les personnes que j'aime, ce sont donnés le mot pour me blesser physiquement et psychologiquement."

Lake serra la mâchoire, énervé contre lui même. Cassidy ne parlait pas que de Murphy, il le savait, leur relation n'était pas seulement une question de désir mais bien plus et, l'adolescente n'avait aucun mal à montrer que Lake faisait partit des personnes qu'elle apprécié, voir aimé. Cassidy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra le tissu du canapé quand le natif plongea la pince pour retirer le métal. Une fois fait, Lake posa le tout sur le table et atttapa la trousse de secours pour désinfecter la plaie. Ses gestes étaient doux, et son visage montrer qu'il était concentré. Quand il eut finit, il banda la plaie que lui même avait causé, ainsi que celle de Murphy, Octavia n'ayant pas eu le temps de la refermer avant que Cassidy ne précipite dehors à l'arrivée de Clarke et Finn.

"Tu peux marcher ?" Cassidy se leva du canapé difficilement, l'adrénaline ayant quitté son corps, celui lui renvoya toute la douleur qu'elle n'avait pas sentit avant. Lake l'a rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne touche le canapé. Il l'aida marcher vers échelle et à sortir du bunker.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Lake l'aida de nouveau à marcher, il dût cependant insister car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la raccompagne jusqu'au camp. "Je te laisse à quelque centimètre de celui ci, ok ?" Cassidy secoua la tête, si par miracle Bellamy et Finn avaient survécu, elle savait quelle réaction aurait le frère d'Octavia si un natif s'approchait du camp. De plus, elle était aussi sûre que même sans Bellamy, Miller n'hésiterait pas à tirer si il le voyait. "Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu vas parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres pour rejoindre ton camp, blessé et sans arme, toute seule ?" Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine regardant Cassidy comme si c'était une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qu'il attendait qu'elle admette la vérité.

Cassidy se colla à un arbre, reposa sa jambe avant de partir pour la randonnée du siècle. "A qui la faute ?"

"Justement Skygirl, laisse moi t'accompagner ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?" La voix de Lake sonnait comme un remords. Comme si il regretter de l'avoir blesser. Il dût se racler la gorge pour retrouver sa contenance.

Cassidy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Se fut quand Lake s'éloigna d'elle en lui tendant sa main que Cassidy accepta en la lui attrapant. Lake l'a rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son dos et un sourire charmeur apparut sur ses lèvres. "Quoi ?" Demanda Cassidy, le rouge lui montant aux joues face au regard du natif.

"Je me disais qu'on pourrait retourner dans ton bunker et peut-être..." Il joua avec une mèche des cheveux de Cassidy appuyant sa pensée en rapprochant son visage de celui de l'adolescente. Le rouge aux joues, elle s'éloigna du natif en boitant. Le sourire de Lake s'accentua et après une seconde, il courut pour rattraper Cassidy. De nouveau, il passa un de ses bras derrière son dos pour l'aider à marcher.

Cassidy passa également son bras derrière son dos, étant trop petite pour le passer autour de ses épaules et s'accrocha à sa veste comme a une bouée de sauvetage. "On fait quoi une fois au camp ?"

Lake ne l'a regarda pas quand il répondit, le regard sérieux et son autre main sur sa dague, concentré sur les bruits autour d'eux. "On avisera, gueule d'ange."

* * *

Ligotés à un cheval, par Tristan qui avait réussi à s'echapper à temps du camp des 100, Finn et Bellamy le regardaient tomber au sol après avoir reçu deux balles dans la tête. Monroe et Sterling qui avaient réussi à survivre à l'explosion en voulant aller voir ce qui c'était passé avec l'arche, avaient tentés d'intervenir mais ils n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Tous s'accroupirent en entendant les coups de feu, effrayé pour leur propre le vie. Quand Bellamy et Finn levèrent finalement leur yeux pour voir qui avait tiré, ils trouvèrent devant eux, Marcus Kane, suivit par quelques hommes également armés, sortir des buissons.

"Nous sommes là maintenant." Leur assura Kane. "Tout va bien se passer."

Bellamy et Finn se regardèrent, leur yeux aussi rond que la lune en réalisant qui ils avaient devant eux : Marcus Kane, le père Cassidy.

Kane s'avança sans un autre mot et examina le cadavre sur le sol pour s'assurer que le natif était bien mort. Bellamy et Finn réussirent à dégager leurs mains et Kane permit au reste du groupe qui le suivait depuis la station meca de se faire voir.

Bellamy avait le visage ensanglanté par la violence brutale qu'il avait subie durant les combats face aux natifs et Abigail Griffin ne tarda pas à s'approcher de lui et de Finn, sans savoir qui ils étaient, bien sûr.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu ..." siffla-t-elle.

"Je vais bien." Marmonna Bellamy distraitement. "Il faut que je retourne à la navette."

Finn bougea pour l'accompagner, mais Abby les retient et demanda grossièrement: "Hé ! Où est Clarke ? Elle va bien ?"

"Elle l'était quand nous sommes partis." Répondit Finn. "Nous allons vous emmener à elle."

"Attends ! Ralentis. C'est dangereux, il pourrait y avoir plus de natif." Kane les arrêta lorsqu'il vit Finn commencer à marcher dans la direction de la navette qui les avait largués. Finn soupira épuisé mais avant qu'il n'est put en placer une, une autre personne n'approcha de Marcus. Finn comprit à la manière dont celle-ci lui parlait, et à la ressemblance flagrante, qu'il devait s'agir de Claire Evans, la mère de Cassidy.

"Marcus," il détourna son regard de Finn pour la regarder. "Cassidy y est probablement aussi, on devrait les suivre."

Finn et Bellamy échangèrent un regard discret, ils avaient vu Cassidy être tirée en arrière par un natif, bien sûr, ils espéraient qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Et peut-être que Claire avait raison et qu'elle était revenue à la navette. Mais si cela n'était pas le cas, Claire allait être meurtri.

Face au regard plein d'espoir de Claire, Kane n'eut aucune hésitation quand il déclara : "Sinclair ! Nous nous séparons. Quelques membres de la garde m'accompagnent à la navette. Tout le reste vous accompagne jusqu'à la station Alpha. Nous avons les coordonnées; nous vous suivrons dès que possible."

"Oui monsieur." Sinclair hocha la tête et s'éloigna, mais Kane tendit la main et le tira doucement vers l'arrière. Sinclair revint avec obéissance alors que Kane murmurait : "Des nouvelles de Jaha ?"

Sinclair secoua la tête solennellement. "Non. Rien depuis la dernière heure."

Kane n'a pas répondu. Il laissa Sinclair partir pour ramener les gens jusqu'à la station Alpha, et il se retourna vers les hommes qui le suivaient, il ordonna à Finn et Bellamy de leur indiquer le chemin.

Quand ils furent arrivés là où les 100 avaient établi leur campement, ils étaient tous accroupis, silencieux et aussi furtifs qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Observant le manque de bruit dans le camp, Bellamy poussa un soupir inquièt. "C'est trop calme."

Il avança pour aller dans son camp, mais Kane attrapa son bras et le tira vers l'arrière. "Nous nous en chargeons. Banks, Scanlan, restez avec eux. Nous vous signalerons dès que nous serons sûrs que tout est en sécurité."

Kane s'avança avec Claire, Abby et quelques autres membres de la garde alors qu'ils entraient dans le camp recouvert de charbon de bois éparpillé avec les corps des natifs morts à cause de l'explosion.

Bellamy et Finn échangèrent un coup d'œil une fois les gardes partis. Tout deux étaient agacés par le fait qu'ils étaient mis à l'écart quand, il y avait des gens avec qui ils avaient passé un mois entier, de l'autre côté du mur qu'ils avaient construit tous ensemble. Ils faisaient les cents pas et attendaient ce qui leur semblait être des jours avant que quelqu'un à l'intérieur du camp ne dise quelque chose à haute voix, attirant l'attention de Bellamy et de Finn. Les deux gardes qui les observaient les empêchèrent d'entrer par la voie principale, mais heureusement pour eux, il y avait un autre moyen.

Après s'être jeté un coup d'œil, Bellamy et Finn se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des tunnels. Les gardes censés les retenir leur crièrent de revenir, mais ils réussirent à pénétrer immédiatement dans le trou et à pénétrer dans le camp sans accroc. Ils observèrent tout leur campement recouvert d'os squelettiques et d'un sol brûlé, mais ils ne voyaient aucun signe de leurs amis.

"Où sont-ils passés ?" Murmura Bellamy à Finn, regardant désespérément autour de lui. Alors qu'il marchait plus loin dans le camp en direction de La navette, il vit Kane sortir avec Murphy appuyé sur son bras, racontant ce qui c'était soit disant passé pendant la bataille. La vue immédiate de John Murphy provoqua l'indignation de Bellamy à cause de toutes les choses terribles qu'il avait faites, notamment le fait qu'il avait presque tué Bellamy et avait également tiré sur Cassidy et Raven. La rage était trop difficile à gérer, et quand Murphy eut l'audace de lever les yeux vers Bellamy et de murmurer, cela l'énerva sans fin.

"Bellamy." Souffla Murphy. "Tu es en vie."

Bellamy Blake se jeta sur Murphy de toutes ses forces, l'enlevant des mains de Kane et le plaquant au sol avec des cris et des coups de poing d'animaux. Bellamy pouvait entendre les protestations de Finn derrière lui, mais il s'en fichait. Murphy méritait de mourir - pourrir - pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Kane, qui regardait la bagarre avec dégoût et pitié, jeta un coup d'œil vers un garde près de son épaule. Et d'un signe de tête de Kane, il sortit sa matraque électrique et la plaça sur Bellamy qui lâcha Murphy.

"Placez le en état d'arrestation."

"Attendez," Finn essaya de défendre son ami. "Vous ne comprenez pas. Murphy a assassiné deux des notre ! Il a tiré sur deux autres quand il a essayé de pendre Bellamy !"

"Je m'en fiche." Cracha Kane. Il pensait, malgré lui, devoir protéger Murphy, peut-être parce qu'il était proche de sa fille et que si quelque chose lui arrivé, elle serait dévastée.

"L'une des personnes sur laquelle il a tiré était votre fille." Expliqua Finn, essayant de provoquer une réaction chez Kane. Mais au lieu de faire ce que Finn avait pensé que Kane ferait, Marcus fronça les sourcils.

"Si c'est la vérité, il sera puni pour ses crimes, parmi lesquels figurera en première ligne le faite de tirer sur ma fille. Mais vous n'êtes pas des animaux." Kane se retourna froidement vers Bellamy qui était menotté et installé un peu plus loin. "Il y a des règles ! Des lois ! Tu n'as plus le contrôle ici."

Il aida Murphy à se révéler, tandis que Finn s'avanca rapidement vers Abby, qui sortait de la navette suivit de deux gardes, portant Raven sur une civière.

Marcus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Claire qui sortait elle aussi de la navette, le regard vide. Elle s'approcha d'eux, son regard se posant rapidement sur Murphy. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" John ne put supporter le regard de Claire et il détourna rapidement la tête sur le côté en observant un point fixe sur le sol "John ?!" Claire abandonna quand Murphy continua d'éviter son regard et Kane décida de le confier à une infirmière et à un garde avant de retourner rapidement vers Claire.

"Hey," il lui attrapa le bras et la retourna vers lui. "Ils sont probablement en sécurité. Ok."

"Ou alors les natifs les ont enlevés et sont entrain de les torturer."

"Claire," il lâcha son arme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. "C'est toi qui m'a dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Cassidy va bien. Clarke et elle ont sûrement dû mettre tout les autres à l'abris. On va les attendre mais si dans quelques heures ils ne sont pas revenus, on va devoir rejoindre les autres à la stations Alpha avant la tombée de la nuit."

Claire hocha la tête et Marcus la prit dans ses bras, elle enroula ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur torse. Kane lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

Bellamy regarda les parents de Cassidy s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Claire allant vers Murphy qui ne souhaitait toujours pas la regarder et Kane restant planté en milieu du camp, son regard se perdant sur la navette, où il imagina les pires scénarios de ce qui avait bien put arriver à Cassidy.

Marcus passa une main sur son visage, fatigué. Il regarda un instant Bellamy avant de détourner le regard et d'avancer vers un garde pour lui expliquer ce qui aller se passer ensuite.

* * *

Lake installa Cassidy sur un tronc d'arbre en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger ni faire de bruit, l'adolescente était sur le point de protester mais Lake posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Doucement, il dégaina sa dague et avança prudemment derrière un arbre.

Cassidy fronça les sourcils en se levant mais le natif lui dicta de se taire et de ne pas bouger. Confuses, l'adolescente allait lui demander ce qui ce passer mais avant qu'elle n'est put poser la moindre question, un homme apparut de dernière de grand arbres. Son regard se posa sur elle et, malgré sa jambe blessé, Cassidy recula quand il attrapa son épée et avança vers elle. C'est à ce moment là que le natif sortit de sa cachette et attrapa par derrière le natif qui foncé sur Cassidy, sa dague sous sa gorge ce qui stoppa net le second natif. Cassidy haleta fortement en serrant les poings. Lake avait entendu qu'ils étaient suivit et c'était servi d'elle comme appât.

Ce fut quand le prénom du natif aux yeux vert sortit de la bouche du second natif, que Cassidy reporta son attention sur les deux natifs en face d'elle.

"Chavez ?" Lake lâcha le dit Chavez qui s'éloigna de lui en boitant. "Qu'est-ce que..."

"Lake ?" Le natif aux yeux vert se retourna quand une seconde voix l'interpella. Un natif aux yeux bleus, avec une peau pâle comme la sienne et plusieurs cicatrices s'approcha de lui en se tenant les côtes.

Quand le natif aux yeux bleus commença à chanceler, Lake arriva juste à temps à ces côtés pour le rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

"Tout va bien. Je te tiens." Rassura Lake. "T—tout va bien." Le natif aux yeux vert regarda Chavez, un natif chauve, à la peau et aux yeux foncé. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé."

"Homme des montagnes." Il n'en dit pas plus. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Chavez s'accroupit à côté du natif aux yeux bleus. "Lake."

"Non !" Cassidy regarda Lake dont l'expression avait complètement changé. Son visage d'abord surpris face à l'arrivé des deux autres natifs laissait maintenant la place au sérieux, à la colère, à la haine et à la tristesse.

"Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire. On doit abré..."

"Non !" Hurla Lake faisant sursauter Cassidy et Chavez. L'adolescente regarda derrière elle, elle était à peine à la moitié du chemin pour rejoindre son camp, elle pouvait le faire. Les natifs semblaient l'avoir oubliée, si elle partait sans faire de bruit, elle pourrait sûrement atteindre son camps avant que Lake ne remarque sa disparition.

Hélas pour elle, quand elle commença à peine à tourner les talons et à partir, Lake la vit faire et, reposant doucement la tête du natif blessé, il l'a rattrapa rapidement, sous le regard de Chavez.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel." Lake lui attrapa le bras et la retourna vers lui. "C'est pas le moment de retourner dans ton camp. Soigne-le !"

Cassidy regarda derrière Lake, le natif au sol avait du mal à respirer, et à première vu, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. "Non."

Lake arqua un sourcil, espérant avoir mal entendu. "Pardon ?"

Cassidy leva la tête pour regarder le natif dans les yeux, sans se dégonfler. "Non." Elle n'allait pas le faire. Ce natif au sol, avait sûrement ôté la vie à ses camarades. Ensuite, Lake lui tiré dessus et, se servait d'elle comme appât et maintenant, Monsieur voulait qu'elle soigne un des siens. Non, elle en avait fini avec ça. Les seules personnes qu'elle aiderait à présent seront ceux de son peuple.

Lake ferma les yeux, agacés. Sa respiration devenant de plus en plus forte, et sans que Cassidy n'est eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passé, Lake la plaqua voilement contre un arbre, sa dague sous sa gorge. "Soigne-le, ou..."

"Ou quoi ?" Défia Cassidy, alors que les yeux de Lake étaient remplis de rage. "Si tu me tues, qui l'aidera ?"

Lake ricana nerveusement avant d'appuyer sur la récente blessure de Cassidy, qui hurla de douleur quand le natif enfonça son pouce dedans. Il l'attrapa ensuite violement par les cheveux et la jeta au sol. Chavez qui avait observé toute la scène, porta son attention sur Cassidy à genoux devant lui, seul le corps du natif aux bleus les séparaient. Lake s'accroupit derrière Cassidy et lui tira la tête en arrière par les cheveux pour que leurs yeux se rencontre. Son ton était menaçant quand il parla, son souffle chaud sur le visage de l'adolescente. "Ne joue pas avec moi, Skygirl, pas maintenant. Compris ?!" Cassidy hocha la tête. "Dit le !"

"J—j'ai compris."

Lake lui lâcha les cheveux violemment et la tête de Cassidy partit en avant. L'adolescente resta un instant, des larmes de peur, de colère et de race envahissant ses yeux. "Aide le !" Entendit-elle dans son oreille. Respirant un grand coup, Cassidy écarta la main du natif aux yeux bleus qui la repoussa.

Lake intervient immédiatement, et doucement, il annonça dans sa langue maternelle : "Hei, it's gonna na kei biga bro, she's hir gon help."/ _"Hé ça va aller grand frère, elle est là pour aider."_ Le natif aux yeux bleus toussa en ricanant.

"Em ? Ai don't trush em... O Em kru." _/"Elle ? Je lui fais pas confiance... ou à son peuple."_ Il parla difficilement, crachant du sang. Cassidy se rapprocha de Lake qui était au niveau du torse de son frère, et déchira le haut de ce dernier. Elle le bougea très légèrement pour vérifier que la balle était sortie. Cassidy se mordit la levre inférieure. La balle était toujours à l'intérieur. Mais même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas opérer quelqu'un ici. De plus, elle n'avait rien. Pas de désinfectant, ni d'outils pour l'aider. Elle regarda Lake, en s'éloignant de lui quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proche. Elle parla d'une voix monotone, neutre. "Je peux rien faire. La balle n'est pas ressortie, si on le bouge, elle pourrait se déplacer dans sa colonne vertébrale et le paralyser à jamais."

"Je te l'avais dit p'tit frère." Cassidy fronça les sourcils puis regarda Lake, et son soit disant frère, puis de nouveau Lake. "A—au moins, j—je reverrais Costia." Finit-il par dire difficilement.

"Non. Je te laisse pas mourir." Et une nouvelle fois, il attrapa violemment Cassidy par le bras pour la lever du sol. "Hon daun em, Oso gyon au gon Rendon."/ _"Prend le, nous allons à Rendon."_ Chavez hocha la tête et avec sa jambe blessée, il souleva le frère de Lake du sol pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cassidy protesta. La balle pouvait se déplacer et touchée sa colonne vertébrale mais Lake ne l'écouta pas et, la bâillonna pour la faire taire.

Chavez regarda Lake tirer Cassidy de force par le bras pour la faire avancer. Le natif aux yeux foncé les suivit, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser de le natif aux yeux vert allait devoir avancer sur ces problèmes de gestion de la colère quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Depuis Costia, dès que quelque chose de mal arrivé à son frère ou sa grand-mère, Lake devenait agressif, voir pire. Et maintenant qu'il avait décidé que la Skygirl devait sauver son frère, il ne douta pas une seule seconde de ce qui arrivera à cette pauvre fille si elle ne réussissait pas.

* * *

Alors que adultes s'occupaient des blessés ou bien examinés les corps carbonisés, Finn se dirigea vers Bellamy qui avait été placé sur une bûche non loin de la navette. Il courut et observa les yeux pleins d'espoir de Bellamy, mais fut contraint de prononcer une phrase sombre.

"Nous partons." L'informa Finn.

"Quoi ?" S'écria Bellamy. "C'est là qu'ils vont revenir !"

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent. Les natifs les ont kidnappés et tu le sais." Bellamy regarda le sol, et lentement, Finn se pencha à la hauteur des yeux de l'aîné des 100 et murmura. "Nous partons avec Kane à la station Alpha, nous obtenons des renforts, des armes. Ensuite, nous retrouvons nos amis."

"Question," Dit le leader avec amertume. "Combien d'entre eux seront morts d'ici là ?"

Finn déglutit difficilement, sachant que Bellamy avait raison. Mais ensuite, il se retourna et vit Raven étendu sur le sol, son dos bien à plat sur le brancard qu'ils avaient pu construire, pâle comme un fantôme. Tout ce que Finn pouvait penser était de savoir où se trouvait Clarke et le besoin de la retrouver, mais il savait que cela devrait attendre.

"Abby dit que Raven a besoin d'une opération sinon elle mourra." Dit Finn à Bellamy d'un ton triste. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à Raven et soupira, réalisant que Spacewalker avait raison. "Il est temps de partir."

Il n'y avait plus de discussion après cela. Finn se leva de sa position accroupie et se tourna pour se diriger vers Raven, où il contribua à aider à lever son ex-petite amie du sol et à se préparer à partir.

Claire regarda un garde lever Bellamy. Elle échangea un regard avec l'aîné des Blake qui le détourna tout de suite, sachant que pour Cassidy, c'était sûrement déjà trop tard. Claire accourut vers lui, elle lui attrapa gentiment son visage, comme elle le faisait pour Cassidy quand celle ci mentait et ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. "Où est-elle ?" Bellamy ne lui a pas répondu, mais Claire insista. "Où est ma fille Bellamy ?"

Bellamy baissa la tête quand il annonça tristement. "La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, un natif l'a tiré hors du camp."

Claire accueillea cette information comme un coup de massue. Elle resta figée sur place, tandis que le garde faisait avancer Bellamy sur les ordres de Kane. Il s'avança vers elle :

"Claire." La mère de sa fille le bouscula pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Si leur fille était morte, tout était de sa faute. Il l'avait envoyé sur Terre, sans réfléchir un instant. Et maintenant... Elle secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser et, retenant ses larmes elle s'approcha de Murphy qui était également sur une civière. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, l'ex petit-ami lui attrapa la main en guise de soutient. Claire lui sourit gentiment, une profonde tristesse se lissant sur son visage.

Marcus resta silencieux un moment, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il finit par soupirer pour se donner de la force, avant de crier : "Abby ? Nous sommes prêts à partir." Le Dr Griffin se tenait à côté de la navette gravant quelque chose dans le métal. Kane insista : "Nous devons y être avant la nuit."

Abby hocha la tête et, une fois son chef-d'œuvre terminé, elle se plaça dans la file alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la station Alpha. À l'endroit où, elle se tenait, près de la navette, était gravée à la pierre :

 _« Clarke, s'il te plaît, rentre à la maison. 22KM Sud/ Sud-ouest. -Maman. »_

* * *

Cassidy stoppa ses pas quand Lake le lui dit. A mi-chemin, lui et son camarade, lui avez attaché les mains et bandés les yeux pour qu'elle n'y voit plus rien. Elle se fiée donc à ses autres sens. Le premier était l'ouïe, elle écoutait tout. Les bruits calme de la forêt, ceux des animaux, oiseaux et autres être-vivants, leurs pas, leurs respirations. Tout ce qui pouvait être entendu, elle l'écoutait attentivement. Le second était l'odorat, quand ils étaient dans la forêt, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur que celle ci dégagée, le bois, la pluie... et enfin le troisième qu'elle utilisait, était le touché, elle pouvait sentir Lake lui tenir le bras fermement, peur qu'elle s'échappe, elle pouvait sentir la terre molle sous ses pieds dût à la pluie qui était tombé en petite goutte. Sauf que actuellement, tout ce qu'elle entendait, sentait, touché, n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qu'elle avait sentit tout à l'heure. Là, elle entendait le vacarme d'un marché, des gens rigolant, parlant fort, se disputant, parfois dans sa langue à elle pour appuyer des propos plus houleux. Elle sentait l'odeur du poisson, de la viande grillée. Le sol quand à lui, était dur, rien à voir avec le sol boueux de la forêt. Cassidy en conclut qu'ils avaient dût arriver à Rendon, le village natif dont Lake avait dit qu'ils se rendaient quand elle lui avait demander où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait.

Quand ils entrèrent un peu plus au centre du village, les bruits autour d'eux ce sont tuent, seuls quelques murmures se faisaient entendre, et les habitants avaient leurs regard tournés vers Cassidy, qui malgrés ses yeux bandés, pouvait les sentir sur elle. Lake la rapprocha un peu plus près de lui, en avançant vers le chef du village, un homme à la cinquantaine d'années.

"Chit ste she doing hir ? She's a Skaikru !" _/"Que fait-elle ici ? Elle est du peuple du ciel !"_ Cassidy se colla un peu plus à Lake en entendant la voix forte et menaçante du natif. Même sans le voir, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas repartir d'ici vivante. Lake ne répondit pas au chef du village, tout ce qu'il fit, vu de se décaler (Cassidy avec lui) pour faire apparaître Chavez, tenant son frère dans ses bras au chef du village. "Ha ? Skaikru ?"/ _"Comment ? Le peuple du ciel ?"_

Lake secoua la tête. "Hommes des montages. Où est ton guérisseur ?" Le chef du village fit signe dernière lui et, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu s'approcha d'eux, Lake lui sourit en la détaillant de la tête aux pied, satisfait. Il retira le bandage sur les yeux de Cassidy. L'adolescente dût s'adapter un temps à la lumière avant de concentrer son regard sur les personnes à qui Lake c'était adressé. Lake tourna sa tête vers Cassidy tout en gardant un œil sur les personnes les entourant. "Elle va t'aider." Il fit signe de la tête vers une natif aux cheveux blond tout en gardant son attention sur Cassidy. "Si Austin meurt, tu es la suivante."

L'adolescente garda son regard droit dans celui du natif quand elle annonça. "Va te faire dériver, Lake." Le natif lui attrapa les cheveux et les lui tira en arrière. Cassidy grimaça face à la douleur mais ne cria pas. Lake rapprocha son visage du sien et articula :

"Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu, Skygirl ?" Il fit une pause avant de reprendre quand il réalisa qui Tristan et Anya avaient attrapé dans la forêt. "On détient ton copain, comment tu l'avais appelé la dernière fois, ah oui, Murphy c'est ça ?" Lake sourit quand Cassidy ouvrit grand ses yeux sous le choc. "Austin meurt, et Murphy sera le suivant." Il relâcha la pression sur ses cheveux et déclara à Chavez. "Emmène Austin dans leur infirmerie." Il regarda de nouveau Cassidy. "Qu'as-tu besoin ?"

L'adolescente regarda Chavez s'éloigner avec le frère de Lake. Soupirant, et ne voulant pas que Murphy ne meurt, elle annonça : "Perfusion, scalpel, désinfectant, anti-douleur, aiguille, fil..." elle continua ainsi sa liste mais Lake l'arrêta.

"Tu peux lui trouver tout ça ?" Demanda-t-il à la natif blonde. Celle ci secoua la tête.

"Je pourrais rien faire sans ça." Lake regarda Cassidy. "Il a perdu trop sang. De plus, la balle n'est pas sortit ce qui veut dire qu'elle est toujours à l'intérieur mais sans radio, je ne pas savoir où elle se trouve, ou si elle a touché sa colonne vertébrale. Si c'est le cas, je pourrais rien faire pour lui." Lake sembla réfléchir, son regard toujours focalisé dans celui de Cassidy. "Lake..." Elle fut coupé par la voix de ce dernier qui déclara solennellement en se tournant vers la natif guérisseuse.

"Emmène-la à l'infirmerie. Donne lui tout ce que tu peux lui fournir et aide-la quoi qu'elle te demande." La natif blonde hocha la tête et attrapa Cassidy la conduisant vers l'endroit où elle allait passer les pires heures de sa vie à essayer de sauver une vie qui elle savait, déjà perdue.

* * *

Lorsque Kane, Claire, Abby, Finn, Bellamy, Raven et le reste des gardes arrivèrent à la Alpha Station, et après une série de chaleureuses salutations de la part des survivants de la chute, Murphy et Raven furent emmenés vers l'endroit qui aller servir d'infirmerie, suivit de près par Abby et Finn. Claire passa Sinclair l'ignorant quand celui ci allé lui demander où était Cassidy, il se retourna et avança vers Kane, il le salua avec une poignée de main bienvenue, et le père de Cassidy lui indiqua qu'il lui parlerait plus tard du comportement de Claire. Kane baissa les yeux sur un morceau de métal placé à l'avant du camp, où quelqu'un avait gravé « _Camp Jaha_ » dans la ferraille. Il leva les yeux vers Sinclair.

"Est-ce ce votre idée ?"

"Oui, Monsieur." Dit Sinclair sans hésiter. Kane acquiesça avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

"C'est une bonne idée. Avons-nous des nouvelles de lui ?"

"Non, Monsieur. Toujours le silence radio."

Kane prit un moment pour traiter l'information, pensant au chancelier qui s'était sacrifié pour son peuple. Kane avait trop de choses à traiter en une journée. En plus de l'arrestation de Bellamy Blake et du sauvetage de John Murphy et de Raven Reyes, Abby était toujours incapable de retrouver sa fille et lui de retrouver la sienne.

Mais se récupérant lui-même, Kane commença à marcher plus loin dans le camp, murmurant à Sinclair : "Vous feriez bien de me faire votre rapport."

"A vos ordres." Sinclair sourit. "Monsieur le chancelier."

Kane et Sinclair échangèrent un regard, mais comme Sinclair avançait à une allure normale dans le camp, Kane prit un moment pour reculer et réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas le poste de cette façon - peu importe combien il le voulait au début. Il était au milieu du camp, chancelier de leur peuple, alors que leur vrai chancelier était sur le point de mourir d'asphyxie dans la salle de contrôle et que sa fille était introuvable.

* * *

J'espère _que ce chapitre vous a plût. Comme d'habitude, chaque reviews est bonne à prendre._

 **May we meet again.**

AmbroseGraves


End file.
